Azul
by geme1
Summary: Este es un one shot, con posibilidad de continuación... Un niño es salvado por un almirante, enviándolo con su modelo a seguir para que lo crié, Toshirou es su nombre ¿como cambiará estos las cosas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo una pequeña idea que vagaba en mi mente…. Tal vez lo continue…. Tal vez

D1

Aokiji era un almirante serio y a la vez curioso, le gustaba muchas cosas de su trabajo, como ejercer poder en post de una justicia verdadera, su justicia, pero habían cosas que en verdad no apreciaba y el llamado de un Tenryubito era una de ellas, sabían como eran y no le agradaba.

Soltó un gran suspiro al bajar de su bicicleta, era una labor que prefería dejárselo a Akainu o Kizaru, pero la situación lo aclamaba a el, además que estaba por esos lugares en búsqueda de cierta mujer que estaba rondando la gran línea, arqueo la ceja con sorpresa detrás de esos lentes.

Miro la isla, estaba seguro que el clima de ella era uno tropical, la había visitado con anterioridad, frunció el ceño al notar algo irregular que provocaba el clima anormal, ¿fruta del diablo? Se cuestiono un poco confundido por esa revelación, la nieve ya estaba acumulada en algunas partes y la blancura era ya un característico de ese lugar.

Sabaody era un archipiélago caluroso y a pesar de ser una de las ultimas islas para cruzar al nuevo mundo, era relativamente calmada, a excepción de algunos negocios del cual era característico, divagando en sus pensamientos se centro en el pueblo cercano donde los Tenryubitos estaban apilados junto a otros marines, separándolos del resto de la gente que estaba ya oculta en su casa o mirando curiosos, aunque el frio se les notaba.

-¡Mata al monstruo!-grito la mujer con demanda apuntando en algún lugar del pueblo…muchos de los ciudadanos yacían abrazándose en un intento de mantener su calor, dio un ligero asentamiento de cabeza para pasar junto a los nobles, quienes gruñían distintas cosas, había cadáveres a su paso, algunos esclavos y hombres habían sido usados para descargar su ira.

Se paro en seco al notar a un niño junto al cadáver de una mujer anciana, su mirada era seria pero noto las heridas en sus brazos y pies, deduciendo un poco lo que en realidad paso –Chico –llamo el almirante con seriedad.

Muchos de los pueblerinos se habían apartado del niño, evitando un poco el rencor de los nobles, al parecer la anciana no tuvo la suerte, cayendo victima de una diversión insana de la cual el archipiélago a veces era victima…el niño lo miro y Aokiji por primera vez en años, desde que comió la fruta del diablo, sintió frio.

El chico era muy pequeño, pero esos ojos profundos y turquesa le hicieron tener una sensación de escalofríos que recorrieron su columna vertebral, tenia manchas rojas de la sangre ya sea de el o de la victima –¿También me quieres llevar? ¿O quitar la vida? –su voz no era nada infantil, al contrario la madurez en sus palabras le hicieron reaccionar al almirante, quien frunció el ceño un poco.

-Solo eh venido por un llamado chico –dijo finalmente para alzar su mano congelada, pero el chico giro de nuevo al cuerpo de la anciana, sin molestarse en pedir clemencia, como si la muerte fuera lo único que pudiera recibir -¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? –pregunto un poco curioso, la nieve empezaba a abundar y el frio empeoro conforme nada se digo.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro –en un susurro dijo el niño a duras penas escuchado por el mayor, ante el ventarrón helado y el hielo que empezaba a extenderse de los pies del niño, negó con la cabeza para dar un suspiro.

-Esto no me gusta niño –dijo finalmente, pero el niño lo volvió a mirar y esos ojos se clavaron duramente en su ser, sorprendiéndolo por completo, ya que revelaron algo que solo entendió antes de querer tomar su vida…a veces puede haber esperanza en las personas mas pequeñas –Que chico tan problemático-dijo como ultimo cuando el viento se precipito en ambos envolviéndolos, cegando por completo a los curiosos y los nobles, quienes no supieron que paso realmente.

-Creo que no fue necesario mi interrupción-ahí Sabaody alguien escondido vio la escena completa, estaba a punto de entrar para defender al niño, cuando noto la mirada del almirante -tal vez no todo esta perdido –susurro con una sonrisa imperceptible para desaparecer, tal vez la marina no estaba del todo cegada a su tonta justicia, el futuro se estaba volviendo interesante–Nos vemos luego pequeño Shiro-kun-

XxxxxXXX

Garp no le gustaba esa parte de la Gran línea, por algo nunca ascendió a Almirante, pero siempre hay sus excepciones cuando de un amigo se trata, y este era el caso.–Estaba seguro que era una isla con un clima mas cálido –gruño al abrazarse y acercarse a un punto alejado entre los arboles del bosque que lucían blancos.

-Garp-san-la voz de Aokiji salió de entre la oscuridad entre la blancura, el hombre mayor lo miro algo curioso, pero luego castañeo un poco los dientes para dar otros pasos hundiéndose un poco en la nieve, el viento soplaba suavemente.

-No espere que me llamaras –estornudo ruidosamente para que su nariz terminara en una gota que escurría con lentitud-¿qué es lo que ha pasado? –se abrazo tratando que la calidez de su cuerpo no se fugara…pero sus ojos se abrieron al notar una pequeña figura al lado de la alta.

Garp había visto niños con un pasado complicado, pero este en realidad era mas intrigante, no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor a las heridas que tenia tratadas, solo ahí mirando al horizonte donde lo único que resaltaba era una alta katana ¿por qué traía un arma así? Miro interrogante al almirante, quien solo suspiro.

-No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no pude simplemente hacerlo –dijo con seriedad el almirante, para explicar la situación un poco.

-Eso es raro en ti, Aokiji –llamo Garp para caminar un poco sorprendido de la elección del almirante, intrigado del porque no obedeció una orden -según recuerdo fuiste llamado por ellos- miro al adulto alto–¿Que hiciste? –cuestiono ya con seriedad en su rostro, Kuzan solo dio un largo suspiro.

-Yo no fui…Es el chico –dijo el almirante, Garp amplio sus ojos ante la acusación –no se si sea una habilidad de fruta del diablo-aclaro pues esta fue la primer sospecha, pero el niño no contesto nada durante todo ese tiempo.

El anciano se agacho hacia el niño-Soy Monkey D. Garp-sonrió ampliamente para presentarse, este no dijo nada…pero sus ojos se posaron en el adulto, como analizándolo, esos ojos no titubearon ni un poco, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con gente fuerte-y esa katana se ve fuerte-apunto al arma que sobresalía detrás de el.

-El es Toushiro Hitsugaya –presento Kuzan al notar que el niño estaba analizando profundamente al vicealmirante –conmigo también hizo lo mismo, tomara un tiempo para que tome confianza –explico, el tuvo sus problemas…pero al ver que no murió en sus manos, el chico no tuvo opción mas que ir con el…se notaba débil, pero no se quejo en todo el camino.

A pesar que el vicealmirante parecía ajeno y distraído, tenia sus momentos que sorprendía pues su percepción era muy aguda, entendiendo la situación–Bien chico…será mejor que vengas conmigo, antes que Aokiji se meta en problemas –sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo el almirante un poco dudoso de esa decisión, pero sintió que algo estaría mal si agregaba a este niño a su lista de muerte por parte de los almirantes.

-No hay problema , pero después necesitare los detalles–dijo Garp despreocupadamente –Vamos Shiro-kun –ofreció su mano al niño.

-Toushiro –corrigió el joven, hablando por primera vez con Garp, quien sonrió.

-Claro –dijo simplemente para ignóralo –te llevare a casa –Hitsugaya miro al otro adulto, quien solo miraba al anciano presente.

Aokiji se agacho al niño –se que serás un buen niño, así que por favor trata de no congelar al viejo vicealmirante y no apuntes esa arma a cualquiera–con severidad pidió, sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus lentes denotaban su seriedad, tenia una ligera duda en su corazón…pero quería tener fe, tal vez eso fue lo que sintió su viejo amigo, aquel que dio su vida para proteger el fruto de una cierta isla que desapareció.

Toushiro miro al anciano, luego la mano tomándola, Garp la sintió helada–Luffy será feliz de tenerte, aunque esa arma no se si sea buena para ti –quiso tomar la katana pero el chico la aparto de su mano, suspiro para darle una sonrisa cálida.

-Es lo único que tomamos de su casa –inquirió el almirante al ver como era receloso de que alguien lo tocara, mirando a Garp quien acepto, no quería causarle mas problemas de los que ya hizo, dejando que el niño conservara lo único que trajo consigo de su hogar, Garp entendió suspirando y siguiendo su camino, con un silencioso compañero.

Kuzan continuo mirándolos hasta que se perdió entre lo azul del amplio mar, con todas las dudas que se acumulaban en su cabeza, pero esos fríos ojos revelaron algo al momento que lo iba a matar…justicia pura y dolor profundo, como si hubiera recorrido una larga vida.

-¿Me estoy volviendo viejo?-cuestiono al cielo –crees que esto también tiene que ver contigo Saúl – coloco sus manos en el bolsillo hablando con nadie en particular, negó con la cabeza para enfrentar a los nobles mundiales, tendría que dar una explicación y tal vez enterrar algunos cuerpos, esta justicia no era lo suyo…pero en su posición era lo único que podría hacer, tal vez no fue casualidad que el haya sido llamado en lugar de los otros dos.

Pero se detuvo en seco al entrar al bosque –No esperaba ver aquí a una leyenda viviente –Kuzan no miro nada en particular –El niño es conocido tuyo –cuestiono.

-Solo es un pequeño interesante –la voz dijo saliendo de la oscuridad y revelar al segundo al mando de aquella tripulación legendaria que conquisto la gran línea-me alegro que lo hayas dejado conservar su katana-

-¿esa arma? –cuestiono el almirante interesado –no se a que te refieres con eso, pero es algo que no le podía quitar al chico…-suspiro.

-Tantas cosas le han sido arrebatadas a tan corta edad –el anciano continuo –Rari-san era muy cuidadosa con el –

-¿La anciana? –cuestiono Kuzan al nombre extraño, un ligero asentamiento de cabeza –ahora Garp-san se hará cargo de el…espero que no te moleste –

-No –suspiro –aunque es una lastima, me sentiré mas solo sin el mocoso-

-No se ve del tipo que entretiene a la gente –el alto hombre comento aun sin encarar al otro -¿qué tipo de vida tuvo? –cuestiono

-¿Qué tipo de vida imaginas? –se encogió de hombros –un niño como el con una habilidad misteriosa, no tiene muchas opciones…siempre siendo rechazado, maltratado –

-Un niño cuya infancia fue dura al parecer –bostezo el almirante –espero haber tomado una decisión correcta-

-Lo descubriremos en un futuro –se encogió de hombros, viendo como el almirante lo pasaba de largo -¿es acaso que no me detendrás?-cuestiono mas por curiosidad que por amenaza.

-No me interesa la vida de piratas retirados, además tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer –susurro al dar un bostezo y estirar las manos para colocarlas en la nuca, haciendo sonreír al viejo Silver–Ahora a mi trabajo –desapareciendo después entre los arbustos.

-Bien pequeño Shiro, espero verte en un futuro –susurro para mirar de donde el almirante había regresado, dio un suspiro al recordar que tendría que enterrar a la anciana…de la cual fue amigo, no había llegado a tiempo cuando noto que la temperatura bajo repentinamente, ¿por qué había dejado a la anciana ir de compras ese día? Se cuestiono, recordando lo recelosa que era de sacar al niño de su hogar.

Miro al cielo un poco preocupado por el futuro del niño, aunque sabia que estaba en buenas manos, recordando lo que Roger le digo en el pasado, quien era el que tenia su descendencia –El destino puede ser muy divertido a veces – susurro a nadie en especial, ya se había acostumbrado al extraño jovencito, quien a pesar de su edad era alguien muy maduro, forjado por el trato del resto del pueblo y la protección que su abuela le dio, lo consideraba su nieto…solo un poco.

XXXX

Garp estornudo de nuevo ante el helado aire, lo primero que noto era que el chico a pesar de ser muy pequeño miraba con ausencia su anterior hogar -¿Extrañas tu casa? –cuestiono al recargarse en el barco, pero ningún tipo de respuesta fue emitida –Sabes no pensé que Aokiji hiciera esto –

-…Yo pensé que moriría –el niño contesto, el anciano aun se desconcertaba de lo poco infantil que se escuchaba, recordando las palabras con Aokiji –El tenia intenciones de matarme, pero algo lo detuvo –continuo.

-Puede que vio en ti algo que ni tu mismo sabes –sonrió rápidamente, un viento helado se coló de nuevo haciéndolo soltar un poco su nariz.

-Debería limpiar su nariz, un adulto no debe verse como usted –el niño frunció el ceño en regaño, sorprendiendo al vicealmirante, por otra reacción que le hizo sonreír.

-Vamos niño soy Garp, esto es lo de menos –estornudo fuertemente haciendo que el chico rodara sus ojos y se dirigiera dentro de la nave, dejando al señor mirándole la espalda, tal vez no estaba tan solo, pensó.

Tuvo sus problemas en un inicio, pues el chico tenia pesadillas todas las noches, casi al punto de congelar por completo el camarote donde dormían, varias veces lo despertó en un afán de no morir congelado…siempre se disculpaba y notaba en su mirada el miedo que tenia de salirse de control, además que no dejaba de abrazar esa extraña espada, noto algo diferente en esa arma, como si reaccionara con su poder creciente, si era una fruta del diablo ¿cuál seria?.

El vicealmirante tuvo que admitir que el chico tenia bien controlado su temperamento, el cual estaba ligado a sus habilidades –Ray-san-contesto una vez que pregunto sobre quien le había enseñado a controlarlo.

-El que era tuyo-se recargo en la mesa, el niño había tomado las labores de la cocina para sorpresa del anciano repentinamente, al parecer ya estaba mejorando sus heridas, las trataba el solo…su independencia le sobrecogía completamente a un hombre despreocupado como el.

Toushiro lo miro por un momento, pero no dijo nada mas, enfocándose en su labor auto proclamada, dándole un caldo caliente al anciano que paso toda la noche de nuevo entre el frio, las pesadillas eran mas vividas y la imagen de su abuela no lo abandonaba por completo –Alguien que nos visitaba –secretamente contesto.

El anciano lo noto pero no pregunto mas, tal vez el chico con el tiempo le diría mas cosas, pero no lo presionaría, según entendió su familia era muy chica y según entendió la gente lo miraba con cierta desconfianza, tal vez por su carácter, dándole un sorbo al caldo -¡Esta muy rico!-grito para seguir comiendo.

El chico solo lo miro y se encogió de hombros, el hombre comía demasiado y con poco cuidado, pero al menos reconocía la labor hecha por el niño, quien esperaba se llevara bien con su nieto…del cual platico durante todo el camino.

XXXXXXX

Villa Fuscia era una isla alegada de la gran línea, ahí los piratas llegaban de paso cuando partían a sus aventuras, se quedaban o simplemente hacían su vida ahí, la gente era alegre como era costumbre incluso con los desconocidos.

Ahí albergaban por el momento a los piratas del pelirrojo, Shanks, en el bar donde se encontraba se topo con un pequeño niño muy curioso y alegre que todos los días iba a pedirle ser parte de su tripulación, hasta que un día lo noto acompañado de otro mas pequeño, pero este era mas serio y frio, impresionando por completo por su pequeña complexión de la cual destacaba una espada colgada en su espalda.

El bullicio de ese bar se asilencio cuando los niños entraron, la temperatura descendió repentinamente -¡Mira Shiro-kun, este es un verdadero pirata!-Luffy dijo con animo arrastrando consigo al mas pequeño, lo había tomado de una de sus mangas, y por la cara de fastidio…fue repentinamente.

El peli blanco miro al capitán y luego suspiro –Lamento si este idiota ha sido una molestia –se inclino ante la sorpresa de todos –y yo no tengo nada que ver con tus estúpidos sueños –se cruzo de brazos fulminando a Luffy, quien solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Hey!-ofendido dijo el otro niño, pero fue golpeado en la nuca por el mas pequeño haciéndolo agacharse.

-Debes respetar a tus mayores Monkey-san –regaño para sorpresa de todos, quienes esperaban otro tipo de reacción, aunque la temperatura no subió en lo mas mínimo.

-Es el niño –susurro Benn a su capitán, quien acento rápidamente, mientras los infantes sostenían una discusión, aunque la escena era curiosa pues el peli blanco regañaba al mayor con rapidez y fluidez, como si estuviera acostumbrado al ser el mas consiente de su entorno, como un adulto responsable.

-Este es el otro pequeño que nos platicaste – interrumpió Shanks el regaño, acercándose curioso aunque noto que la mirada turquesa no lo abandono, al contrario estaba alerta, se agacho para tomar ambas cabezas, aunque la blanca era mas fría.

-Si este es el pequeño Shiro-kun –grito Luffy ajeno por completo a la temperatura, como si estuviera acostumbrado, el otro rodo los ojos y palmeo su cara en un intento de no gritar.

-Solo soy mas joven que tu Monkey-san –se cruzo de brazos ajeno a la palma aun en su cabeza –y si me disculpa, ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?-apunto la mano que aun estaba encima.

-¡Vamos niño no seas tan formal!- sonrió el pelirrojo-ademas quiero ver esa espada tuya-casi la iba a tomar pero se alejo el niño desconcertándolo.

- **No la toques** -con indiferencia contesto el chiquillo al dar un paso hacia atrás, alejando dicha katana de la mano adulta.

-Vamos Shiro-kun-Luffy negó con la cabeza con una mirada seria…pero el niño no dijo nada mas, Shanks ambos estaban mirándose y el capitán se pregunto si en verdad era un infante porque no cedió en lo mas mínimo, pero la palmada del otro niño lo saco de su pelea, era ridículo desde el punto de vista de cualquiera…pero eran serios, pues esos ojos eran profundos y severos.

-Claro Monkey-san-rodo los ojos –Y Akagami-san lamento esto, pero esta katana es lo único que me queda de mi hogar –apunto al otro ofendido.

Shanks ahora si estaba mas curioso por el pasado del niño, era muy diferente a Luffy y al parecer venia de otro lado, tal vez luego indagaría, coloco la mano sobre la cabeza blanca con algo de tristeza, su mirada ahora era mas suave.

-¿Podría dejar de mirarme así? –cuestiono Hitsugaya con un golpe quitando la mano adulta.

El adulto solo sonrio ahora con mas calidez –creo que es muy diferente a ti Luffy- miro al otro.

-Si-Monkey comento al poner sus manos en las caderas con una sonrisa mas amplia –pasando por alto el frio te puedes acostumbrar-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Monkey-san?-severo comento el niño, la tripulación se sorprendió de poder ver su respiración.

-Que a veces eres muy frio Shiro-kun –Luffy tomo por el cuello al niño saltando –porque no somos piratas, si Shanks nos acepta podemos ver el mundo-

-Seriamos un estorbo lo sabes…verdad –gruño Hitsugaya, Shanks observaba con tranquilidad la escena, todos estaban incomodos por la temperatura pero al parecer Luffy era totalmente ajeno en su inocencia infantil, tal vez el chico no se daba cuenta de esta habilidad …¿fruta del diablo?.

-¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?-pidió después de varias discusiones entre ambos niños, por como se comportaba y daba sus argumentos tal vez solo era un enano, tomando de nuevo ese cabello blanco.

-Tengo 4 años –gruño casi en susurro, como si su edad no quisiera compartir, esto hizo que Shanks soltara una carcajada revolviendo el blanco cabello –Deje de hacer eso –ordeno fríamente.

-Vamos si eres un pequeño – Shanks no paro de juguetear con el cabello del infante, Luffy se reía a carcajadas y el resto de la tripulación hizo lo mismo, el ambiente era totalmente frio pero ya no le importaba, al parecer ya acostumbrados…aunque unos temblaban, Benn a diferencia de su capitán tomo nota sobre el cuidado del niño.

-Shanks-san debería dejar al niño en paz –Makino salía en defensa del pequeño –a el no le gusta que hagan eso –aconsejo.

-Pero si su cabello es suave –Akagami miro en puchero haciendo que el peliblanco rodara los ojos y chistara los dientes.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas –susurro en un esfuerzo por zafarse de esa mano, pero era fuerte el agarre que termino siendo cargado por el pelirrojo.

-Eres tan ligero y pequeño–dijo al dar una voltereta, pero una patada lo hizo caer de espalda y aunque todos se sorprendieron por esta acción, el pelirrojo no abandono su sonrisa, al contrario estiro los cachetes del infante.

-En verdad eres molesto- Hitsugaya se quejo ahora tratando de quitar esas manos de sus cachetes, Luffy castañeaba fuertemente pero no dejaba de reír igual que el capitán a pesar del mal humor de la victima.

-¡Vamos Shiro-kun a poco no es sorprendente!-grito Luffy, abrazando al niño mas pequeño, por centímetros era mas grande…Shanks soltó al niño al ver la acción tosca de su enano compañero, los niños pueden ser entretenidos a pesar de ser frio como lo era el peli blanco, su mirada se mostro seria un poco, pero nada que los demás notaran…al menos no los mas pequeños, mas a la katana que ya portaba como si fuera parte de el.

-No lo es –se acomodo la ropa fastidiado –bueno Monkey-san si solo me hablabas para eso me retiro –gruño para dirigirse hacia la puerta –Solo trata de no hacer nada imprudente y esta a tiempo para la cena…no te esperare –ordeno para salir dejando a una tripulación curiosa.

-¿qué quiso decir con cena? –se acerco Shanks para palmear la cabeza de Luffy, este sonreía hacia la puerta.

-El se encarga de las labores del hogar mientras Makino esta aquí –se cruzo de brazos para encarar al mayor –Quiero ser un pirata-cambio de tema sorprendiendo a todos.

-Eso es demasiado para un niño –susurro uno regordete en el fondo junto a un pelirrubio que se mantuvo alejada de la situación, mientras su Capitán miraba al espacio.

-No es normal-Yasopp comento con un suspiro, Benn solo dio un largo suspiro, mientras Makino traía mas bebidas.

-¡Quiero ser un pirata!-volvió Luffy con su gesto ajeno a cualquier duda de los adultos, haciendo sonreír de nuevo al pelirrojo.

-Vamos –Shanks se sentó de nuevo dispuesto a seguir con esa fiesta, algo intrigado por el peliblanco y su actitud centrada, miro a Luffy quien ahora jugueteaba con Benn y Yasopp, entreteniéndose constantemente y divagando un poco en sus pensamientos.

-Es un niño interesante –Benn se acerco al notar que ahora Luffy seguía jugando con el resto, haciendo comentarios de cuando sea pirata en un futuro entre carcajadas del resto, Makino lo miraba entretenido y no comento nada.

-Garp-san lo trajo hace unos meses –explico la mujer desde la barra, mirando la escena del peli negro –lo trajo de Sabaody –sorprendió tanto a Shanks y Benn esta aclaración.

-Entonces es de esa isla –El pelirrojo frunció el ceño de manera oscura por primera vez en ese tiempo-tuvo que ver con lo que paso durante ese tiempo…donde el archipiélago se volvió blanco –cuestiono, la mujer solo sonrió tristemente.

-El no ha hablado respecto a ese incidente, pero Garp-san me confirmo que fue el culpable… no fue ningún almirante –Makino siguió la platica mientras serbia mas para Benn y el capitán.

-¿No es una fruta del diablo? –Benn encendía su cigarro, la mujer se encogió de hombros..

-No se lo que sea –dijo –pero es triste ese niño –

-¿Y la katana? –cuestiono de nuevo el pelirrojo, esa arma era difícil de encontrar solo la pudo observar de lejos pero la manera en que estaba hecha daba a denotar que era valiosa, ¿de donde la habría sacado?.

-La trajo consigo, es muy receloso de que nadie la toque, no se porque –Makino recordó la primera vez que lo vio, también se la quiso quitar porque se veía pesada, pero este solo se alejo –es un alivio que Luffy pudiera hacerlo abrirse un poco, aunque sigue siendo un denso-

-Luffy es un caso muy especial –Shanks dijo con orgullo.

-¡Shanks quiero unirme a tu tripulación! –el grito de Luffy los saco de su platica seria, para volver a su estado de animo habitual…palmeando la cabeza del pelinegro y uniéndose a la fiesta con el resto, Benn por su parte se quedo en silencio, platicando detalles con Makino, tal vez el niño era mas de lo que pensaban.

XXXXXXXX

El tiempo paso en ese tranquilo lugar, Shanks de vez en cuando pasaba a la casa de los niños después de cierto incidente con Toushiro, al encontrarlo en el mercado, por alguna razón termino ayudando a hacer la cena…sorprendiendo a la tripulación.

-Deberías darme ese secreto –Benn susurro una noche al pequeño peliblanco, quien arqueo la ceja con duda respecto a ese comentario –Olvídalo –revolvió el cabello del infante molesto por la acción.

Toushiro solo rodo los ojos ante la insistencia de tomar su cabeza, pues en general la tripulación hacia lo mismo que su capitán, aunque Benn era un poco mas serio.

El adulto miro la escena delante de el con algo de diversión, encendió su cigarrillo y noto algo en el rostro del chico por primera vez que lo conoció, pues algo de cansancio se reflejo –Chico ¿Estas bien? –cuestiono esa noche, el niño lo miro y asentó la cabeza sin decir mas e ir a ayudar a Shanks y Luffy, quienes terminaron tirando unas frutas de la bolsa.

Beckman miro la espalda infantil con preocupación, el chico era muy callado para su propio bien, tal vez esto lo tendría que compartir con Makino en el bar.

XXXXXX

Makino estaba algo preocupada por el estado del niño desde que Beckman le comento lo sucedido la noche anterior, ahora se notaba un poco las sombras debajo de sus ojos –¿Me puedo quedar si estas tan cansado?-toco la frente infantil, mientras Luffy miraba preocupado.

-Yo me quedare contigo –insistió el otro niño, pero fue negado por el peliblanco.

-Seria molesto tenerte alrededor por ahora –gruño Hitsugaya –además serias mas útil entreteniendo a Akagami-san, después de lo de ayer no los quiero cerca de las bolsas, ni de la cocina –rodo los ojos.

-Pero yo quería cocinar como lo haces tu-insistió Monkey con un puchero –tu eres mas pequeño y puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no? –

-Eres un peligro en la cocina –dijo simplemente.

-Puedo cerrar el bar por hoy –Makino pensó un rato mientras ambos infantes intercambiaban una discusión sobre el incidente de esa noche, se agacho para tocar de nuevo la frente y la suya, estaba fría.

-No puedes hacerlo –quito la mano de la mujer con un largo suspiro –se que hacer, además Akagami-san seria peor que un dolor de cabeza si cierras el bar por mi –rodo los ojos, no imaginando tener otra vez en su hogar a ese molesto pelirrojo y a los mas allegados de la tripulación le cansaban mas que un dolor de cabeza.

Makino sonrió –si sabes lo que haces esta bien –suspiro en derrota, en ese aspecto era muy demandante el niño, manteniendo su independencia y no pidiendo ayuda en las cosas que en realidad estaba pasando, tal vez pasaría a decirle al doctor que venga a visitarlo.

Toushiro miro como la mujer se iba junto a un Luffy que saco su lengua en enojo por la discusión, cerro la puerta dispuesto a ponerse a hacer sus labores…pero se detuvo –Maestro –una voz lo llamo con preocupación, cuando todo se volvió negro.

XXXXXXXX

Sombras negras se abalanzaban hacia el, hombres y mujeres de apariencia extraña con túnicas oscuras le llamaban, lo buscaban…pero ¿por qué? - ¿Quiénes son ellos? –se cuestiono, mientras el hielo se extendía de su pequeña figura.

-Capitán Hitsugaya –gritaban las voces –Maestro –todo se volvió azul mientras la gente lo rodeaba, diferentes rostros que sabia que conocía, pero por alguna razón no sabia sus nombres, los había visto antes….pero dolía…dolía su corazón conforme cada rostro aparecía ¿por qué?

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué soy? –miro de nuevo esos rostros que eran lastimosos, agobiantes y llenos de nostalgia, sus lagrimas corrían y su cabeza dolía…cuando todo hizo un estruendo y el azul se extendió, congelando todo a su paso.

Un gran dragón apareció frente…mientras las demás figuras desaparecían –He mantenido en marguen su poder mi maestro, durante este tiempo ha estado creciendo y lo ha suprimido con éxito, pero su cuerpo no lo soportara tanto –explico el dragón ante la mirada inquietante del ser.

-¿Quién eres tu? –cuestiono pero su corazón en el fondo sabia que lo conocía, a pesar de lo monstruoso y hermoso que se veía, no le temía…pero quería saber, ¿por qué el era diferente a los demás? ¿qué era en realidad ese regalo de su abuela?

-Usted sabe quien soy –el dragón contesto para darle una ultima mirada –disfrute esta nueva oportunidad amo, eh tardado tanto en despertar y lograr pasar a este lado por completo–la figura desaparecía siendo absorbida en la katana –No lo olvide, están vigilándolo –

-Shiro –una voz angustiada se escucho detrás de el, el niño solo miro la espada por un rato, cuando unas manos calidad lo tomaron sorprendiéndolo, cuando abrió los ojos noto el rostro de un Shanks preocupado -¡Maldición Shiro, no vuelvas a hacer esto!-gruño para cargarlo.

El peliblanco lo miro en silencio, su cabeza dolía pero era soportable, su corazón se apretó constantemente ante la idea que perdió algo grande y no poder recordarlo, tenia miedo de saber que era en realidad …si era un humano como los demas, como Luffy, Shanks, Makino todos ellos..se aferro a esa camisa que estaba cerca de el, mirando al adulto que estaba asustado.

Ojos turquesa se mostraron titubeantes…mientras sus lagrimas corrian con suavidad en ese rostro, tenia miedo de si mismo, de descubrir lo que podía ser si dejaba salir todo su potencial, de matar a todos una noche de pesadillas, pero la calidez de un abrazo lo sacaron de su estupor, sorprendiéndolo, relajándolo.

-Todo estará bien –escucho los susurros del mayor calmándolo un poco, mas al sentirse protegido por ese hombre molesto, sintió el calor del pecho, adormeciéndolo de nuevo, tal vez descansaría otro rato –estoy aquí…todo estará bien, estas a salvo –todo se volvió negro y no supo mas de si, confiando en la seguridad de ese capitán.

XXXXXX

Shanks había ido a toda prisa al hogar de los niños, cuando sintió un creciente frio y las nubes se habían escondido en el cielo, esa sensación provenía de alguien en especial y con su Haki de observación noto la anomalía, escucho de Makino que el chico no se encontraba muy bien, y antes de salir corriendo ordeno que no lo siguieran, aunque Luffy tuvo que ser retenido por Benn, ante su insistencia.

La casa se veía bien por fuera, pero al asomarse por la ventanas estas tenían escarcha, rompiendo la puerta para entrar…viendo al niño tirado en el suelo, lo trato de despertar pero la fiebre era fuerte –¡Shiro! –sus manos se congelaban conforme mas mantenía al infante, pero el no era débil…no era un hombre cualquiera-¡Maldición Shiro, no vuelvas a hacer esto!-dijo en frustración aun tratándolo de despertar.

Fue cuando repentinamente esos ojos turquesa lo miraron, Shanks noto el miedo en sus ojos, como cualquier niño ante algo que no comprende, se aferro a su camisa en un intento de mitigar aquello que lo agobiaba, tan chico y con esa mirada…revelando en verdad su edad, su infancia, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Susurro unas palabras para calmarlo, con la esperanza de estabilizarlo…lográndolo para su sorpresa…pues quedo profundamente dormido, pero a diferencia de antes ahora con una serenidad, su rostro inconsciente dejaba ver sus rasgos infantiles…sintiéndose aliviado de que tuviera gestos inocentes aun.

Lo llevo de nuevo dentro de la recamara, el frio estaba cediendo continuamente, fue cuando noto la katana junto a su cama, tenia curiosidad e iba a tomarla pero algo lo detuvo, frunció el ceño… -Creo que es solo tuya –sonrió al mirar al niño tranquilo y acariciar su cabeza, tantas dudas que crecían conforme ese día termino ¿qué pasara si el niño pierde el control? Se pregunto…dudando un poco de la decisión de cierto viejo en traerlo aquí…tal vez esperaba que tuviera una infancia normal.

XXXXXX

Shanks estaba emocionado –Miren el pequeño Shiro ha venid a verme–cargo al niño que iba llegando después de varios días convaleciente por su fiebre, que lo tomo por sorpresa, Luffy carcajeaba.

-Te dije Shiro-kun que Shanks estaría feliz de verte –Luffy miraba con agrado como el niño era enviado a volar una y otra vez, por un adulto divertido….el clima bajo repentinamente, pero ya no importaba.

-Vamos Capitán…no quiero resfriarme –se burlo Yasopp emocionado, codeando a otro de sus compañeros.

-Es cierto…se va recuperando como para que se enferme de nuevo –Benn suspiro con una sonrisa aun manteniéndola en su rostro, pues el susodicho caía a la patada en el rostro por parte del niño que se fastidio.

-No te emociones demasiado Akagami-san –gruño esto ultimo el infante, mirando a dagas al hombre mayor que no se inmuto.

-Pero es que es emocionante que vengas a verte, tu siempre tan frio-palmeo la cabeza el capitán –eras un niño muy mono –se agacho ahora para agarrar los cachetes, sintiendo una brisa que ya no importo.

-¡Ves Shiro-kun todo esta bien!–Luffy saltaba emocionado, el niño no dijo nada mas…solo gruñendo "molestos idiotas" desde lo mas bajo, empezándose a preguntar si fue buena idea el presentarse ahí.

A partir de ese entonces todos los días al menos una vez iba a visitar con Luffy el bar, antes de ir de compras o arrastras al primero a que lo ayudara algunas veces, recordando los regaños de los adultos para que no cargara con un peso excesivo y no se esforzara.

Una tarde Benn Beckman acompaño al niño al notar que su capitán no estaba del todo dispuesto, pues ya estaba algo bebido y empezaba a cargar a Toushiro, la ultima vez que lo hizo congelo casi por completo a su capitán dejando solo la cabeza intacta, asuntándolos por la gravedad del asunto, aunque Luffy soltó una carcajada al igual que Shanks, el ambiente se aligero.

Así que era mejor sacarlo del lugar antes de que empezara a hacer algo imprudente que terminaría de nuevo con su capitán resfriado todo un día, se lo merecía tenia que admitirlo…pero aun recordaba las quejas de su líder durante su convalecencia, además que no pudo beber.

-Gracias Beckman-san –dijo el pequeño al dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa dispuesto a continuar con su labor.

-No deberías esforzarte demasiado en esto –continuo al sacar algunas cosas y dejarlas a un lado, el chico sabia donde exactamente estaban las cosas, este se había acercado con un banco…era una pequeña criatura aun y hacia todo lo posible para ayudar.

-Lo se-rodo los ojos el peliblanco niño –pero no es como si alguien mas lo hiciera, además no es una molestia –

-¿quién te enseño a ser tan responsable? –cuestionó Benn al ver como el chico fregaba unas verduras, el se había sentado…el ambiente era cómodo.

-Mi abuela siempre me dijo que no siempre seria ayudado, que tendría que aprender a hacer las cosas por mi mismo…al menos desde que recuerdo –continuo casual, Benn arqueo la ceja ante la respuesta…a pesar de la densidad algo había cambiado en el niño, tal vez se sentía mas en confianza.

-¿Tu abuela?-sonrió el mayor –debe ser una señora muy trabajadora –

-Debió ser –corrigió el niño en pasado, un silencio incomodo se instalo en ambos.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? –cuestiono el segundo al mando.

-No es algo de lo que se deban preocupar, mi pasado es mío –regreso a su densidad –pero ella era una persona muy buena conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que era cargar conmigo –el niño se detuvo –además de Ray-san –

-¿Ray-san? –Beckman reconocía ese nombre, pero era demasiada casualidad…tal vez era otra persona, pero recordando que viene de Sabaody…¿seria cierto?, arqueo su ceja, tal vez el le enseño a tener algo de control a ese poder desmedido.

Un silencio calmado se instalo mientras Benn miraba como se movía el niño, tan casual y a gusto como un adulto a cargo de un hogar, le causaba algo de risa ver a un pequeño ser de un lado a otro arrastrando el banco hacia donde fuera -¿Por qué me miras así? –el niño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es solo que tengo curiosidad de todo lo que haces –se levanto el mayor –te dejare solo, al parecer seré un estorbo si me quedo aquí-

-Esta bien, supongo…además Akagami-san estaba muy tomado, creo que seria lo mejor que fueras a evitar que hiciera algo absurdo-se encogió de hombros.

-Mi capitán le agradas sabes –continuo Benn.

-El no me desagrada –el niño no lo encaro, el mayor solo cerro la puerta analizando lo dicho, tal vez luego lo discutiría con su líder.

XXXXXX

Esa semana había sido complicada para el pobre de Toushiro, al menos eso noto Benn al ver lo fastidiado de los ojos del siempre maduro niño –No te preocupes demasiado –tomo la palabra al ver que la temperatura descendió rápidamente, pues no solo Luffy había comida una fruta del diablo, si no que casi se saca un ojo por demostrar que era valiente.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz, el niño se veía amenazante con la katana en la espalda, todos se habían acostumbrado a verlo por ahí con esa larga arma, pero ahora Benn colocaba su mano en la cabeza en un intento de no congelar todo a su alrededor…aunque Luffy estaba ajeno a la preocupación, aun reclamando su lugar en el barco.

-En serio no deja de sorprenderme ese niño –Hitsugaya suspiro tratando de no enojarse.

-¡Tu también eres un niño! –grito Luffy al ser estirado del cachete por Shanks, al descubrir que tipo de habilidad tenia el capitán opto por ver que tanto se estiraba.

-Pero yo no trate de sacarme un ojo ni mucho menos comer cosas que no son mías –respiro profundo tratando de no alzar la voz, pasando su mano en la cara, Benn sonreía al notar la pelea interna del chico, su mano se sacudió aun mas en su cabeza, a diferencia de su capitán la de el no era tan molesta al parecer.

-No te preocupes, solo hay que tener en cuenta las debilidades de la fruta del diablo –Beckman apoyo –todo ira bien –se encogió de hombros.

-Bien al menos hay un adulto confiable aquí –se encogió de hombros el chico, toda la tripulación grito ofendida, inclusive Shanks que ahora estaba sentado con un Luffy furioso por ser el juguete del adulto –Bien me voy, esta noche hare estofado de carne –se giro.

-Solo ten cuidado Shiro-kun eh escuchado que hay unos maleantes que llegaron ayer –Makino advirtió ante el asentamiento de cabeza del chico peli blanco, retirándose dispuesto a hacer sus vueltas, no sin antes toparse con una gente que le daba mala espina.

-¡Hey mocoso! –grito uno de ellos –esa espada se ve costosa –lo rodearon pero quedaron en silencio al notar la mirada del niño, silencio y un frio corrió por sus cuerpos, tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer, solo esperaba que no se dirigieran al bar.

XXXX

-¡Maestro úseme! –la voz resonaba desde el fondo de su conciencia, esa voz que antes era solo en pesadillas, pero ahora era tan real, la conocía tan bien por alguna razón como si siempre estuviera ahí aun si no estaba soñando.

No tuvo mas remedio al ver la escena delante de el, Shanks había logrado librarse de un monstros marino, pero otro será demasiado…las palabras brotaron de su pequeña boca como un rio fluido y fuerte con palabras que se escuchaban extranjeras – **Gobierna sobre los cielos helados** –el cielo se oscureció y el frio apareció en villa Fuscia.

Ignoro el miedo que crecía en su interior conforme la energía broto de si mismo centrándose en la espada, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, pues la vida de esta gente estaba en peligro…no podía dejarlo pasar, no a ellos – **Espada del hielo al vacío** -de su espada esta laquitas de hielo aparecieron, apuntando certeramente a la bestia que iba a contraatacar a Shanks y Luffy, que estaban en el mar.

La bestia gruño al ser herida, desapareciendo en el mar para sorpresa de todos los presentes –Lo logre –susurro cansado por el peso de un poder que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, cayendo inconsciente al momento…en aquel bosque, mientras la luz se asomaba en el cielo.

XXXXXX

Luffy había sido atrapado por la pandilla que humillo antes, el no quería perder su tiempo en cosas que no eran importantes, no quería arruinar el momento de paz que habían logrado obtener en ese tiempo, era un alivio que el otro niño se fue antes de que llegaran, pero Luffy presencio todo.

-Si ustedes no hacen algo…yo lo hare –grito frustrado el niño para salir corriendo Shanks le dijo que no importaba en realidad, pero este se fue corriendo, no esperaban que en verdad hiciera algo…era alguien que no media el grado de peligro o era el entrenamiento que según platico, su abuelo lo obligo.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue ver herido al pequeño en manos de los maleantes, su furia estaba siendo contenida para no hacerle daño al niño que fue raptado por el líder, no esperando que lo lanzara al mar…Shanks fue a salvarlo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando un rey del mar apareció, comiéndose la nave completa de los enemigos y de paso notar su presencia.

-Shanks –Luffy lloraba al mirarlo, este trato de calmarlo apretándolo a su pecho, era un rostro que no quería que el pequeño mirara…con su Haki logro espantarlo, pero a cambio su mano fue tomada…dolió, tenia que admitirlo, pero no suficiente como para ver a una promesa terminar así.

-Todo esta bien –dijo con alegría mostrando un rostro tranquilo, aún en el mar el niño se empezó a disculpar, pero pareciera cosa del destino cuando otra criatura emergió del mar tomándolo por sorpresa, apretó a Luffy aun sollozando.

Pero el cielo se torno negro repentinamente, el viento enfrió y sintió esa presencia, aquella que yacía en la espada miraría a su alrededor, pero la bestia iba a cargar a ellos, tendría que usar de nuevo esa técnica, pero cual fue su sorpresa…la bestia se sacudió con un grito de dolor que lastimo sus tímpanos.

-¿Hielo?-dijo finalmente al notar que era lo que se encajaba en la bestia antes de desaparecer, era demasiada burla que dos bestias hayan aparecido exactamente en ese lugar, suspiro tranquilo olvidando por un momento la duda de que seria, pero sabia quien era el culpable –Ves Luffy no nos fue tan mal –comento.

-Pero tu brazo –el niño miro horrorizado el hueco que tenia, este solo lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Un pequeño precio que tuve que pagar, pero valió la pena –dijo finalmente para tapar al niño y abrazarlo, cerro los ojos para buscar al otro pequeño, al parecer se había dado cuenta del problema en que Luffy se metió, pero luego de llegar a la orilla con facilidad a pesar de su miembro faltantes, frunció el ceño al mirar algún punto –Benn quédate con Luffy –este lo miro sorprendido –aquí espérenme –miro a Makino.

Benn entendió de inmediato mientras Shanks se apartaba de ellos, aunque cuando ya no estuvo a la vista corrió a uno acantilado no muy lejos de ahí, cuando llego suspiro en negación –en verdad te gusta esforzarte –se agacho para recoger la figura del niño que se aferraba a la katana ahora desenfundada, la miro y comprendió.

-Este lugar esta lleno de promesas –lo cargo con tranquilidad y coloco la espada a su costado, con el comentario de no quedársela el mismo, no era que temiera a un objeto inanimado, pero recordando lo salvaje que era cuando apareció, no quería llegar a ser un cubo de hielo por buena gente.

XXXXXXXX

Un año había terminado tan rápido, el fuerza roja partía imponente de aquella isla que le dio cobijo durante ese tiempo, pero la mirada de cierto capitán no se apartaba con severidad, recordando como le tomo aprecio a ambos niños, uno de los cuales le dejo su preciado sombrero, con la promesa de verse en un futuro.

-Fue una buena decisión Shanks, no deberías preocuparte demasiado –Benn era el mas calmado de ambos pero este solo sonrió un poco, acariciando el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo un brazo.

-Hicimos una promesa y se que lo cumplirán –sonrió recordando tanto a Luffy como Toushiro, el primero con la nueva era pirata, aunque el ultimo le preocupaba –Crees que Shiro se vuelva almirante –negó con la cabeza.

-Tu fuiste el que lo orillaste a tener un sueño –Benn sonrió para darle unas palmadas al pelirrojo –pero no te esperabas que decidiera ir tras los pasos de Garp –

-¡Como iba a saber que Aokiji lo salvo y que Garp lo acogió!-grito para los cielos en un puchero infantil –aunque espero que Luffy logre influenciarlo un poco, es demasiado maduro para su propio bien –suspiro en derrota.

-No lo creo…pero ten fe –Benn se burlo de su líder dándole palmadas en la espalda –además es algo inesperado por parte de la marina, había escuchado de Aokiji era diferente al resto de los almirantes, pero no espere que tanto-

-Lo se, pero aun así creo que será un futuro entretenido-sonrió para si mismo con calma, en su mente las imágenes de Luffy gritando que tendría una mejor tripulación y seria el rey de los piratas lo inspiraba –aunque le falto entusiasmo a Shiro en su promesa –a diferencia del otro solo comento que seria almirante en un futuro, para sorpresa de todos.

-Antes di que dijo algo al respecto a como lo acosaste estos últimos días –Suspiro Benn recordando como el niño opto por esconderse detrás de el, cuando Shanks estaba tan borracho que lo quería obligar a jugar como Luffy, el ultimo estaba bailando encima de la mesa al compas de los aplausos.

-Pero es que le falta emoción de un niño –bajo la boca desanimado, pero luego lo suplanto con una sonrisa-sus pesadillas no lo perseguían mucho en los últimos días –

Benn arqueo la ceja, su capitán era muy intuitivo en algunos aspectos, mas respecto a la katana –aun no comprendo porque el niño tienen esa habilidad monstruosa –encendió su cigarrillo recordando el día que su líder perdió el brazo.

-Yo tampoco y no se si lo sepamos en un futuro –se encogió de hombros, tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a eso, dio un ultimo suspiro para mirar el hueco donde su brazo había estado, ¿qué hubiera sucedido sin la intervención de Hitsugaya?, se pregunto con un ligero escalofríos -¡por qué un marine!-se quejo causando una carcajada de Benn, quien solo negó con la cabeza para seguir los preparativos…

XXXXX

Dadan gruño por lo bajo al ver a otro infante llegar con Makino, era un alivio que viniera con ella pues traía consigo de la mejor bebida de su bar, pero al otro –Tu que quieres aquí mocoso de mierda –gruño con su peor cara, era una bandida después de todo no una niñera.

El pequeño la miro, pero se quedo en shock por su gesto, era frio y esos ojos turquesa no eran tan fácil de olvidar –Mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya –el pequeño comento severamente, a pesar de lo enano que pudiera ser, se denotaba el mando.

-No me importa quien seas…que haces aquí –se recupero de estupor inicial gruñendo por lo bajo, y golpeando con fuerza el suelo.

-Soy amigo de Monkey-san –se cruzo de brazos el niño, con la katana en la espalda se veía amenazador a pesar de su edad.

-¿quién demonios es ese Monkey-san?-fruncio el ceño.

-Es Luffy-kun –interrumpio la mujer –eh dejado la bebida en la esquina-sonrio suavemente, se agacho hacia el pequeño –en verdad quieres quedarte aquí –cuestiono ignorando a la señora.

-No quiero mas estorbos…suficiente tengo con los que trago Garp-cruzo los brazos con la boca torcida.

-Monkey oji-san no quiso traerme por el mismo –recordo el peliblanco la escena después de que Shanks se fue, al parecer no le gusto el sueño de Luffy trayéndolo a una parte desconocida, si no fuera por Makino tal vez tardaría mas en encontrarlo…aunque ya habían pasado 15 dias, miro a su alrededor -¿Y Monkey-san?-cuestiono de nuevo.

-El mocoso se salio detrás de Ace –informo ante la insistente mirada del infante –no se, tal vez murió –

Toshiro la miro un rato para luego mirar a Makino –creo que será buena idea que me quede Makino-san, esta mujer no es muy apta para el cuidado de Monkey-san-se inclino en agradecimiento.

-¡Que dijiste mocoso de mierda!-grito la mujer al dar un puñetazo, pero el niño solo se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo….sus ojos se ampliaron ante la incidencia y Makino solo sonrió.

-No debería hacer eso señora, se puede lastimar –suspiro el peli blanco –si me disculpan, creo que ire a buscar a Monkey-san…-tomo una pequeña bolsa consigo y salió por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de la persona que la trajo.

-El es un niño fuera de lo común Dadan-san, vino por su propia cuenta cuando Garp-san no lo quiso traer con Luffy-kun –explico.

-¡Porque yo!-la señora se sentó en el suelo frustrada-primero trae a Ace, luego a su estúpido nieto y ahora otro niño que ni siquiera vino con el –Makino se rio finalmente para despedirse, quería ver a Luffy pero tal vez no seria buena la ocasión, dejándolo a cargo de Hitsugaya, podría cuidarse solo.

XXXXXXX

El niño había sorprendido a Dadan al regresar a las pocas horas, no dijo madamas y solo se acomodo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todos los bandido s sintieron frio, el niño tenia algunas heridas pero no se quejo.

-¡Despierta mocoso!-grito para entrar a ese cuarto y para sorpresa no estaba, frunció el ceño –lo mas seguro es que tuvo miedo y se fue –esperaba que eso sucediera, a las pocas horas el niño trajo consigo algo de comida, verduras y algo mas y empezó a cocinar.

No dijo nada…solo se dedico a lo suyo, comió un poco y dejo el resto para retirarse de nuevo hacia el bosque, lo siguientes días no apareció al igual que el resto de los mocosos, que no llegaron…ella no se preocupaba por ellos, solo diría que fue un accidente, ¿tal vez?

Una noche llego Ace y trajo consigo comida, no se molesto en hablar al contrario también se concentro en lo suyo –Mocosos molestos –ruño la mujer un pedazo de carne que le era dada por Ace.

Fue cuando Luffy entro a la casa, tenia la camisa roída y unas heridas, no dijo nada mas se acomodo y cayo dormido.

-Falta un niño …¿no?-unos de los bandidos comento casual, la señora encogió de hombros….ese día hizo mucho frio, entumeciendo la montaña por completo, luego el sol salió esa mañana como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Shiro-kun!-el grito del niño levanto a todos asustándolos, Dadan iba a ir a enfrentársele cuando vio al mas pequeño de todos. Tenia heridas tratadas pero su mirada era la misma que antes, su katana estaba en el mismo lugar a pesar de lo desastroso que se veía.

-Vaya…por fin apareces –con indiferencia comento.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-los niños ignoraban a los adultos que iban entrando.

-Hace días –contesto escuetamente, mientras sacaba algunos cuchillos y traía un jabalí que estaba en la puerta.

-Harás estofado de jabalí –grito alegre el pelinegro, también se veía en mal estado pero no le importaba.

-Claro…lo atrape antes de llegar, este bosque es interesante-se encogió de hombros –por cierto ten…ponte esto en tus heridas –lanzo unas cosas a Luffy.

-Gracias Shiro-kun –grito el otro.

-Estúpidos mocosos dejen de hacer ruido –grito Dadan al dar unos pasos pesados a su dirección.

-Mira es la vieja de la montaña –comento casual Luffy haciéndola enojar, iba a dar un golpe pero el niño era quitado de su camino.

-Se llama Dadan-san Monkey-san –negó con la cabeza el peliblanco –es amiga de Monkey oji-san –

-Si lo se…el viejo me lanzo aquí –lloro un poco Luffy al recordar lo tedioso que fue el camino hace tiempo.

-Eso te pasa por retarlo –suspiro el peliblanco, mientras cortaba con maestría una verduras salvajes que encontró –la comida estará en un momento…si quieres ir a arreglarte o cambiar de ropa –ordeno.

-Siempre tan mandón –se quejo Luffy al dirigirse al cuarto -¡Ace!-grito en saludo.

-Quítate mocoso –lanzo a Luffy, la temperatura descendió y sintieron frio.

-Ya no estoy molesto…quiero ser tu amigo –Continuo Luffy ajeno a la temperatura aun en el suelo –Mira el es Shiro-kun es mi amigo también…y el puede hacer que todos tengan frio –presento al peliblanco quien solo lo fulmino con la mirada, todos lo miraron en shock mientras sus bocas se abrían por esa novedad.

-Es un monstruo –miro con indiferencia el de pecas, pero el chico no se molesto tan siquiera, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

-No le digas así Ace –grito Luffy enojado, pero luego recordó algunas cosas de Shanks y se cayo –El es mi amigo y quiero que tu también lo seas –hizo un puchero, el de pecas solo giro molesto y salió por la puerta, siendo seguido por Luffy.

Toushiro lo miro por un momento pero no hizo ningún comentario, esperando paciente que la comida terminara de hacerse ante la mirada de Dadan y el resto.

-Estos malditos mocosos me sacaran de quicio –gruño para pasar su mano sobre el cabello, al parecer no eran niños normales.

-será mejor que coman-el niño dijo finalmente a todo el mundo, Dadan le brillaron los ojos por primera vez que trajeron al bastardo de Ace.

-al menos es decente- pensó cuando se sentó y el chico se había retirado con unas porciones, lo más seguro es que le llevaba a Luffy, unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al sentir el sabor…. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

XXXXXXX

Ace le caía mal el niño de cabello blanco a diferencia de Luffy, este tenia una mirada de muerte fría ajena, además que su esencia era congelada, en todos esos meses que estuvieron solo el chico de cabello negro se había esforzado en tratar de hacerse su amigo.

Ahora Luffy estaba siendo golpeado para revelar la ubicación de Ace…solo sintieron un frio pasando por encima de ellos para revelar al mas pequeño de los niños haciéndole frente a los maleantes.

-Déjenlo-gravemente comento el infante ante la mirada incrédula del resto que empezaron a burlarse del tamaño del niño.

Ace miro a Sabo no concibiendo lo que observaban, en verdad que el chico estaba ahí…¿desde cuando? –Oy Ace…¿el niño estaba aquí todo este tiempo? –cuestiono intrigado el niño del gorro negro.

-No lo se…pensé que siempre se quedaba con Dadan –frunció el ceño, pero su discusión fue cortada cuando ambas bocas cayeron al suelo de sorpresa, mientras sus ojos salían por el shock.

Ahí tirado estaban dos de los hombres que tenían amarrado a Luffy, este solo se quedo mirando entre patadas mientras sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro-¡Dejen a Shiro-kun!-grito desesperado al notar que aun en esfuerzo era superado, siendo golpeado repetidamente, aunque algunos golpes si regreso, eran mas los que le atinaban.

-¡Estúpido mocoso!-gruño uno de los que fue golpeado, la espada del niño había caído de sus manos…era la que utilizo para darle en la cara, notaron como el pequeño a pesar de su estatura le hizo frente a los mas grandes, pero no logro alcanzar a bloquear a tiempo el ataque que le dio de lleno en el estomago, lanzándolo a un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –cuestiono Sabo al ver como el pequeño era golpeado, pero Ace miraba el rostro del niño…era dura y sin expresión, fue cuando noto algo …sus respiraciones eran notadas.

-¿Frio?-cuestiono un poco aturdido, fue cuando recordó las palabras de Luffy cuando los presento, no le había prestado atención antes por la falta de interés y el hecho que con solo verlo su mirada le hacia enojar, siempre serio y frio…esos ojos que le daban miedo, fue cuando algo broto en su interior tomando lo que traía en mano para lanzarse hacia los malhechores, Sabo lo entendió y siguió…los dos juntos yendo a la refriega.

Ace y Sabo golpearon con fuerza y habilidad a los adultos que dejaron de golpear al pequeño, este los miro con frialdad pero se levanto de inmediato tomando su katana enfundada que estaba en el suelo, Ace noto que a pesar de los golpes se veía decidido a continuar.

Ahí los tres niños se encargaron de liberar a Luffy, y a pesar de no medir las consecuencias se volvieron blanco de un pirata famoso que estaba estacionado en esa isla -¡Porque no dijiste nuestra ubicación!-grito enojado Ace al ver como era curado Luffy por Toushiro.

-Porque si les decía donde estaban no serian mis amigos –continuo mientras las lagrimas y mocos corrían por su cara.

-Y es eso importante para ti…-frunció el ceño Ace con los brazos cruzados, aun manteniendo su voz fuerte.

-Claro…yo quiero ser su amigo –grito Luffy, haciendo suspirar a Toushiro –ustedes quieren ser pirata como yo –trago grueso, ante la mirada exasperada del mayor.

-¡Y tu enano desde cuando estabas siguiéndonos!- grito Ace ahora al mas pequeño, quien solo arqueo la ceja y siguió con lo suyo-¡Te estoy hablando!-gruño para dar unos pasos dispuesto a poner en su lugar al infante.

-Ya basta Ace…creo que no es momento de regañarlos, hemos salido de esta pero ahora seremos presa del pirata –suspiro Sabo –El capitán Bluejam no nos dejara ir tan fácilmente después de que derrotamos a unos de sus secuaces-cruzo los brazos.

-Listo Monkey-san ya quedaron tus heridas –Toushiro se levanto dispuesto a partir hacia donde estaba la casa de Dadan.

-Y tu a donde vas –Ace se atravesó-ahora que sabes nuestro secreto también tendrás que guardarlo con nosotros –

-No me interesa su secreto ni mucho menos ser un pirata, solo estoy aquí por casualidad-Comento, tanto Sabo y Ace no le creyeron, solo Luffy sonrió calmadamente.

-Shiro-kun no seas tímido –añadió Luffy ignorando la mirada irritada del niño –el también quiere ser su amigo, pero como va a ser de la marina…piensa que no seria bueno para su futuro –explico despreocupadamente, Ace y Sabo se miraron en shock mientras Toushiro golpeo en la nuca al otro.

-¡Porque lo dices!-gruño en fastidio.

-¡Un futuro marine!-gritaron a la defensiva.

Toushiro rodo los ojos –no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto ahora, pero dejen decirle que si siguen con ese nivel los capturare muy rápido –sonrió de medio lado en tono de burla.

-Cuantos años tienes –ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Voy a cumplir 6 –dijo con suficiencia.

-Eres mas chico que nosotros –grito Ace y Sabo golpeando en la cabeza al niño.

-Yo voy a ser rey de los piratas –añadió Luffy rápidamente –y el va a ser un almirante, es obvio que tenemos que estar juntos –explico como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Eso no es cierto –gritaron en fastidio.

-Bien, bien hay que calmarnos –Toushiro interrumpió la conmoción.

-Es cierto…ahora que somos blanco de piratas debemos pensar con claridad –Sabo interrumpió lo que fuera a decir Ace, pero ya estaba discutiendo con Luffy respecto a lo llorón que era.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros en la casa de Dadan, es el lugar mas seguro que tengo en mente –explico Toushiro sorprendiendo al mayor por su tenacidad y facilidad de resolución.

-Vaya de marine vas a ser un peligro –Sabo palmeo la cabeza-Aunque …Ace porque no corriste con nosotros cuando lo dijimos, ¿quieres morir o que? –recordó la batalla en donde el chico de pecas se quedo atrás.

-Cuando yo veo un enemigo no huyo de el-explico, golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza a Luffy por algo que dijo durante esa explicación.

-Yo creí que iba a morir –Luffy recordó los minutos u horas de tortura a manos de esos hombres.

-Cállate, por cuanto tiempo vas a estar así de llorón –Ace grito al niño que se callo de inmediato sorprendiéndolo.

-El es necio cuando se pone en algo –Toushiro interrumpió lo que seria una serie de reclamos –hizo lo mismo conmigo –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Que ustedes no tienen a nadie mas que molestar!...me fastidian –Ace se cruzo de brazos, Sabo rodo los ojos ante la reacción del chico.

-No-Toushiro comento fríamente.

-Yo tengo al abuelo, pero el no esta aquí, Shiro no quiere ser pirata…así que solo ustedes son con los que cuento –explico Luffy.

Ace los miro seriamente -¿Entonces si muero? –cuestiono.

-Problemático –secamente comento Toushiro, haciendo que Ace lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-Que severo –reclamo el niño de pecas para luego mirar a Luffy en espera de su respuesta, la cual no llego, Hitsugaya solo se tocaba el área afectada aun sorprendido por esa reacción brusca y que no pudiera esquivarla, lo tomo por sorpresa…la temperatura descendió un poco.

-Shiro-kun tiene un poder sorprendente, aunque solo lo demuestra cuando esta enojado –Luffy cambio el tema al ver que los otros temblaban, con un puchero.

-Vaya que interesante –comento Sabo –de aquí a que seas marine nos puedes ser de ayuda, además estamos entrenando para ser piratas…también puedes unirte –

-¡hey sabo!-Ace grito.

-Somos objetivos de unos piratas, así que todos estamos en esto, futuros piratas o marines ahora estamos involucrados-miro a Toushiro –Shiro ahora eres parte de nuestro equipo…-extendió su mano -¿tregua?-

Toushiro miro la mano, luego miro a Luffy y Ace,-Tregua- se encogió de hombros –no es como si tuviera algo que hacer…eh estado escondido durante estos meses vigilándolos –

-¿Cuánto has estado vigilándonos?-Ace tomo la cabeza del niño, apretándolo con fuerza.

-A Monkey-san desde que llegue –gruño Toushiro quitando la mano del mayor, golpeándolo en las rodillas…ahí ambos se ponían a pelear.

-Creo que será problemático –Sabo pensó que Toushiro seria de fiar, pero al verlo pelear con Ace en ese momento porque este le decía enano y Luffy agregándose solo por diversión miro al cielo, eso de ser mediado cansaría…pero sonrió, al menos era divertido.

XXXXXXX

Sabo no sabia que esperar de esa reacción, miro al chico de pelo blanco contar su pasado ante la insistencia de no tener nada de secretos entre ellos –Fui robado varias veces como esclavo, salvado por Ray-san y luego vi morir a mi abuela frente a mis ojos por un Tenryubito- esa explicación le pego en la cara un día que encontró a su padre y tuvo que explicar.

-Soy un hijo de un noble –dijo con temor para mirar al peli blanco.

-Ah –fue simplemente lo que dijeron Ace y Luffy mientras se hurgaban la nariz, aunque Toushiro les pego en la nuca por lo impropio de su acción.

-¡Es lo único que van a decir!-grito demandante, luego miro a Toushiro –soy hijo de nobles, de alguna manera estamos relacionados con los Tenryubitos que son otra clase…mataron a tu abuela –continuo sorprendiéndolos.

-Tranquilo Sabo –ahora era Ace el que interrumpía, Toushiro no dijo nada…solo se congelo perdido en sus pensamientos.

La temperatura descendió pero miro al suelo – se que no tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de mis anteriores años de vida antes de llegar con Luffy o con ustedes, pero este tiempo es valioso –aun a pesar de la frialdad se sentía cálido, sin mirarlos a la cara sorprendido por sus palabras, aunque su abuela o Ray-san no se quedaban atrás.

-No seas tímido –Luffy comento sin tacto a la situación, siendo callado por Sabo y Ace que si leían en ambiente, en algún momento de esos meses les había comenzado a hablar por sus nombres de pila, ante la insistencia de los demás.

-No te juzgo, pero eres mi amigo…y no creo que eche a perder eso por tu estado –suspiro –pero si te vuelves un pirata y yo un marine, no creo que tenga piedad si sigues así de dudoso –se burlo.

-Eres un pequeño bribón –Sabo tenia un tic nervioso, pero suspiro aliviado –Gracias chicos –

-Bien entonces tenemos esto para celebrar –Ace saco una botella.

-¿Le robaste eso a Dadan-san?-comento Toushiro a ver lo que sacaba el mayor, este solo sonrió.

-Claro, aunque tu no debes tomar, aun eres mas chico que Luffy –regaño Ace para a el servirle solo un sorbito pequeño –solo poquito para hacer este juramento –

-¿Juramento? –Luffy inclino su cabeza, aunque Sabo solo rio.

-Cuando compartes una copa de sake con otras personas, se hacen hermanos…así que eso es lo que seremos a partir de ahora –Ace sonrió alegremente.

-¿Aunque sea un marine? –Toushiro frunció el ceño al notar que eran cuatro…aunque el suyo tenia muy poco.

-Claro, seremos hermanos aunque estés en la marina… no por eso nos darás clemencia –Ace interrumpió –pequeño hermanito –se burlo.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Toushiro congelaba el suelo y miraba a dagas al mayor.

-Serás Peque-Shiro –añadió Ace con una gran carcajada.

-Dejen de pelear…-Sabo se interpuso, sus peleas eran dramáticas de cierta manera, aunque siempre de alguna manera quedaban ya sea empatados o ganaba a duras penas Ace.

-Bien ahora todos para ser piratas en un futuro, y descubrir el futuro que deparara –Ace alzo una copa de sake incitante al resto.

-Para que no sean fácil de atrapar y se vuelvan mas fuertes que yo –Toushiro añadió.

-¿Mas fuerte que tu?-Ace dio un cabezazo al peli blanco que esquivo, para su enojo.

-Dejen de pelear –Sabo interrumpió.

-Para que yo sea el rey de los piratas –añadió Luffy inocente ignorando la pelea de los demás.

-Tu un niño llorón –Ace ahora estaba peleando con Luffy, quien también le regresaba los ataques verbales.

-Esto de ser el mayor es pesado –Sabo continuo.

-Tu no eres el mayor –Ace gruño.

-Basta…dejen de pelear y hay que terminar con esto –Toushiro alzo su copa –antes estuve solo ahora tendré hermanos, aunque sean piratas-sonrió tranquilamente.

-Por mis hermanos mayores…y el pequeño Shiro –Luffy continuo.

Los mayores y el otro lo miraron fijamente, pero optaron por no continuar la discusión, tal vez mas adelante lo corregirían, a partir de ese momento entrenaron juntos y se preparaban para hacerle frente a su futuro como piratas.

Aunque en la parte de robar Toushiro no formaba parte, el continuaba con sus lecturas dadas por Garp que eran enviadas por medio de Makino, que traía consigo ropa y demás, Sabo le ayudaba en cosas que no entendía, pasando así el tiempo, Sabo continuo feliz hasta ese día, donde su vida tuvo que regresar a los altos barrios y darse cuenta de lo que planeaban en realidad.

XXXXXX

Dragón había llegado a esa pueblo tras unos rumores, ahora encontraba a un niño noble suplicándole que salvara y detuviera lo que los nobles estaban haciendo –Inclusive han hecho que uno de sus niños piense mal de ellos –se sentía frustrado.

-Todos los preparativos están listos –una voz resonó llamando su atención, pero su sorpresa fue mas cuando el cielo ser partió tras una extraña luz y de el emergió un ser legendario, un dragón azul casi parecía de hielo.

-Ves lo mismo que yo Dragón-sama –comento una voz, este solo se quedo en silencio con su cara estoica pero sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

-"mi respiración"-pensó el extraño hombre mientras veía como el aire se podía ver con facilidad.

-Ese debe ser Shiro –el niño salió de su estupor –por favor haga algo para salvarlo, el no podrá solo…no con ese infierno ahí –suplico.

-¿Conoces a la persona responsable de este? –el niño acepto con facilidad –"si ese niño cae en manos de alguien que sepa su verdadero potencial será un peligro, un arma peligrosa"-

-El es uno de mis hermanitos –sollozo el niño –trate de salvarlos pero no soy mas que un simple niño –tragaba grueso –escuchara mi petición –suplico, el hombre adulto acepto.

-Hay que sacar a los civiles –ordeno entre las sombras mientras el niño era llevado a un lugar seguro, tal vez entre la nobleza no había nada perdido después de todo, miro hacia el punto donde el dragón había descendido en un choque frio, los témpanos se podían notar en lo alto de las paredes, un poco asustado de ese potencial.

XXXXXX

-Llévense al pequeño Shiro –Dadan grito con algo de fuerza al notar el estado del menor, quien estaba inconsciente con una fiebre alta ante el poder que mostro en un afán de extinguir todo a su alrededor, y salvar a Ace y Luffy.

-Yo me quedare –Ace se giro para encarar a los piratas, los tres niños estaban peleando entre el fuego, se sentía culpable de no ser mas fuerte para evitar que Toushiro evitara usar todo su poder…el dragón azul era frio pero cálido por alguna razón, era tanta su fuerza y afán por protegerlos y no dejar que se quemaran que congelo el propio fuego.

Dadan y el resto de los maleantes no tragaban eso, aun temblando por la escena, Luffy y Ace eran los únicos que no se asustaron al saber de lo que era capaz el mas pequeño de ellos –También te tienes que ir –

-No lo hare, cuando veo a mi enemigo no daré paso atrás –Dadan entendió esas palabras y se quedo con el, Luffy también se encontraba en estado pésimo y por sus ordenes fueron llevados a un lugar seguro, ahí ambos se quedaron a encarar al enemigo…ante la idea que su hermanito fuera llevado como un arma o Luffy morir a sus manos, no lo dejaría, no tan fácilmente.

XXXXX

En un cierto barco un hombre miraba hacia la isla que dejaban –Dragón-sama –saludo una voz –su vista siempre esta puesta hacia ese punto…es interesante el saber que espera –

-El cambio vendrá de aquella parte estoy seguro –dijo con severidad.

-Por cierto Dragón-sama encontró al niño que menciono ese pequeño noble –cuestiono.

-Si-dijo simplemente –pero esta en buenas manos –dijo con una sonrisa recordando como lo había encontrado, no esperaba ver de nuevo a su pequeño retoño, las casualidades no existían después de todo.

xxxx

El silencio estaba instalado en la caballa mientras Luffy dormía y Toushiro seguía inocente con temperatura alta -¿Por qué no huiste? –cuestiono Dadan quien estaba en estado critico.

-No quería que dañaran lo que estaba detrás de mi, si huía irían a acabar con Luffy o Shiro, no podía dejarlos…no en sus estados-Ace comento para sorpresa de la señora, que recordó una platica con Garp –El pequeño Shiro no quería que nos hicieran daño, uso esa extraña habilidad y llamo al Dragón para congelar el fuego … no sabia que terminaría así-se encogió al recordar la escena.

-El sabia las consecuencias, a pesar de lo pequeño es muy inteligente …no como ustedes intento de piratas –Dadan comento aunque le dolía todo, Ace solo la miro con enojo pero luego sonrió.

-El será un gran marine…el hará la diferencia – Ace sonrió para mirar a ambos -creo que los dos me darán dolor de cabeza con sus peleas, uno el futuro rey de los piratas y el otro un almirante –

-Te tendrás que volver mas fuerte si quieres ser el mediado –Dadan se burlo.

-Si, Sabo y Yo seremos los mediadores –Ace continuo con una sonrisa…pero luego su mundo se volvió negro cuando se entero de la triste noticia, Sabo había partido, pero los nobles habían quemado su barco.

-Otra vez esos Tenryubitos –Iba a salir a golpearlos al recordar lo que le hicieron a Shiro y ahora a Sabo, si los encontraba los mataría si fuera necesario, a duras penas detenido por Dadan que lo hizo entrar en razón, en su estado no harían mucho.

XXXXXXX

Shiro miraba al mar junto a sus otros hermanos –La muerte solo es el principio de un nuevo comienzo…una nueva vida –comento el pequeño ante la incredulidad de los demás.

-Lo dices como si ya hubieras estado muerto –Luffy hizo mala cara siendo golpeado por el mayor.

-No lo molestes Luffy –suspiro cansado Ace tomando la batuta de hermano mayor ante la falta de Sabo, los tres habían leído las ultimas palabras del pequeño que les había dejado antes de marchar.

-Seremos grandes piratas –Luffy sonrió algo triste.

-Claro –Toushiro suspiro cansado de añadirse el como extra, no quería ser un pirata…pero era fastidioso tener que aclararlo cada que salía el tema.

-A los 17 partiremos a nuestro destino –Ace aclaro, pero luego miro a Toushiro –creo que a ti será ante de esa edad…el viejo te quiere llevar antes –

-Dadan da miedo – Luffy recordó los golpes, tanto el como Luffy temblaron ante el recordatorio, el único que era inmune era Toushiro…siendo al parecer el favorito o menos rebelde, pero siempre saliendo a al defensa de ambos.

-Si llega a pasarse yo siempre puedo ser el mediador –aclaro Toushiro con una sonrisa serena.

-Pequeño rufián –Ace tomaba la cabeza con brusquedad, mientras mantenían su promesa… Los años pasaron, cosas se supieron y los hermanos fueron creciendo juntos, los recuerdo estaban frescos aun para cierto marino en algún punto de la gran línea.

XXXXXXXX

En la marina los rumores se habían extendido tan rápido como pólvora, un joven prodigio había emergido de lo mas bajo para crecer en menos de un año, ahora se encontraba en la gran línea y aunque muchos los subestimaba, al tiempo callaban, su fuerza era impresionante, destreza y manera en enfrentar a los piratas.

La leyenda del marine azul, cuya habilidad estaba en duda…pues no sabían el nombre de la fruta del diablo, a los 14 años tenia ya un titulo formal y fuerte, conocido por varios piratas….

-Creo que mi hermanito será un dolor en el culo –Cierto pirata en el nuevo mundo comentaba al escuchar las noticias, estaba un poco impresionado de los rumores que le llegaron referente a que tuviera cuidado con cierto niño peli blanco que estaba tras los piratas, justo y frio, con mirada que si no fuera por su mirada, pensarían que era un pequeño y bonito niño.

-Ese es tu hermano –la voz resonó en el barco.

-Si Pops, este es uno de ellos –miro el periódico, había atrapado a una banda peligrosa que estaba en las afueras de la Gran Línea, que sobornaba y acosaba a los ciudadanos de cierta isla.

-Que problemático hermanito –Marcos se acerco para ver la foto -¡pero si es un niño!-se sorprendió.

-¡Claro es seis años menor que yo –dijo con orgullo.

-En verdad no se si darte un golpe por confiado –suspiro otro de los capitanes de la gran flota de barba blanca, Ace puño de fuego ya había hecho fama en aquellos lugares, se había marchado hace tres años de la isla que lo vio crecer dejando a dos hermanos atrás.

Quería ver el rostro de cierto niño arrogante que le había vencido cuando era mas niño, tenia curiosidad de ver si cambio y se volvió menos frio –Ahora si te venceré –dijo orgulloso, los tres habían hecho promesas de ser mas fuertes….y el mas pequeño amenazo que si no lo hacían los encarcelaría sin pena, lo creía capaz, de eso estaba seguro.

Aunque una gota de sudor le escurrió cuando vio en el dilema en que se encontraba -¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono Marco.

-Tengo ganas de verlo, pero notando lo rápido que esta subiendo de puesto…me da miedo –comento con una sonrisa amplia.

-Es la primera vez que te veo nervioso Ace –Barba blanca comento un poco severo, el chico de echo se estaba rascando la nuca todos lo miraban.

-Bueno estaba acordándome que cuando era niño me fue difícil vencerlo cuando entrenábamos –sudor frio al recordar todas las peleas que tenían, aunque siempre le gusto burlarse de su estatus de menor.

-Vaya un pequeño reto –se burlo Marcos, Ace miro la foto de nuevo con cierto cariño.

-Aun sigue siendo un enano –se rio ampliamente, ahí todos siguieron discutiendo sobre la foto que salió, al poco tiempo otro cartel le hizo celebrar...no solo a el, si no también a cierto pelirrojo en algún punto del mar en el nuevo mundo, pero esa es otra historia.

XXXXXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado…. Hasta la próxima?

General 1 fuera


	2. Chapter 2

En un inicio fue un one shot, espero que lo disfruten…las musas aun no dejan esta idea pasar.

XXXXXXXX

D2

En algún punto del mar, un pequeño barco se anclaba escondido de los ojos discretos, un gran anciano daba pasos gigantes con algo de enojo -¿Por qué me llamo a un lugar como este? –se quejo de lo inhóspito del ambiente, casi juraba que el viento le susurraba cosas, se abrazo con fastidio, odiaba cuando era llamado por su pariente.

-Monkey D. Garp –una voz severa se escucho entre las sombras, ahí la figura encapuchada de un hombre aparecía, tan misteriosa y poderosa, el anciano solo chisto los dientes.

-Por una vez en tu vida saludaras a tu padre como se debe –se quejo para acercarse valiéndole la tensión del ambiente, su brazo que iba a golpear la cabeza fue detenido, pero este solo hizo otro movimiento marcial que terminaba para sorpresa y tensión del hombre oscuro con un abrazo –Esto esta mejor –dijo en susurro discreto, para terminar con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca cambias, Padre –la ultima palabra sonó forzada, pero al anciano no le importo al contrario palmeo la espalda.

-Vamos hijo mío, me alegre de escuchar que me querías ver…por un momento pensé que la única vez que te vería seria tras una persecución –Dio varias palmadas el anciano, haciendo que el hombre tosiera incomodo por lo agradable que era el ambiente, al anciano le valía su posición en la marina, cuando se trataba de familia.

-No te hable solo para un reencuentro –severo comento el hombre al quitarse su capucha revelando su rostro remarcado por los años, con un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su cara y mirada seria, muy diferente a su progenitor.

-Oh, tal vez quieras saber de tu hijo –se rasco la barbilla el anciano –ese mocoso de mierda, el estúpido de Akagami lo ha contaminado –pateo con fuerza el suelo mientras su rostro remarcaba una furia contenida, el otro hombre a pesar de lo serio rodo los ojos, ante la idea que su padre tenia de planear sus futuros, incluyéndolo a el en algún punto de su infancia.

-No padre…-corto el berrinche del mayor antes de que se volviera peor y empezara a golpear las cosas, era cansado tener que lidiar con alguien como el, lastima que era su padre, aunque recuerdos vinieron a su mente y aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, le daba gusto verlo así.

-¿Entonces? –gruño el anciano –si quieres que liberemos a algunos de los presos o investiguemos la desaparición de tu gente en Impel Down no lo hare –

Dragón se esforzó para no palmearse la cara ante lo ingenuo que era su padre, pero no entraría en detalles con alguien de la marina –Lo vi –dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué viste? –cuestiono ladeando la cabeza el mayor, Dragón soltó un largo y pesado suspiro para mirar severo a su mayor.

-Vi a Luffy -continuo con voz plana, un viento inquietante se coló entre el par, mientras el mar se movía misterioso –Con Dadan –esto hizo que el viejo abriera sus ojos por sorpresa.

-Vaya, tuviste el descaro de por fin ir a visitar a tu hijo –el hombre carcajeo fuerte.

-Fue casualidad –dijo simplemente no queriendo ser igual de sentimental que su padre, en una posición como el era problemático que alguien supiera de su progenie, lo perseguirían igual que lo hicieron con el hijo de Gold D. Roger.

-Entonces que estuviste haciendo ahí –cuestiono al sentarse en el suelo y mirar con paciencia al otro mayor.

-Fui a investigar las acciones de los nobles en esa isla, cuando el basurero fue incendiado –miro al horizonte ausente –vi el dragón azul –

-Si, Dadan me platico al respecto la vez que fui a visitarlos –dijo con tristeza –es una lastima que uno de los mocosos pereciera a manos de esas personas –esto ultimo lo dijo con odio.

Dragón arqueo la ceja ante el sentimiento de su padre, era extraño notarlo resentido con alguien, bueno al menos no con esa intensidad…¿le diría que ese mocoso se salvo?, se cuestiono, pero recordando como era…mejor no le decía, era molesto imaginárselo siendo tan sentimental, su ropa estaba seca y no la quería llenar de líquidos lagrimales de su padre…además el niño no recordaba.

-Y sabes algo de ese dragón azul –cuestiono Dragón severo ante la platica de su padre sobre un futuro prometedor de uno de los niños que había recogido –o de ese niño –interrumpió.

-Así que también lo viste –suspiro cansado –Toushiro tuvo un pasado difícil, lo recogí de Sabaody porque Aokiji le perdono la vida –esto ultimo hizo que Dragón arqueara una ceja de sorpresa disimulada –A su alrededor siempre hace frio, no se si sea una fruta del diablo o algo por el estilo –se encogió.

-Es peligroso que la marina se de cuenta de su potencial –Dragón explico – pero primero hay que comprobar si es una fruta del diablo, si es así…entonces es una muy poderosa y de la cual no se ha sabido –

-Lo puedo lanzar al mar para averiguarlo –El anciano dijo pensativo –pero sabes el piensa ser de la marina –esto sorprendió a Dragón.

-Entonces será un problema –El revolucionario estaba pensando severamente en que seria un gran obstáculo para un futuro.

-No lo creo, el ha crecido muy unido a Luffy y Ace –recordó con cariño la ultima vez que los visito, el pequeño había intervenido sus golpes de amor por ambos mayores, esto lo molesto…también golpeándolo por insolente, aunque termino con una mano congelada… gruño con desagrado ante la idea de que fueran influenciado por sus otros dos nietos mal agradecidos, apretó el puño inerte en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces estará bien –Dragón miro con curiosidad a su padre, preguntándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo que era lo que recordaba tras decir "malas influencias" "nietos mal agradecidos", una sombra de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Entonces solo me hablaste para preguntar sobre eso? –cuestiono un poco triste el anciano de ver que su hijo había crecido alejado de el .

-Si –Dragón miro a su padre quien solo negó con la cabeza para hacer un ligero puchero y dirigirse a su barco, este con ausencia –Cuídate Padre… Cuida de Luffy y advierte de Toushiro -

-Si, si …lo se –dijo al alzar su mano-espero que a la próxima nuestra reunión sea mas cálida –gruño fastidiado el hombre tras desaparecer en el mar dejando a Dragón inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras su mirada era dirigida al punto donde su padre se fue y donde su herencia se criaba.

-Un niño de frio, su hijo y mi hijo creciendo juntos –Dragón dibujo una breve sonrisa mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la isla –La D. Siempre esta envuelta en juegos del destino… ¿qué pasara a continuación? –se cuestiono intrigado por el futuro que esperaba, el cambio vendría y nadie lo detendría.

XXXXX

Garp no sabia en que momento pasaron los años, pero ahora se sentía un abuelo traicionado –Porque…porque tu, el único que siguió mi ejemplo…. mi nieto preferido…me traiciona igual que el resto…malagradecido -se recargaba penosamente en su escritorio ante la mirada de sus cadetes.

Ahí un niño lo miraba cansado con los brazos cruzados –Esta bien el vicealmirante Garp-sama –un marine cuestiono algo preocupado por el estado mental de su superior, su compañero estaba a un lado también intrigado por esa faceta, escucharon de lo excéntrico que era alrededor de Hitsugaya (mas de lo normal), pero nunca lo presenciaron en persona, estaban escoltando a este ultimo como parte de su cuadrilla, al ser novatos en ese grupo.

-Creo que esta deprimido porque Hitsugaya-sama escogió a otra persona como su senpai –otro susurro en complicidad.

-El niño prodigio estaba siendo peleado por los almirantes Akainu y Aokiji –otro interrumpió mirando alejados la escena, aclarando las dudas crecientes que tenían.

-Resulta nieto del héroe Garp-sama –otro explico, sorprendiendo a los que no sabían la noticia, algo que muchos decían ser el objeto de su ingreso a temprana edad.

-¡En serio!-gritaron los otros marines, callándose al momento de ser clavados con la mirada turquesa del menor –Da miedo –susurraron con frio, la temperatura del cuarto descendía, denotando mas ese gesto intimidador.

-Monkey-san si tiene tiempo de lloriquear será mejor que se ponga a trabajar, eh escuchado que desatendió su papelería además que ha estado de vago durante algunos días –Toushiro se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en un intento de controlar el temperamento, frente al autoproclamado abuelo era difícil, era necio y al parecer sentido por su traslado –además Sengoku-san tuvo el veredicto final –gruño.

-¡No cambies el tema nieto ingrato!-El anciano alzo la voz para golpear su escritorio al punto de tirar sus papeles –Y porque no me dices abuelo….-un pequeña siesta interrumpió su disgusto, haciendo suspirar al niño.

-Monkey-san-gruño llamando a su paciencia el niño ante la mirada de todos, despertando de golpe a su mayor, suficiente tenia con los rumores que abundaban en cuanto a su ingreso y ascenso inmediato, tenia que admitir que no esperaba haber llamado demasiada atención cuando acepto el nuevo puesto, pero era imposible si quería llegar a su meta, su abuelo era el mas afectado y lo entendía, sin embargo no cedería, seria problemático para ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿cuándo? ….-parpadeo como búho al reventarse su burbuja dormilona, para luego volver a su coraje y tristeza inicial –Eres un nieto mal agradecido….que hay de malo que estés en mi equipo–se frustro regresando al tema primordial, con pucheros infantiles, Toushiro se palmeaba la cara con fastidio -de los tres …pensé que era el único en el buen camino y ahora me sales con esto -lloro otro poco.

-Vaya, escuche el escandalo y sabia que estarías aquí, Toshi-kun –Aokiji observaba con algo de diversión como el vicealmirante lo clavaba con su mirada e ignoraba la mirada asesina de su nuevo aprendiz por el apodo –Así que ya se entero Garp-sama-dijo tímidamente…siendo tomado de su camisa por el anciano.

-¡Como te atreves a llevarte a mi nieto querido contigo!-Garp zarandeaba a un calmado hombre ante la mirada sorprendida del resto, completando una escena bastante peculiar, Kuzan solo miraba el mundo ser movido repentinamente, pero era demasiado su respeto al anciano que le parecía divertida las reclamaciones.

- **Abuelo** –el frio se coló en el ambiente ahora mas crudo, la mirada turquesa del niño se clavo en el adulto que hacia berrinche, pero estornudo ruidosamente manchando la ropa de un almirante flojo -Sengoku-san fue el que tomo la decisión, Aokiji-san no tuvo que ver en esto -

-Te salvaste Aokiji –esto ultimo lo dijo de mala gana, luego miro a su nieto…se acerco para golpearlo en la cabeza de una manera certera y rápida, sorprendiendo incluso al chiquillo, quien no hizo ningún gesto ni se quejo –y tu no me hables en ese tono…serás un prodigio, mi orgullo…pero sigo siento tu Abuelo –todos los presentes sintieron una gota en su cabeza ante la escena, no habían visto a un abuelo y nieto discutir como lo hacían ellos…de manera ruidosa.

-Pues compórtese como tal –Gruño Toushiro a encarar al anciano, no se sobaría la área afectada por orgullo, manteniendo su porte ante la mirada curiosa de Aokiji –Yo se que querías unirme a tu cuadrilla, pero no puedo aceptarlo…quiero crecer por mi mismo y no bajo su sombra…abuelo–severo comento, esto ultimo le dio dolor al pobre Garp.

-Eres un niño muy frio –Garp de nuevo se sentaba, embarrando los mocos en el escritorio mientras un pañuelo era ofrecido por un tranquilo Kuzan, quien no se atrevía a sonreír por no hacer enojar mas al anciano.

-El hecho de estar en otra cuadrilla no romperá nuestro lazo abuelo, así que respete la decisión de Sengoku-san –Toushiro comento tranquilo –pero tengo mi orgullo– Miro a Aokiji –Senpai –cuestiono para mirarlo, el otro sonrió confiado por lo tranquilizador que puede ser el niño ante la actitud excéntrica de Garp, era el único que según escucho del propio héroe, era capaz de hacerle frente sin terminar gritando…como con ciertos nietos que tenia.

-Bien…solo vine por mi pequeño discípulo –esto ultimo hizo a Garp gruñir "traidores" a ambos –es tu primer día como mi aprendiz así que no iré fácil contigo –bostezo para estirar sus brazos –además tienes una reunión con un capitán al que le tengo confianza –el niño acepto tranquilo.

-Entonces me adelanto, pasare con usted para ver los detalles de mi transferencia –se encogió de hombros el niño para inclinarse a ambos y despedirse recordando que había tenido muchos obstáculos para crecer dentro de la marina, por su edad, ese tiempo empezó a llamar el interés de varios personajes dentro de la sociedad…inclusive los ancianos.

Toushiro se dirigió a la puerta para dejar a ambos adultos discutir, el resto de la marina que había visto la escena se quedo en silencio, pero tras la orden silenciosa del niño se retiraron, el chico ya tenia fama de ser muy severo hasta ahora…el pequeño capitán apuntaba para lo grande en el poco tiempo que tenia…ascendiendo de manera rápida, sin contra tiempos.

Cuando desaparecieron todos dejando a ambos adultos solos, el ambiente se volvió mas denso –Supe que el estúpido de Akainu tenia ojos en mi Shiro –Garp comento con sombra en los ojos, no le agradaba ese almirante.

-Si, Sengoku tuvo que intervenir –suspiro cansado Kuzan al sentarse frente al anciano, recordando la escena, era cansado lidiar con alguien tan apasionado como lo era ese almirante rojo –tengo que admitir que fue una sorpresa que haya ganado su respeto–suspiro –ya no es el mismo chico frágil de aquella vez, frio y distante….haz hecho un gran trabajo –sonrió al mayor, su mente era inundada por las imágenes del archipiélago y los problemas que vinieron después para convencer a los nobles de la muerte del infante.

-Mi amor lo hizo crecer grande –Garp se carcajeo con orgullo –cuando lo dijo …que seria un almirante, al principio pensé que era una broma, aunque con su gesto y cara lo entendí…iba en serio – para el héroe era un alivio, pero era la vida que quería no solo para Toushiro, pero Luffy y Ace era otra cosa muy diferente -la verdad me tomo por sorpresa, tanta frialdad y el recuerdo de la muerte de su abuela…le llevo tanto tiempo superarlo, pero lo logro y alcanzo una meta -

-todavía no supero la sorpresa inicial cuando lo vi como novato en la cede principal, cuando lo trajiste –Aokiji se recargo en la silla para mirar el techo-mi corazón dejo de latir-admitió con algo de culpa -la duda respecto a su supervivencia me persiguió durante todo este tiempo y de repente vino aquí y se enlisto para ser un marine-sonrió con tranquilidad, ante la burla del destino…recordando las palabras del rey oscuro en aquel entonces.

-Ese Akagami no era un total estúpido después de todo –Garp de alguna manera estaba agradecido –en un inicio solo se unía a Luffy porque mi nieto era un necio, pero luego de que el pelirrojo apareció…tuvo un sueño, por fin una reacción diferente a la de antes –el anciano recordaba el primer encuentro y como había cambiado cuando llego después de un tiempo de no aparecerse, después de que Shanks había partido de la villa.

-El pelirrojo es inquietante –Kuzan sonrió – es amistoso inclusive con sus enemigos, eh escuchado que Mihawk a estado en sus fiestas –dio un bostezo.

-Un bastardo amigable –gruño Garp con desagrado –que enveneno a mi otro nieto para ser pirata –suspiro al recordar el primer cartel de se busca de Luffy –se que cuidaras de el…. Te agradezco que lo hayas pedido como aprendiz–luego una sombra vino a su mente, recordando como fue rápidamente descartado como opción por parte del infante.

-Claro, después de todo también me gustaría observar esa vida que perdone en el pasado –los lentes reflejaron un poco la seriedad del asunto, pues no era al único que tenia en la mira –Aunque también el agradecimiento es para Sengoku-san, que intervino en la decisión final… No se que planes tenia Sakasuki con Toushiro… -

-Supe que lo ha estado observando desde que salto a capitán –Garp dijo con desagrado –el idiota pensó que mi nieto seria igual que el –

-Teniendo en cuenta lo severo y serio que refleja a su corta edad…no lo dudo –Aokiji comento con un largo y pesado suspiro –también ha tenido varios encuentros con el pequeño –esto sorprendió a Garp -¿no lo sabias? –cuestiono –eso es raro...aquí los rumores abundan respecto a eso –frunció el ceño.

-No lo sabia…bueno un día escuche algo, pero no le tome importancia, Toushiro ha sido muy popular desde que ingreso –Garp comento despreocupado, tantas cosas que decían respecto al niño que ya era demasiado para prestar atención, además que habia tenido reuniones con Dragon respecto a la advertencia de Toushiro y el avance de Luffy, quien se mostraba interesado de los relatos, era agradable pero los lugares que escogían cada vez eran mas terroríficos, gruño levemente ante el recuerdo de la ultima isla.

-Bueno eso si, y todavía sigue en boca de todos… Pero lo de Akainu en verdad se me hizo sospechoso -Aokiji, se quedo en silencio al ver que el anciano dormitaba de nuevo despertando al instante en que tosió levemente para continuar su platica –un día me lo tope en el corredor, los dos estaban hablando respecto a las nuevas regulaciones de la marina para los ingresos, no estaba muy contento de que los Shichibukai tuvieran tanta libertad –

-Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo –se encogió de hombros Garp -¿pero que tiene eso de raro? Bueno en si que ese idiota estuviera hablando con mi pequeño Shiro –recordaba que el niño no se dejaba intimidar por las grandes personalidades que abundaban, siempre poniéndolo a prueba, superándolo con creces, a lo mejor paso una prueba que de la cual no estaba enterado, conociéndolo tal vez fue eso.

-Akainu palmeo su cabeza –esto ultimo lo dijo severo, como si de un asesinato se trataba, Garp amplio su boca en shock, pero luego carcajeo – y sonrió –el mundo se iba a acabar, pues en toda su carrera lo recordaba con el mismo gesto de pocos amigos, muchos de los marines le temían con solo pasar a su lado.

-Mi nieto es especial –Garp palmeaba su escritorio –entonces no me debo sorprender porque Akainu también lo haya pedido, es muy raro alguien que soporte su presencia y mirada –

-Sabes el peligro en que esta si alguien como el se da cuenta de sus habilidades –Kuzan dijo severo, pero el anciano solo sonrió tranquilo, el era la única persona que sabia de los detalles de Toushiro y en el peligro que se encontraba si se daban cuenta de eso, un secreto entre ambos.

-Lo se y Toushiro lo sabe también –Garp comento recordando la advertencia de su hijo hace tiempo, cuando le hablo del dragón azul –sus habilidades no son de fruta del diablo, pero la gente cree todo lo contrario, el niño puede ser pequeño pero es muy perspicaz para su edad…confía en el, lo tiene completamente cubierto –

-Lo se y me da miedo esa parte de Toshi-kun –Kuzan dijo casual –si tiene ese tipo de alcance su pensamiento y habilidades aun sin descubrir, al menos de enemigo no lo quiero –suspiro el almirante.

-Aun es débil en comparación de cualquiera de nosotros…pero al paso que ira en menos años será alguien digno de ser seguido –Garp dijo con orgullo –logro dominar el Haki en tiempo record –recordó una vez que pregunto respecto a esa habilidad de poder golpear a Luffy a pesar de su habilidad de fruta, lo había notado, así que no tuvo mas remedio que explicarle y enseñarle…no era tan malo, después de todo seria un gran marine.

-Lo se –dio un bostezo Kuzan para levantarse y estirar las manos –debo de marcharme si el pequeño Toshi-kun se de cuenta que perdí tiempo aquí y no termine mis deberes…no quiero resfriarme–el almirante no le tenia miedo, pero por los rumores que corrían respecto a lo estricto en cuanto a lo administrativo, era mejor prevenir…miro al anciano arqueando su ceja –será mejor que haga su papelería, puede que Toushiro sea mi aprendiz, pero es libre de ir a donde quiera…y tenga por seguro Garp-sama que vendrá a ver si termino su trabajo –se burlo.

Garp vio con odio al almirante, luego a su papelería con cierta aprensión, dio un largo suspiro, estaba orgulloso de su nieto…pero era muy mandón en este aspecto, obligándolo a trabajar en cosas que no quería…tomo una hoja, suspiro pesadamente y se obligo a terminarlo, no quería ser regañado de nuevo, no le temía…aclarando, pero no quería tener que descongelar de nuevo las ventanas, aunque el chico se abstenía por respeto, al menos esa parte no había cambiado.

Cada hoja la pasaba al otro lado después de leerla y firmarla, sin prestar atención adecuada divagando en sus pensamientos diversos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Al menos uno de ellos vivirá una vida adecuada –el estaba preocupado por los otros dos, pero cada uno decidió su destino, luego los iría a buscar para darles sus golpes de amor, después de todo el pequeño Marine estaría ocupado...al menos eso esperaba, no estaría para defenderlos como antes.

xxxx

-Hitsugaya –una voz fuerte se escucho en los pasillos mientras el niño abandonaba la oficina de su molesto abuelo, este solo se detuvo para encarar a la persona en si, era imponente e intimidador, sus ojos analizando su alrededor y con puro en boca esbozo una sonrisa torcida y oscura, con solo estar ahí el ambiente se tensaba, pero el pequeño solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza en reconocimiento, ajeno por completo a la presión.

-Akainu-san –saludo el pequeño para esperarlo y seguir su camino, unos segundos de silencio se instalo en ambos –me imagino que ya se entero de la decisión de Sengoku-san –esto hizo un gruñido del mayor, como aceptación…aunque sabia que fue una gran discusión.

-Tenia grandes planes para ti mocoso –explico con gravedad el almirante los tintes de desagrado en cada palabra se podían sentir, el niño se mantenía plano ante la sensación de molestia del mayor, algo que de cierta manera agradaba al almirante, la manera en que se movía a su alrededor le sorprendía aun a esas alturas, era un niño interesante, ajeno al verdadero pasado con su rival Aokiji.

-Me sorprendió que también me pidiera como aprendiz –Toushiro comento plano y normal, ante la mirada de diverso marines que se encogían con la simple presencia del mayor, susurros de "el pequeño prodigio con Akainu" " se nota que no le teme" se escucharon, siendo ahogados por una mirada molesta del almirante.

-Tu eres del tipo de personas que siguen las reglas…mi justicia iría bien con alguien como tu –Akainu acepto, había observado al pequeño desde que ascendió como capitán, en un inicio escucho los rumores, pensando que era solo por las influencias de Garp y sus lazos, pero luego vio su error… en un inicio fue pura curiosidad el que lo llevo a observarlo, su frialdad y severidad era ya sonado, recordando su primera impresión… no se inmutaba ante su presencia, reconociéndolo al poco tiempo lo útil que pudiera ser, además de no ser débil y un completo estorbo como el resto, con un manejo de su katana tan formidable y limpio.

Tenia que admitir que su justicia era severa, solo necesitaría unos detalles y un buen maestro, su guía…veía un futuro comprometedor, una furia contenida brotaba al recordar como Sengoku opto por darle el beneficio de tener ese diamante en bruto al idiota de Kuzan, miro al niño otro poco, era una lastima.

-…-El niño no comento nada ante esa afirmación, siguiendo su camino hacia algún punto del cuartel.

-Si no fuera por la decisión de Sengoku-san–Akainu expreso abiertamente, poniendo su mejor cara intimidadora mientras paseaba el puro en su boca, algunos marines solo se quedaban tiesos saludando cortésmente, el único que contestaba era Toushiro quien inclinaba su cabeza en reconocimiento, el mayor solo gruñía y seguía su paso.

-Es solo su decisión Akainu-san –aclaro con un temple frio el chico –no esperaba que mi asenso tuviera tantas miradas encima –

-Un niño con tus habilidades y fuerza no puede pasar desapercibido –Akainu aclaro –un almirante es extraño que tome a un pupilo directamente, la mayoría son un estorbo –gruño insatisfecho, Toushiro arqueó su ceja pero continuo ajeno a la presión que ejercía mientras miraba a los demás como débiles.

\- Supongo que es su punto de vista –el niño aclaro, solo el almirante bufo con fuerza –temo que mi camino se termina aquí, se paro en una puerta cercana –tengo una reunión antes de partir con Aokiji-san a ver mis siguientes actividades –aclaro.

-¿Cuál es tu plan chiquillo?-cuestiono Sakazuki severo, antes de dejar ir al pequeño, quien solo arqueo la ceja ante la pregunta.

-Por ahora me pondré al corriente con mis actividades como capitán, luego iré a ver a mi superior…para poder partir a mi posición –explico paciente el chico.

-¿Cuál área escogerás? –pidió un poco curioso el mayor.

-Pediré a Aokiji que me transfiera al G5 como base, allá creo que hay mas problemas que de este lado…además eh escuchado que Vergo-san no puede vigilar el área completa con los 4 Younkos –Aclaro el chico ajeno al cruzarse de brazos y alzar su cabeza al mayor, este solo sonrió salvajemente con su mirada sorprendida.

-No pensé que Aokiji estuviera interesado en tener su mirada en el nuevo mundo –dijo con sorpresa disimulada-menos que tomaras un reto tan grande -por mas que veía al chiquillo no titubeo conforme el silencio se extendió, era admirable.

-Supongo –Toushiro suspiro cansado –si me permite, fue un gusto verlo –dijo al inclinarse.

-Claro niño –palmeo la cabeza de un capitán fastidiado –si te aburres o sobrevives al nuevo mundo, ven a buscarme –dijo al darse la vuelta y despedirse, dejando a un lado a varios marines que pasaron para saludarlo.

El niño suspiro para no dejarse llevar por esa sensación molestia que le albergaba, su decisión ya estaba hecha, iría al nuevo mundo y nadie lo detendría, tenia sus problemas eso si, pero nada que no pudiera ser vencido, dio un paso para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con otro juego de ojos severos… - Aokiji-san me comento que me pondría al tanto de mis actividades como capitán antes de mi transferencia –saludo a otro hombre igual de imponente-Smoker-san-sabia quien era, no le era difícil.

Este gruño y lo observo, dio un largo suspiro –es muy extraño para mi ver a un niño pequeño como mi igual –el mayor se sentó, después de analizar al pequeño quien entro por completo….silencio incomodo entre ambos y un frio que se extendía lentamente.

-No esperaba que alguien como usted me subestimara por mi edad –Toushiro gruño fastidiado, sabia quien era Smoker, escucho los rumores respecto a el encuentro con cierto pirata en Loguetown pero no diría nada, entre menos suspirar su relación con Ace y Luffy seria menos problemático, pero que le dijeran esas palabras le pegaba en su orgullo, haciendo una ligera vena se reflejara en su frente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-No niño….con solo verte puedo notar la fuerza y el hecho que el titulo te va -Smoker explico tranquilo para luego levantarse y sacar algo de sus bolsillos -Ten.. -dio un montón de dulces que sorprendieron al pequeño capitán -Se que eres un capitán….pero al menos de vez en cuando es bueno ser niño…son de Loguetown -se sentó sin prestar atención en la molestia que empeoraba en el compañero.

-…. –Toushiro no sabia como reaccionar a ese detalle, miro un poco extrañado a su colega mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón –No me esperaba esto –aclaro con su voz plana.

-No hay ningún niño que no le gusten los dulces –Smoker decía con tranquilidad –Si no los quieres, los puedes tirar –gruño algo ofendido en su voz grave.

-Gracias –Toushiro suspiro, de todas las personas en la marina la mayoría lo subestimaba, lo agredía por lo pequeño o insignificante que pudiera ser, susurraban sobre su ascenso y los rumores que le rodeaban, pero esto era nuevo…trato de no ceder a ese molesto sentimiento, pues lo peor que pudieran hacer seria que lo trataran como un niño.

Bueno aparentaba tener 10 años, aunque en realidad tenia 14, suspiro tratando de no ceder a su temperamento –Hace frio –comento casual el capitán mientras miraba al niño –y bien, empezamos con tu asesoría –arqueo la ceja –tengo que ir a hablar con Aokiji respecto a mi puesto en Loguetown-

Toushiro solo dejo a un lado los dulces, mirándolos con cierta aprensión para tomar una libreta y tener apuntes –Bien …-silencio se instalo en ambos.

-En verdad piensas irte al G5 –curioso continuo, si era un prodigio…ya tenia fama entre la marina, pero aun para el era un tema muy delicado además que se necesitaba cierto grado de influencia para un área tan problemática, pero teniendo el respaldo de el héroe de la marina y de un almirante, no dudaba que se lo dieran…¿era valiente o estúpido? Se cuestiono internamente.

-Ese es el plan –continuo Toushiro –tengo mis razones –explico con frialdad.

-Entonces sabes a donde te estas metiendo –sonrió Smoker al ver la mirada del pequeño, eran cierto los rumores…eran fríos y calculadores –tiene voz grave –explico después de una silenciosa pregunta respecto a si escucho todo detrás de la puerta, por parte del niño.

-Vaya no pensé que la puerta fuera tan delgada –una sombra de sonrisa se dibujo en Hitsugaya tras la respuesta del mayor -Akainu-san puede ser muy complicado-

-El señor no es de mi agrado –Smoker continuo mientras exhalaba fuertemente, tenían algunos ideales similares, pero su manera para aplicarla era bien sonada…además que Aokiji no le caía muy bien por ciertos rumores, que no dudaba que eran ciertos, su carácter tampoco ayudaba –pero por lo que eh escuchado eres el único que puede hablarle como alguien civilizado –sonrió un poco sorprendido.

Toushiro se encogió de hombros –es un hombre intenso –comento fríamente –tengo la vaga sensación que antes eh conocido alguien igual –esas emociones que le dan ligero Deja Vú cuando pasaba algo en su vida presente, Smoker lo miro con intensidad… el niño era un misterio.

Toushiro lo miro con duda al ver lo silencioso que estaba, Smoker solo suspiro para rendirse en tratar de descifrar a alguien tan engañoso como era el niño, tan pequeño y frágil, pero a la vez con una intensidad y esencia fría que congelaría a cualquiera, cuyos ojos eran ya una leyenda …el comprobándolo ese momento.

Un niño prodigio cuya katana sobresalía de su espalda, era lo que recordó de los rumores que abundaban, Tashigi pensó que era triste tener a alguien con ese potencial a tan corta edad, pues estaba segura que cualquier niño debería estar con sus padres, disfrutando de su infancia…Garp había sido el que lo trajo, según escucho…el era el de la influencia y no solo eso, también su familiar, aunque el apellido no concordaba totalmente.

Pero después de pasar ese tiempo con el se dio cuenta que no fue obligado y tenia que admitir que las palabras se quedaban cortas con el verdadero niño, tan rápido en entender conceptos administrativos, que aunque para el eran tediosos, el chiquillo lo hacia ver tan fácil, como si antes lo hubiera manejado.

-Antes le ayudaba a Garp-san a lidiar con la papelería –contesto sin girar a ver al capitán, quien arqueo la ceja –por lo regular no le gusta hacer esta parte de su trabajo, a veces le ayudaba entre mis labores cotidianas –la mano pesada de Smoker dio palmadas bruscas, ¿en verdad que toda la gente tiene afición a su cabeza? Gruño fastidiado.

-Solo no te esfuerces pequeño –Smoker dijo un poco severo pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación, alguien como el haciendo a parte de sus labores el de los demás, si era un prodigio y todo eso, ya no lo dudaba, pero aun era un niño y necesitaba descansar–esta labor es para nosotros por algo –

-No es molestia para mi ayudar de vez a Monkey-san –el niño continuo tratando de no mostrarse enojado, pero el clima alrededor estaba frio, aclarando otro rumor Smoker respecto a su temperamento y el ambiente helado –además la papelería es lo mas fácil de hacer –

-Tedioso –Smoker continuo su labor para asesorar al pequeño –me gustaría verte en labores de campo –sonrió, el niño solo arqueo la ceja –la nota dejaba mucho que desear –Toushiro solo sonrió con algo de orgullo.

-La nota fue repentina -se encogió el pequeño capitán recordando como habia sucedido todo -no es algo de lo cual pueda explicar libremente, además…aun me sorprende el como pueden tomar fotos con esa facilidad, no recuero haber visto algún reportero cerca-

-Es el misterio de la prensa -se encogió Smoker para seguir con otros tantos detalles -me gustaría que mas marines fueran tan rápidos como tu -se quejo al recordar a su compañera Tashigi.

-Cada quien tiene su propio potencial, no hay que presionar demasiado al respecto -Toushiro comento casual, Smoker se sorprendió por lo sabio que se escuchaban esas palabras -además creo que el mundo es muy grande y si hubiera gente igual que yo, seria completamente aburrido -sonrió.

-Eres un pequeño interesante -Smoker removió ese cabello blanco con una sonrisa igual de grande a pesar de su puro, era difícil mantenerse severo con alguien de una edad por debajo a la de el.

-En verdad que la gente tiende a tener afición a mi cabello- Toushiro susurro con molestia, Smoker solo dio un sorbo de sus puros -Por cierto escuche que va a dejar su puesto en Loguetown-

-Bueno hay una molestia que se me escapo -comento casual -que piensas de Sombrero de paja Luffy -cuestiono al menor quien solo sonrió levemente sin ser visto por el mayor -el muy idiota menciono querer ser Rey de los piratas e ir a buscar el One Piece, hace mucho tiempo que no escuche a alguien decir algo asi –

-Vaya no pensé que hubiera todavía piratas asi en estos días – Toushiro comento inocente, aunque mentalmente estaba algo orgulloso, Smoker lo miro -Monkey-san me cuenta muy seguido historias –

-Yo estuve ahí cuando lo ejecutaron -comento ausente Smoker, Hitsugaya arqueo la ceja ante el atisbe de admiración -ese hombre incluso ante la muerte sonríe, ese idiota hizo lo mismo cuando estuve a punto de atraparlo…si no fuera porque ese hombre me detuvo –

-¿Ese hombre? -cuestiono el niño.

-Dragon el revolucionario -esto ultimo era mas molesto para el adulto -pero bien, si ya terminaste de afinar los detalles y no tienes dudas respecto a tus deberes me marchare -se levanto el marine mayor para mirar al pequeño, removiendo de nuevo su cabello valiéndole su molestia -Se que sobrevivirás pequeño-

-Gracias -El pequeño marina se quedo preparando los papeles, sabiendo que Smoker iría a ver a Aokiji respecto a su traslado a un puesto mas flexible -Me alegro que hayas empezado a hacer de las tuyas Luffy -aun con severidad estaba contento de escuchar de su hermano, tal vez después de todo su preocupación estaba de mas.

XXXXXXX

Aokiji sabia que esto desataría la ira de su ejemplo a seguir, pero conociendo al niño este no cambiaria de idea -Estas al tanto de todos los problemas que tiene esa base -ahora si, estaba mas cansado que ese dia temprano.

-Si -comento fríamente el niño -estoy al tanto de los por menores del lugar, además de los rumores que están a su alrededor, no puedo pensar en otro lugar mejor en el cual pueda trabajar –

Aokiji por primera vez se sentía agobiado, preocupado y un poco confundido -El nuevo mundo es mas problemático que estar de este lado de la Gran línea, ahí están los Younkos cuyo poder es mas extenso que el de la marina -explico, se esforzaba por no masajearse el puente de la nariz, se sentía como un padre preocupado….imaginaba los gritos de Garp.

-Si, también eh memorizado los archivos de los cuatros además de sus divisiones -Toushiro estaba mas que preparado para el área.

-Sabes que tu abuelo me matara -estaba preocupado mas por la reacción de Garp, estaba seguro que el derribaría personalmente toda la marina cuando se entere.

-Puede que haga un berrinche, destruya unas cosas…pero si tienen problemas un den den mushi puede ayudar -Toushiro tenia todo planeado, algo que asustaba a Kuzan.

-Bien si esta decidido entonces adelante, eres mi aprendiz pero no soy del tipo de personas que esta detrás de alguien -Aokiji bostezo levemente, pero la mirada del chico le hizo recobrar su postura formal….era intenso en cuanto a comportamiento de un adulto, según el – Le informare a Sengoku-san respecto a este cambio, por lo pronto espera novedades en la base de Archipiélago Sabaody -el frio descendió completamente.

Toushiro suspiro tratando de no dejar ver su molestia, pero la temperatura y mirada de Aokiji le hacían ver que tendría que hacer el doble esfuerzo -Lamento esto -se disculpo.

-Se lo que significa para ti estar ahí, solo serán por unos pocos días….puede que con la influencia de Garp-sama y mía el traslado se complete con éxito al llegar allá -Aokiji se levanto para poner su mano en el hombro -no se los detalles del porque pides ese lugar ahora con tu ascenso, pero tengo una vaga idea –

-Claro Aokiji-san -Toushiro lo miro -Gracias por todo hasta el momento y mandare mis informes a tiempo –

-De eso no lo dudo -El almirante de nuevo se sentó tranquilo.

-Le encargo al abuelo, el suele hacerse el vago muy seguido -Toushiro comento tranquilo sorprendiendo al mayor por el mote que le daba a Garp-san, el chico a pesar de lo frio que pareciera a las personas cercanas era muy protector inclusive si eso significaba el sobre esforzarse para ser de ayuda.

-Tu trata de no trabajar de mas -Aokiji sonrió tranquilo, este niño era tan diferente … -si hay alguna duda o tienes noticias del nuevo mundo no dudes en avisarme- explico-cuida mas de ti -suspiro -y si vas y visitas a ciertos hermanos tuyos procura ser mas precavido que Garp-sama -esto ultimo le hizo sacar una gota en su frente, el hombre era muy conocido por dejar ir al ahora conocido puño de fuego Ace, además de sus encuentros con cierto revolucionario.

-… Tratare-esto ultimo lo dijo severo, Toushiro se inclino en despedida para partir por la puerta.

-Esa respuesta no la esperaba Toshi-kun -se palmeo la cara el almirante, eso era el preludio de los problemas que traería el tener como discípulo a alguien de la familia de su héroe, esperaba que no, pero por si acaso tendría que prepararse mentalmente para los gritos de Sengoku, esos que solo le da a Garp cuando se entera de sus furtivos encuentros… una familia complicada.

XXXXXXXX

Silvers Rayleigh no sabia que sentir en el momento que un marine entro por la puerta de su hogar, en un inicio se tenso cuando lo sintió en la lejanía, pero esa sensación fría le hacia recordar a alguien -Ah pasado tanto tiempo -susurro sin girar a ver al culpable de que la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Mucho tiempo Ray-san -la voz serena de alguien resonó con algo de cariño, Rayleigh encaro a la persona y su sonrisa se ensancho.

-De todo lo que pudieras hacer con tu futuro escogiste el mas problemático -El anciano se levanto para abrir sus brazos, el chico lo miro con algo de aprensión pero el hombre tomo su mano y lo hundió en su pecho -pensé por un momento que no te volvería ver…pequeño Shiro, al menos no tan pronto –

Toushiro se quedo en silencio mientras el anciano se quedaba quieto, no quería encararlo por lo incomodo que estaba y por lo que pudiera sentir las lagrimas corrían por el rostro mas viejo, silenciosamente.

-Lamento no haber venido inmediatamente o tan solo enviar cartas -explico el niño -pero conociendo tu vida y sabiendo que alcance tenia si supieran que el segundo al mando de esa flota estaba aquí….-silencio se instalo -Lo siento tanto -Toushiro se movió para poner sus pequeñas manos en la espalda del hombre, luchaba por que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras las memorias enterrabas venían como un balde de agua fría.

-No te preocupes Shiro-kun, yo soy el que se debe disculpar -Rayleigh sintió que su corazón se apretó cuando sintió esos brazos corresponderle tan cálido y frio a la vez, era mas intenso que la ultima vez que lo vio… -no pensé que ese dia fuera diferente a cualquier otro –

-El destino puede ser muy cruel -Toushiro susurro aun envuelto en la calidez del mayor -tantas cosas que han pasado este tiempo –

-Shanks me conto al respecto – el anciano se limpio los ojos suavemente, Toushiro no levanto la cabeza pero sabia que tenia el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Akagami-san?-cuestiono Hitsugaya.

-Si, el es un viejo conocido -sonrió el hombre, no habia entrado en detalles cuando le contaba historias de Gold D. Roger – y bien, como te trato ese viejo marine, solo se los detalles del año que Shanks estuvo ahí –

-Bueno será una larga historia -Toushiro comento, el anciano ofreció asiento en espera de esa historia -que por cierto…me encontré con su hijo -los ojos turquesas se mostraron suaves, el anciano solo se puso serio -El hijo de su capitán -este fue el inicio de unas largas horas de historias y de ponerse al corriente….tal vez no fue tan malo regresar a ese lugar, que tanto dolor le traía pero que aun asi memorias valían la pena recobrar, esas que se habían vuelto tan valiosas.

XXXXX

La gran Base del G5 era reconocida por su crueldad en el trato de los piratas que atrapaba, tan imponente y amenazante en el mar del nuevo mundo, donde los ingresos o traslados eran muy raros dado a la reputación que tenia ese lugar, ahí desde la ventana observaba al nuevo ingreso.

-Es un niño -la voz del vicealmirante Vergo resonó severo y distante conforme sus ojos se posaba en la lejana figura, que era recibida por un sequito de marines, que estaban formados para el saludo formal -pero su reputación lo precede -miro una carpeta dentro, ahí el nombre de su nuevo traslado estaba elegante.

-Si resulta ser un problema elimínalo – la voz de un den den mushi resonaba normal y fuerte.

-Si señor -dijo finalmente para cortar la llamada, si resultaba ser un obstáculo para los planes de su superior no lo dudaba en eliminarlo, solo tendría que vigilarlo durante todo ese tiempo, no solo tenia el respaldo de almirante si no de dos, pues escucho que tanto Aokiji y Akainu habían disputado su ascenso, interviniendo Sengoku a favor del primero, suspiro para colocar su mascara, para encarar al que abría la puerta.

Ojos fríos y calculadores, barrio el cuarto cuando noto al vicealmirante ahí, pequeño e imponente cuya arma sobresalía de su corta estatura-Buenas Noches Vergo-san -saludo cortes con voz firme y severa, sobresaltando un poco al mayor por la sorpresa de formalidad y fuerza, en verdad que ese pequeño seria una piedra en el zapato.

XXXXXX

Imponente y sublime en los mares del nuevo mundo una gran nave bailaba elegante en las bravas olas azules, los piratas reían y otros peleaban, pero el ambiente era amable y jovial, Barba blanca observaba como sus hijos se divertían mientras las enfermeras se esforzaban en mencionarle los cuidados que debía tener.

Pero este fue cortado por el grito de uno -Un barco de la marine -basto para que todos se tensaran ante ese descubrimiento.

-Quien se atrevería a venir aquí -un comandante comento con ira para compartir mirada con el observador.

-Bueno la diversión no puede terminar sin una pelea -Tatch comandante de la 4ta división comento casual…para apretar los puños.

-Siempre tan contento de una pelea Tatch -Jozu interrumpió con un suspiro -¿Cuántas naves son?-cuestiono.

-Una -Marco alzo la voz con algo de incredulidad-una pequeña nave con el logo de la marina -frunció el ceño.

-JAJAJAJA, quien ha sido el valiente en venir a mi nave -Barbablanca carcajeo, todos los comandantes se quedaron expectantes mientras el pequeño barco se acercaba tranquilo e impune, como si fuera un paseo -Me gustaría ver a ese pequeño imbécil -gruño el capitán.

-Eso es algo cansado -Ace suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos, acababa de tomar una pequeña siesta.

-Te despertaste -Marshal comento dando unas palmadas al chico dormilón, este sonrió.

-Bueno cuando todos se asilencian es porque hay algo malo -bostezo gravemente el pecoso comandante para alzar sus manos -¿Y que es? ¿Cuántos son?-cuestiono al alcanzar al resto de los comandantes…que estaban ahí para festejar una nueva isla en sus dominios.

-Solo una -una mujer comento al dar un respiro a su cigarro, todos se apilaban para observar al ingrato desafortunado que se perdió cerca de su gran barco.

Cuando llego a las cercanías notaron la ausencia del conductor, pero repentinamente un frio se coló en el ambiente haciéndoles temblar -Es mi imaginación o hace mas frio -comento Tatch al frotarse los brazos…miro a Ace quien sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Sucede algo Ace?-cuestiono otro miembro de la tripulación al ver que la cara de somnoliento del chico se fugaba tan rápidamente, al contrario sus ojos se ampliaron.

-No puede ser cierto…verdad-dijo para convencerse a si mismo que era casualidad el cambio de temperatura y ese barco de la marina cerca del Moby Dick, no era posible, se aferraba a esa idea.

-No se de que hablas Ace, pero me asusta tu cara -comento Marco para darle palmadas.

-Es solo que hay una persona que es capaz de hacer esto -Ace estornudo ruidosamente, para frotarse los brazos…y empezar a llamear su espalda, -y esa persona es….-fue interrumpido por una patada en su rostro lanzándolo hacia atrás, pues el joven se habia acercado a la orilla para ver el barco mas de cerca, grave error.

-Vaya pensé que te olvidarías de tu vieja familia ahora que tienes una nueva y mas grande -la voz severa de un nuevo personaje hizo a los comandantes colocarse en posición de ataque ante la figura de un marine, pequeño y peliblanco, con katana sobresaliendo de su espalda y una caja en mano.

-¡Shiro!-grito Ace al sobarse el rostro antes de que los piratas se abalanzaran al pequeño conocido, este lo fulmino severamente el frio se extendía por los pies del chico.

-En verdad tuve que venir a ver a mi hermano mayor -gruño al cruzarse de brazos el niño ajeno a la mirada de shock del resto de la tripulación , Barba blanca se levanto imponente mientras su haki se extendía por la nave con un fastidio.

-A si que eres el pequeño hermanito de Ace -la voz de barba blanca resonó llamando la atención y cortando la discusión familiar que tenia el marine con su segundo comandante, lo miro con furia contenida…en espera de que saliera con la cola entre las patas, Ace se tenso ante esa prueba, no esperaba que fuera imprudente su familiar en venir al barco de uno de los 4 Younkos.

-Soy Toushiro Hitsugaya -se inclino para sorpresa de Barba Blanca, quien solo soltó una carcajada por lo formal que se escuchaba -Gracias por tomar a su cuidado a mi estúpido hermano mayor -miro a Ace quien solo rio nerviosamente -puede ser un gran problema a veces un ingrato y olvida por completo enviar cartas, pero le agradezco en persona su cuidado -añadió nuevamente.

Shirohige miro a Ace, todos parpadeaban como búho ante la formalidad de un agradecimiento por parte de un marine -En verdad que eres un niño muy estúpido -se carcajeo de nuevo para sentarse ante el regaño de las enfermeras.

-Es cierto, lo pensé de Luffy pero no de ti Shiro…venir solo, vestido de marine a un barco pirata -Ace estiraba el cachete del peliblanco.

-No podía dejar pasar este momento -Gruño Toushiro amenazante conforme golpeaba en la cabeza a un comandante furioso, que lo tomaba por los costados para alzarlo feliz de verlo, susurrando su sorpresa de que haya crecido algunos centímetros de la ultima vez que lo vio…pues si no fuera porque sabia que edad tenia juraba que era de 10 años.

-En verdad que lo imprudente es de familia-susurro Jozu a Marco confidente, en silencio ante la escena de un hermano mayor en el encuentro de uno menor, el pequeño marine solo gruñía para golpear a Ace en la cara ante la acción que le costo unos grados de dignidad al pequeño.

-En verdad un marine aquí no será bien visto -comento un comandante al resto.

-Pero es su hermano según escuche -un miembro de la tripulación susurro, Marshal D. Teach observaba con paciencia ese desarrollo, el pequeño era impertinente para encarar y aguantar la presión de Barba Blanca, algo que sorprendió a todos en general, pues el chiquillo se movía como si nada.

-Y bien Ace, este es tu hermano -Shirohige interrumpió la discusión entre ambos, no lo habia visto de esa manera, al menos no desde que llego, pues sonreía alegre y sabia que en el fondo estaba feliz de que haya ido a visitarlo, aunque la regañada estuvo presente.

El niño lo miro fríamente, nadie pregunto respecto al suelo frio que se extendió en el suelo, culpando a una fruta del diablo por obviedad -Si-contesto simplemente para sentarse frente al mayor con tranquilidad.

-Este niño va en serio -gruño un comandante con severidad ante el trato de su capitán.

-Hey Ace has algo, tu hermanito esta muy impertinente con Pops -declaro otro de los tripulantes mas severamente, el chico solo se rasco la nuca con serenidad para disculparse con todos.

-Yo no vengo a buscar problemas -corto el niño desde su posición los reclamos que empezaban a aumentar-vengo aquí para visitar a mi estúpido hermano mayor -su voz era plana pero la ira era detectada por el único que lo conocía bien, haciéndolo tragar grueso mientras el ambiente se volvía gélido.

-No es como si pudiera enviar cartas -explico Ace despreocupado, silenciándose a la mirada del frio niño "el abuelo le ha dado clases" se cuestiono al quedarse callado y disculparse.

-El abuelo te ha encontrado varias veces durante estos tres años y en ninguna has enviado cartas de tus aventuras, solo lo que nos enteramos en periódico y lo que nos cuentan -suspiro Toushiro -pero me da alegría que hayas encontrado un lugar a que pertenecer, Ace -esto último lo dijo cálidamente, el mayor solo sonrió al sentarse a su lado -por eso traigo esto como agradecimiento a Shirohige-san -presento la caja que traía consigo.

El Younko arqueo la ceja ante la formalidad -no tienes porque ser tan severo pequeño -se carcajeo el mayor -Ace es ahora un hijo mío y como tal lo protegeré-todos gruñeron en acuerdo.

-Si y por eso estoy mas agradecido -Suspiro Toushiro, mientras su hermano lo tomaba por el cuello para revolver el cabello.

-A pesar de lo distante que parece Pops, este es un niño muy severo…mas que cualquiera de nosotros dos, siempre preocupándose de mas -sonrió ante los nulos intentos de Toushiro de zafarse, un juego muy popular hace años -pero me sorprende que estés aquí -insistió.

-Ascendí a Capitán y pedí trasladarme al G5-explico Toushiro ante el asombro de todos -será bueno el tener un ojo en este lado del mar, Luffy por ahora esta en búsqueda de su equipo y se que estará bien –

-Vaya, siempre eres tan severo mocoso -Shirohige comento intrigado por el comportamiento del menor, lo escucho de Ace en sus historias pero en persona era mas intenso, sus ojos lo miraron con dureza….alguien que pudiera verlo de esa manera le faltaban años, pero por alguna razón no discutió, barba blanca se sentía pequeño ante el, ¿su imaginación?

-Se podría decir que si -Ace interrumpió ese tenso ambiente, su hermanito pudiera ser muy impertinente a veces o malinterpretado -El pequeño Shiro siempre fue asi de denso, pero no es su culpa -palmeo la cabeza de un fastidiado niño.

-Por cierto también te traje esto -Saco de la caja que trajo a Barbablanca otra igual de grande ¿Dónde traía eso? Se cuestionaron con gota en la cabeza ante la sorpresa de ese detalle.

-Asado -grito Ace con asombro para tomar el obento y abrirlo animadamente, ante la mirada curiosa del resto por el detalle traído por el menor.

-"¿Quién es el mayor aquí?"-se cuestionaron todos.

-Asi que la familia esta por encima de tu deber como marine -cuestiono el capitán con duda al ver la escena delante de el, tan severo pero preocupado por su familiar.

-Hay sus excepciones -explico Toushiro -no soy aliado, pero soy su hermano -el niño se volvió hacia su mayor-no tendré piedad de los que abusen de su poder con tal de pisotear al mas débil, eh leído todo de ustedes y estoy al tanto de sus acciones…-Shirohige pisoteo con alegría su barco, el chico no se inmuto.

-Entonces tu justicia es dura muchacho -sonrió feliz el capitán – además de duro -complemento, todos miraban con distintas expresiones como el niño miraba intensamente a su capitán y viceversa, con ligeros atisbes de haki que terminaron en carcajadas del mayor.

-Es asi de denso siempre-Marco se acercaba después del shock inicial, sentándose a un lado para tomar la caja dada a su capitán, miro al niño lentamente para dar su propio veredicto, los cuentos de Ace se quedaban corto además de las noticias en los periódicos.

-Si -contesto casual Ace ante la mirada serena de su hermano.

-Te ofrecería algo de beber pequeño…pero por tu edad no debería -Tatch se rascaba la nuca ante la mirada de Ace de "ni se te ocurra darle sake a mi hermanito" daba miedo, desde su punto de vista…ante el nuevo gesto del comandante de la segunda división.

-Bueno mi visita tiene que terminar antes que mi superior se de cuenta de mi ausencia -Toushiro suspiro -agradezco su hospitalidad y cuidado de mi hermano -se inclino formal no solo a Shirohige si no a todos en general, haciéndolos sentir algo de pena.

-Iras a visitar al pelirrojo -cuestiono Ace sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-No -contesto fríamente.

-El va a sentirse -sonrió el mayor de los hermanos, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta que Luffy se haga rey de los piratas lo esperare para ir juntos -explico casual.

-Estas al tanto de que si se vuelve rey de los piratas, el pelirrojo es un Younko -explico Tatch al ver el detalle de esa aclaración -y tu eres un marine, no será problemático -frunció el ceño, unos gritaban "Shirohige lo será" o diversas cosas referente a eso.

-No es algo de mi interés por ahora-se encogió de hombros casual Hitsugaya -espero no encontrármelos pronto en mis rondines -explico el marine cambiando de tema -a ti si -amenazo a Ace, quien solo dio un ligero si con algo de pena-espero grandes relatos de tus aventuras -aun si su rostro era plano las palabras decían todo lo contrario.

Toushiro barrio a todos los comandantes y tripulación con cautela, hasta detenerse con Marshal que sonrió confiado -espero no verte por aquí de nuevo mocoso -interrumpió Barba blanca, aun en la amenaza se veía un atisbe de preocupación por los problemas que puede acarrearle el visitar a un familiar.

-Eso espero yo también -se encogió de hombros el niño para dar un salto a su nave, que obedientemente habia sido anclada a la mas grande para sorpresa de todos, que se preguntaban como le habia hecho para pasar desapercibido -Cuídense -dijo finalmente para empezar a navegar en los mares bravos de ese dia.

-En verdad que es especial -Marco miraba como el pequeño barco desaparecía, la caja contenía algo de medicamento para Pops y unos ingredientes naturistas con notas en ellas, preguntándose como se habia enterado del estado de salud de su capitán y si era motivo de preocupación, pero al notar el rostro de su compañero las dudas se barrieron.

-El siempre fue el mas preocupado por nuestro bienestar…. Nunca se comporto como alguien de su edad y tampoco lloro como lo hacia Luffy -Ace sonrió cálidamente con nostalgia mirando ese punto, mientras se recargaba en el barco ante la mirada de todos -es frio pero a la vez cálido, un chico complicado que puede ser malinterpretado -explico.

-Un niño cuya infancia no fue fácil -Pops atino ante el acierto Ace solo le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero con aires de tristeza-un marine vino aquí solo para ver a su hermano, pensé que Garp solo haría algo asi-puso su gesto serio -además ha dejado buena impresión –

-Por un momento recordé los relatos que nos platicaste de el -Tatch comento casual -no me imagino a ese enano peleando a la par contigo -frunció el ceño.

-Lo se -Ace se inclino con algo de orgullo para seguir con su fiesta, mientras Marshal miraba con cierta aprensión ese punto, todos ajenos a lo que pasaría al mes de ese encuentro familiar….ajenos a lo que pasaría meses después, a la traición de uno de los suyos en búsqueda de poder…que desencadenaría un futuro oscuro para todos.

XXXXXX

Cierto capitán Pelirrojo lloraba en una isla borracho y nostálgico -Ese frio Shiro-kun -susurraba como mantra conforme el vino se colaba de nuevo a su garganta, Dracule no sabia que pensar del estado mental de su amigo y rival.

-No sabia que lo pondría en ese estado la noticia -miro el Shichibukai al segundo al mando quien encogió los hombros.

-No te preocupes Mihawk-suspiro cansado Benn Beckman al ver a su capitán en ese estado, ante la mirada del resto de la tripulación, que era dispersada por los ojos de el.

El guerrero del mar arqueo la ceja ante lo dicho, su rostro era igual de inexpresivo pero la molestia estaba palpable -No estoy preocupado, pero es molesto ver a mi antiguo rival en un estado tan deplorable por un mocoso impertinente –

-No le digas asi al pequeño Shiro -balbuceo Shanks con la cara roja de ebriedad apuntando a un rival dudoso por la mano del hombre, pues traía una botella en mano -el es un chico muy frio…pero en el fondo tiene es un buen chico -le dio un ligero hipo.

Mihawk solo rodo los ojos ante lo cansado que seria discutir con el hombre, suspiro en derrota para dirigirse a su barco -cuando estés mejor hablamos, el niño es un prodigio alguien digno de entablar una pelea conmigo, pero no es mi asunto el hecho que haya pedido su transferencia al G5 y no te venga a visitar -fríamente comento para desaparecer.

Benn solo despidió al Shichibukai como parte de sus labores diplomáticas al visitante, este le agradeció y le dio un ligero buena suerte, por su capitán…regreso al lado del pelirrojo que seguía balbuceando cosas hacia el pequeño capitán.

-Estas al tanto que vendrá a verte cuando Luffy llegue aquí o sea rey de los piratas -cuestiono Benn tranquilamente mientras encendía su cigarro, el hombre lo miro en shock -no tomaste ese detalle -suspiro.

-Pero esa promesa era solo para Luffy, para que me regresara mi sombrero…no aplicaba el pequeño marine -dio otro sorbo a su bebida para pasar el trago amargo.

-Es obvio que lo esperaría….por eso esta ascendiendo rápidamente todos los puestos que tiene la marina…para poder venir con el titulo antes de que Luffy cruce al nuevo mundo -dio una bocanada a su cigarro ante los quejidos de su capitán.

-Pero…pero….eso no es escusa no venirme a ver ahora que esta en el mismo mar que yo -se recostó vencido, para recordar al pequeño cuya promesa sorprendió -no será problemático para el venir con Luffy a ver a un Younko -se pregunto un poco intrigado, Shiro no era del tipo de personas que vendría imprudentemente…¿o si?

Benn solo se encogió de hombros -se crio con el viejo Garp -explico -a parte esta su visita a Shirohige -recordó esos rumores sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que al parecer no sabia, gruño y susurro cosas de "porque a el si y no a mi" y "como te enteraste".

-Buen punto -cayo en cuenta el pelirrojo vencido-el pequeño y frio niño siempre preocupado por sus hermanos -recordó que Ace también le platico de el cuando se encontraron hace tiempo -quien lo imaginaria -

-También visito al maestro Silvers -Benn comento casual, ambos miraron hacia el horizonte entre relatos que escucharon en el mar, esos que abundaban hoy en dia….después de todo todavía faltaba mucho para su encuentro ¿no?.

El mar se veía tranquilo, como preludio de una gran tormenta, lazos unidos que se rompen o pierden ante el poder que tendría el destino, ajenos por completo a los sucesos futuros…que serán parte de otra historia, que tal vez se cuente mas adelante.

XXXXXXXXX

Bien este es el final del fic de Toshiro…

Saludos y Geme 1 fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Va otro nuevo cap…

D4

Los rumores se fugaron como un rio bravo en todos lados, Toushiro arqueo la ceja al ser llamado por Vergo a su oficina –Capitan Hitsugaya -dijo con su voz tranquila mientras le ofrecia asiento que fue rechazada cortesmente-Aokiji esta informado de este asunto, pero aun asi me gustaria platicarlo en persona contigo, como Vicealmirante encargado de esta base…-hizo una pausa severa- …sobre su visita a la nave de Shirohige-arque la ceja levemente.

-Me sorprende lo rapido que las noticias vuelan –Toshiro arqueo la ceja fantasmalmente sin perder su porte serio y severo.

-No se porque no me sorprende que hayas hecho lo mismo que Garp-sama –Vergo comento con un largo y pacifico suspiro, se recargo severo en su silla mientras colocaba sus manos en la boca pensativo –Tal vez tenia esperanzas de que tuvieras sentido comun–suspiro algo tranquilo para seguir en su trabajo, con un sin fin de posibilidades en mente.

El pequeño Capitan no dijo nada, sin embargo, el ambiente se volvio tenso…cuando una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de su superior - ¿sucede algo? -tranquilo cuestiono manteniendo su porte cortez.

-No …no es nada –se encogio de hombros –solo ten cuidado en tus movimientos, el nuevo mundo es peligroso no me gustaria estar en la mira de Garp o alguno de los superiores solo porque algo te paso –se recargo en la mesa.

Toushiros solo se cruzo de brazos –No creo que eso pueda ser un problema soy lo suficientementt capaz de protegerme a mi mismo–explico –si algo sucede es bajo mi propia responsabilidad-termino.

-Confió en eso Capitan Toushiro- suspiro Vergo –Bueno si no tienes nada mas que decir, me gustaria que tuvieras un ojo en un futuro…no quisiera tener que lidiar con lo que sea tenga que enfrentar si le llega a pasar algo –el niño bufo ante esta insinuacion –ademas que no quisiera ocupar su vacante tan rapido –arqueo la ceja.

-Gracias –simplifico el menor seguido por una atmosfera extraña que envolvio la oficina–Si no tiene nada mas que decir me retiro –se inclino levemente para girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a sus deberes, sumido en pensamientos diversos sobre ¿cómo se enteraron? Estaba seguro que era el mas discreto…mas que su proclamado abuelo, rodo los ojos internamente ante la comparacion…no era que lo molestara en realidad, pero era ironico, aunque mientras no deje de hacer su trabajo administrativo esta bien.

Vergo se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos analizando lo dicho por el niño, frunció el ceño sombríamente ante la problemática que seria –El chico resulto ser igual de problemático que su abuelo-comento a un pequeño den den mushi que descansaba en uno de sus cajones, solo una carcajada resono del otro lado.

\- ¡A pesar de su frialdad y seriedad tenia que sacar lo de ese viejo excentrico! -la voz se escuchó divertida, pero con ciertos aires de densidad en ella -seria problemático si obtiene la ayuda de Shirohige –fue una idea fugaz que recorrio la mente del vicealmirante ante esa posibilidad, no podría ser era un marine…y el odio era mutuo. –Jajaja…es una broma –cruelmente termino.

-A diferencia de Garp-san el niño es calculador y analítico -Vergo cambio el tema rapidamente, sus observaciones de los últimos días fueron esporádicas, pero exactas, en un inicio pensó que era una simple burla como el resto, que seria fácil de lidiar con alguien con su edad…pero conociéndolo en persona y trabajando ese corto tiempo desde que ingreso noto que seria un problema, no solo para el si no para los planes de su señor.

-Puede que sea un marine, pero sigue siendo un mocoso -la otra voz subestimaba con obviedad al menor como si no fuera nada de que molestarse-sigue con tu trabajo, los hilos aun se están moviendo como esperaba -continuo.

-Si señor, estare alerta conforme vea la evolucion del capitan -explico con cuidado –ademas que ha puesto un ojo sobre el caso de los niños perdidos –recordo que el habia escuchado algo referente al asunto, aunque siempre trato de estar al pendiente de las quejas ciudadanas.

-jejeje, bueno no importa…te encargo vigilar al mocoso, no quiero ningun error…menos tener la mira de una de sus referencias-la voz se corto dejando a un hombre silente mirando la puerta con cierto entretenimiento.

-Bien…a continuar con lo mío -dijo resignado para tomar la carpeta y expedir el informe dado por parte del G5, estaba sorprendido que el chico haya terminado la papelería en tiempo récord, incluso ayudándolo a tenerlas al corriente -al menos no del todo es tan malo -se encogió de hombros, en sus labores normales no tenia nada que esconder, dejando que el niño hiciera esto y aquello…claro con sus cuidados respectivos, como su señor lo dijo, seria problemático tener la mirada de dos almirantes y un héroe encima.

XXXXXXXX

A pesar de la quietud del mar en ese momento, los piratas abundaban en esa parte del mar a pesar de los peligros que representaban, muy pocos lo lograban…suspiro cansado para encarar a sus subordinados que disfrutaban de los gritos de un pirata atormentado -deberían de dejar de hacer eso a los piratas -pidió con su voz firme y fría llamando la atención de los marines.

-Pero Hitsugaya-sama es un pirata -uno dijo mientras traía consigo un látigo, todos se quedaron en silencio por el hecho de haberle contestado…la mirada se clavo en cada uno antes de que lograran decir sus excusas; tragándolas en el instante de ser victimas de esos ojos, el pequeño se habia dado su lugar al momento que llego de la central, ya todos lo conocían…pequeño, pelo blanco con espada que sobresalía de su estatura y de un carácter severo a pesar de su edad.

-Sea un pirata, un marine o un ciudadano sigue siendo una persona y la llevaremos ante la justicia como tal -explico con frialdad congelando a todos los presentes, unos se miraron frustrados pero el chico suspiro tranquilo -Miren la marina esta aquí para defender a los mas débiles, nuestro deber esta por encima de cualquier entretenimiento torcido que tengan…confió en ustedes -esto ultimo hizo que los hombres empezaran a llorar para su sorpresa.

-Es el primero que nos trata como personas -incluso los piratas antes torturados hacían la misma expresión-a nosotros los resagados de la central –otro susurro entrecortado.

-Si tan solo hubiera mas capitanes o superiores como usted –el mas cercano se limpiaba la cara tratando que las lagrimas no siguieran su camino, el capitán trato de no palmearse el rostro ante la escena -solo Vergo-san nos trata asi…pero es tanto su trabajo que ya no hace los rondines con nosotros –

-Bien; si ya entendieron entonces encierren a los señores aquí presentes -apunto a los hombres que lloraban en una esquina susurrando cosas de "pequeño tan amable", haciendo que una vena apareciera en su frente ante la molestia.

Los hombres se formaron con obediencia con un grito de aceptación, preparando a los piratas para llevarlos a su destino mientras los demás hombres seguían el plan y vigilar el área destinada…en un inicio la flota tenia sus dudas respecto a tener como superior un niño, al cual fue desecha unos dias despues.

El miro tranquilo a los hombres renovados por sus palabras humanitarias con cierto escepticismo en verdad que esa gente solo era mas difícil de comprender, convenciéndose de la buena idea de estar en el mar del nuevo mundo…fue cuando una sensación le albergo desde el interior - ¿Ace? -cuestiono u poco preocupado por la idea que vino a su mente…frunció el ceño.

Dio un largo suspiro un poco preocupado por lo que molestaba su interior, miro hacia el horizonte esperaba que no fuera nada malo, siguiendo sus labores dadas por parte del vicealmirante, cruzo los brazos en intento de mitigar la incomodidad mientras el frio se esparcia con lentitud ante su estado de animo, miro hacia el cielo –espero que sea mi imaginacion –susurro.

XXXXX

Toshirou habia tenido una semana cansada, no solo con la trata de esclavos que al parecer era muy comun y las desapariciones extrañas de niños en las islas remotas que tienen dias persiguiendolo, fruncio el ceño ante lo sospechoso del asunto, casi todos tratados directamente por Vergo…suspiro largo por parte del infante –Algo no cuadra en esto –se paso la mano por la cara en signo de frustracion.

Se recargo en la silla del escritorio mirando el mar enbravecido, el sol no habia salido los ultimos dias y el frio se hacia presente, un clima perfecto si le preguntan…para el no era un problema, saco un pequeño Den Den mushi para comenzar comunicación –¿Buenas Tardes? -

\- ¡Ah!, hola pequeño Toshi-kun, no esperaba tu llamada –la voz de Aokiji se escucho del otro lado con un animo plano, no era del tipo alegre de eso estaba seguro, pero aun asi estaba contento de que el chico frio lo llamara, algo que Garp no tenia el privilegio ante lo molesto que era.

-Toshirou –corrigio cansado de tantos apodos que le colocaban –si…tambien para mi es novedad-comento casual –pero solo hablo para saber de Vergo-san en realidad –esto hizo un silencio.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono el almirante se notaba la sorpresa en su voz por la peticion.

-No nada, solo es rutinario, pura casualidad-con seriedad comento, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No me convences; pero confio en tus intenciones...-no tan convencido se escucho Aokiji mientras un silencio se prolongo en espera de esos papeles que tendria a la mano, para un almirante no era dificil saber resecto a los que estaban bajo a de el, al menos los que estaban en puntos importantes –bueno tiene una extensa carrera-dijo finalmente entre los sonidos de hojas moviendose –no se como una persona tan amable esta en el G-5…sin ofender Toshi-kun –

-…-Toshirou no dijo nada mas solo aceptando en silencio lo que le era dicho, aunque un tic nervioso se noto en su plano rostro.

-No hay nada destacado en realidad, solo que tiene una carrera intacta… -suspiro por parte del mayor - ¿En verdad no necesitas ayuda? –cuestiono Aokiji no aceptando facilmente la excusa del chico –digo no cualquiera pide informacion como tu…al menos –hizo una pausa, pues el chico interrumpio para su sorpresa.

-No…todo bien –dijo finalmete con serenidad para dar un suspiro –solo tenia curiosidad de que una persona tan amable este en este lado del mar–dijo finalmente para dar vuelta a los papeles que traia consigo, no confiando exactamente en que no fuera interferido el Den Den mushi, si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas –y bien como le ha ido con el abuelo –cambio el tema.

-Oh, eso …digamos –el hombre se quedo en silencio brevemente, se escucho un suspiro cansado –no recibio muy bien la noticia –explico brevmente.

-Bueno…espero que lo haya superado con rapidez-se encogio de hombros.

-Su cuadrilla no dice lo mismo –por alguna razon el almirante se escuchaba mas cansado que en un inicio –Sengoku-san tuvo que convencerlo de no ir por ti a Saobody –Aokiji se quedo en silencio pero sorprendido de un ligero silvido que facilmente se podria confundir con una sonrisa por parte del infante ¿su imaginacion?

-Era de esperar –se encogio de hombros –el abuelo ha estado marcando a Vergo-san respecto a mis avances-rodo los ojos –cuida de el Aokiji-san…-

-No hay problema Toshi-kun, pero creo considerado de tu parte de vez en cuando llamarle pero no para regañarlo por sus informes atrasados, aun me pregunto como te enteras de eso-Kuzan nego con la cabeza ante el recuerdo de los berrinches del mayor-pero tambien tu me tienes preocupado… me imagino que Vergo-san ya te comento algo al respecto, pero aun asi…no deberias ir a visitar a cierto tipo de personas –se palmeo la cara, recordando el primer regaño de Sengoku –Al menos no esperaba esa accion de tu parte…solo de Garp-sama –silencio incomodo –al menos un poco mas discreto –pidio como ultimo sabiendo que seria dificil.

-No fue grave…fui solo –explico como si fuera lo mas obvio, si el hecho que lo mencionara reduciera la gravedad del asunto que un marine haya ido al barco de un Younko–Ademas es familia…no puedo hacer mucho al respecto –su severidad lo hacia escuchar con una firmeza dificil de mover, haciendo que el almirante suspirara pesadamente ante esa idea-Bien me tengo que ir, terminare los informes y los enviare a su oficina, antes de prepararme para el dia de mañana – el chico era responsable, levantandose mas temprano que el resto de la base.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado y trata de dormir mas…escuche de Vergo-san que te han visto deambular muy noche –Aokiji se escuchaba algo preocupado –recuerda que para crecer tienes que dormir tus horas-esto hizo un ligero bufido por parte del niño algo ofendido, susurrando palabras de "soy un capitan" siendo ignorado –Bien hasta la proxima, tratare de intervenir en cuanto a las llamadas de Garp-san al G5-esto no lo dijo tan convencido de lograrlo –pero al menos deberias saludarlo y no recordarle sus informes –esto sonrio un poco.

-Claro –Toshiro simplemente comento para cortar la comunicación despues de una serie de despedidas, se sento para observar de nuevo el mar y luego analizar detenidamente su Den Den mushi, recordando como sus hermanos se quejaban de lo desconfiado que era la mayoria de las veces, una sensacion de Deja Vu le albergo…demasiada amabilidad era sospechosa.

Suspiro tranquilamente para acumula los papeles y entregarlos, tendria que mantener un perfil neutro si es que sus ideas eran ciertas, no podia comunicarlo abiertamente por lo problemático que seria, ademas que su puesto y sus referencias respaldaban al mayor, tendria que actuar con cuidado, en el pasillo sus pasos no se escuchaban…pero se detuvo en seco –Buenas Noches Vergo-san-saludo casual a la nada en un inicio.

-Oh, Capitan Toshirou –saludo con ligera modestia al alzar su mano, saliendo de las sombras –no esperaba verte tan tarde…-

-Eh terminado mis informes e iba camino a dejarlos con usted –el chico dio un ligero acentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento de su mayor, ambos siguieron el paso.

-¿Tan rapido?-cuestiono un poco sorprendido por la eficacia, a penas el dia anterior le habia dado la tarea de ese informe.

-Si, queria dejar al menos lo administrativo libre para los siguientes dias durante mis rondines –explico el chico para encarar al hombre, pero solo solto un suspiro para apuntar la cara del mayor entrecerrando los ojos –trae comida en su rostro –explico.

-¡Ah!-el hombre dijo levemente y con un asentimiento se deshizo del detalle.

-Un adulto no deberia de comer como usted lo hace-regaño friamente, el adulto solo sonrio con algo de simpatia.

-Lo siento, es que a veces no me doy cuenta de eso –se encogio de hombros, pero el vicealmirante era conocido por ese detalle..un poco descuidado al momento de ingerir sus alimentos, siempre trayendo sorpresas pegadas en el rostro sin que se diera cuenta en realidad.

-Supongo –el chico termino con firmeza, el viento soplaba fuerte esa noche.

-Por cierto Toshiro –interrumpio el silencio el mayor –ha habido un informe algo preocupante respecto a uno de los Younkos –Vergo colocaba sus manos hacia atrás de manera estricta, el chico escuchaba con atencion… el ambiente se volvio calmado –Ha habido una revuelta entre los miembros de Shirohige-hizo un silencio como en espera de algo…pero nada sucedió, solo el sonido de sus zapatos se escuchaban.

-¿Entonces quiere que despliegue una formacion especial?–cuestiono con voz plana el niño.

-Claro, si la marina se entero de esto, no tardaran los Younkos en hacer movimentos para hacerse de mas islas –el hombre mayor analizaba los detalles con profundidad, conociendo al joven sabia que daria la idea, fruncio el ceño al notar que no habia nada que lo perturbaba, esperaba que el lazo que tenia con esa banda lo afectara…pero no, al contrario su rostro parecia igual que siempre, frio y distante….era sorprendente creer que habia hecho la visita a ese barco y que tuviera los mismos rasgos de Garp, tenia la esperanza de ese desliz, pero no.

-Bien, entonces empezare a prepararme para cumplir con mi mision–tranquilamente comento el chico para entregar los papeles, dispuesto a pasar esa noche de sueño para mas tarde.

-¿Tan rapido? –cuestiono el hombre un poco sorprendido por la velocidad en que el joven tomo el liderazgo de la situacion, no era que le preocupara…pero no esperaba que lo asumiera con esa veolocidad, algo decepcionado por su primer anzuelo no mordido.

-El asunto merita una accion rapida–dijo sin emocion –Usted ya lo dijo…los Youkos trataran de aprovecharse de esto durante la confusion de Shirohige…y no podemos simplemente dejar que arrastren inocente a sus disputas- suspiro –se que los marines nos mantenemos al margen de sus propios problemas…pero esta es una situacion especial, rompera el equilibrio que se mantiene en esta parte del mar -

Vergo mantuvo su porte pero aun asi nego con la cabeza–Ya desplegue las fuerzas necesarias para esta accion, solo estaba avisandote para que te prepararas el dia de mañana –no era que estuviera preocupado por la salud del niño, pero un sentimiento de culpa broto o ¿su imaginacion? Se cuestiono internamente desechando la idea, coloco su mano en el hombro, para mantener su mascara de marine –los niños deben de dormir sus horas –regaño, Toshiro simplemente tuvo un tic en la ceja por esa mencion.

-Soy un capitan –dijo ofendido tratando de no perder el temple, Aokiji le habia mencionado lo mismo antes, significativamente la temperatura descendio, Vergo se sosprendio de ese alcance… poniendo a prueba uno de los tantos rumores, ¿por qué escondian tanto la informacion de su fruta del diablo? Cuestiono recordando cuando trato de sacar esa platica con Aokiji y Garp, incluso Sengoku no sabia nada al respecto, al parecer respetando la peticion personal de su amigo.

-No acepto un no como respuesta-dijo con firmeza sorprendiendo al menor-no te estoy concintiendo –añadio como extra –solo que alguien tan pequeño debe dormir mas… estas demasiado flaco para tu propia edad-con papeles en manos regreso por el camino que ya habian recorrido.

Hitsugaya solo enfurecio mas al verse arrastrado por Vergo en todo el pasillo, el silencio era presente solo los guardias fuera estaban vigilando en su turno ¿por qué el? Se cuestiono al llegar a su puerta –Es una orden –dijo simplemente el mayor para lanzar adentro al pequeño, con una ligera advertencia.

Toshiro miro esa puerta con renuencia ¿era una broma? Se cruzo de brazos tratando de no ceder a ese sentimiento negativo que brotaba, masajeandose la puente de la nariz en un intento de recuperar su temple –Bien…mañana sera otro dia –se obligo dormir solo un poco, porque era una orden.

XXXXXXX

Vergo sonreia hacia adentro al notar la reaccion del niño –odia que lo traten de su edad –menciono casual al viento –pero aun asi es peligroso –su gesto se oscurecio para sacar ese den den mushi, habia estado monitoreando las llamadas del pequeño, al parecer algo sospechaba como para pedirle a Aokiji su informe.

No sabia porque el chico habia pedido los detalles de su ingreso, pero no podia estar conforme con la excusa que dio…tal vez tuvo un desliz o algo parecido, pero por mas que recordaba siempre fue amable, manteniendo su mascara intacta, fruncio el ceño…pues incluso Garp o algun almirante no mostraban ninguna sospecha a su persona.

-Vamos a ver quien cae primero –dijo simplemente en espera de un error por parte del muchacho, solo era un estorbo mas…pero una culpa crecia conforme pensaba en como deshacerse del prodigio, tal vez era que los esfuerzos por estar en cubierta se irian a la basura si un superior se daba cuenta.

Luego una ligera sonrisa solto de su estoica cara, recordando la reaccion del mocoso cuando lo mando a dormir, no esperaba algo asi del chico que minutos antes estaba con un rostro serio ante la noticia de la tripulacion que penso tenia mas cuidado por tener a alguien importante ahí, pero no…al contrario se mostro mas serio hacia su trabajo–es solo un niño –susurro, pero sacudio su cabeza ante esa idea…era un problema.

XXXXXXXX

Sin embargo Toshiro a pesar de su mascara de frialdad se mostro intranquilo esa noche, no solo la preocupacion hacia Ace…si no que tambien las pesadillas volvieron a atacarlo durante el sueño…imaginando cosas distorcionadas de un pasado lejano, la sensacion de perdida y el dolor era lo que lo abundaba –Maestro…es hora que conozca mi nombre –la pesadilla termino al momento de abrir sus ojos de golpe ante el sonido de la puerta, miro a su alrededor y maldijo.

-Otra vez-susurro fastidiado de ver el hielo correr a traves del piso y las paredes, suspiro al notar esos sellos extraños que habia aprendido en una de sus tantas pesadillas, que podrian mantener su energia controlada en un rango definido, eran de mucha ayuda en noches como esa… el sonido de la puerta era insistente.

-Capitan Hitsugaya-sama –llamo.

-Voy-dormilonamente comento para dar algunos pasos ligeros y abrir tentativamente la puerta –dime –

-Vergo-san a pedido llamarlo… -explico el marine viendo con cierta renuencia al chico, no se veia muy bien -¿tuvo mala noche?-cuestioo preoucpado por el niño, este solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Nada de que preocuparse…en seguida marcho directo a la oficina de Vergo-san –comento en espera de que se retirara el marine, este solo dio un saludo formal para salir corriendo, la base estaba en movimiento…los Youkos ya se habian enterado de la traicion hacia Barbablanca.

XXXXXXX

Charlotte Katakuri es considerado uno de los piratas de Big Mom mas capaz de realizar este tipo de labores, habia acudido tras escuchar lo que ocurrio a la tripulacion de Barba Blanca, tratando de ganarse el respeto de su progenitora, conseguiria esa isla que estaba en el mando del Younko, la isla Gyoyin…habia escuchado de los dulces que tenian y su madre los quería, pero le fue imposible hacerse de ellos, ante la proteccion de su rival.

Apreto el puño con exitacion tratando de conseguir que lo quisiera como a Pudding o alguno de sus seguidores, -Tu un inutil…no conseguiras nada –fueron las palabras de su madre tras darle a conocer su plan, para conseguir esa isla dentro de sus dominios, aunque eso desatara una guerra, no importaba…el Youko estaba debil–Haz lo que quieras…no me interesa si mueres en esto, pero si lo consigues haras a mama Feliz –

Estaba dispuesto en dar su vida por ella, cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de sorpresa tras una visión de su busoshoku haki, empezó a ordenar a su tripulacion –Preparense…la marina nos espera –comento sin una pizca de preocupacion, seguro que podrian liberar este pequeño inconveniente, aunque sorprendido que estuvieran en ese lugar.

-Tal vez la marina se dio cuenta del desastre que provocaria la descercion de la banda de Shirohige –comento un pirata tras avisarle a su jefe que estaban listos.

-Esto no impedira que cumpla las espectativas de Madre –firmemente apreto su paso para dirigirse al frente, el G5 no se podria dar abasto para detenerlo - ¡Fuego!-severo grito empezando asi el ataque a las naves, fruncio el ceño antes de que tuviera exito-No funcionara –susurro casual.

Y en efecto con en segundos los cañonazos dirigidos a las naves enemigas eran interceptadas por otras con la misma exactitud –Preparen ahora dobles con diferencia de segundos –informo a su segundo al mando quien obedecio convencido de la prediccion del hombre, pero a pesar de la complicada accion…seguro que no podrian esquivar seguido los cañonazos, fruncio el ceño al ver que eran desviados por una pequeña figura, arqueo la ceja al ver algo que no tenia explicacion.

-¿Katakuri-san?-cuestiono el pirata al ver la reaccion socarrona que tomaba el hombre mas frio de la familia Charlotte, era molesta a veces su habilidad de predecir un poco el futuro, sin tomar en cuenta a los que en realidad no sabian que esperar.

-Los niños en la marina es nuevo –susurro para acercarse a la proa y ver como un pequeño barco se dirigia del enemigo, ahí la figura menuda de un niño peliblanco sorprendio a todos, su comportamiento y posicion no lo hacia ver como alguien infantil a pesar del rostro que portaba…tenia que admitir Kataruki que era sorprendente, la manera en que tomo la presion que un barco de un Younko pudiera plasmar.

-No tendre piedad de ti niño –secamente comento para cruzar los brazos en su pecho, detuvo el ataque de los demas movido por ese sentimiento que broto en su interior desde que pudo verlo con su haki, era dificil de creer, pero estaba seguro que era mas de lo que parecia… pero la curiosidad broto por su mirada, tan servera y firme como si hubiera tenido una larga vida militar antes… ¿cómo? - ¿cuántos años tienes? –cuestiono dejandose llevar por esa duda, los demas miembros de tripulacion se miraron en shock.

-Mi edad no importa Sr. Charlotte-san –su voz era otro asunto, formal y sensato a pesar de el ser un pirata –pero no esperaba levantar su curiosidad a usted; uno de los miembros de la tripulacion mas severo que eh escuchado, cuya fama lo respalda como tal–

-Que informado estas –sonrio estoicamente-Tengo que aceptar que no es normal ver a un niño que ademas de ser marine, viene aquí en un simple barco a encarar a los piratas de Big Mom –esto lo dijo con orgullo disfrazado de graveda, sin perder su porte ajeno.

-Bueno…tampoco es normal que ronden por estos lugares-el niño aclaro manteniendose firme a su posicion, sin dejarse intimidar por todos lo que lo miraban –Mi intencion es hacer que desistan en lo que sea esten intentando hacer –explico tranquilo.

-No pense que la marina protegiera el territorio de Shirohige –Kataruki no retrocedio aun mas intrigado de porque el gobierno mundial se ha interesado en estos intentos de aumentar su zona, escucho de los demas miembros de su tripulacion que la marina habia estado reforzando el area ¿por qué ahora? Se cuestiono.

-No lo malentienda, el gobierno solo no quiere que el equilibrio se pierda –explico el jovencito –no me gustaria tener que usar la fuerza para esto –la temperatura descendio y el aire se volvió frio, muchos empezaron a castañear ante la perdida de calor… miraron a su alrededor, estaban seguros que el clima era irregular pero no tanto.

Charlotte Kataruki se hacia el niño, fruncio el ceño mientras se mantenia ajeno por completo… dando por hecho que era el capitan el culpable –Te lo dije antes…no tendre compasion contra mi enemigo –la tension aumento en ambos, y ante la mirada espectante del resto de la tripulacion desaparecieron, solo escuchando con brevedad un choque de armas y la presion aumentar.

El tercer hijo de Big Mom era muy dificil de sorprender, pero una vez que sintio la fuerza engañosa del cuerpo del capitan perdio su gesto plano para aligerar los ojos en amplitud, dejando ver su shock final al sentir temblar su arma, una ligera capa de hielo se extendia salvajemente haciendolo cambiar a un ceño fruncido –¿Hie Hie no mi? –recordo a cierto almirante, no eso era diferente… sea lo que fuera era algo distino, pues el clima cedia a la actitud del niño.

Ambos dejaron su ataque para aterrizar en sus respectivas naves con miradas calculadoras, Kataruki habia medido la fuerza del niño aceptando ahora el porque de su vision antes, se alzo en toda su altura intimidante para mirar mas alla de los barcos enemigos, tal vez en otra ocasión aprovecharia la situacion para tomar posesion de esa isla, pero por ahora…cambio su mirada ahora al niño, tendria que tener mas cuidado para futuro.

Su habilidad no iba mas alla de segundos, pero el niño representaba un problema y no estaba seguro de que tipo de habilidades tenia, no queria tentar mas a su suerte ademas que no podia darse el lugo de perder su vida y dejar a su madre a mercer de alguien como el, la marina estaba cambiando en los ultimos meses…tal vez sea el culpable, frunció el ceño frustrado, pero trato de mantener la calma…podria vencerlo, pero algo le impedia seguir.

-Chico –llamo Kataruki con un gesto severo, pero su rostro mostraba algo que tal vez el resto no sabia…el habia visto una batalla, la cual era confusa, por primera vez su haki de observacion pinchaba sus sentidos confundiendolo.

-Capitan Hitsugaya Toshirou –se presento el niño indiferente, al guardar su katana haciendo que el hombre arqueara la ceja –No es conveniente para ambos seguir con esto, ya ha tomado su decisión…¿no? –

-No puedo dejar a Madre sin una garantia de mi regreso –se cruzo de brazos para dar ordenes silenciosas al resto de la tripulacion.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare ir? –friamente el niño informo, pero Charlotte no se inmuto.

-Tu lo dijiste antes…el equilibrio entre los Youkos es fragil, no creo que alguien tan analitico como tu haga las cosas más difíciles y provoque la ira de mi Madre-cruzo los brazos, mantuvo su gesto confiado en lo que recordaba…el frio estaba intenso, pero el se mantuvo imperturbable –Ademas que te asegura que podras contra mi –

-¿Entonces porque huyes? –ajeno comento el niño.

-No soy tonto, no se que tipo de fruta del diablo posees…pero si es similar a la del almirante Aokiji –hizo una pausa tensando el ambiente - …estoy en desventaja –explico el hombre – y por lo que veo no estas dispuesto a perder lo que viniste a defender –el niño esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegra que al menos tenga algo de sentido comun, no todos los piratas lo tienen –miro a Kataruki de nuevo, este solo fruncio el ceño ante la insinuacion de huir, pero era mas su afan de proteger a su progenitora que su orgullo –La proxima vez no sera igual… -amenazo –cuando un capitan blande una espada lo hace porque es su deber…no por odio ni violencia –

-Una justicia interesante –Charlotte comento, sus hombres venian dispuestos a informar –partiremos por ahora, espero que tengas mejor suerte pequeño capitan –esto hizo que el niño se molestara un poco…noto que peleaba con mantener la calma –Y es dificil cargar con tal poder…para alguien de tu edad –

-Nada que no deba inquietarlo Sr. Charlotte-san –formal continuo para ver como la nave estaba dispuesta a partir, ambos sin dejar de observarse con inquietud silente, Kataruki se quedo un poco turbado por la presencia fria que aun en la lejania estaba presente, tal vez tendria que investigar a ese niño con sus influencias…pues esto no se quedaria asi.

Su vision no lo engañaba y sabia que al menos en esta batalla no estaba asegurado su éxito… lidiar con la ira de Big Mom era lo de menos ante lo alarmado que estaba, de cierta manera el silente y ajeno Kataruki Charlotte se sentia nervioso, ante la incertidumbre de cómo terminaria esa batalla, ese niño sera un problema, tendria que encargarse de el en otra ocasión, una donde la posibilidad de éxito sea mayor.

XxxxxxXXXXXXX

Sengoku estaba seguro que perdería la cabeza ese dia, frunció el ceño al ver el informe enviado por parte del G5, ante la mirada espectante de los dos personajes llamados a su oficina –En verdad que tu familia es un disparate Garp –gruño fastidiado.

Garp carcajeaba alegre de la noticia dada… ante la mirada plana del almirante Aokiji –¡En verdad que es mi nieto! –dijo con orgullo mientras su sonrisa se amplicaba, Sengoku se abstuvo de golpear su escritorio con fuerza.

-Que bueno que es el nieto mas calmado –Aokiji se recargaba en sus brazos ante la idea inquietante de ese pasado que tanto le relataba Garp, una ligera sonrisa se esbozo –aunque Vergo-san no ha tenido quejas del niño en si –se encogio de hombros.

-¡Ustedes estas satisfechos con esto!-Sengoku alzo de nuevo la voz –Dejo huir a Kataruki Charlotte-

-Mi nieto estaba al tanto de los problemas causados si se enfrentaba a el directamente-cruzo los brazos Garp.

-Si, estoy al tanto de eso…pero el pudo hacer algo para retenerle hasta que acudiera a su ayuda–trato de calmarse otro poco, el almirante de flota tuvo un largo dia.

-Según escuche del propio Vergo-san fue la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema sin entrar en conflicto –Aokiji entro diplomaticamente a la guerra de miradas que Segonku lanzaba a un Garp ajeno, este se habia dormido repentinamente despertandose alertado –es un chico inteligente que fue capaz de sobrevivir con la flotilla completa ante el barco del tercer hijo de Big Mom –esto lo dijo con ligera incredulidad.

-Al menos en eso es mas prudente –suspiro Sengoku ya sentado de nuevo en su lugar para mirar a ambos –reconozco la fuerza del niño…aun no puedo superar el hecho que haya cedido a tu capricho Garp de ascenderlo recien ingreso…pero admito que a pesar de los años sigues teniendo un buen ojo, independientemente del favoritismo que le tienes-admitio, aunque lo ultimo fue mas un regaño que lo primero.

-jejeje….¡te lo dije desde ese dia! –Garp dijo con una pizca de suficiencia –que Shiro-kun estaba siendo desperdiciado en un inicio, conozco de lo que es capaz y lo rapido que aprende cuando se lo propone –arqueo la ceja-pero es raro que tu admitas esto. ¿sucede algo? -frunció el ceño.

Aokiji sonrio en complicidad a Sengoku –Vergo-san ha hablado muy bien del chico, ademas que logro salir con vida de un enfrentamiento contra un miembro de la familia Charlotte, según escuche de alguno de sus hombres ambos chocaron armas…no se que fue lo que hizo que Kataruki cediera, pero por su capacidad de Haki puede que haya visto algo que le hizo dejar la pelea –

Garp se quedo pensativo –Shiro siempre fue muy denso en sus asuntos, pero mostraba una habilidad innata al momento de pelear… –explico para recordar como eran sus entrenamientos, a veces era sorprendido por su habilidad militar…una muy diferente a la que el le habia enseñado desde que se intereso en la marina, ademas que tenia esos problemas de control de su extraña habilidad, pues a veces pasaban frias noches o por su temperamento se hacia notar….sin embargo entre sus pensamientos se quedo dormido.

El almirante de flota miro con enojo, Aokiji sacudio un poco al mayor antes que el otro terminara gritando de nuevo, despertando al instante para seguir con su platica-Lo sabemos, en cuanto a su potencial ya lo tenemos en cuenta…no sabiendo cual es su verdadero alcance, pero ha mostrado una justicia inquietante –Sengoku suspiro –espero que su justicia no nos cause problemas en un futuro, pero perdonar piratas no es una de ellas –fruncio el ceño, recordando lo que Vergo le habia comentado del informe del niño.

-Yo estoy al tanto de su cuidado Sengoku-san, me hare cargo de hacerle saber los por menores de esta situacion –suspiro con seriedad el almirante de hielo, para mirar directamente al superior…Garp parpadeo como buho ante la perdida de informacion.

-¡Algo ocultan!-acuso incredulo el heroe de la marina ante algo que no supiera.

-Bueno antes de que desviemos el tema de nuevo –Sengoku se recargo severamente en su escritorio, mientras Aokiji se acomodaba en su silla –Referente a los avances que ha tenido Hitsugaya, ademas de una serie de revisiones, teniendo en cuenta solo los detalles en cuanto a su justicia…hemos decidido ofrecer un ascenso de capitán a Comodoro –

-¡Que!-Garp se levanto de golpe suplandando la sorpresa por una de emocion –ahora no fue necesario que interviniera para que fuera observado –se jacto.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta lo que se armo la vez que me obligaste a ponerlo a prueba para su ascenso premeditado –Sengoku trato de ahora la ansiedad de gritarle, recordando cuanta gente tuvo que reunir ante el evento especial, pues no cualquiera se saltaba los puesto como el chico lo hacia, ademas de tener una fuerza que sorprendia a cualquiera…sin contar con la fama que ya se cargaba en los pocos meses de servicio –Los ancianos pidieron observarlo con cuidado en los ultimos meses…fue demasiado rapido que incluso ellos estaban sorprendido –declaro.

-Entonces estan admitiendo el potencial de Shiro –Garp cruzo los brazos para sentarse de nuevo, mirando con suficiencia a ambos.

-Los ancianos quieren conocerlo en persona –Sengoku termino con severidad –Esto es grave Garp, si las cinco estrellas ancianas han puesto su ojo en el…lo mas seguro es que le ofrezcan ir a uno de los CP que estan vigentes –

Garp solo dio un ligero bufido –Eso significara que lo pondran a prueba ellos tambien – miro a ambos y solo agacho la cabeza reflejando su tension actual…Aokiji solo lo miro con brevedad con algo de preocupacion –Creo que debi preveer que llamara demasiado la atencion –suspiro.

-Es un chico interesante ademas de unico –El almirante trato de animar –es algo que no podiamos detener ante el avance rapido de Toshiro –Sengoku solo suspiro para mirar a ambos, negando con la cabeza.

-Se que les preocupa…pero por lo pronto vendra aquí a tomar su puesto como Comodoro de manera oficial, su visita a Marinejois sera prevista para mas adelante…los ancianos no han confirmado que fecha quieren verlo, pero tienen curiosidad –Sengoku declaro – un niño que ingreso en un año…ha escalado lo que a muchos les tomo demasiado tiempo…ademas que tambien saben del incidente con el Younko Shirohige y con Kataruki –

-Las voces vuelan muy rapido –Aokiji dijo con pesar, el no siendo un partidario de la justicia que profesaban –pero es algo a lo que debemos estar preparados–pero aun el ambiente fue severo.

-El no es un niño ordinario, no lo subestimen –Garp trataba de animarse con esas palabras que el almirante le habia dicho-Solo debemos confiar en el–ambos adultos aceptaron, despidiendose del superior para ir a su propio lugar para entablar una platica discreta.

-Esto es un problema Garp-sama –Aokiji interrumpio ese silencio que se instalo en ambos con algo de preocupacion –Marinejois es lo que me preocupa y el pasado de Toshiro con los dragones celestiales –sus lentes brillaron entonando la gravedad del problema ante la mirada ausente del mayor.

-Esto es dificil para todos –suspiro Garp tratando de confiar en lo que profeso ante Sengoku, quien a pesar de no saber de ese pasado de Toshiro, habia planteado algo en el pasado referente al porque escondian su habilidad de la fruta del diablo, el aceptandolo como peticion personal, pero los superiores ya no lo aceptaban y ahora preguntaban mas; dio un largo suspiro–Solo nos queda observar como lleva las cosas…trato de poner esa fe que dije frente a Sengoku en Toshiro, pero aun me preocupa –palmeo al almirante severo.

-El hecho de que fue reconocido… ha estado aumentando la insertidumbre a su alrededor –fruncio el ceño el almirante –Sengoku me ha informado del interes de los ancianos en saber que tipo de fruta del diablo tienen Toshiro…no podra evitarlo por mucho tiempo –

-No podemos hacer nada Aokiji, solo es cuestion de tiempo de averiguarlo…Shiro no sabe el origen de sus habilidades y eso es lo que me preocupa-suspiro –pero su esfuerzo en ser el mejor marine me sorprendio –Garp se levanto para ver por esa ventana –cuando me dijo que queria ser almirante le pregunte el porque queria serlo…en un inicio no estaba convencido de su decision y lo que repercutia…a diferencia de los otros dos el era diferente, "el" me advirtio respecto a sus habilidades cuando le informe que habia confirmado que no era una fruta del diablo –giro a ver a Aokiji.

-"El" tiene sus razones…y son muy independientes a usted Garp-sama –suspiro el almirante, sabiendo de quien hablaba, un momento de silencio en ambos hundidos en sus pensamientos .

-"No me subestime, esta es mi decision… entiendo las razones del porque no quiere que sea un marine, pero lo sere…pese a quien le pese"-Garp miro tranquilo al almirante, rompiendo el silencio los ojos del otro mayor fueron interrogantes-fueron las palabras de Toshiro para convencerme que iria aun a mi pesar… el ya lo habia decidido –recordo brevemente esos ojos frios.

-Es lo que me tiene preocupado Garp-sama, su actitud ante la adversidad…siempre ajeno y calculador aun ante la presion –Aokiji se recargo en sus manos –en un principio pense que era por culpa de Saul el que lo haya dejado vivir–recordo a su amigo –pero ahora que lo veo crecer tan rapido…me da miedo pensar que pasara con el chico cuando llegue a una edad madura –

-El es un buen niño –Garp se acerco para palmear la cabeza del almirante con confianza, su sonrisa se amplio –puede ser muy frio, distante y algo cruel a veces –recordo cada vez que trato de hablar con el en el G5 fue cortado con rapidez –pero se preocupa por nosotros…demasiado para su propio bien, incluso por encima del bien propio–

-Confio en sus palabras Garp-sama –Se alzo Aokiji en toda su altura –bien, tengo que informar a Vergo respecto al ascenso de Toshiro, tendra que venir a la central para una pequeña revision-

-Pero peleo contra Kataruki…¿no es suficiente? –cuestiono el vicealmirante, el otro solo suspiro.

-No peleo, solo chocaron armas…y no lo detuvo asi que el merito se pierde –explico el almirante –Bien me voy –corto de tajon ante la ira creciente del heroe, no queria terminar siendo la victima de su frustracion, dejando al anciano solo con sus pensamientos.

-Primero Ace llama la atencion como supernova –recordo los primeros años de pirata del mayor –luego Toshirou se hace de renombre en la marina….ahora Luffy haciendo su propio camino y amigos –se recargo en la ventana para ver a traves de ella con algo de nostalgia –Se han vuelto niños dignos de observar….no solo por mi, si no por mas personas –suspiro –De todas ellas …¿por qué las cinco estrellas ancianas? –cuestiono al cielo con algo de reselo, esperando una respuesta que no llego…al menos no por ahora.

XXXXXXXXX

La noticia del nuevo ascenso no tardo en explotar en la cara a varios prospectos, que quisieron conocer al prodigio, y los Shichibukai estaban incluidos entre los curiosos de esa prueba, pues por su edad tenian que comprobar que efectivamente era su derecho el nuevo puesto …pero su sorpresa fue mas cuando Dracule habia ingresado al campo de prueba con una mirada fiera.

-¡Sal de aquí!-ordeno un vicealmirante que tambien estaba presente, siendo ignorado –Pero que te…-fue interrumpido por la mirada curiosa de Sengoku, Garp y no solo eso, ahora los tres almirantes presentes.

-Buenas Tardes Señor Shichibukai –saludo Toshiro con expresion plana, ambos mirandose con detenimiento, pero su espada bloqueo un corte invisible que fue a dar a un edificio aledaño partiendolo a la mitad –Es un gusto tambien conocerlo…. En persona –alardeo con tranquilidad.

-Vaya los rumores se quedan corto con el verdadero niño prodigio –El Shichibukai comento secamente, sus ojos analizando con detalle al infante, sin embargo, lo que parecio ser el viento fuerte un estruendo resono ante la falsa tranquilidad de esa sala…muchos sonidos de sorpresa por ese ataque del cual a penas reaccionaron, solo la carcajada de Garp rompio la atencion, al notar lo que en verdad paso…. Mihawk habia atacado.

Los dos se miraron con detenimiento despues de su ataque ahora el niño portaba su katana en mano ante el ataque sorpresivo, el mayor solo arqueo la ceja con su cara seria, pero en sus ojos se notaba la diversion -A que debemos su interrupcion en mi evaluacion –pregunto secamente el niño aun preparado para cualquier movimiento, en una seriedad que tensaba a los observadores, aun no superando el primer ataque.

-Un cierto hombre pelirrojo me hablo de ti y tu hermano –arqueo su ceja plana, ambos caminando en circulo como en espera de alguna ofensiva, el silencio y el viento era presente, y muchos de los marines curiosos salian del campo en un afan de protegerse de lo que fuera se desataria.

Solo los mas fuertes Capitanes, Comodoros y puestos por encima se quedaron en su lugar, unos mas analiticos, otros ofendidos y demas curiosos…sobretodo el resto de los Shichibukai que entraban, Kuma hacia su aparicion junto a Doflamingo, Cocodrile miraba con agriedad el lugar…pero arqueo la ceja.

-Veo que Mihawk ha tomado partido –sin ninguna pizca de formalidad Moriah hacia su aparicion, tomando lugar cerca del resto, pero se quedo mirando mas fijamente ante la picazon que reconocio, tensandolo rapidamente… sin embargo una rafaga de viento y el corte de un cimiento detrás de el le hizo sacar de esa tension obvia por la sensacion conocida, -¡Porque haces eso! –con grito molesto, siendo ignorado por el culpable…el espadachin no le gustaba como lo llamaba.

-¿No sabia que la marina disfrutaba de ver como es cortado un niño?-Cocodrile comento friamente, pero luego de mirar con detenimiento al chico lo reconocio de los rumores –Veo que es el niño del que todos hablan, cabello blanco, mirada fria y espada mas alta que el –esto ultimo lo hizo con burla, pero esos ojos eran lo que mas dejaban de que desear los rumores, pues en persona eran más fríos, haciéndolo más interesante.

Doflamingo por su parte solo frunció el ceño, pero sonrió sádicamente ante una idea que tenía paseando desde hace rato -Asi que es ese mocoso -dijo desinteresadamente, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si tienen tiempo de observar porque no se sientan –Akainu dijo con fastidio mientras se recargaba en una de las sillas, no dispuesto a detener el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar, a su lado estaba Kizaru.

-Si…es molesto y cansado verlos solo acumularse en la entrada –aburrido comento el otro almirante sin quitar la vista de lo que seria una pelea intersante, dudaba un poco de la habilidad del niño, pero con el corte anterior entendio el porque Akainu y Aokiji disputaban su tutela –El chico estara en problemas –sonrio ante su imaginacion flotante.

-¡Tch! Yo no obedezco ordenes –gruño Cocodrile al cruzar los brazos, pero fue interrumpida por la pregunta de otro.

-Antes de que comiencen –Aokiji se dio por vencido al notar que en verdad nadie lo detendria, era mas su morbo en medir el alcance real del niño… que su seguridad, pero el tambien estaba aceptando este hecho, desde que ingreso sintio esa molestia en su interior…el chico se contenia–Debo saber su intencion Mihawk por interrumpir la evalucion de mi aprendiz –arqueo la ceja.

-Es mi asunto –dijo con simpleza sin girarlo a ver, como si estuviera detallando al chico delante de el, no viendolo como un niño…todo lo contrario, la manera en como se movia era de un guerrero, fruncio el ceño levemente sin perder su toque estoico, el chico era mas de los relatos de su amigo/rival….mas severo.

Aokiji solo se quedo en silencio, dando un suspiro –Un pirata siempre sera un pirata –Sengoku razono para ver como de un salto varios cortes fueron dados de manera consecutiva, todos siendo esquivados por el niño…segundos bastaron para dejar irreconocible un punto de la central, pero este solo estaba a la defensiva.

-Creo que el mocoso es mas de lo que esperaban –se burlo Cocodrile al observar el rostro de la marina entera, silencio se postergo cuando Dracule habia encajado su espada en el suelo.

-Tu intencion cual es –cuestiono friamente el niño aun con su espada en el costado, una honda helada se dejo sentir amenazando con nevar.

-….-Dracule no dijo nada mas para dar un salto rapido y ambas espadas chocaron, Mihawk amplio sus ojos al notar que el chico solo cedio centimetros sorprendiendo por su fuerza, las rafagas de ambos cortes traspasaron a sus usuarios cortando lo que estaba detrás de ellos, Sengoku estaba contento de haber escogido una de las islas usadas para entrenar como escenario de la prueba.

-….Veo que te estas conteniendo- Mihawk susurro al oido infantil con cierta molestia, el chico no hizo ningún gesto en general.

-Usted lo dijo Dracule-san…tengo mis propios asuntos –el chico dijo con voz plana, ambos disputando en fuerza….unos movimientos marciales y el Toshiro noto una abertura que fue cubierta al instante, chocando con similar esfuerzo, Mihawk no sabía porque tenia esa sensación, el chico era terrorífico si a esa edad poseía tal capacidad, frunció el ceño severamente.

-Pero aun te hace falta años para alcanzarme –alardeo con sadismo el mejor espadachin, cuando su gran espada dio un giro clavandose en el suelo y lanzar al chico lejos de ellos, varios metros adelante…pasando por varios escombros, pero tenia que admitir que no se terminaba de sorprender al verlo aterrizar de manera suave a lo lejos.

Garp y el resto de marines estaban expectantes del desarrollo de las cosas, unos más serios conforme las habilidades de batalla del prodigio estaban observando -El niño no habia mostrado esta etapa -Kizaru siendo el mas ajeno de los otros dos almirantes cuestiono, pensando que tal vez por no prestar atención a los prospectos no sabia, tenía que admitir que era algo digno de ver, pero su rostro se puso serio al notar que no era el único con la misma sensación… -asi que su potencial es ajeno a ustedes-susurro más para si mismo, al ser ignorado.

Akainu tenía un rostro de poca muerte conforme cada estocada era dada por el mejor espadachín, de cierta manera apretaba sus puños con fuerza para mirar hacia el otro almirante -Ese niño… -gruño insatisfecho de la decisión anterior de Sengoku con más fuerza, él podría pulir ese diamante en bruto a su manera…luego su mirada cambio a Garp, bufo para volver al tema principal.

Aokiji sentía algo desde el fondo, miro con cuidado cada reacción de Garp y no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor -Toshi-kun -susurro preocupado al notar que cada observador tenían distintos rostros de sorpresa, no podrían protegerlo por mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos "no se preocupen por mi, tratare con cuidado mi fuerza de ahora en adelante" fueron las palabras del chico cuando se le conto sus preocupaciones, se sentía culpable por tanta atención, se pasó la mano por la cabeza para tratar de mantener su porte ajeno, para mirar de nuevo a su pupilo.

Por su parte Sengoku tenía los ojos tan amplios como pudiera mantenerse, cada paso dada por el niño era muy bien pensado, Dracule no se veía molestado en lo más mínimo, era de esperar de alguien con su nivel, pero su pregunta era ¿Por qué no habia acabado? Dio un largo suspiro…tal vez era más fuerte el niño de lo que pensó seria … ¿Cómo?, Miro a Garp con cierta renuencia…tal vez su infancia con ese señor fue más complicada de lo que imagino, negó con la cabeza para de nuevo concentrar su atención hacia adelante.

Garp estaba orgulloso por su nieto, era un ejemplo a seguir si se lo preguntaban…pero miro a Aokiji y noto la preocupación en su ambiente, frunció el ceño para sonreír un poco consolador, esperaba tener fe en su nieto…lo bueno que no era tan estúpido como los otro dos, negó con la cabeza…tal vez las advertencias de Dragon se fueron con el viento conforme el chico paso más tiempo en ese lugar.

Por parte de los contrincantes Mihawk se mostraba más frustrado conforme sus estocadas eran interceptadas…era divertido cuando el contrincante estaba dispuesto a dar lo suyo, asi solo era un juego, en un inicio solo le siguió por puro aburrimiento…pero conforme más peleaba con el joven más sentía la sensación de explorar ese potencial oculto, él también lo estaba subestimando, tampoco dio toda su fuerza como aquella vez con ese chico peli verde.

-Si no estás dispuesto a pelear con todo tu potencial es un desperdicio de mi tiempo – dijo en una de sus tantas estocadas, el joven solo sonrió de medio lado...al parecer también era correspondido, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor -Tal vez en otro momento me gustaría chocar espadas con usted pequeño -se alejó pero lanzo otra estocada certera que fue desviada por la pequeña katana, la diferencia de tamaños era mucha pero la fuerza era casi la misma, tenía curiosidad…ansiedad quería ver su verdadero potencial…sonrió sádicamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la emoción corría por sus venas -Corrijo ….Toushiro -llamo por su apellido tomándolo como su igual.

El silencio se instaló en la cede mientras el niño guardo su katana con suavidad y elegancia, nadie sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando, pero estaban quietos ante la resolución del conflicto con la pregunta en mente "¿de qué se perdieron?! Akainu fue el más frustrado y su enojo era creciente -Gracias por los consejos Dracule-san -se inclinó en manera de respeto.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso…entre rivales no es necesario -regreso a su rostro estoico, Cocodrile tiro su cigarrillo ante ese comentario, Moriah se veía más pálido de lo necesario y Kuma solo miraba con serenidad lo que sucedía -Bien ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-se giró sobre sus talones para guardar su gran espada detrás, sin dar oportunidad de algún reclamo.

-Siempre hace lo que quiere -gruño Cocodrile regresando a su porte, miro al niño con cierta renuencia, con la duda creciendo en su interior…a su corta edad pudo mantener el interés de alguien como Dracule…era una hazaña, torció la boca para irse a la puerta, dando un último vistazo al niño –"pareciera tan fresco como en un inicio "-pensó con un temor creciente, para desaparecer de vista.

Moriah sin embargo no dijo nada más, quería desaparecer desde el momento que noto esa esencia en el niño, pero era mentira, "ellos" no están entre la gente como lo era ese chiquillo, sin embargo cuando fue cubierto por esos ojos turquesas lo supo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente mientras el sudor corría por su rostro-¿Parece que viste un fantasma?-se burló Doflamingo.

Este hombre solo miro hacia el punto donde Moriah se habia vuelto más pálido de lo necesario -es un monstruo -relato con emoción torcida conforme se acercaba al niño, quien ya se encontraba a punto de ir con los superiores -Es un placer conocer al prodigio del que todos hablan -alardeo confiado, pero frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

-Lo siento Señor Doflamingo-san -Toushiro se inclino -en otro momento podría hablar con usted, pero en este momento necesito hablar con mis superiores -se giro sobre sus talones, Doflamingo torció la boca e iba a dar un paso, siendo detenido por Kuma, quien negó con la cabeza -solo quería hablar con el -se disculpo.

-No es necesario montar una escena ahora Doflamingo -comento el gran hombre, haciendo que el otro gruñera por lo bajo para retirarse a pasos exagerados con manos en los bolsillos, el Shichibukai miro hacia el niño, para luego desaparecer en la puerta….Kuma por su parte no dijo nada solo despidiéndose de los superiores y seguir el ejemplo del resto.

Algunos marines se quedaron ahí por puro morbo, unos susurrando cosas no tan agradables para el prodigio, quien ahora llamaba la atención…pero a este no le importaba, dio una mirada gélida a ese grupo que se congelo-¿nos habrá escuchado?-uno comento.

-No creo esta muy lejos-tartamudeo el compañero.

-No les prestes atención -Akainu gruñía terminando de fulminar a los marines que huyeron despavoridos ante el favor que tenía el almirante mas terrorífico de los tres.

-Es la primera vez que te veo a la defensiva Akainu -Kizaru comento ajeno a las miradas del otro almirante rojo -Yo no dije nada -alzo las manos desechando el comentario anterior.

Aokiji ya estaba con el niño y Sengoku -Bien Toushiro veo que tu ascenso será retenido por el momento -suspiro el superior sorprendiendo a todos, menos al niño que se mostro tranquilo.

-Creo que la interrupción del Shichibukai Dracule-san fue un atraso -dijo indiferente el niño, que a diferencia de su abuelo, quien se encontraba caminando a su lugar a pisotones pesados.

-¡Como que atrasaran el ascenso!-ya estaba furioso el mayor causando un revuelo no siendo bien visto por uno de los almirantes.

-Calmado Monkey-san -dijo el niño fríamente, haciendo que este hiciera un puchero ante el nombre que le daba….susurrando "porque no me dices abuelo" deprimiéndolo un poco -Sengoku-san tiene sus observaciones en cuanto a mi ascenso al parecer-el mayor acepto sin interrupciones, agradeciendo la intervención del menor ante los gritos que llegaría por las reclamaciones de Garp.

-Dracule Mihawk es uno de los Shichibukai, y como guerrero de mar puede afectar a tu ascenso-El almirante de flota se cruzó de brazos, pero aun asi su ánimo no decayó.

-Lo que quiere decir mocoso…es que tal vez el ascenso sea mayor ante la observación de todos los presentes, lograste mantenerte firme ante el problema que se te presento adelante…no cualquiera le hace frente como tu a ojo de halcón -Sakazuki paseaba el puro de su boca en sus ojos se mostraba algo de orgullo.

-Si pero aún no está confirmado -Aokiji interrumpió brevemente, mirando a los superiores…muchos de los capitanes y comodoros se retiraron al poco tiempo de no verse necesario en el debate que llevaban a cabo los superiores, Toushiro solo suspiro un poco intranquilo de ver que no se resolvería tan pronto.

-Si no soy necesario más, me retiro -miro a Garp con insistencia-me gustaría ver que trabajo tiene abuelo -esto último lo menciono con frialdad, haciendo tenso al anciano por el mote.

-No lo digas de esa manera-se quejó al golpear al niño por la insolencia -debes demostrar amor con la palabra "abuelo" no congelarme en el intento -regaño ante la mirada plana de un infante, que a pesar de ser golpeado con fuerza no mostro ningún gesto de dolor, sorprendiendo a los mayores.

-Está bien Monkey-san -regreso a la formalidad.

-"que frio"-pensaron todos los adultos en diferente tipo de tonos, unos más grave que otros.

-Por el momento la reunión se desplazará a mi oficina-suspiro Sengoku interrumpiendo las quejas de Garp por el comportamiento de su nieto -Toushiro espera novedades respecto a tu ascenso…temo que llevará más de la cuenta –

-Entiendo -se inclinó el niño peli blanco con todo respeto, entendiendo la difícil situación en que se encontraban -Gracias por su tiempo… Aokiji-san, Kizaru-san, Akainu-san y Sengoku-san -miro a su abuelo con calma -Creo que tenemos algunas cosas se hacer Vicealmirante Monkey-san -arqueo la ceja.

Garp miro a Sengoku con algo de paciencia, en espera de que fuera llamado por el a esa reunión, pero al contrario sus ojos miraron con algo de asombro como el almirante de Flota le dio una buena tarde…miro a su nieto quien a pesar del gesto plano en sus ojos se veía la victoria -Tu ganas -bufo molesto -No te burles Aokiji-regaño al almirante que esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Garp camino junto a su nieto con calma -¿Estas bien?-cuestiono al niño quien solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza -podemos pasar a la enfermería si es necesario -puso su mano en la cabeza blanca quien solo dio un suspiro.

-No es nada que un buen descanso no repare -Toushiro miro sus manos a pesar de que no lo pareciera temblaban, el dijo que se habia contenido y era cierto, pero su cuerpo era débil por alguna razón…temía no saber controlar ese poder que tiene, aquel que aún no entiende por completo -Maestro…¿Por qué no me uso?-esa voz cuestiono, pero el la ignoro, mostrando su atención en la oficina de su abuelo -Se nota que no ha estado aquí en un buen tiempo…abuelo -regaño al cruzar los brazos.

-Eh tenido mucho trabajo de campo -el anciano se rasco la nuca con una gran sonrisa -pero al menos admite que no te aburrirás-el chico negó con la cabeza para entrar, ajenos por completo a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina de Sengoku…cuya resolución se daría a conocer hasta una semana después del encuentro…al parecer las estrellas ancianas ya sabían de la noticia.

XXXXX

Un anciano miraba con cierto escepticismo la menuda figura delante de el, era tal cual lo describían, alguien completamente diferente a lo que un niño de su edad debería ser- Y bien hijo…¿Por qué te uniste a la marina?-cuestiono con voz amable sorprendiendo al superior presente.

Sengoku tenia que admitir que en un inicio estaba nervioso por la actitud del niño, conociendo a Garp se esperaba algo explosivo, pero luego noto como se movía ante los mayores, a pesar de ser de rango superior (más que el) no se inmuto, parpadeo varias veces para sonreír –"confía en el"-fueron las palabras del héroe cuando partió…además de que lo cuidara.

-Mis razones son como las de cualquiera Señor, la marina representa la justicia y quisiera ser parte de ella -simplifico con voz monótona pero respetuosa, no perdiendo su porte sereno ni mirada, Sengoku sonrió ante lo desconfiado que fue, después de todo era lo contrario a Garp…al menos en actuar ante los superiores.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro-un anciano de cabello largo peinado hacia atrás llamo-en verdad que tu informe es interesante a pesar de lo poco que has tenido en la marina -aunque en sus ojos se revelaba la poca importancia que era en realidad.

-Soy un nuevo ingreso Señor -llamo el chico con toda la formalidad -mis actividades son limitadas a las misiones que se me otorgan -informo.

Todos los ancianos se miraron, uno calvo y con bigote pronunciado arqueo la ceja -¿y que me puede decir de Shirohige o de cualquiera de los cuatro Younkos?-

Sengoku cambio su rostro con levedad ante esa pregunta –"lo están probando"-pensó fastidiado ante el anzuelo que fue lanzado.

-Que son potencias que deben ser vigiladas Señor-Toushiro continuo con la misma posición -En el tiempo que eh estado en la base del G5 me he dado cuenta de lo prudente que son los movimientos del Vicealmirante Vergo-san al momento de tomar acciones en contra de los Younkos-

Unos momentos de silencio se plasmó en la sala, por un momento sintieron un aire frio…pero que desapareció al instante, todos mirando con diferentes sentimientos al pequeño frente a ellos -Gracias por tu tiempo Capitán Hitsugaya -despidieron con frialdad al chico, quien solo se inclinó dejando atrás Sengoku.

-Y bien …-pidió con calma el almirante de flota, aturdido por lo rápido que fue esa sesión, esperaba mas preguntas por parte de los mayores, o un ofrecimiento a CP…pero no.

-Es mejor mantener a ese jovencito en nuestras filas -otro señor comento con frialdad.

-Alguien como el será mejor mantenerlo vigilado -otro con bastón dijo indiferente, empezando un debate ante el almirante presente, como si no estuviera.

Sengoku se quedó mirando como hablaban del niño como simple objeto, como algo que se pudiera fortalecer y usar a su conveniencia, apretó el puño tratando de mantener su porte… -Sengoku-un llamado lo saco del mar de incertidumbre que le empezaba a albergar.

-Dígame -frunció el ceño ante esos ojos,

-El chico será ascendido…pero no a Comodoro como esperabas -Uno continuo con frialdad – antes de que ingrese al CP tendrá que pasar un tiempo…con su fuerza actual y experiencia aun no puede ser parte de ellos –

-Pero el chico tiene derecho a decidir -Sengoku contesto planamente, los ancianos lo miraron con renuencia.

-Esto no es una petición Sengoku, ya se ha tomado la decisión…el chico ira al CP0 dentro de un año-suspiro el hombre-como es nuevo en la marine no podemos ingresarlo de inmediato…pero por ahora mantendrá su perfil con ustedes antes de saltar a esta parte –

-¿Y porque lo harán?-Sengoku sabía que los Cipher Pol entrenaban desde la niñez, pero ¿Por qué hacían la excepción con el chico?

-Sabemos de la relación con el héroe Garp -un anciano miro al otro -No podemos darnos el lujo de tener a un posible problema en nuestras filas, hay que vigilar su avance durante este tiempo…-

Sengoku frunció el ceño -Esta bien -dijo con simpleza.

-Te puedes retirar -corto otro al almirante de flota haciendo que se despidiera y se dirigiera hacia donde Toushiro estaba, los cinco ancianos se quedaron en silencio.

-Si el chico resulta ser un problema -uno de bastón comento ajeno, todos lo miraron y aceptaron -tendremos que deshacernos de el -el ambiente se volvió tenso ante lo que podría ser un problema, regresando a otros temas…dejando por último al niño marine.

XXXXXX

La tripulación de sombrero de paja ahora no sabía que pensar en lo que estaban siendo testigos, pues lo que parecía ser una reunión de hermanos, donde el mayor resulto ser más cortes que el menor, ahora ambos mostraron rostros pálidos ante un cambio de clima repentino.

-Viví…no Arabasta hace calor -se quejó Nami ante la ansiedad de ir por su suéter.

-Esto no es normal -la princesa acepto.

-Oy Luffy… ¿sucede algo? -cuestiono Zoro al notar a su capitán con un gesto indescriptible, Ace trago grueso mirando a su alrededor como esperando que algo saltara.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Luffy asi -Sanji miro también con el mismo peligro a su alrededor, en espera ya sea de una bestia marina o algo terrible.

-No puede ser…¿verdad Ace?-trago grueso Luffy tratando de olvidar esa sensación en todo su ser.

-Yo…no te lo puedo asegurar -el mayor sonrió tímidamente para tomar su cabeza y sombrero -pero la última vez que lo vi...estaba con Pops-

-Pero eso quiere decir que esta…muy…pero muy …lejos -Luffy movió su mano en un intento de zafar esa absurda idea.

-¡De que están hablando!-la tripulación grito al verse excluido de ese debate fraternal….ambos parpadearon hacia ellos.

-Nada…-dijeron en unísono cuando la nieve empezó a caer.

-¿Nieve?-cuestiono ahora Chopper siendo el más familiarizado con ese tipo de clima, todos miraron a Viví como pidiendo una explicación…pues estaban seguro que la isla era cálida.

\- ¿Sera el clima de la gran línea? -se cuestionó Usopp mirando hacia la navegante quien negó con la cabeza.

-Luffy sabes algo… ¿verdad? -cuestiono Sanji al encender su cigarro y ofrecer su abrigo a la chica más cercana, maldiciendo su suerte de no tener doble saco para ofrecerlo a Viví -yo te puedo calentar Viví-chan -dicha princesa se habia movido, terminado por abrazar a Usopp a quien no dudo en lanzar por la borda ante el atrevimiento.

-Vaya…en verdad deberían de tener cuidado de lo que lanzan por la borda -una voz severa se escuchó justo donde Usopp habia sido lanzado por Sanji, todos giraron en guardia ante la sensación que emanaba…todos parpadearon ante la mirada de un niño, quien cargaba como si nada al chico narizón, quien no dudo en lanzar.

-Gracias Oni-chan -dijo el francotirador, pero se detuvo a observar con detenimiento a su benefactor, su mirada fría y calculadora, un niño en toda la extensión …pero lo que más le hizo sorprenderse fue el hecho del traje que portaba -¡Un marine!-grito para alejarse y abrazar a Chopper quien también hacia lo mismo.

-¡Que hace un marine aquí! -Sanji y Zoro ya estaban colocados frente al resto encarando al niño, pues a pesar de lo pequeño que se veía…su presencia era severa y fuerte, preparados para pelear…ambos solo sintieron una ráfaga fría que paso entre ellos-¡Pero….que!-dijeron en unísono…pero un golpe los detuvo, Ace ya estaba en el suelo.

-¡Tienen a Ace!-grito con horror Chopper….Luffy solo lo miro, dispuesto a darse la vuelta ante la sorpresa de sus amigos por darle la espalda a su hermano mayor, quien ahora estaba incrustado en el suelo ante la mirada de Usopp, preocupado por el Merry.

-Yo me voy -dijo, pero fue detenido, miro mecánicamente hacia atrás solo para encarar esos ojos turquesa -Ah…hola Shiro -saludo casual ocasionando que los demás abrieran sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¡¿Lo conoces?!-gritaron en unísono ante lo despreocupado que se veía su capitán, aunque juraban que estaba sudando de nervios al mirar a su hermano mayor en el suelo.

-Tan grave como siempre Shiro -Ace ya estaba levantado como si nada sacudiéndose el polvo -no deberías dañar la propiedad ajena -regaño al chico peliblanco mientras tomaba su cabeza y hacia inclinarse -deberías disculparte –

-¡Esa es mi línea!-el peli blanco golpeo a Ace, regresándolo al pozo que recién hizo -miren que preocuparme tanto por ustedes…ingratos hermanos -se cruzó de brazos…

-¿Eh?...dijo bien -Usopp se limpiaba el oído en un intento de escuchar mejor -a lo mejor no puse demasiada atención …-miro a Zoro quien solo estaba tenso con espadas en mano, Sanji por su parte aún se miraba incrédulo.

\- ¿Hermano? -El espadachín inclino su cabeza, miro a su capitán…quien parecía nervioso…y de nuevo al puño de fuego levantándose.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi estúpido hermano -el marine ya estaba inclinado hacia ellos con todo el respeto, haciendo que la tripulación imitara el anterior gesto del segundo al mando -es un gusto conocerlos en persona…-

-Shiro siempre tan formal -palmeo Luffy al niño, pero lo dejo de hacer ante su mirada infernal… -jajaja …tan frio -se burló.

-Y desconsiderado -regaño Ace.

-Desconsiderado ¿yo? -cuestiono Toushiro – si bien recuerdo la última vez que te vi fue en el nuevo mundo -frunció el ceño.

La tripulación miro a Luffy en espera de respuestas, pero los ojos de este estaban iluminados-¿Estuviste en el nuevo mundo?-trato de comportarse frente al menor….los demás se preguntaron exactamente el orden de nacimiento al notar como eran los tres.

-Creo que el niño tomaría el papel del hermano mayor-Usopp dijo al salir del estupor.

-Ace sería el segundo -Chopper continuo.

-Y por último seria Luffy -Zoro suspiro para recargarse, mirando como los tres discutían algún tema que los dejaba fuera…pero lo que al espadachín le llamo la atención fue la primera impresión, el chico no era débil y juzgando por su espada, era del tipo de guerrero que la utiliza muy bien…engañoso si le preguntaban.

-Bien regresando al tema principal -suspiro Toushiro ignorando los reclamos de Ace, quien se rindió para sentarse en la proa de manera divertida -eh visto unos barcos de lo organización Baroque Works -planamente comento ante la mirada -por cierto, Luffy deberías presentarme a tu tripulación-regaño al capitán de manera rápida, ignorando la gravedad de la primera información.

-¡No cambies de tema!-gritaron en unísono siendo callados por el niño, misteriosamente la temperatura descendió.

-No cambio el tema…solo de prioridad -severo comento -y como nadie me presento como se debe -miro a ambos mayores -Mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya…hermano menor de Luffy y Ace -se inclinó de nuevo -y en cuanto a los barcos…me encargue de ellos -dijo despreocupado.

-Siempre esforzándote Shiro…deberías haberme dejado algunos -Ace cruzo de brazos en un puchero, pero luego sonrió -supongo que no fue un problema para un futuro vicealmirante…según escuche -sonrió.

-¡Vicealmirante!-gritaron todos incluido Luffy.

-Aun no es oficial -suspiro el niño mirando al mayor con un gesto de "¿Cómo te enteraste?, el cual fue ignorando…se masajeo el puente de la nariz para luego mirar a su otro hermano -Luffy has conseguido una buena tripulación…-sonrió al observar a cada uno con cierto detalle que les helo la carne, dejando la presentación para otro momento ante el alivio del resto.

-Claro…te lo dije antes de que te fueras -despreocupado comento.

-Bueno me voy antes que mis superiores sepan que estuve de nuevo en un barco pirata -Toushiro ya estaba sobre la barandilla mirando a Ace -cuiden de Luffy…y perdónenlo a veces suele ser egoísta -se giró para encarar a la tripulación -y en cuanto a ti Ace…respeto tu decisión y no te detendré…pero ten cuidado, ese hombre no es tan débil y si te descuidas puede derrotarte –

-Recuerda que peleamos como iguales -Ace tomo la cabeza del menor, pero este no lo dejo de observar con la intensidad de antes -tendré cuidado -se rindió.

-Gracias -dijo con simpleza -en verdad que ustedes me dejaran calvo -suspiro severo el niño, pues con el grado de seriedad la tripulación no dudaba de que fuera cierto…. -Bueno me voy…la última vez todos se enteraron rápidamente…inclusive los ancianos -gruño.

-Incluso tú tienes las aficiones del abuelo -Ace y Luffy carcajearon, el resto solo se le resbalo una gota de sudor al verse perdidos en la plática, el chico desapareció repentinamente de la vista sorprendiéndolos.

-Es rápido -silbo Usopp.

-Claro es mi hermano -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio Luffy siendo aceptado por Ace, quien conto el relato de su visita a Shirohige ante la pregunta de Chopper a lo que se refirió "la última vez" de nuevo mirando que en verdad si eran hermanos ante lo estúpido que sonaba, dejando el tema a un lado ante la vista de más enemigos, encargándose Ace del asunto.

XXXXXX

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y una disculpa por los errores

Geme 1 fuera


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXX

D4

Cocodrile frunció el ceño ante la pequeña presencia frente a él, Robin parpadeo un poco para discernir bien la figura delante de ellos -Buenas Tardes Señor Shichibukai-saludo con cortesía el chico para dar un signo de reconocimiento.

-Tch …no te andes por las ramas mocoso -gruño insatisfecho el usuario de arena para recargarse con imponencia en sus manos, su mirada indiferente y cruel era planteada en el invitado, como tratando de intimidarlo…pero no funciono, aun recordando la pelea con otro colega.

-No ando por las ramas Sr. Cocodrile – el chico no se inmuto por la tensión, al contrario, solo dio un ligero suspiro para negar con la cabeza -solo estoy de paso…sin embargo algo me llamo la atención -sus ojos eran más fríos de lo que recordó el Shichibukai encogiendo sus ojos, Robin solo miro el intercambio tratando de descifrar al pequeño…sabia de él, oyó los rumores, pero en persona era otra cosa, tan fría y distante -Baroque Works -esta palabra tenso a los adultos.

-¿Qué es eso?-fingió inocencia el hombre, con una sonrisa -lo he escuchado…pero es algo que me tiene sin cuidado -sonrió de medio lado confiado en esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido porque esas palabras salieran del infante, según era calculador, frio pero también demasiado observador….confiado en que no le pudiera tocar por su condición de guerrero de la guerra, si es que sabía algo.

El niño solo sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaron en un azul intenso -Puedes fingir demencia Cocodrile-san-mantuvo su voz plana, pero el Shichibukai se alzó en toda su altura -pero se preocupe no es mi intención perseguirlo -se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no te interesa detenerme- El hombre comento con una sonrisa de victoria, pero se calló al sentir la intensidad de esa aura, su aliento pudo observar mientras Robin cruzaba brazos preparándose para lo que fuera…no confiaba en la pose del chico, quien era muy diferente a la preocupación de su jefe.

-No-se encogió de hombros para girarse -pero alguien vendrá y te pondrá en tu lugar -su sonrisa fue fría y por un momento tanto Robin como Cocodrile lo notaron mucho mayor de su edad, se congelaron mientras la puerta se cerró dejando a unos adultos anonadados.

Robin ahí supo que ese niño era diferente, pero su pregunta era más ¿Por qué estaba ahí exactamente? -Ese es el prodigio del que tanto hablan-cuestiono la arqueóloga saliendo de su mutismo, mientras el jefe empeoraba más su estado de ánimo.

-Vigílenlo…hasta que se vaya -ordeno a la mujer quien solo inclino la cabeza obedeciendo, dejando al líder con sus propios pensamientos.

-Es un chico complejo-gruño Cocodrile para pensar con seriedad que si el mocoso estaba involucrado tendría que encargarse de él, tal vez un obstáculo difícil de derrotar pero no imposible, chisto los dientes para sonreír -Soy intocable -se burló con el sentimiento de victoria, los beneficios de ser un Shichibukai…pronto su reino seria como aquel que está en el nuevo mundo, uno para el mismo.

XXXXXXX

-No solo vimos al sombrero de paja, sino que también se nos escapó el capitán de la segunda flota de barba blanca-Smoker estaba de mal humor y Tashigi se encogía conforme el humor de su superior empeoraba.

-Sera mejor que se retire – Tashigi dijo temiendo que el menor fuera víctima del estado del mayor, ahí el niño miraba cansado los berrinches del capitán.

-No se preocupe Tashigi-san, esto no es nada -el chico miro firmemente a la mayor, haciéndola tartamudear por la impresión.

-P-Pero estamos en una misión…al capitán no le gusta-fue interrumpida de nuevo, tragando grueso ante la inseguridad que sentía frente al infante, sus pensamientos eran confusos…pensó que el niño se veía tierno en un inicio, pero ahora sabía que los rumores no eran nada comparado con la severidad que plasma en persona, el chico arqueo la ceja ante la mirada de la tímida mujer.

-Y bien…-fríamente Hitsugaya despidió a Tashigi quien miro a su jefe y dio un largo suspiro en derrota -deberías de trabajar más su seguridad Tashigi-san, no está en posición de ser tan tímida -sugirió.

-Yo…yo solo -la mujer no dijo nada…sintiéndose pequeña ante la mirada del superior, mejor retirándose antes de hacer algo más torpe, ante los nervios que la traicionaban.

-No esperaba verte pronto mocoso -Smoker gruño para ver al infante al ver que Tashigi se iba cerrando la puerta.

-Toushiro -corrigió el niño ante el mote dado por el rudo hombre.

-Es una lástima…me hubiera preparado con dulces si hubiera sabido de tu visita -el hombre aun ante la intensidad que emanaba se disculpaba.

-No es importante-el chico comento con una ligera vena saliendo de su frente.

-Y bien…a que debemos la visita del próximo vicealmirante -se hombre miro con ligera emoción al chico -esperaba que fueras a ascender, pero no que saltaras tantos puestos -acuso.

-Los ancianos lo vieron necesario-dijo el chico al encogerse de hombres ante la sorpresa del mayor…sentándose justo frente a él.

-Asi que los ancianos intercedieron – esto lo dijo un poco más severo-asi que ellos han puesto un ojo en ti -acuso.

-Si -el chico dijo sin sentimiento alguno de preocupación, Smoker arqueo la ceja ante su expresión.

-Deberías preocuparte mas por ti mismo jovencito -negó con la cabeza.

-la verdad me tienen sin cuidado sus elecciones -se encogió de hombros -pero bien eh venido aquí siguiendo los pasos de cierta organización criminal -sus ojos se posaron en el mayor con aburrimiento.

-Baroque Works -corto el capitán con gravedad -me sorprende que alguien como tú se enterara de eso… a pesar de que hasta hace poco estabas en el exilio del G5 -se recargo en su silla pesadamente mientras los puros emitían el humo necesario, sus ojos eran intensos ante la mención.

-Bueno no me es difícil investigar un poco -el chico admitió -fue casualidad que di con el nombre -suspiro -y las pistas terminan aquí -esto hizo al mayor más tenso -No lo sabias Smoker-san –

-No- el mayor comento ahora recargándose en la mesa-ahora esto complica más las cosas…-su mirada se oscureció -entonces tal vez Barba blanca y los sombreros de paja están detrás de esto -acuso.

tosido lo miro por un momento para cruzar de brazos, algo que dejo con la incógnita al mayor, pues sus ojos le hacían sentir que estaba en un error -¿Qué sucede chico?-cuestiono ante el silencio.

-Dejare que lo descubra Smoker-san -se encogió de hombros – estoy mejor al ver que el encargado del área de Arabasta eres tú-se levantó para darle una última mirada – abre los ojos Smoker-san, te llevaras una sorpresa –

-Tch…eres un chico molesto -negó con la cabeza para levantarse para palmear la cabeza del niño, nunca lo descifraría y si era como su abuelo, le daría un dolor en la cabeza si pensaba demasiado en cosas que no tenía una respuesta definida.

-Podría dejar de hacer eso -gruño el niño fastidiado mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ajeno rostro, el hombre solo soltó una carcajada sin prestar atención a la reducción de algunos grados en la temperatura.

-Supongo que regresaras a esa base… ¿no? -Smoker comento ahora severo -ten cuidado con ellos, no te dejaran ir tan fácil –advirtió.

-Debería preocuparse más por usted Smoker-san -el chico se giró para dar un suspiro, el mayor lo vio interrogante -abra bien sus ojos…que presenciara algo que lo dejara sin habla –

-¿A qué te refieres mocoso?-comento Smoker, pero solo se quedó en silencio.

-Lo vera pronto -el chico camino a través de la puerta, no dejando al capitán mencionarle sus dudas respecto a lo que habia dicho, negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía que ser pariente de ese sujeto -se cruzó de brazos, pero aun tenía interrogantes -¿solo paso a saludar…o?-dio un largo suspiro al notar que su segunda al mano entraba de manera ruidosa a su camarote -Tashigi -llamo a la tímida mujer.

-Yo…yo solo, quería preguntar -dijo aun en el suelo mirando a otro lado ante la intensidad de su superior -sobre la visita de Hitsugaya-san –

-A saludar- Smoker contento con simpleza para volverse a sentar para mirar con cierta pena a la mujer, pues esta solo hizo un puchero -no deberías esforzarte en entender al niño –

-Es que es solo un chico -negó con la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta con cierto grado de tristeza.

-No debes tener pena de alguien que decidió su camino, cualquier cadete puede ingresar si tienen lo necesario -gruño -¡Asi que Tashigi deja de verlo con lástima!-grito en una orden seca asustando a la mujer, quien acepto con rapidez ante disculpa simultaneas, haciendo que este se enojara más.

XXXXXX

En el muelle de Arabasta un chico miraba con calma su barco, todos sus tripulantes estaban apresurados en preparar todo para partir el chico cruzo los brazos para dar un largo suspiro -Asi que supongo que Cocodrile-san estará inquieto hasta que me vaya…¿Verdad? -cualquiera diría que cuestionaba en el aire hasta que un par de orejas, ojos y una boca aparecieron en una caja en las cercanías, fuera de la vista del resto.

-Oh, que niño tan perspicaz-canturreo suavemente la voz sin temor alguno.

-No esperaba que Nico Robin estuviera bajo el mando de un Shichibukai -comento casual.

-No es nada que le interese Joven marine -la mujer esbozo con simpleza solo para mirar al niño- si eres un marine, y sabes quien está detrás de todo esto… ¿Por qué no haces nada? –

-Soy un marine Señorita Nico-san – miro con frialdad a la mujer alzando una esencia que solamente afecto a la chica…haciéndola desaparecer -molesta -gruño para dirigirse a su nave, estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino al G5, dio un último vistazo y una sombra de sonrisa apareció-Confió en que lo puedas superar Luffy -con esto se retiró dispuesto a seguir la marcha de sus acontecimientos….

Toushiro Hitsugaya el chico cuyo ascenso fue tan rápido que diferentes ojos se posaron en el, desde todo los mares hasta el nuevo mundo, la estrella fría brillaba con intensidad, cuya energía removía ligeros recuerdos.

XXXXXX

-Moriah-san le sucede algo -una chica de cabello rosa sobrevolaba preocupada al notar como su líder balbuceaba cosas mientras caminaba alrededor de sus propias notas, parpadeaba un poco tratando de discernir lo que comentaba.

-Perona ….estamos en problemas si llamamos la atención del chico -sus ojos mostraban el horror -Ellos se supone que no se involucran con los vivos…pero ese niño tiene la esencia… -tomo de los hombros a una asustada Perona quien no entendía lo que en realidad le preocupaba.

-¿De que habla Moriah-san?-pregunto más mortificada, tratando de calmarlo pero sin éxito.

-Ellos….aunque parecía tan vivo -balbuceo otro tanto para recordar la figura del infante cuando ingreso, pero no estaba equivocado la esencia era la misma….esa que solo pocos conocían, aquellos que se involucraron sin querer con esos seres, incluso la Marine estaba completamente ajeno.

-¿De que habla Moriah-san?-grito frustrada la mujer al ser ignorada por el superior, quien amplio sus ojos para limpiarse el sudor en un intento de calmarse.

-Ellos…. Perona -el guerrero del mar tartamudeo, pero trago grueso, la poca calma que recupero se iba como agua entre los dedos -Lo Shinigamis -esto lo susurro como si fuera escuchado por esos seres, inclusive se pudieran aparecer, la chica se volvió más pálida como para caer de rodillas, lagrimas brotaban.

-Pero ellos no vienen a este lado del mundo…ellos no pueden cruzar al menos que un alma sea tomada -miro al mayor -ellos no pueden meterse en asuntos de los vivos -clamo.

-Lo se…lo se -El Shichibukai se mordió el labio -pero ese niño tenía la esencia….la muerte plasmada en todo su ser, pareciera vivo pero esos ojos muestran otra cosa -explico al seguir caminando -Pero se dice que es nieto del héroe…que lo vio crecer supongo…-frunció el ceño.

-Pero si está vivo…¿cómo es que tiene la esencia de la muerte? -Perona se calmó un poco -al menos que sea de esos seres que nacen con esa habilidad –

-Bueno si es asi explicaría por qué …-Moriah se calmó, como si se acordara de algo -es cierto…puede que lo haya confundido, además era solo una pequeña porción, nada importante -simplifico para minimizar la situación.

-Ves Moriah-san solo asustas a la gente -grito frustrada, el hombre se burló para seguir con lo suyo, después de todo tenía mucho que trabajar…aun asi se sentía incómodo, tal vez trataría de no volviera a tener una reunión con ese chico, no quería sentirse igual que ese dia, se rasco la barba, tal vez hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…eso era.

XXXXXXXX

En alguna parte del nuevo mundo una fiesta se llevaba a cabo -…..- Mihawk no sabía que pensar al notar a su rival/amigo tirado entre tantos barriles de sake -¿Cuánto tiene asi? -cuestiono.

-varios dias -Benn comento casual para mirar a su propio capitán que balbuceaba dormido.

-No le dije nada grave -frunció el ceño el frio invitado.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ese mocoso se enfrentó a un tripulante de Big Mom era de esperar que celebrara -se encogió de hombros.

-En verdad es algo que siente cercano -arqueo la ceja sin perder su gesto frio.

-Bueno es un niño interesante…su hermano y el -Benn dio una respirada de su cigarro -pero si no es mucha indiscreción …¿a qué viene tu visita? -cuestiono diplomáticamente.

Dracule frunció el ceño imaginándose lo que pasaría si le contaba que se encontró a ese niño en la central, durante una de sus reuniones -De cierta manera me alegro que este dormido…asi te lo puedo contar con calma y poder zafarse de sus fiestas…no estoy de humor como para soportarlo -agriamente comento el espadachín.

-Vaya Mihawk…no te habia visto asi desde que supiste que el capitán perdió su brazo -Benn comento ignorando la tensión del hombre.

-Eso fue innecesario -gruño el ojo de halcón para cruzar los brazos -Es ese chico…lo encontré y cruzamos espadas -informo… Beckman amplio sus ojos ante ese comentario.

-De quien hablamos…no creo que sea de Luffy…el no posee una espada -Shanks interrumpió lo que fuera a decir el segundo al mando, quien solo rio ante el gesto aún más agrio del Shichibukai al verlo tan cuerdo, como si no estuviera ebrio hace un momento.

-….Pensé que habías dicho que tenía varios días -recrimino el frio hombre al segundo al mando.

-Mencionaste a un chico…ahora cuéntame -exigió el pelirrojo para palmear a un lado de el, mientras su mirada era mandona.

-Lo siento Mihawk …creo que no te zafaras de esta -Benn se encogió de hombros ignorando la mirada del hombre, dirigiéndose al punto donde iniciaría su historia…que terminaría con las carcajadas del pelirrojo ante la humillación y promesa que hizo el hombre frio al infante, pues no se esperaba que el chico fuera reconocido como tal.

Mihawk se despidió antes de ser obligado a beber, pero Shanks entendía su estado de ánimo, asi que no lo forzó…mirando con algo de alegría que se transformó sombría -El chico esta en problemas…-suspiro Benn al notar a su capitán.

-Esperaba que fuera el mejor…pero si es cierto lo que Mihawk -suspiro -algo se traen entre manos -frunció el ceño aún más pronunciado, algunos barriles explotaron ante las fugas de haki.

-Cálmese capitán -comento el hombre con cautela, el hombre solo se rio al rascarse la nuca -Ese chico ahora y antes era muy denso – dio otro suspiro -aunque no esperaba que llamara la atención de ellos –

-El chico derroto a una bestia marina …Benn -Shanks frunció el ceño -Ese viejo debió de alejarlo de la marina… si ellos le hacen algo -unos árboles se cuartearon ante la presión que de nuevo emergía.

-Capitán -el hombre volvió a llamar, pero aun si el haki era reducido el gesto fiero del hombre no desapareció haciéndolo suspirar -aunque nos hagamos enemigos de ellos…yo te seguiré Shanks-solemne miro hacia el pelirrojo.

-Lo se Benn…lo sé -suspiro -porque de todos los caminos…escogió ser un Marine -hizo un puchero al recargarse en ese árbol para tomar de la única botella que sobrevivió de su explosión.

-Aun no lo superas -sonrió de medio lado para compartir una copa de su capitán, con una celebración humilde ante la noticia dada por el Shichibukai, el niño sería un vicealmirante…un paso antes de llegar al puesto deseado.

-Esto será emocionante -sonrió El pelirrojo aun con atisbe de preocupación…preguntándose porque el anciano no hacía nada para proteger y esconder a ese niño, sin saber que era exactamente esa esencia que Mihawk le comento, un poco más aliviado sabiendo que el niño ocultaba su verdadera fuerza, tal vez el chico estaba ya advertido…tal vez.

XXXXXXX

Vergo gruño con fastidio al notar los nuevos informes en su escritorio -El chico se encargó de una tropa entera -frunció el ceño para registrar lo que en verdad le era entregado -No solo eso…un Younko ha sido burlado y una de sus tropas cayo a sus manos -negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya…ese chico a enseñado sus verdaderos dientes -una pequeña voz se escuchó en las lejanías, el hombre se mantuvo firme y serio.

-No solo eso…ha estado insistiendo en ver los informes de los niños desaparecidos -Vergo comento, un silencio molesto se presentó.

-El chico sospecha algo -cuestiono esa voz.

-Lo más seguro -comento Vergo recordando ese informe a Aokiji -pero el chico ahora esta siendo vigilado por las cinco estrellas ancianas -explico.

-Asi que en cualquier error el chico morirá -se burló la otra voz -El joven tiene algo que me molesta… -

-Ya se encontró con el -cuestiono el vicealmirante.

-Si…un pequeño molesto -contesto -pensé que sería solo una simple piedra…pero se esta haciendo montaña –

Vergo amplio ambos ojos ante el reconocimiento del chico, el lo habia tratado…pero ahora que notaba su verdadera fuerza, tal vez su maestro ahora si lo veía como amenaza -y que piensa de el –

-El chico esconde algo…no se lo que habrá susurrado con Mihawk-se escuchó fastidiado -pero hizo que desistiera de su encuentro, nunca habia visto tan interesado a ese hombre -gruño.

-Interesado…Dracule Mihawk -Vergo no supo cómo reaccionar -es más de lo que esperaba –

-Cualquiera de los que estuvimos presentes lo notamos…hubo algo que no se sintió normal -un silencio se instaló- no se explicarlo, pero incluso Moriah se volvió pálido con solo verlo –

-…. Entonces me encargare de el -Vergo dijo decidido, era una lástima ya se habia acostumbrado a tener sus papeles en orden.

-No si podemos hacer ciertos movimientos -la voz se escuchaba divertida -seria entretenido ver como el chiquillo es usado por los ancianos…me gustaría ver el rostro de frustración del héroe de la marina, si el falla –

-Quiere que me encargue de eso -cuestiono el vicealmirante, pero la carcajada se escuchó más fuerte.

-no tarda en equivocarse…es nieto de su abuelo, ha sido visto con Shirohige y no solo eso, dejo ir a Kataruki -El líder comento -ahora me enterado que también fue a un barco pirata…. Uno de los novatos desconocidos…y también con el segundo al mando de Shirohige…puño de fuego Ace –

Vergo se mantuvo en silencio -está bien -simplifico, la comunicación se cortó para seguir en lo suyo, muchos piratas ya habían caído bajo la mano del niño, cuya fuerza ya estaba siendo notada, empezando asi la leyenda del vicealmirante Toushiro Hitsugaya.

XXXXXXXX

La central estaba hecha un hervidero ante la noticia de la caída de Cocodrile, los ancianos miraban con cierta renuencia el nuevo poster de recompensa dada a cierto sombrero de paja -No esperaba que ese nieto de Garp fuera un problema tan pronto -uno comento con intensidad en su voz.

-La D…siempre trae caos -otro comento sin perder su porte, pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-Tendremos que minimizar el impacto de esta noticia…no se debe saber la realidad-explico otro.

-Lo bueno era que el capitán Smoker estaba en el área -comento otro anciano.

-Él no estaba contento con su ascenso…pero al menos le adjudicamos la victoria – los cinco se miraron con cierto aire de victoria.

-¿y qué hay del otro nieto?-cuestiono el más joven de todos.

-El sigue sembrando la justicia en el nuevo mundo, eh escuchado del vicealmirante Vergo que ha encarcelado a muchos piratas -suspiro -lo más molesto es que ha estado liberando esclavos… los dragones han estado molestos porque no han encontrado buena mercancía en el mercado en Sabaody –

-Bueno…podemos hacer algo para distraerlos -uno de ellos suspiro en derrota -el chico ha estado haciéndose de fama ahora con su nuevo puesto, el nombre de la marine ha estado escuchándose diferente en aquel lado -sonrió.

-Algo positivo en el asunto -el más grande golpeteo con su bastón -el chico ha implementado fuerza extraña en cada pelea difícil, además que se ha enfrentado a las fuerzas de un Younko –

-La marine ha dado la cara contra un Younko -el más flaco dijo con algo de asombro -esto es nuevo –

-Kaido ha lanzado amenazas al G5, si no entregamos la cabeza del niño -explico otro, con preocupación.

-Era de esperarse… -negó uno, pero la puerta fue tocada por alguien que entro con apresuro sorprendiéndolos.

-Los Younkos Shanks y Kaido se han reunido -informo, los cinco ancianos se levantaron.

\- ¿Cómo…? -uno tiro su bastón -¿Por qué nos dimos cuenta hasta ahora?-reclamo.

-La marine fue desplazada, pensamos que habíamos detenido eso-trago grueso el marine.

\- ¿Pero? -cuestiono uno alzándose en toda su altura, aun tratando de tragar lo que les era informado.

-El clima empeoro señor, haciendo que nuestras tropas no llegaran al lugar y los que lo lograron, fueron arrasados por un tsunami -explico, sus ojos mostraban el horror.

-…-los ancianos se miraron, pero no comentaron nada -Al menos murió alguno de ellos -arqueo la ceja.

-No señor…ambos están vivos -el marine se enderezo -no sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió, pero lo que si estamos seguros es esto -dio un largo suspiro -el Younko Kaido ha desistido de la cabeza del vicealmirante Hitsugaya -esto los sorprendió.

-Eso es extraño…. -uno se sentó mas pensativo -no puede ser casualidad…¿o sí?-miro al resto.

-No sabemos si tiene alguna relación con el Younko Shanks -el más joven miro el cartel – o que era lo que discutieron, puede que a lo mejor esta sea la casualidad más grande –

-Tal vez la guerra contra un Younko aún es muy temprana… ¿no? - el marine no comento nada, siendo despedido de inmediato.

-Pero tenemos una cosa menos en la cual pensar -el de bigote pronunciado minimizo el asunto -ahora, solo hay que ocupar el puesto vacante…hay que ver quien será el siguiente Shichibukai –

XXXXXXXXX

Shanks había estado de malas desde que esa noticia llego, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo, toda su tripulación vitoreaba conforme los barriles eran descargados dispuestos a empezar una fiesta – No esperaba que fueras en contra de un Younko – Mihawk llegaba igual de distante que siempre -¿Por qué?-cuestiono.

-Oh, Mihawk ahora si no huirás de la fiesta -El pelirrojo ya colgaba de su cuello, fastidiando al hombre.

-No -corto fríamente.

-Oh, vamos Mihawk la vez pasada te fuiste…o es acaso que aún no te recuperas del rechazo del pequeño Shiro -hizo un puchero el Younko infantilmente.

-Ya no lo moleste capitán -Benn interrumpía lo que sería el inicio de un Mihawk más frio de lo normal.

-Pero…es que necesitas relajarte -Akagami se sentaba debajo de un árbol a lo lejos sus seguidores se escuchaban.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta…o es acaso que tiene que ver con la cabeza de Toushiro -acuso con frialdad para sentarse al lado, clavando su mirada ante la carcajada seria del hombre.

-Entonces para que preguntas…si ya lo sabes-el pelirrojo contrarresto, Benn rodó los ojos para darle otra copa al visitante por cortesía, aunque este había negado… el Younko ya había servido ante los ojos molestos del hombre.

-No pensé que fueras tan lejos…el chico es un marine -explico el Shichibukai, cuestionándose el sentido común del pirata, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No me importa…antes de eso es mi nakama -explico como si fuera lo más obvio, el espadachín miro a Benn como cuestionándose si estaba borracho ese día, pero negándolo.

-Aunque la suerte estaba de nuestro lado -Beckman complemento -la marine no logro interceder nuestra reunión –

-El destino es extraño -Shanks ya estaba dando sorbos a la botella -pero lo bueno que el compañero Kaidou entendió antes de que otro barco perdiera -sonrió.

-No esperaba que la marine tomara acciones en contra de un Younko… ¿no deberían preocuparse? -el Shichibukai arqueo la ceja, para dar un sorbo al sake, emitiendo un sonido satisfecho.

Shanks soltó una carcajada -no lo había pensado asi -golpeteo con fuerza -Benn…¿crees que venga por mí?-frunció el ceño.

-Es un marine…obvio que vendrá -se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno…lo esperare, aunque no sé si guardar sake -se puso pensativo.

-Es un niño -El Shichibukai con voz plana comento -no serias capaz de corromperlo asi –

-Soy un pirata -explico Shanks, pero ambos mayores lo miraron con severidad -está bien… comprare algo de jugo la próxima isla que vayamos -se encogió de hombros.

-Eso será raro hasta para ti -Mihawk daba otro sorbo a la bebida -Por cierto, también traigo esto -lanzo un pedazo de papel, haciendo al pelirrojo saltar de alegría.

-¡Miren chicos…Luffy volvió a subir su recompensa!-el Younko corría con su gente con entusiasmo mientras los demás apoyaban con copas arriba.

-Deberían preocuparse -Mihawk daba la espalda huyendo de lo que sería otra fiesta segura, ante el hombre que seguía enseñando con orgullo el cartel.

-El chico con cada paso está dando el cambio en la marine -Benn encendía otro cigarro -y el otro hace lo mismo -negó con la cabeza.

Mihawk lo miro por un rato -incluso tú tienes confianza en que el chico no se meterá en problemas -arqueo la ceja.

-Estaremos preparados -Benn comento con seriedad.

-Bien -el Shichibukai se despedía ante los pucheros del Younko quien miro el barco lejos, tal vez era demasiado pronto para el orgullo del espadachín.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un capitulo corto esta vez

Gracias Geme 1 fuera


	5. Capítulo 5

D4

Se sentía pesado, tan pesado que dolía respirar, miro a su alrededor y todo fue dolor y sufrimiento, quería ser de ayuda, quería proteger a los que mas quería pero las fuerzas se fueron con cada herida que presentaba….El niño miro sus manos, frunció el ceño ante lo que fuera estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-Otra pesadilla…-sin animo comento casual para dar un respiro, era tan real que incluso para hacer esa acción sus huesos…sus heridas, sus músculos gritaban, era completamente diferente al anterior.

Todo se volvió plano e indiferente, parpadeo varias veces para discernir bien a su alrededor, tenia una sensación que calaba y se enterraba en su corazón, tan conocido y a la vez no, como si algo le hubiera borrado lo que en realidad significaba – **MUERTE** – susurros distantes – **ALMAS-** palpitaciones.

-Hyōrinmaru es mi nombre maestro –todo se cubría de hielo, ahí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo el dragón azul aparecía frente a frente, el chico olvido sus heridas para acariciar a la bestia… la sensación no lo abandonaba, lo conocía –Tanto tiempo eh estado esperando por usted maestro…me alegra volver a estar a sus servicios –

-Yo …-el chico no dijo nada mas -¿Qué soy? –cuestiono a la criatura, pero solo hizo un bufido leve.

-Lo tiene que descubrir por su cuenta maestro –todo desaparecía conforme la oscuridad de extendía, el chico solo esbozo una breve sonrisa ante lo mas confuso que se sentía, pero no comento nada…no presionaría esa parte de el, tenia miedo de descubrirlo, de no poder controlarlo por completo… de no sentirse mas como humano, algo completamente diferente a si hubiera comido una fruta del diablo.

Esa voz ya la conocía, a veces le susurraba reclamando el porque no fue utilizada, al menos ahora conocía su nombre, dio un largo suspiro para poder reponerse…. -¿qué soy?-se cuestiono de nuevo.

-Eres nuestro hermano…eres mi nieto….eres mi amigo –varias personas aparecían detrás mostrándole un nuevo camino, tal vez esta vida no estaba tan mal después de todo….

XXXXXXX

Los meses pasaron tranquilos entre las olas del mar -¡Veo que has avanzado tan rápido Shiro! –Ace observaba aquel periódico con cierto orgullo, sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente a un tono mas sereno con cierta nostalgia -En verdad Shiro….tu velocidad puede dar miedo -su boca se torció a una ligera sombra de sonrisa para dar un suspiro, la mesera que iba a atenderlo noto como con un grado de ausencia no quitaba los ojos del periódico, como si este le pudiera decir algo de lo cual tenía tantas dudas.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunto después de varios segundos de silencio, pero la burbuja en signo de que estaba dormido le hizo enojar –Ey…chico…despierta –pidió alarmada, pero el chico no mostro signos de despertarse, lo curioso que noto fue que el periódico ni el tenedor de comida eran soltados.

La mesera arqueo la ceja ante los segundos que se alargaron a minutos, negó con la cabeza dispuesta a quitar los objetos que aún estaban en posición de ser usados y visto, pero se asustó al notar la renuencia del hombre en dejarlos ir.

-¿Qué? –bostezo el pecoso joven ajeno por completo a la reacción de la chica, parpadeo un tanto para enfocarse un poco, miro la mesa y noto su plato –comida –siguió en lo suyo como si no hubiera pasado nada para seguir leyendo el artículo en realidad.

La mesera tosió un poco para ser notada, en verdad que el chico le fastidiaba…este la miro inocente, para sonreírle cálidamente haciéndola sonrojar –Antes de que cayeras dormido te pregunte si conoces al chico marine –sonrió.

-Oh…-el joven amplio aun mas su expresión de jubilo pero luego cambio a una opuesta–es un niño muy serio –se recargo en su brazo con nostalgia.

-Entonces lo conoces muy bien –la chica dijo con ánimos, pero luego arqueo la ceja –pero si mal no recuerdo usted es pirata…¿no? –cuestiono.

-Si –el chico dijo con orgullo –pero eso es lo de menos, la familia es la familia –

-¿familia? –cuestiono pero fue ignorada por Ace al seguir plantado en aquella mesa para observar con cuidado el papel, como si por medio de el pudiera comunicar algo que tenía guardado, la mujer simplemente negó ante esa sensación de olvido, tal vez no era momento de seguir preguntándole…tenia curiosidad.

Ace admitía que estaba orgulloso de su pequeño hermano, pero aun así tenia el sentimiento de incomodidad, la ultima vez que lo vio fue por corto tiempo eran rumores lo que lo rodeaban, negó con la cabeza para dejar esas memorias atrás… -espero que no te estés esforzando de nuevo Shiro-kun-

-Tal vez le preguntare al abuelo la próxima vez que lo vea-esto ultimo le hizo tragar grueso al recuerdo de todos sus encuentros, el anciano aun estaba terco de encaminarlo a ser un marine, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda –maldición-gruño para deprimirse en la mesa.

En el periódico era la nota del pequeño y recién nombrado Vicealmirante tomando las riendas del nuevo mundo, haciendo un gran golpe contra varios piratas que ingresaron recientemente a causar problemas…el chico ajeno por completo a la atención estaba en la foto, a pesar de lo pequeño que se veía entre todos los adultos hacía notar una fuerza impresionante –¿Qué tipo de técnicas has usado de nuevo?-cuestiono internamente al leer un párrafo donde narraba que el chico habia inmovilizado a varios de un solo golpe, de manera completamente diferente a una fruta del diablo.

Ace soltó un gran suspiro para fruncir el ceño, lo último que se entero es que los ancianos tenían un ojo puesto en su pequeño hermano, él no era del tipo imprudente como Luffy, pero su fuerza anormal y manera en que se movía estaba teniendo demasiada atención.

Apretó con fuerza el puño -Si alguien le hace algo se las verá conmigo -susurro con un aura oscura, asustando a los comensales a su alrededor y haciendo que la mesera que habia vuelto a tomar otro pedido lanzara un ligero grito de horror- Oh, lamento las molestias -se levantó para inclinarse respetuosamente a su alrededor, ante la fuga de haki sin querer.

-Oh, fue mi error -la mesera no supo que más decir ante esa sensación de miedo que iba desapareciendo, mientras esa sonrisa cálida era dirigida a ella…haciéndola tragar grueso y con un rubor de nuevo amenazando sus mejillas.

-Señorita, disculpe…¿no tendrá unas tijeras?-cuestiono para apuntar el periódico, no se pasaría ninguna nota de parte de sus hermanos, y esta estaría dentro de su colección, la mujer de inmediato desapareció para ir por lo pedido.

De nuevo Ace se sentó pensativo, estaba preocupado, pero negó con la cabeza ahora ellos tenían que abrirse camino, pero si fuera necesario ir en su ayuda, aun siendo un marine o un pirata enemigo…la familia estaba por encima de eso, el iría ayudarlos…a ser su bote de salvación, aun si tenía que enfrentarse a ese mundo que antes lo desprecio.

Dio un suspiro al notar que su haki volvía a desprender esa aura asesina ante la idea de que alguien pusiera sus manos encima de sus hermanos, confiaba en su fuerza, pero la promesa fue hecha -Lastima que a ti no te di una Vivre Card -dijo lastimosamente al recordar ese dia en Arabasta, al menos Toushiro tenía más posibilidades de encontrarlo, es un chico prodigio después de todo.

Sonrió de nuevo cálidamente -Aun asi sigues siendo un maldito niño -apunto de nuevo al periódico, recordando las veces en que peleo contra él, cuando eran molestado y como el chico le instruyo para ser más educado, para cuando el fuera a agradecer a Shanks, arqueo la ceja ante ese recuerdo…- ¿Por qué Shanks habrá ido con Kaido? -suspiro, era un alivio que una guerra entre Younkos no se libró, pero la duda estaba presente, tal vez en su regreso cuestionaría…tal vez.

xxxxx

Muchos susurros se levantaban en aquel barco a la deriva, donde por extrañas circunstancias tenían un invitado peligroso –Buenas Tardes Sr. Shichibukai –saludo cortes el niño.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, no es necesario tanta formalidad –el hombre a pesar del regaño parecía un vil comentario, su gesto plano y ajeno por completo, aunque con un aire de molestia.

-Son modales –dijo el chico escuetamente para arquear la ceja sin inmutarse ante el regaño serio –Pero a que debemos su visita –cuestiono, dejando a un lado la mirada mas severa del mayor…cambiando por completo el tema.

-Vengo de estuchar las quejas de un viejo amigo –el hombre lanzo una mirada a los tripulantes que se encogieron, Toushiro suspiro, el aire se mantenía ajeno pero complejo, aunque un ligero brillo de lastima hacia el Shichibukai se notó el niño, de cierta manera estaba aliviado de ser un marine y librarse por completo de cierta atención indeseada de un molesto Younko.

-Entonces me disculpo por que tengas que soportarlo después de todo -se encogió de hombros el niño, haciendo gruñir más al adulto quien no se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, todos los tripulantes susurraban -Traigan un asiento y algo de beber -ordeno secamente a los más cercanos, siendo obedecido de inmediato.

-No pienso quedarme demasiado tiempo -se cruzó de brazos el Shichibukai al notar la silla y la bebida con un rostro plano, típico de el, un ambiente de elegancia y silencio los rodeo estresando más a los presentes, "¿Era una guerra de caracteres fríos?" se cuestionaron.

-Si viniste de visitarlo a el…te aseguro que esta bebida te caerá bien -con un tono insinuante continuo el joven, el mayor arqueo la ceja con su rostro interrogante ante la referencia -los dos sabemos cómo es y si los rumores son cierto …le recomiendo que la tome -insistió como un padre a hijo, Mihawk no sabía si sentiré molesto o incomodo por sentirse regañado de cierta manera, dando un suspiro…el niño era terco igual que cierto pelirrojo (en la lejanía del mar en cierta isla un Younko estornudaba varias veces mientras sus oídos zumbaban…"alguien está hablando de mi" susurro molesto, para encogerse de hombros y seguir con la fiesta).

-Es bueno -miro el vaso tranquilamente -no esperaba que la marine fuera un experto en hacer este tipo de bebidas revitalizantes-con cierto destilo de sarcasmo comento, muchos de los tripulantes se encogieron ante esa insinuación.

-Son marines, pero también necesitan divertirse -comento el hombre -pero aun tienen labores que realizar -fulmino a varios de sus subordinados que se encogieron con cierta vergüenza.

-Entiendo….creo que a cierta persona le agradaría esta bebida en estos momentos -se encogió de hombros para seguir disfrutando de lo que fue dado, sin importarle los por menores, un aura seria lo albergo…más severa que la que está acostumbrado -me gustaría tocar algunos puntos contigo…Toushiro -solemne miro a su alrededor con cierto recelo.

Hitsugaya lo miro por unos momentos para dar un suspiro -Déjennos solos -sus subordinaros obedecieron -pero si veo alguno hacerse el vago tendrá trabajo extra que realizar -amenazo -en la siguiente isla entregaremos informes y abastecimiento de víveres asi que prepárense -no los dejo ir tan limpios, haciéndolos suspirar ante la falta de diversión en varios días de trabajo arduo, dejando solos a ambos.

La silla traía por la visita fue ignorada por el hombre que se paró justo frente a la vista del dichoso mar azul, a lo lejos una tormenta se divisaba…de esas a las cuales estaban acostumbrados, el silencio se prolongó ya seguro que nadie los escuchara -Él fue con Kaidou a interceder por ti -afirmo, haciendo al chico suspirar en derrota entendiendo la referencia.

-Esperaba que no fuera tan idiota…pero creo que lo subestime -agriamente completo el chico parándose junto al mayor -No entiendo porque hace cosas innecesarias…-

-El entenderlo es complicado…-continuo el mayor sin quitar su rostro plano -pero el te ve como su Nakama…. Por alguna razón te protege -frunció el ceño.

-Soy un marine -el chico comento planamente, el hombre solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza – no espere que le agradezca por algo de esa magnitud – cruzo los brazos para tratar de calmar su ansiedad creciente, la temperatura descendió un par de grados para notar su preocupación.

-No eres tan frio como aparentas -se burló el mayor haciendo que el pequeño vicealmirante tuviera un tic nervioso -él es fuerte…pero con un sentido común nulo -explico como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Lo dice el Shichibukai que viene a visitar a un barco de la marina -con un tono ajeno comento haciendo al hombre bufar con cierta alegría, ambos no dijeron nada en algún tiempo, el niño tratando de descifrar esa molestia…habia escuchado los rumores de un encuentro, se prepararon, pero el destino estaba a favor de ese choque…ahora sabia el porqué, y se sentía culpable, ante el hecho de una posible promesa rota.

-¿Qué harás cuando sea necesario cumplir tu deber como marine…? –cuestiono curioso.

La pregunta sorprendió un poco al chico, pero no lo aparento -No lo sé -acepto con simpleza y falta de preocupación.

-De cierta manera eres igual a el -Mihawk dijo molestando al chico.

-No soy igual a el -se quejó para cruzar de nuevo los brazos -creo que Luffy se parece más -bufo molesto, tratando aun de mantener su pose militar.

-Eres un chico extraño –el espadachín se levanto –nuestra promesa también esta vigente…espero que puedas cumplirla pronto – recordó.

-En algún momento…tal vez mas adelante –el chico comento ausente.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces niño, eh escuchado que has empleado técnicas extrañas; han empezado a posar nuevos ojos en ti –el espadachín se levanto, haciendo énfasis en su voz.

-¿Preocupado? –se burlo Toushiro haciendo chistar los dientes al indiferente adulto.

-No-corto de raíz –solo que cierta persona seria demasiado molesta si te llega a pasar algo –negó con la cabeza –con lo imprudente que es, tan capaz de desafiar al gobierno con tal de defender lo que cree es importante–

-Eres un buen amigo –el chico comento socarrón, haciendo que un pico de Haki advirtiera que tuviera cuidado con sus comentarios – no te preocupes…no le diré –sonrió sombríamente, ajeno a la presión ejercida…teniéndole sin cuidado.

-Eres igual de molesto –comento casual el hombre para colocarse en el barandal de aquel barco, sin girar a verlo –no sé lo que pase por tu cabeza, no solo los ancianos han notado tu nueva fuerza…aquella que te esforzaste en esconder aquel dia– lo miro para alzarse en toda su altura -cuida tus pasos -susurro molesto, recordando cierta historia que Shanks le conto en el pasado…donde un pequeño niño poseía una fuerza completamente diferente a la normal…un arma viviente, algo que le tenía sin cuidado, pero admitía que por eso tenía interés en el mocoso.

-No prometo nada Mihawk-san –se cruzo de brazos el niño –también deberías cuidarte…y mándale mis saludos –sonrió al notar el vaso vacío dejado a un lado por el mayor.

Dracule frunció el ceño recordando la ultima vez que lo vio, no tenia ánimos aun de enfrentar otra fiesta…algo molesto por aun no poder cruzar espadas con el niño, pero una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en el plano hombre–la próxima nos enfrentaremos –comento desapareciendo en su pequeño barco al poco tiempo, sin molestarse en despedirse.

-Hitsugaya-sama –un oficial comento tratando de llamar la atención.

-El Shichibukai solo estaba de paso –explico escuetamente para empezar a dar ordenes y prepararse para el desembarque, listo para lo que fuera a enfrentar.

XXXXXXX

Water seven aun presentaba secuelas de desastre de días antes, el animo de la gente estaba en todo su apogeo mientras los gritos de reconstrucción resonaban en todos los pasillos, siempre preparados para seguir adelante.

Pero la alerta volvió a brotar cuando el barco de la marina se presento en el lugar –Hay que avisarle a los sombreros de paja –uno en el muelle susurro a su compatriota corriendo de inmediato.

Un espadachín veía también con algo de sorpresa ese barco, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era en verdad -¡Mierda!-grito para dar vuelta en un pasillo, luego en otro -¡Tch!...han movido la estúpida casa!-gruño frustrado al notar que no estaba ni cerca del su objetivo.

-Mira que tenemos aquí –una voz resonó detrás de el, dos tipos de un mal aspecto miraban con soberbia la peli verde sin darse cuenta de quien era en realidad, pero un golpe los dejo inconsciente ante la sorpresa del espadachín.

-Creo que estas muy lejos de donde están-la voz serena de un joven se escucho detrás de los cuerpos de los asaltantes, a pesar de la altura era imponente por el uniforme que portaba, tan formal y frio a la vez.

Zoro ya estaba preparado para una pelea, para inclinar su cabeza en signo de duda al reconocer la figura después de un rato de analizarlo detenidamente, una sonrisa soberbia cruzo por su rostro–Tu eres…-

Xxxxxxxx

La alcaldía estaba en crisis ante el estruendo de una pared rota -¡Eh venido a ver al famoso Sombrero de Paja!-un grito de júbilo alerto a los que estaban dentro, Sanji y Franky ya estaban dispuestos a pelear, pero siendo pasados de alto por un golpe hueco detrás de ellos, después del grito de su capitán -¡Porque estas dormido!-grito.

-¡Duele!-Luffy grito para tratar de sobarse el lugar, aun con el gesto somnoliento el dolor era mucho, mirando a su alrededor para golpear al culpable, tragando grueso e intentando huir a la mirada ya familiar.

-¡Como te debe doler si estas hecho de goma!-grito Sanji al notar el rostro de su capitán, reponiéndose de la sensación de ser arrebatados en algún punto…notando la rapidez del atacante…este se quitó el sombrero de perro que traía para mostrar el rostro anciano pero fuerte del infractor.

-No hay nada que detenga mi puño de amor -sonrió soberbio el anciano -han estado hablando de ti mucho…Luffy, lo has vuelto a hacer -el capitán parpadeo aun adormilado, pero quedándose en shock al reconocer a la persona sin lograr formular una palabra congruente ante la mirada horrorizada del resto.

-¡La marina ya tiene a Luffy!-Chopper y Nami gritaron en unísono al notar al hombre tomar de la camisa a un capitán temeroso, que aún no creía lo que veía, para luego tratar de correr por su vida ante la mirada de las personas que nunca habían visto el gesto de miedo en Luffy.

-Maldición…no se enfrenten a él chicos, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros -grito horrorizado el joven, tanto Sanji y el resto parpadearon ante la aclaración firme de su capitán, que se esforzaba por zafarse del agarre.

Robín ya estaba dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto al igual que los demás tripulantes, pasando por alto la advertencia ante la vida en peligro de aquel que era su líder -¡Como te atreves a huir de mi!-grito el hombre con voz recriminante, haciendo temblar a todos los presentes…Luffy trataba de zafarse con lagrimas en los ojos, gritando por ayuda -¡Ese es el saludo que me das después de tanto tiempo de no verte!-

-¡Nadie se acerque …el es peligroso!-El chico capturado pidió al resto de la tripulación, al notar lo dispuesto que estaban de ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Peligroso yo!-el otro ya estaba enfurecido.

-Hyaa…lo siento –pidió el capitán de forma ruidosa sorprendiendo a todos por la debilidad del que siempre creyeron ajeno a modo de preservación –Lo siento abuelo –repitió asombrando a todos.

\- ¡Abuelo!-todos dijeron en unísono al distinguir la palabra en si, incluso Sanji soltó su cigarro dejando a un lado la postura de alerta., todos estaban en shock.

-Si…ese es mi abuelo, y ha intentado matarme varias veces –aun manteniendo su tono alto informo al resto, solo otro golpe resonó dando en la cabeza de manera certera.

-¡Como puedes decir algo como eso!-el hombre alzo su puño, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos ante la mirada exagerada del resto por tal acción.

-¡Se durmieron!-Sanji, Franky, Chopper y Nami gritaron al ver la absurda escena, el hombre de inmediato despertó…enojándose mas por el descuido de su nieto.

-¡Como te atreves a dormir…nieto vago!-otro golpe hizo encrestar al pobre joven en el piso.

-Yay –se quejó lentamente el capitán tratando de cubrir el área afectada entre lagrimas de dolor, ambos gritándose entre si…todos manteniéndose distantes con una ligera gota en su cabeza…sin embargo un aire frio vino como consecuencia haciendo todos temblar.

-No pueden mantener una reunión tranquila –la voz infantil resonó tan fría en aquel cuarto, sorprendiendo a los presentes, la mirada penetrante se calo en los huesos tanto del anciano como del niño, aunque este ultimo sonrió, solo Robín se mantuvo alerta al reconocerlo.

-¡Shiro!-grito con entusiasmo no importándole la tensión del momento y el frio que llenaba el cuarto, este solo le sonrió levemente…¿o era su imaginación? Pensaron todos.

Robín parpadeo incrédula de lo que veía, pues tanto el anciano se presentaba como el famoso héroe de la marina y el niño prodigio, ambos con una fama que los respaldaban, ahora en el mismo cuarto junto a ellos…unos piratas.

-Oy, si es el hermanito de Luffy –Sanji saludo, este también hizo lo mismo, al menos alguien tenia educación.

-¿Hermanito?-Robín parpadeo incrédula de lo que el pelirrubio decía.

-Oh, si lo conocimos en Arabasta –Nami explico su encuentro en brevedad, mientras el peliblanco salía a la defensa de Luffy para enojo del anciano.

-No solo el famoso héroe de la marina, si no el niño prodigio del que todos hablan…es familia de Luffy – una mujer grande rompió su shock inicial…se habia mantenido ajena junto al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Tan famoso es?-cuestiono Chopper al notar que todos los ajenos a la tripulación estaban asombrados.

-Claro…inclusive yo sé quién es -Franky aún no pasaba el shock inicial, su mano paso por su barbilla -ambos han hecho fama…el chico incluso ha puesto el nombre de la marina en el nuevo mundo con una perspectiva completamente diferente –

-Vaya Shiro se ha hecho famoso -Luffy se mostraba ajeno por completo a los reclamos de su abuelo, haciéndolo enojar, iba a golpearlo por el desplante…pero el peliblanco ya estaba en medio, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Nietos ingratos –susurro el vicealmirante mayor con cierta renuencia de la escena que presenciaba, Luffy por completo ajeno a la acción…preguntando mas información del peliblanco.

Toushiro se coloco en medio intentando ser la tregua de ambos parientes –Oy Luffy encontré a tu hermano –Zoro ingresaba tranquilo y ajeno al desastre –Creo que me perdí de mucho –inclino su cabeza.

-¡Te perdiste!-todos los tripulantes gritaron ante la cara de póker del peliverde, haciéndolo enfurecer por lo recriminado y negándolo con vehemencia, mientras el pequeño vicealmirante se cuestionaba como se podía perder con tanta facilidad.

-Chicos-Garp ordeno a dos de sus marines, quienes atacaron tanto a Luffy como a Zoro, venciéndolos sin problemas…ahí presentándose Coby y Helmeppop antiguos conocidos.

La sobreviviente de Ohara no paraba de mirar al infante concierta desconfianza, no creyendo lo que en verdad estaba escuchando…mas al saber que Luffy estaba rodeada de gente famosa, incluyendo a uno de los Younkos…como del calibre de Shanks.

-Por cierto Luffy…aquí tu hermanito ascendió a Vicealmirante –Garp palmeo a Shiro con fuerza haciéndolo ceder unos pasos adelante, mientras este parpadeo, todos se mantuvieron al margen en un intento de tragar toda la información de su capitán.

-Ya lo sabia –sonrió inocentemente…ajeno al desplante que era victima.

-¡Como que ya lo sabias!-Garp grito con frustración ante la sorpresa arruinada.

-Ace me había dicho –se encogió de hombros, pero cediendo ante la mirada enojada del mayor...haciéndolo gritar por su vida.

-Monkey-san-Shiro llamo con frialdad evitando la pelea, dio un suspiro para mirar el desastre hecho –Porque tiro la pared –cuestiono haciendo al señor girar hacia otro lado.

-"Que frio"-todos pensaron en unísono al notar lo ajeno que el niño podría ser.

-Que cruel Shiro –se quejo Luffy manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Bien repárenlo-ordeno a sus seguidores, siendo rechazado por los mismos…quejándose de lo injusto que seria si ellos no lo habían hecho.

-Sera mejor que empiece –Toushiro cruzo los brazos de manera severa, haciendo que el anciano frunciera el ceño…cediendo al poco tiempo ante la mirada tímida del resto, no creyendo lo que veían….mientras el otro refunfuñaba de cosas sobre la severidad y la frialdad del niño a sus mayores.

Toushiro miro a Luffy por un momento –has estado comiendo bien –cuestiono al mayor quien acepto de inmediato, presentando a los tripulantes que estaban en el lugar ahora si de manera formal…mas al cocinero, quien trago grueso ante la mirada analítica del niño –Buen trabajo –dijo finalmente para seguir observando el avance de su abuelo.

-El niño es completamente calculador –Sanji daba una bocanada de su cigarro al observarlo de lejos, tratando de sacudir la sensación helada de la que fue victima, si eran hermanos no parecían, pensó.

-Se los había dicho…¿no? –Luffy se encogió de hombros –un niño muy fuerte-sonrió.

-¿Qué tan fuerte? –Zoro cuestiono con incertidumbre.

-Yo nunca lo logre vencer –esto hizo que los demás miraran como látigo al infante que les regreso el gesto pero con mas intensidad, haciéndolos girar de nuevo a lo que estaban observando en un inicio.

-Por cierto … tu padre me conto que se encontró contigo –El abuelo dijo mientras martillaba con una mano y se picaba la nariz con la otra, lo ultimo dejándolo ante la insistente mirada molesta del infante…revelando como si fuera cualquier cosa el nombre de su padre, asustando incluso a los marines, menos a Toushiro que ya sabía, pero ahora ambos eran etiquetados con la idea de un mismo padre…ajenos a que estaban por completo equivocados.

-Abuelo…creo que ha hablado de mas –Toushiro negó con la cabeza ante la información dada –será mejor que olviden lo dicho aquí –una amenaza fría se coló por cada espalda presente, haciéndolos aceptar en silencio.

Hitsugaya se acerco en silencio a la mesa cercana, mirando como Luffy platicaba a lo lejos con Coby y Helmeppop – Es interesante la vista –Robín llamo casual, haciéndolo sonreír levemente, aceptando un poco lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-Me alegra que tenga buenos compañeros –comento con calma ajeno a las acciones de su abuelo que continuaba siendo igual de despreocupado, alejándose junto al resto de la marine ante la orden de no atacar…Toushiro quedándose atrás.

Robín lo miro –no esperaba que ese niño que encontré en Arabasta sea hermano de mi capitán –

-De cierta manera yo tampoco…-Hitsugaya comento para mirar de nuevo a la cocina, Robín esbozo una sonrisa tranquila mientras el niño se levantaba, dispuesto a preparar un asado con algunos materiales que vio, llamando la atención de Sanji.

-¿Eres cocinero?-cuestiono el pelirrubio al analizar con detenimiento la habilidad del niño, pareciera como si años fueran los que tuviera cocinando.

-Solía encargarme de las labores del hogar desde que recuerdo –comento seriamente, Sanji no lo molesto.

-No me imagino a Luffy siendo niño –suspiro Zoro con cierta seriedad para mirar al infante que aun era escoltado por Sanji por alguna razón –Me han dicho que eres fuerte niño…¿quieres medir fuerzas conmigo? –cuestiono.

Toushiro lo miro para dar un suspiro –tu mirada me recuerda a cierto Shichibukai –gruño, llamando el interés de Zoro –eh escuchado que tienes también su atención –Zoro entendió de inmediato de quien hablaba…los demás no entendían mucho, solo Robin, quien negó con la cabeza para dejar el grupo atrás…yéndose con nami a la alberca, necesitaba relajarse de todas las sorpresas que tuvo en pocas horas.

-Hablas de el mejor espadachín…Mihawk –Zoro se erguía ante el recuerdo de perdida, reaccionando al poco tiempo.

-Aun tienes mucho camino que recorrer –Toushiro movía el cuchillo con rapidez, dio un suspiro al notar lo que en realidad pasaba…Zoro ya se encontraba con su espada desenfundada encima de el, bloqueándolo con facilidad con el cuchillo que antes cortaba una inofensiva zanahoria, sorprendiendo al vice capitán, ante la rápida acción y la fuerza que se sentía a pesar de verse tranquilo y pequeño….sobre todo pequeño, trato de hacer otro corte siendo interceptado, varios después tuvieron el mismo final…solo el aire del esfuerzo se notaba en las cosas cercanas.

En el cuarto ya solo estaban tanto Sanji como Zoro, al igual que Toushiro… no sabían en qué momento se quedaron solos, el cocinero se mostró calmado pero sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa, lo fácil que parecía para el niño el interceptar los golpes de su compañero… denotando más la diferencia, frunció el ceño al notar el rostro frustrado del vice capitán.

-¡Estúpido Marimo! Es una cocina –Sanji lanzaba una patada alejando al espadachín quien se giro para volverse a sentar, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en espera de alguna reprimenda por parte del infante…pero no, al contrario, solo limpio un poco el cuchillo para seguir con lo suyo, completamente ajeno.

-Tch no debiste intervenir -gruño Zoro con cierta renuencia al pelirrubio, quien solo encendió su cigarrillo…aunque sus manos titubearon un poco, tratando de asimilar lo que vio, el niño parecía completamente ajeno.

-Lo notaste …¿no? -dijo seriamente el cocinero, no sabiendo si el pequeño vicealmirante escuchaba -marimo…está a un nivel completamente diferente …inclusive que nuestro capitán -Zoro miro sus espadas para bufar en molestia…aún no estaba listo.

-Con el tiempo se harán fuertes-el pequeño interrumpió las miradas de ambos, sorprendiéndolos – espero que lo hagan…el nuevo mundo es más difícil que Enies Lobby- ambos recordaron lo que Franky comento antes, él era la prueba viviente de lo que les esperaba…un sentimiento de frustración subió en ambos…iban a replicar pero el sonido de la puerta corto el ambiente severo.

-¿Paso algo? –Luffy entraba al notar el silencio, miro tanto a Toushiro como a Sanji y al ultimo a Zoro, este ultimo frunció el ceño pronunciadamente por alguna razón, el pelirrubio negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy preparando algo de estofado…supongo que dejaste algo de espacio –Toushiro comento sin girar a verlo, cortando el silencio ante el grito de júbilo del capitán, tanto Zoro como Sanji se miraron…ante la escena que se mostraba adelante, preguntándose quien exactamente era el mayor en realidad…pues el chico no se movió de su lugar, concentrado en su quehacer, mientras Luffy lo rodeaba emocionado por lo que olía, como si estuviera acostumbrado…haciéndolos suspirar.

-¡Por cierto Shiro te quedaras a la fiesta!-cuestiono Luffy para notar su plato servido y comenzar a comer.

-No, tengo deberes de vuelta en el G5-comento secamente, sin importarle demasiado los modales del capitán, todos tenían una gota de sudor en la frente ante lo cómico que se veía, olvidando la tensión anterior, pues el mostraba una cautela y modales propios de alguien noble… ¿su imaginación? Cuestionaron.

\- Asi que estas en el infame G5-Sanji miraba con algo de recelo al infante quien solo afirmo con la cabeza, miro al espadachín de su tripulación para dar un suspiro, notando que a pesar de haber servido la comida este no lo tocaba…mirando al niño como tratando de descifrarlo…descubrir su fuerza en tan menudo cuerpo –No le des tantas vueltas al asunto…es igual de fuerte que ese almirante –susurro en complicidad mientras los hermanos platicaban…aunque era más Luffy.

Zoro lo fulmino con la mirada para hacer un gesto con la cabeza, para comenzar a comer junto al resto…Sanji estaba sorprendido por el sabor del estofado, cuestionaría la receta…pero su capitán acaparaba por completo la atención del vicealmirante -sigue siendo un niño -susurro en complicidad al notar que a pesar del gesto de póker el infante ante la plática de su capitán, se mostraba un aura alegre…aunque no lo demostraba, Zoro sonrió un poco al notarlo también.

-Vamos Shiro…deberías quedarte un poco de tiempo mas –lloro Luffy rogando por la presencia del niño –Para enseñarte lo que te pierdes de ser un pirata –se burlo haciendo rodar los ojos al serio peliblanco.

-Tengo mis deberes…solo vine aquí a petición del abuelo, que quería verte –suspiro- si no hubiera intercedido hubieran echado abajo Aqua Laguna entera, después de lo que hiciste en Enies Lobby –ante esta idea tanto Sanji como Zoro se miraron.

-Eres un idiota –gruño Luffy siendo golpeado por la cuchara.

-No digas malas palabras-regaño ante el vocabulario.

Tanto Zoro como Sanji se cuestionaron de nuevo lo anterior, ante las regañadas del infante ante lo despreocupado que era su capitán, tal vez el chico no era tan malo después de todo…aunque la idea de que es un marine causaría problemas más adelante, de eso estaban seguros -Bueno me retirare por ahora, espero encontrarlos en otra ocasión -se inclinó -por favor cuiden a mi hermano en mi ausencia -suspiro -y lamento todos los problemas que les ha causado –

-No hay nada que disculparse -ambos mayores hicieron un ademan de negativa ante la sonrisa de Luffy.

-Shishishi -El capitán palmeo la cabeza del niño, cambiando su gesto a uno más serio sorprendiendo a los que lo conocían, uno completamente diferente a los que estaban acostumbrados -No te esfuerces demasiado -Toushiro arqueo la ceja ante esto último.

-Tratare -se encogió de hombros para despedirse y salir por la puerta, ante la mirada de los que dejo atrás.

-Es de cierta manera igual a Ace –Sanji comento junto a Luffy, este solo se rasco la nuca.

-estará bien…si es tu hermano confía en el -Zoro noto la molestia de su capitán, mientras Sanji negaba con la cabeza.

-Puede aparentar ser frio…pero suele preocuparse demasiado por nosotros, hasta el punto de esforzarse demasiado–Luffy mostro un gesto serio y de preocupación.

-Supongo que tenia que tener lo problemático de todos –Zoro estiro el cachete de su capitán –es igual de molesto que tu –inquirió sacándole una sonrisa a todos, mirando a la lejanía el sol ponerse…para dar inicio a una fiesta.

XXXXXX

-No esperaba verte aquí…Aokiji-san –saludo el chico al dirigirse a su barco.

-Tengo que admitir que de ti no me sorprende –se encogió de hombros el almirante –has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora –

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes –rodo los ojos el niño.

-Pero que mejor que en persona –se encogió de hombros –por cierto…¿qué te traes entre manos? –cuestiono referente a algunos indicios días anteriores, sobre algunas sospechas lanzadas al aire.

-No confió en Vergo-san-comento sombríamente sorprendiendo al almirante –no tengo las pruebas, pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con el bajo mundo –sin girar a verlo mantuvo su atmosfera severa.

Aokiji lo observo con detenimiento en busca de alguna burla o algo así, pero no…el chico era serio como siempre y seguro de lo que decía –si esas son tus sospechas, entonces tienes que moverte con cuidado –suspiro –estas bajo mi tutela, pero no mi protección… no puedo hacer mucho si estas demasiado tiempo en el nuevo mundo –

-Se los dije antes y lo diré de nuevo Aokiji-san, no me interesa regresar a la central…-el chico acepto –No quiero estar a merced de los ancianos tan pronto –recordó el objetivo y advertencia de los adultos superiores a el.

-Ellos no dejan de preguntarme respecto a tus nuevas habilidades –suspiro el almirante al recordar las notas que el chico era protagónico –esto es parte de todos tus secretos me imagino–

-Supongo –suspiro para mirarlo de reojo –Cuando descubra lo que soy…puede que te diga algo al respecto –

-Espero Toshi-kun –sonrió seriamente el mayor para palmear la cabeza infantil ante la molestia de este –tengo un trabajo que hacer en este pueblo…así que te dejo –se encogió de hombros.

-Ella se veía muy bien –susurro sorprendiendo al almirante –esa vida también valió la pena salvar –dijo al alzar su mano y despedirse dejando a un adulto aturdido, que recupero suporte para seguir adelante…y ver a Nico Robín.

XXXXXX

Los marines estaban nerviosos a la vista de un barco pirata muy conocido, la fuerza roja se tambaleaba imponente entre las olas furiosas, abriéndose paso ajeno por completo a la tensión que subía conforme más se acercaba.

Toushiro maldijo su suerte al ser enviado a ese lugar, ni siquiera lo dejaron llegar a la base, pasando directamente al lugar del encuentro -Solo espero que ese idiota no haga nada imprudente -susurro imperceptible para mirar a su alrededor -Todos prepárense-ordeno ajeno al clima salvaje.

-"Quisiera ser mas como el"-los pensamientos de todos bajo su mando con un tono lleno de orgullo y algo de envidia, tragaron grueso y llamaron toda su voluntad a flote a favor del pequeño que era su líder, se sentían seguros…pero todo se volvió negro para la mayoría ante la vista cercana del barco enemigo, cayendo inconscientes ante el crujido de los barcos y la molestia del único que se mantuvo firme.

-Maldición -Toushiro estaba dispuesto a pelear siendo interceptado por la velocidad del hombre, el chico era fuerte…pero tenía su punto débil, el hombre era un conocido asi que no podía ir con todo contra el…un abrazo aplastante lo sofoco, perdiendo su postura inicial y terminándole de fastidiar su dia…miro hacia arriba para chocar con esos molestos ojos.

-¡Shiro-kun!-la voz firme pero con un tono de alegría resonó, alzándose a pesar del choque de los barcos que no tenían capitán manejándolos…pues estaban inconscientes, otros tantos a lo lejos empezaban el ataque …ajenos a lo que sucedía en los que estaban cerca de la fuerza roja, la bandera se alzaba imponente, empujando a los marinos con lentitud pero firmeza, ante el estruendo del clima furioso.

-Que haces…-Toushiro no tuvo tiempo de reclamar cuando ese brazo que lo apreso se coloco en su costado alzandolo como si fuera la cosa más ligera, sorprendiendo al Younko, cuestionando su alimentación, colocandolo sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien mostraba una sonrisa…el hombre estaba más fornido que hace años, su mirada era más fina, pero su aura era igual de molesta, haciendo que el chico le saltara una vena ante la furia que creía en su interior, pues empezaba a dar vueltas sobre una altura superior…como esos tiempos, chisto los dientes tratando de mantener su compostura.

-Capitán… no debería -Benn no termino de decir su advertencia cuando dicho hombre caía sobre su espalda ante la patada fuerte del niño por la acción despreocupada, haciéndolo sonreír -mucho tiempo Toushiro-kun -saludo cortes.

-Benn-san -fulmino el peliblanco al Younko quien carcajeaba, suspiro para ver la fuerza roja que se abría paso entre ellos, haciendo a un lado a los marines, ondeando orgulloso e imponente entre cañonazos enemigos, desde ahí varios tripulantes distinguió, unos saludándolo animadamente ¿era acaso que no veían que ahora era un marine? Negó con la cabeza para encarar a los que estaban de invasores.

-en verdad haces cosas estúpidas…No te conformaste con ir a enfrentar a el Younko Kaido, sino que también vas con Barbablanca… y ahora subes a un barco marine… ¿es acaso que no me das un descanso? -grito perdiendo su compostura a un pelirrojo ajeno, quien se tocaba la panza ante el esfuerzo de diversión, por notarlo alterado al poco tiempo de reencontrarlo…miro al único coherente del grupo, Beckman solo encogió los hombros ajenos a los ojos fríos.

-Ya sabes Toushiro-kun que cuando algo se viene a su mente es difícil detenerlo-suspiro -más cuando noto que tú estabas en los barcos que intentaban interceder nuestra reunión -explico tranquilo para acercarse al infante -sigues igual de denso…pequeño -palmeo la cabeza, el niño masajeo el puente de la nariz…tratando de mantener su máscara fría.

-Tch…esto se supone que no sería un reencuentro -gruño para terminar de fulminar a Shanks, que miraba casual a otro lado ante la dureza del gesto del vicealmirante, el hielo se extendía por los pies del niño…detonando la furia contenida por este -era una promesa -recrimino.

-Lo siento Shiro -Shanks suspiro para sonreírle más tranquilo, su gesto sorprendió un poco al niño por la seriedad…nunca lo habia visto asi -la promesa solo aplicaba para el futuro rey pirata…no para el marine -toco su brazo faltante con un recuerdo bajo -pero el asunto que veré hoy con el Younko es sobre tu otro hermano…creí que te interesaría -explico.

\- ¿Ace? -Toushiro frunció el ceño -confió en lo que está haciendo Akagami-san …no sé porque tu no –recrimino, pero noto ese algo que le molestaba.

-Es diferente -Shanks se pasó la mano sobre aquella cicatriz en su rostro -quiero que vengas conmigo…-Toushiro arqueo la ceja con sorpresa, algunos de sus subordinados empezaban a moverse...iba a replicar pero fue noqueado por la espalda por Benn, el niño lo miro con ojos abiertos por esa acción antes de caer inconsciente en el único brazo del Younko, quien lo tomo en su costado como un saco…ante la mirada alerta de los que iban despertándose…ambos dieron un salto en el barco, ajenos al horror de los recién levantados.

-Hitsugaya-sama -gritaron los subordinados con horror al ver que su superior era secuestrado por un Younko…los informes eran alarmantes, el niño prodigio habia sido atacado por el Younko Shanks en su propio barco, habia indicio de peleas…como los barcos dañados y el hielo formado en el piso, pero el chico fue atacado por la espalda por el segundo al mando, al menos eso fue lo que dijeron…y la idea que predomino en la base del G5.

XXXXXXX

Vergo miro el papel con cierto escepticismo -tal vez el niño molesto a un Younko de nuevo -suspiro con cierta molestia, aunque tenía un problema menos…miro el den den mushi, gruñendo su suerte por tener que informar el incidente a pocas horas de haber regresado los barcos, todos estaban preocupados…al menos los subordinados, suspiro vencido al tener que enfrentar los gritos del abuelo sobreprotector, los almirantes interesados y la reacción de los ancianos cuando se enteren…. -Maldigo mi suerte-sin emoción comento para hacer el llamado.

XXXXXXXXX

Aokiji miro con cierta renuencia lo dicho por Vergo - ¿Estará bien? -cuestiono con un suspiro, pero Garp estaba indispuesto en darle una respuesta, pues era detenido por Tsuru y Sengoku de ir al nuevo mundo a buscar a su nieto…ante la presunta corrupción del Shanks, algunos se sorprendieron por la relación que tenía con el Younko, aunque otros tantos no mucho.

-¡Cálmate Garp!-ordeno con furia Sengoku al vicealmirante para golpearlo e incrustarlo en el suelo -No hagas una tontería -gruño para cruzarse de brazos y plantarse en esa puerta, evitando que saliera.

-Es cierto…si dices que lo conoce de chico no creo que ese Younko haga algo malo al pequeño Hitsugaya-chan -Tsuru suspiro para sentarse en un sillón y ver a su compañero murmurar cosas desde lo más bajo al levantarse de ese hoyo que hizo, para sacudirse el polvo.

-Me preocupa los rumores que alce a su alrededor -nego Sengoku ante el dolor de cabeza que crecería ese dia, no solo la reuncion de dos Youkos se llevaba a cabo ante la fuerza que envio para evitarla, si no que el niño prodigio habia sido secuestrado -Los ancianos quieren que esperemos que sucede …no creen que maten al chico, pues lo hubiera hecho en ese momento –

-Estan tranquilos con eso -Garp fruncio el ceño -esta con ese mal nacido…ese hijo de …-balbuceo irreconocible el hombre para cruzar los brazos en un puchero.

-El es un conocido …-Sengoku suspiro para negar con la cabeza – no esperaba que el también tuviera una relación cercana a un Younko, ahora explica el porque desistio Kaido por la cabeza de Toshiro -el era el que se acaba de enterar de la relación.

-No es algo que diría abiertamente -gruño Garp para recibir palmadas de Aokiji, quien le extendió la mano al notarlo mas calmado.

-Pero aun no sabemos el motivo del porque….y como lo tomaran los ancianos si regresa intacto -suspiro cansado Aokiji mirando a Sengoku con cierta lastima.

-Por los pronto piensan que ha sido secuestrado -Akainu entraba ajeno a el ambiente de molestia por su ingreso, este no dijo nada mas…sentándose junto a Tsuru.

-Tu que quieres aquí Sakazuki -Aokiji recrimino, siendo apoyado en silencio por Garp sentándose en dos factores, mirando con desconfianza al recien llegado.

-El chico es una promesa…no me sorprende que llame la atención de los Youko -Akainu cruzo los brazos con su misma postura severa -pero ahora que se que relación tiene, me sorprende aun mas que el chico haya querido ser un marine –

-El es especial… -dijo con orgullo Garp con el mismo ambiente despreocupado, mientras se rascaba la nuca -igual que el resto -sonrió más.

Aokiji suspiro -nos queda esperar que pasara en realidad -suspiro cansado, pero esa reunión fue cortada por un marine que recién ingresaba irrumpiendo con apuro el cuarto donde estaban reunidos.

-¡Tenemos un problema! -apuro el subordinado un poco intimidado por todas esas miradas firmes ante la interrupción de su problema inicial -Isla Banaro -tartamudeo -La isla Banaro ha emitido un llamado….-trago grueso -Marshal D. Teach y Puño de Fuego Ace están peleando en ella –

Todos se miraron con sorpresa, Garp se pasó la mano sobre la boca en un intento de mitigar su preocupación, la cual fue cierta…ante la falta de signo de terminar el informe el tímido marine que se atragantaba con sus palabras-¡Termina de una vez!-grito fastidiado Akainu ante el tartamudeo incesante.

-Todavía no sabemos el resultado…pero la tripulación de Marshal D. Teach ha reclamado su derecho de ser parte de los Shichibukai si entrega la cabeza de Puño de fuego Ace -hablo rápidamente y firme el hombre ante la presión del almirante, tragando grueso al terminar el informe, todos se miraron y Garp por primera vez tenía una sensación de preocupación…no podía ser vencido su nieto...¿Verdad?.

Sengoku y Aokiji lo miraron con cierta lastima, Akainu gruño y Tsuru negó con la cabeza, el almirante de la flota se levantó en toda su altura con su gesto severo hacia el marine que se tensó, este miro al vicealmirante para dar un gran suspiro -Entonces que asi sea, sera admitido en el lugar de Cocodrile si entrega la cabeza del capitán de la segunda flota de Barbablanca –

Garp abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero bajo su mirada… su gesto se deformo a uno lleno de impotencia, con la única palabra en su mente "Ace no podía perder", era un criminal, pero ante todo era su familia, la mano de Aokiji lo saco de sus pensamientos -Yo …yo, aceptare lo que resulte –

Akainu se levantó -Es hora de terminar con esa sangre maldito y lo sabe Garp-san -dijo sin una pizca de sentimiento -por ahora dejaremos que el mocoso se las arregle con el Younko, confió en su fuerza -miro a Sengoku -cuál es la orden-cuestiono.

-Esperar el resultado…si la cabeza de Ace es entregada será una guerra segura -miro con determinación el superior, dando un barrido a todos para terminar en el pobre y humilde servidor que habia ido a dar la noticia, despidiéndolo.

-¿Estás seguro…es la guerra contra un Younko?-cuestiono Tsuru con cierta preocupación, el otro asentó con firmeza.

-Como lo dijo Akainu, esto debe terminar de raíz -Sengoku frunció el ceño – ya no podemos esconderlo por más tiempo y lo sabes Garp -miro a los demás -si resulta vencido hay que prepararnos…creo que podemos hacer algo respecto a Hitsugaya en otro momento…dejarlo en manos de Vergo –

-El chico será molesto si se entera de esto -Akainu paseo el puro por la boca -no me gustaría tener que enfrentar a ese niño como enemigo -miro a Garp -conociéndolo sé qué hará algo imprudente si ese demonio es encarcelado y llevado ante la justicia –

Garp apretó el puño e iba a reclamar ante la insinuación de que Toushiro haría algo para salvarlo…el no sería capaz ¿verdad?, esto le hizo titubear…de nuevo el apoyo de Aokiji le calmaba al igual que Tsuru.

-El G5 quedara fuera del llamado -explico Sengoku para pararse en la puerta-si llegara a ser el caso -esto sorprendió a Garp -esa base no está dentro de la jurisdicción de lo que pase en este lado del mar – el almirante de flota desapareció en la puerta, Akainu miro a los demás.

-Si llegara a ser el caso…no me contendré Garp-san-esto era más una advertencia -espero que no fuera el caso…el chico me cae bien -frunció el ceño para desaparecer, los demás se quedaron incomodos ante lo que notaron cierta lastima por el fiero almirante…¿su imaginación?

-Maldición…primero Toushiro es secuestrado por ese ebrio y ahora esto -Garp se sentó mas pesadamente ahora con los más cercanos a el, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Sé que está mal decirlo porque soy un almirante -Aokiji se encogió de hombros para alzarse y estar al pendiente del otro problema antes de ser ocupado por lo que fuera a pasar en un futuro -pero ten fe…-esto no lo dijo tan convencido, para despedirse y dejar a ambos ancianos atrás.

-Tienes una familia problemática Garp-san-Tsuru palmeo al hombre para darle la mano -creo que necesitas una copa…vamos -ofreció, el hombre la miro por un momento para suspirar, ambos retirándose de ese cuarto.

XXXXXXXX

Benn miraba el horizonte el barco que era su destino -El chico aun no despierta…creo que necesitaba el sueño más que ninguno -suspiro para encender su cigarro ante la mirada perdida de su capitán.

-Espero que esta consiente cuando entremos en contacto con el -El pelirrojo suspiro cansado para tocarse esa herida -el niño tiene fe en su hermano…pero él debe de estar en esta reunión –

-No sé qué diferencia haga Shanks -admitió Beckman con cierta seriedad -pero tengo la confianza que hay algo que pueda remover un poco al viejo –

-Espero -Shanks miro hacia adentro de su barco mientras una ola fría se extendía desde adentro, haciendo que sus tripulantes salieran ante el hielo que se empezaba a formar en las escaleras -Creo que ya despertó-arqueo la ceja.

-Y se ha vuelto más fuerte -Benn suspiro al notar como su cigarro era apagado ante el descenso estrepitoso, incluso su barco empezaba a tener dificultades ante el mar que empezaba a escarcharse por un hielo, frunciendo el ceño -se está saliendo de control -iba a caminar hacia adentro, siendo detenido por el pelirrojo, que se adelantó.

-Sé que estás enojado…pero no podías venir de la manera tradicional -con su tono despreocupado comento casual, a la pequeña figura que se asomaba por las escaleras del camarote donde estaba hasta hace unos segundos inconsciente, una ráfaga paso delante de la mayoría, solo siendo notado por los más fuertes, el choque de ambas espadas resonó con firmeza -Sigues más fuerte que antes -sus ojos eran serios, haciendo fruncir el ceño del recién levantado.

\- ¡Tch! -el chico dio un salto para negar con la cabeza y colocar de nuevo su espada detrás de su espalda, para masajearse el cuello, tronando como consecuencia -en verdad no puedes dejarme un momento tranquilo …. Y no sé porque me trajiste…me debes una explicación –

-La tendrás -dio una orden silenciosa Shanks y un gran bote de bebida era traído.

-Espero que no tenga que levantar borrachos -suspiro Toushiro con cierta renuencia ante los recuerdos de una infancia donde el hombre se la pasaba en el bar del pueblo, Benn solo sonrió ante la disminución del tenso ambiente de minutos antes -no quiero bailar…solo te digo, no soy Luffy -amenazo.

Shanks amplio los ojos ante la referencia, miro a Benn y luego al niño, mientras el bote era colocado y la tripulación reía, aunque otros empezaban a quitar el hielo tanto del mar como del barco, con ligeros gritos molestos que eran olvidados -¿Me crees capaz?...han pasado 10 años y es lo único que me puedes decir… -hizo un puchero infantil.

-Puedes ser un Younko…uno de los más fuertes, pero sigues siendo un borracho -se cruzó de brazos el niño para mirar con repulsión el bote -supongo que la explicación vendrá en el barco de allá adelante -miro hacia el Mobi Dick, este solo sonrió.

-Tan observador y paciente -Shanks palmeo la cabeza, el niño chisto los dientes…el bote le era dado y tomado por el capitán -pero si…te explicare en la plática de un viejo amigo -sonrió.

Toushiro miro a Benn quien negó con la cabeza ante la idea que más irían con este, al parecer subiría al barco enemigo en soledad -espero no estar en medio de una pelea -suspiro algo cansado.

-¿Has dormido bien?-cuestiono Shanks al arrastrar la enorme cantimplora, miro al resto de la tripulación y luego al niño, este solo arqueo la ceja ante el cambio de ambiente…se notaba preocupado y culpable por arrastrarlo, aunque nunca pregunto en realidad.

-Estoy bien -dijo finalmente cuando el barco comenzó a moverse -lamento las molestias por mi temperamento -dijo a Benn.

\- ¡Yo soy el capitán! -Shanks grito ofendido ante la idea de no recibir una disculpa como el segundo al mando.

-Pero de él no fue la idea de secuestrarme -se escudó el infante con rapidez y gesto plano e indiferente, ante los pucheros del hombre, Benn negó con la cabeza, mientras anclaban a las cercanías del barco enemigo.

-Supongo que no te debo advertir de mi entrada -sonrió el hombre pelirrojo al ver como los barcos eran conectados.

-Has lo que quieras -suspiro para mirar a la tripulación -no se preocupen tratare de que no haga nada imprudente -prometió.

-El niño conoce muy bien a nuestro capitán -Rockstar al ser el más nuevo dijo incrédulo ante el comentario del chico.

-Si…lo conoce muy bien -sonrió Yassop con una sonrisa amplia, mientras ambos subían al barco del mas anciano Younko, para iniciar una plática que no terminaría del todo bien, pues segundos después el cielo se partió a la mitad, y la temperatura descendió al punto de congelar de nuevo los barcos con más severidad que antes.

-¿Debemos interceder?-cuestiono uno al notar el aura pesado en el barco, Benn negó con la cabeza.

-No…-dijo para encender el cigarro, aunque estaba preocupado…algo no se sentía bien, miro el mar que comenzaba a cuartearse y alzar picos de agua que se congelaban en segundos, frunciendo el ceño ante la muestra de poder silencioso…si el chico controlara ese poder, sería un arma poderosa, suspiro para mirar de nuevo el Mobi Dick…tal vez su preocupación estaba de más….esperaba.

XXXXXXXX

La tensión creció más de lo que debería, Marco parpadeo incrédulo al notar con alarma lo que paso en realidad el chico estaba encima de ambas espadas mientras el hielo las congelaba por debajo de el…esa aura era muy diferente a cuando lo conoció.

-Tu mocoso…te atreves a intervenir -gruño Shirohige al notar la interrupción del niño, quien no se movió y se mantuvo firme sobre esas armas, una más grande que la otra.

Shanks miro con severidad al joven, pero luego su gesto se movió a Barba blanca, el sabía que no podía atacarlo…era un niño ante sus ojos, entendía por qué intercedió, pero no la fuerza de poder hacer ceder ambos golpes fuertes.

-¿Toushiro?-llamo con severidad el pelirrojo, denotando lo grave del asunto al pronunciar su nombre completo.

-Se dé la preocupación de ambos…pero es la decisión de Ace-su voz era grave sin girar a ver a ambos mayores, Marco se tensó ante lo frio que era el niño, muchos de sus seguidores iban a interceder….era el hermanito de uno de sus hermanos, pero el tono no era el adecuado.

-Alto…esperen -Marco llamo a la serenidad al notar algo que los demás no…muchos le recriminaron, pero nadie desobedeció.

-Ustedes están preocupados por el…y lo entiendo -el chico se mantuvo en su posición, pero su mano empezaba a temblar lentamente.

-Toushiro -llamo con severidad Shanks, pero su espada no se movía…para su sorpresa el barco también dejo de hacerlo, haciendo mirar a su alrededor.

-¡El mar ha sido congelado!-grito uno con horror al notar como la frialdad empezaba a extenderse con rapidez.

-Oy mocoso…contrólate -Shirohige ordeno, pero su estada tampoco se movía…fue cuando una tos prominente empezó a brotar ante el cambio de clima repentino, el niño lo habia visto antes…era inofensivo a sus ojos, pero algo no estaba bien.

-Toushiro -Shanks soltó su katana atorada para dirigirse hacia el niño, iba a tocarlo…pero algo le hizo hacerse para atrás.

-El estará bien… ¿verdad? ...él no puede perder tan fácilmente -esos ojos fríos mostraban un dolor prominente mientras se mantenía firme en su posición, su rostro girando a un preocupado Younko por el gesto deformado -él no puede morir -el no lloraba... pero su rostro se mostraba más anciano, como si viejos dolores podrían aparecer de nuevo.

Shanks no supo cómo reaccionar…para mirar a Shirohige que era atendido por las enfermeras que llegaban a su auxilio -Yo…no puedo hacer falsas esperanzas- dijo finalmente el mayor para tomar el hombro del niño, para chistar los dientes -Te has estado esforzando de nuevo -regaño al notar la temperatura del vicealmirante.

-No cambies el tema Akagami-san -recrimino Toushiro, golpeando la mano que le era de apoyo, mientras su katana era aun empuñada -Ace vivirá… -dijo con determinación, borrando ese gesto que se reflejó momentáneamente -no lo subestimen -miro a ambos…porque incluso aunque el más anciano trato de ocultarlo, pero a sus ojos lo noto, estaba preocupado.

-Tu mocoso -Shirohige se iba a levantar, pero se paró en seco al encararlo… miro a Shanks cuestionándolo, por qué notaba ese grado de dolor en él, como si la muerte fuera lo único que pudiera esperar de algo incierto, pero no pudo decir más cuando el niño cayo inconsciente…para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Maldición Shiro! -Shanks tomaba con su única mano al niño para girarlo y analizarlo detenidamente.

-No esperaba que fueras tan imprudente como para secuestrar un marine enfermo -regaño Shirohige mientras miraba a las enfermeras para que atendieran al niño.

-Yo no sabía -suspiro Shanks con su gesto preocupado.

-Habia escuchado que fuiste a hablar con Kaido respecto a algo…no sabía que ese algo fuera este niño -frunció el ceño -estas consiente que es un marine –

-Lo se…no eres el primer que dice algo al respecto -suspiro cansado para negar la atención y alzarse, iba a tomar sus espadas, pero no pudo sacarlas con facilidad -creo que no te molestara guardar ambas armas -cuestiono.

-Todavía que te atreves a ordenarme…ahora pides guardar sus armas -Shirohige alzo la voz molesta por eso…pero incluso su arma no podía zafarla de ese iceberg que emergió en medio de su barco -el chico es poderoso -dijo por ultimo -pero imprudente en su estado-se recargo pesadamente, preguntándose que hizo cierto anciano para educar a jóvenes con tal falta de sentido común (Garp en la central sintió un escalofrió repentino mientras estornudo ruidosamente)

-El no suele prestar atención a sus propias limitaciones…lo más seguro es que haya estado ocupado los últimos días -suspiro para recordar como era antes -incluso cuando era más niño decayó por el esfuerzo una vez –

Shirohige chisto los dientes -Ace tiene un hermano problemático…más que incluso aquel mocoso que promete ser un supernova -suspiro para recordar al otro -incluso él hablaba mucho de lo preocupado que estaba por el esfuerzo del mocoso –

Shanks sonrió un poco para girar dispuesto a marcharse a su barco -creo que estaremos unos días atorados aquí -sonrió al mirar debajo del puente el mar congelado ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en tornar su estado normal?, se cuestionó desapareciendo con la promesa de volver por sus espadas luego.

Marco se acercó después de la partida, mirando hacia la fuerza roja que se mantenía firme en las cercanías del suyo, una situación extraña pero alarmante a los ojos de la base que los vigilaba -El niño hizo todo esto…verdad Pops -cuestiono al mayor, aunque sus ojos eran de preocupación al notar como las enfermeras empezaban a atenderlo.

Shirohige se mostró silencioso pero igual con más preocupación recordando como Ace tomo como suya esa labor de ir por la cabeza del traidor, él también tenía sus propios inconvenientes, dudas y el mal presentimiento…aumentando ahora con la advertencia de otro de sus compañeros Younko -Marco… ¿estuve bien en dejar ir a Ace? -cuestiono ausente, sorprendiendo a su primer jefe.

Marco miro hacia la fuerza roja -es por lo que te dijo El pelirrojo … ¿verdad? -suspiro -Como dijo su hermanito… tenemos que tener fe en el- esto calmo un poco al anciano que acepto con rapidez, yendo hacia adentro del barco por la temperatura que no mejoraba, el mar se habia calmado ante la frialdad de la esencia del niño, la cual desapareció días después.

XXXXXX

Benn suspiro tranquilo al notar como su capitán no se apartó de ese camarote, el niño se habia mantenido inconsciente susurrando palabras extrañas -El capitán está bien -cuestiono Rockstar al notar a su líder con un gesto decaído.

-No te preocupes…el estará bien -Benn miro reconfortante a otro de los miembros de la tripulación que pasaban a ese camarote a preguntar del estado de ánimo de su capitán, el cual se sentía culpable por arrastrar a eso al niño.

Dio unos pasos -Él está sufriendo…no sabía que estaba preocupado por Ace…pero confía en su fuerza, se aferró a ella -suspiro con algo de culpabilidad.

-No lo sabias -Benn coloco su mano en el hombro de su capitán -debes de estar consiente su estado; se sobre esforzó en los últimos días, esto solo fue la gota que derramo el baso…el doctor lo dijo, el niño estaba enfermo desde antes, pero por su terquedad nunca se atiende -suspiro -incluso peor que esa vez –

-Al menos hoy no congela el camarote -sonrió Shanks para compartir la misma memoria.

-Aunque el mar no cuenta la misma historia -suspiro para recordar el trabajo arduo tanto de Marco el fénix como de algunos miembros de su tripulación para descongelar el hielo que resulto ser más denso.

-Pero ya casi lo logran…¿no?-regreso a su estado actual infantil para cruzar los brazos ante la mirada severa de su segundo al mano -¿casi? -cuestiono.

-Shirohige está usando a todos sus usuarios de fruta que puedan servir…pero esto es más fuerte y diferente -Benn explico ante la mirada de Shanks -algo no está bien con el poder del chico y lo notaste …¿no? Es más como si …-fue interrumpido por la mirada de su capitán.

-No lo digas -gruño y el ambiente se volvió tenso – hace tiempo que no enfrentamos a algo asi…y ahora el niño presenta su misma esencia -el camarote empezó a crujir.

-Shanks -llamo Benn con seriedad -si "ellos" están involucrados con el niño… va a ser diferente, a estas alturas su poder es obvio…que no es… -

-Lo sé -suspiro Shanks -pero míralo…es un niño, que creció junto a Luffy y Ace -se recargo en sus manos –"Ellos" nos advirtieron que no se involucran en asuntos de vivos aquella vez -un recuerdo oscuro lo envolvía, para tocar de nuevo esa cicatriz.

-Es una fortuna que los ancianos y la marine no haya notado esa presencia en el chico -Benn suspiro -si lo hubieran notado no fueran tan flexibles con el niño…no creo que lo vayamos a ver si el chico no se controla –

-No lo digas Benn -el hombre regaño para mirar al infante -Antes no era importante…. ¿Cómo no lo note? –

-Era diferente en ese entonces… el chico lo ha de estar suprimiendo inconscientemente -suspiro Benn para mirar a su capitán -debes dormir también Shanks -ofreció.

-No…me quedare aquí -Shanks dijo para dar una mirada severa a su segundo al mando, con un silencioso "no me moveré hasta que despierte".

-Está bien…tampoco te esfuerces, el niño me regañara si despierta y te ve en peor estado que el -negó con la cabeza para marcharse con la promesa del capitán de dormir un poco durante ese tiempo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXX

Los Shinigamis eran una sociedad secretamente guardada, ajena por completo a las actividades de la tierra, aun después de ese incidente hace tiempo, donde se perdieron tantas vidas y mucha información, reunida de nuevo ante un incidente.

-Hemos notado de nuevo el repique de un Reiatsu – un hombre de apariencia de esqueleto informaba tranquilamente a los presentes, todos se miraron intranquilos ante la nueva noticia -y creo saber de quién es -suspiro.

-Suéltalo -ordeno otro con severidad, su gesto plano hizo al otro rodar los ojos ante la fuerza dada por la petición.

-Tranquilo Byakuya-san -suspiro el líder con tranquilidad y una paz rebosante a pesar de su postura superior, alzando su mano con suavidad -Continua Mayuri-san -pidió.

El otro frunció el ceño, pero continuo -La lectura del Reiatsu es del antiguo capitán de la división 10-todos se tensaron -Hitsugaya Toushiro –

-Eso es imposible -la capitana de la división 13 grito alarmada, siendo callada por si misma ante la mirada del resto.

-Mis datos no fallan-informo el encargado del área científica con recelo.

-Si es cierto hay que enviar a alguien a investigar el asunto, no podemos dejar a alguien a manos de esos humanos -el líder informo con recelo -no hemos tenido contacto directo con ellos a menos que sea en ocasiones aisladas-suspiro sorprendiendo a todos -teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de poder que posee el niño, temo si llega a caer en sus manos –

-Si quiere yo me hare cargo -una mujer de baja estatura comento para liderar la misión, al ser la más sigilosa de entre todos.

-En ocasiones normales aceptaría… -suspiro el líder -los humanos no deber saber de nuestra presencia, asi que recurriré a "ellos" –

Todos se miraron, pero aceptaron en silencio, pues esto desataría algo si ellos se daban cuenta de la fuerza del ahora niño al parecer -No esperaba que Toushiro reencarnara como tal -comento ausente el líder -No lo crees Nanao-san-

\- ¿En verdad piensa encargárselos a ellos? -cuestiono la teniente con duda ante la idea de contactar a esas personas.

-Claro…quien más podría sin ser notado por esos molestos humanos -suspiro cansado- sobre todo de ese pelirrojo…la última vez que fuimos…eran muy fuertes, casi mostrándonos ante los nombrados marines –

-El fue prudente, según se el no dijo nada de nosotros a más personas -explico la teniente -mantuvo su palabra-

-Es cierto…a pesar de ser humano -el hombre del parche sonrió sombríamente –"nosotros no interferimos en las actividades de los vivos" -recito seriamente -y mantendré esa orden –

-Pero si el capitán Hitsugaya está vivo…que haremos -cuestiono la teniente.

-Primero hay que verificar la información de Mayuri-san -suspiro de nuevo el hombre del parche-aunque nunca falla…tendremos que traerlo de regreso aquí…al Goiten 13-

-Pero señor…él está vivo -La mujer dijo con seriedad, repitiendo lo anterior-no me diga que…-

-No debe caer en manos de ellos -recalco el hombre -bueno ve a contactarlos…-ordeno fríamente para quedarse atrás con sus pensamientos -Lo siento Capitán Hitsugaya, creo que no podre mantener mi promesa de dejarte vivir una vida tranquila…si tus poderes no fueron sellados por completo -frunció el ceño, ante la idea de quitar una vida…con algo de tristeza.

XXXXXX

En las lejanías del mar otro Shichibukai caía en las manos de los sombreros de paja…pero esa es otra historia.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

xxxx

Los hilos de la sombra empezaban a moverse tranquilamente a ojos de expertos, el gobierno mundial era completamente ajeno de sus actividades que eran ocultas por los miembros especiales enviados a la tierra en un afán de mantener el anonimato.

Eran muy pocos los afortunados que portaban sus antiguas memorias, dándoles un lugar especial entre la vida y la muerte, pero esta vez era diferente…el poder de cierto chico estaba siendo evidente y a pesar de mantener un ojo en el, era imposible tenerlo por completo controlado…aunque tenían que admitir que había echo un buen trabajo en medir sus fugas de reiatsu, ¿bajo que sugerencia? Se cuestionaron.

-Hoy te ves especialmente alegre…Urahara-san –un anciano saludo a su buen vecino, un hombre peculiar de cabello rubio y sombrero extraño, siempre acompañado de un abanico que tapaba en su mayoría, los gestos que realizaba.

-Ah buen día Ray-kun…digamos que hoy es especial –dijo con simpleza al encogerse de hombros con un ligero tono musical…. El barnizador arqueo la ceja ante la emoción muy mal disimulada, pero en si el hombre era completamente un misterio, a sus ojos expertos alguien de fuerza promedio, pero que ocultaba mas de lo que aparentaba, algo de lo cual no estaba dispuesto a indagar, acostumbrado un poco de su carácter.

-Pues a quien celebramos hoy –insistió el hombre con algo de curiosidad, pero una sonrisa se cubrió para palmear –Ustedes los jóvenes hoy en día son demasiado reservados –

-No diga eso Ray-kun –el hombre resto importancia con el abanico para sonreírle alegremente –es que hoy me llego un mensaje…de un viejo amigo –

-Oh, que emoción –dijo falsamente el anciano para seguir su camino.

-Y tu que harás –cuestiono curioso el hombre del sombrero para ver la dirección que tomaba el anciano.

-Necesito dinero…así que iré a incursionar-explico sin para dar un gesto de despedida –Nos vemos luego Urahara-san –miro de reojo al hombre que solo se despidió con el mismo aire, pero Ray o como le llamaban antes "El rey Oscuro" sabia que no era casualidad que el hombre llegara exactamente después de que cierto niño se marchara, a lo mejor estaba imaginando cosas…solo alguien errante que encontró un hogar, casualidad el choque de fechas, se cuestiono para seguir su camino…su objetivo, la casa de subastas.

Urahara vio partir a su vecino con cierto entusiasmo al distinguir su objetivo, el viejo no cambiaba y era interesante interactuar con ese tipo en especial, una parte del porque no siguió a cierto infante que no alcanzo hace unos años, se encogió de hombros para mirar el cielo –Creo que es un buen día para dar un paseo…no lo crees Yoruichi-san –un gato canturreaba entre sus pies, ambos desapareciendo en la tienda.

XXXXXXXX

-Benn…¿estoy borracho? –cuestiono un día Shanks al notar a un gato en su barco…uno muy negro y con ojos singulares que paseaba y canturreaba en la orilla de un barco aun anclado.

-Capitán –dijo con seriedad Benn –usted no ha tomado una copa en días –esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto escepticismo, pero frunció el ceño.

Shanks puso un gesto plano, para luego tallarse con insistencia los ojos -¿Entonces porque tengo la sensación que esta mirándome? –cuestiono de nuevo con cierto aire infantil.

-Porque en verdad lo esta viendo Capitán –serio complemento el segundo al mando, muchos miembros de la tripulación curiosos se acercaron…pero el felino gruñía ante los pasos humanos que querían alimentarlo.

-Oy capitán…creo que a usted espera-un poco burlón comento Lucky Roo para mordisquear un pedazo de carne que se había robado, trato de acercarse…pero el minino lo rechazo de inmediato, sin apartar la mirada de su Líder.

-Creo que el Capitán no solo enamora humanas –se burlo Yasopp con una carcajada sonora del resto de la tripulación ante la insinuación.

-No digan eso –se desinflo el Capitán para pasar la mano sobre su cara, estaba cansado y no durmió bien en los últimos días…el niño no se levantaba y a duras penas habían descongelado la fuerza roja…ahora solo esperando a que terminaran con el Moby Dick.

-Haga la prueba Capitán –comento Beckman para encender su cigarro tranquilamente ante la mirada alerta de su líder –no me mire así…solo nos queda probar, no podemos dejar a un gato en medio del mar…además que no se de donde salió –explico ajeno a los pucheros del pelirrojo.

-No es como si el gato me dijera como llego aquí –suspiro Shanks para caminar hacia el felino ante la mirada atenta de la tripulación, era mas para ver si su capitán resultaba rasguñado por la pequeña fiera –Ey Gato… no me dirás como llegaste aquí…¿verdad? –se acerco para inclinarse a la altura de los ojos gatunos, que parpadearon en reconocimiento, todos se quedaron en silencio…esperando cualquier temible desenlace.

-Si es lo que quieres saber…te diré –una voz profunda resonó en el barco sorprendiendo a los tripulantes, pues todos escucharon que salió del gato, todos ampliaron sus ojos mientras su boca caía al suelo conforme se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía…Benn soltó el cigarro en la boca y Shanks parpadeo cual búho en la noche para girar su cabeza hacia el segundo al mando, como pidiendo alguna explicación de lo que había escuchado.

Shanks se coloco la mano en el oído para limpiarlo con seriedad, miro su dedo con evidencia obvia para seguir con el otro de igual manera, dio un suspiro y miro de nuevo al gato con una sonrisa nerviosa –No hablaste tu…-acuso.

-Y que si lo hice –resonó de nuevo esa voz para saltar en el rostro del pelirrojo para colocarse detrás de el, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda ante el shock que aun no pasaba, toda la tripulación se quedo en silencio…siguiendo con los ojos al felino que caminaba como dueño del barco para mirar a un Benn que apuntaba ya con su arma –Creo que alguien si esta preparado –se burlo el gato.

-No se lo que quieres, ni lo que eres…pero será mejor que te expliques-gruño Benn maldiciendo su suerte y su expresión inicial, había desperdiciado un cigarro al dejarlo caer al suelo…el gato movió su cola burlonamente…de eso estaba seguro.

-Que humano tan interesante-el gato desaparecía a la vista del hombre con una rapidez inusual, pero Benn Beckman no era el tirador por nada, apuntando sobre su hombro izquierdo al felino que se recostaba sobre su hombro, colocándose de una manera cómoda para mirarlo aburridamente.

-Sera mejor que te expliques Gato –Shanks resonó fríamente para tomar al felino de la nuca, para su sorpresa este no se defendió aun ante la presión que, hacia rechinar el barco, su Haki no lo intimidaba…el animal no tenía sentido de preservación o en realidad no le importaba.

-Sera mejor que se controle Señor Younko, se quedara sin barco si sigue con ese humor –suspiro el felino tranquilamente mientras miraba al hombre que no cambio su gesto oscuro –pero no se preocupe…no vengo a hacer algún daño –si no fuera porque era un gato, Shanks juraba que se encogería de hombros.

-Muy bien Gato –el hombre miro como el felino dio un salto colocándose para su orgullo, sobre su cabeza, para dar un largo bostezo y mover la cola….Benn no aparto la mirada de este con cautela y arma desenfundada –Pero si haces algo mas, no aseguro tu vida –amenazo.

-Que interesante amenaza Señor Younko –el Gato se recargo sobre la cabeza aburridamente –pero dígame solo eh venido a ver a cierto niño que esta aquí…-esto tenso al hombre rápidamente, todos de igual manera miraban ávidamente al felino, pasando ya por alto el shock inicial.

-Que quieres –amenazo el pelirrojo mientras su Haki tensionaba al gato, que ahora en su cabeza noto…tal vez no era del todo ajeno a la presión, pero este se repuso colocando su cabeza sobre sus patitas, meneando la cola que se encontraba por encima.

-No se si el resto de su tripulación deba saber mis conexiones Señor Younko–el gato canturreo –Ellos no estarán felices si mas se enteran de su estado –esto hizo que el hombre entendiera de inmediato, haciendo que el felino resoplada ligeramente como si fuera una carcajada burlona ante el cambio de dirección que tomaba el asunto, a uno mas denso.

Yasopp suspiro cansado para notar los ojos de Benn, al parecer era algo que no debían escuchar así que opto por ocupar al resto de la tripulación ante la oportuna llegada de Marco el Fénix.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –cuestiono el cabello de piña para mirar a todos los piratas, no por el simple hecho de ser enemigo en realidad…pero la marine estaba tensionada por tener tanto tiempo atorados a los Younkos, por alguna razón no habían enviado barcos a interceptarlos…sin embargo la pregunta del primer comandante se perdió en el silencio de ese día, decidiendo no continuar la oscura platica, tal vez tenia que ver con el mocoso, luego preguntaría.

XxxXXXX

Yoruichi estaba atenta a lo que veía delante de sus ojos, sabía quién era el pelirrojo, pero era una sorpresa para ella lo rápido que la llevaron dentro del barco cuando menciono al niño, tal vez Toushiro no estaba tan desprotegido como pensaba, sería un problema para llevar a cabo las órdenes del Seireitei, pero era algo que le tenia sin cuidado, recordando lo que Urahara le comento antes de partir.

-Mi nombre es Yoruichi…por cierto Señor Younko–esto último canturreo aun en la cabeza del hombre, quien solo bufo enojado por tanta comodidad del animal, le causaba risa las reacciones de ambos, pues el otro hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima, con tensión obvia a diferencia de su lider.

-Muy Bien Yoru-chan –Shanks dijo con un aire burlón aun sin restarle seriedad al asunto, Benn solo suspiro ante la reacción de su capitán –Entonces Shiro tiene algo que ver con ellos –cuestiono aun caminando hacia el camarote principal, al menos eso pensaba el felino.

-No me desagrada el nombre…Yoru-chan se oye tan mono –el gato continuo mientras se asomaba a encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo, esta solo parpadeo burlándose de este para volver a acomodarse –Tan rudo –susurro.

-Ve al grano –se quejo Benn para detenerse en una puerta y abrirla, entrando primero el y luego Shanks, el felino miro al segundo al mando.

-Tan aburrido –se quejo el gato para dar un salto hacia el escritorio conjunto y sentarse tranquilamente, Yoruichi aun asi no bajo la guardia…pues miro la puerta con indiferencia al verla cerrarse por el mismo hombre que le apunto antes…este solo susurro cosas inentendibles a los oídos humanos, pero no para ella, causándole una risita.

Shanks presiono de nuevo el ambiente al ver que la pregunta anterior no fue contestada - ¿y bien Yoru-chan…dirás algo? –su voz era nada normal, al contrario, era mas tensa, el gato solo se levanto con signos de intranquilidad completamente diferente a unos segundos antes.

-Les dije antes…no vengo con intenciones de pelear –amenazo Yoruichi haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño, pero con un suspiro se calmo… el chico al parecer era un tema suficiente mente delicado –Me comento mi superior que usted era de las pocas personas que sabia su existencia…al parecer no en buenos términos –se lamio la patita, sin girar a verlo.

-No es algo que deba discutir contigo –Shanks se veía cansado, Shihoin estaba cuestionándose más sobre qué información tenía que preguntar a su regreso, tal vez Kisuke está burlándose desde su tienda al enviarla así sin más, tenía que admitir que la curiosidad por ese hombre crecía conforme notaba lo apegado que estaba del chico.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan complicados como siempre –comento casual.

-Y Shiro que es para ustedes –continuo Shanks manteniendo su porte digno de un emperador del mar, Benn se mantenía vigilante en la puerta, dispuesto a hacer algo si esa cosa salía del cuarto.

-Vamos niño –Yoruichi miro aburrida al pelirrojo este solo arqueo la ceja ante la referencia a su persona –él es un caso especial…o es que no lo sabes, un niño prodigio en la marine, con técnicas nunca antes vista…que tiene el interés de un Younko, al punto de secuestrarlo –se burlo…Shanks dio un golpe con sus pies no dispuesto a seguir el juego –Bien…bien…-suspiro – es lo que eh venido a confirmar y a hacer algo al respecto si es el caso-

-Que le harás –Shanks reclamo con mando obvio, el felino solo movió sus orejitas en dirección del hombre delante de esta.

-Nada… mi misión solo es confirmar el estado del niño…que no se haya descontrolado –el gato informo lo primero no era tan segura –mi superior pide discreción en esto…el chico ha sido monitoreado desde su primer pique de energía, esta es la tercera vez y por fortuna pudimos localizarlo rápidamente antes de que su ubicación desapareciera-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo? –ahora Benn interrumpió ante la preocupación de su capitán, analizando lo dicho…pero era verdad, el joven había congelado el mar por mucho…ni siquiera comparado con cierto almirante, mas denso y con una intensidad nunca antes vista, su Haki descontrolado picaba al tratar de ver a través del hielo, haciéndolo más especial y no solo eso, Shirohige empezaba a preguntar.

-Yo no miento –explico el felino despreocupado –es su decisión creer o no…eso si el líder mantiene su promesa, aquella que le dijo a usted en ese entonces –

-"No tengo intenciones de intervenir en asuntos de los vivos"-recito tranquilo Shanks sorprendiendo al gato y a Benn, este ultimo negó con la cabeza…su rostro oscurecido por memorias que esperaba borrar con el tiempo, en aquel choque que su capitán estuvo a punto de perder su vida…cuando esa cicatriz acababa de ser hecha.

El gato bufo una ligera sonrisa –veo que tuvieron una gran impresión sobre ustedes- parpadeo el gato –pero no esperaba que los rumores fueran cierto…esta vez los humanos son mas complicados que antes –esto sacaba dudas a lo mortales, quienes decidieron no indagar mas ante el comentario.

-Shiro es como ustedes …el esta –Shanks comento entrecortado con preocupación.

-El esta igual de vivo que tu y yo –esto ultimo hizo que arqueara la ceja ambos hombres, por completo no dejando que terminara la frase- es complicado de explicar–comento alegre de ese gesto en los peligrosos piratas, desentonando por completo lo delicado del asunto.

-Entonces…-Shanks se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana con una sensación de alivio, mirando a Benn de reojo…temía que no fuera un humano, pero aun asi el peligro estaba latente.

-Lo dije antes –rodo los ojos el gato, pero entendía la preocupación del mayor –El líder quieres confirmar la situación de Toushiro por su poder espiritual…lo vieron, el mar fue victima del descontrol de su poderoso reiatsu…antes lo era y lo sigue haciendo, aunque no entiendo que esta haciendo Hyōrinmaru al respecto, llegara a su limite antes de tiempo –bufo…Shanks cuestionaría, pero el otro hombre se adelanto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono Benn, pues para él la terminología Reiatsu no era importante para el momento, evitando hundirse mas en asuntos de los cuales no se interesaba enredar.

-Bueno explicándolo de manera mas simple…quiero decir que su pequeño cuerpo aun no esta preparado para tal fuerza espiritual, algo que solo los muertos deberían tener y el no lo esta –el gato se sentó interesado en lo que observaban sus ojos felinos, los humanos eran interesante antes y ahora más -y si algún humano lo posee, no tiene tales cantidades como el… -

\- ¿Muerto? –cuestiono Shanks con algo de curiosidad…el gato lo miro, cuestionándose si fue lo único que escucho de su largo relato, el hombre en si era un caso perdido a sus ojos.

-Si…esa energía solo los muertos o ciertas personas vivas lo tienen en menor cantidad –Yoruichi trato de mantenerse plana, repitiendo de manera fácil lo que dijo con anterioridad.

-Explícate –exigió el capitán con mando, el gato se palmeo el rostro...en verdad que el hombre era difícil.

-Toushiro es un caso especial, él fue antes uno de los líderes más poderosos del Seireitei …antes de que el …–el gato dio un suspiro con algo de tristeza – no puedo decirles mas, solo hasta ahí es necesario que sepan –

-No presionare ni quiero saber mas de lo que ya se…-Shanks cruzo su único brazo, Yoruichi arqueo una ceja ante la falta de curiosidad de ambos humanos, en verdad que mantenían su postura de no pisar mas allá de su entendimiento, por algo aun el Gotei 13 sabia que guardaría el secreto...puso su patita en la boca pensativa, una posición fuera de lo normal para un animal de su clase, pero el pelirrojo no dio ningún paso atrás...solo oscureciendo mas su gesto –solo dime una cosa, dependiendo de lo que informes hoy…-apretó los puños –¿su vida corre peligro? –cuestiono.

Yoruichi parpadeo ante la intensidad, en verdad esos humanos no valoraban su vida -¿Estas dispuesto en ir en contra de la misma muerte? –cuestiono interesada, no era el caso...pero no estaba de mas preguntar.

-No me interesa contra quien…si quieren al chico tendrán que pasar a través de mi –amenazo, Benn lo apoyo desde su posición…aunque estaba tenso ante la declaración, su capitán iría si era necesario y ellos con el…el gato carcajeo, sorprendiéndolos.

-Tan interesante como cuentan Younko Shanks –el gato se puso serio –pero por el momento ese es un tema que veremos mas adelante –dio un salto al suelo para mirar a Benn.

-¿Solo dirás eso? –cuestiono Benn.

-Claro-resto importancia el felino, Shanks la miro con severidad –No tengo intención de obedecer del todo mis ordenes…solo estoy medio de ambos lados, además que solo debo informar lo que vea, no hacer algo al respecto –

-¿En serio? –Shanks estaba sorprendido, aligerando un poco su gesto… -eres como ellos… ¿no? –

-En verdad te tengo que repetir las cosas –El gato lanzo un zarpazo al hombre en pleno rostro, haciéndolo caer de su silla, Benn rodo los ojos pero no intervino, solo su pistola en mano por si era el caso…pero noto en el gato un cambio de ambiente, mas amable…al parecer.

-¿Eres como Toshiro-kun? –Benn complemento.

-De cierta manera...pero no por completo –Yoruichi suspiro - en verdad tu no eres el capitán –cuestiono siendo negado por el peli gris, que sonrió ante el bufido ofendido del pelirrojo por este comentario.

-¡Pero no contestaste mi pregunta!-gruño Shanks aun sobándose el área, tal vez necesitaría un medico pues ardía.

-Solo soy alguien que está en medio–se dirigió a la puerta –bien, no soy una amenaza para el– recalco –"por ahora"- pensó con ironía, tal vez esto le tendría que informar a Urahara…era interesante los piratas desde su punto de vista, tal vez la humanidad no estaba tan perdida como aquel entonces.

Tanto Benn como Shanks se miraron para suspirar y dejarla ver al niño, como quiera estaban preparados si llegara a ser el caso, dejándola pasar al camarote principal donde el chico estaba inconsciente, el gato se tenso para correr hacia la cama, alarmándolos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene así? –dio un salto hacia el niño dormido; para mirarlo mas de cerca, su voz era apurada asusto a los hombres, pues esperaban atacarla ya con espada y pistola en mano.

-Días….el medico dijo que no sabia porque no despertaba, que tal vez era cansancio –explico Benn para mirar a su capitán un poco desenfocado por el cambio de rumbo del que esperaban, Shanks frunció el ceño.

-Mierda –el gato grito para mirar de arriba hacia abajo y dar un salto de nuevo al suelo.

-Que sucede –pidió Shanks al notar los ojos felinos preocupados.

-No hay tiempo –susurro el gato para dar un salto maestro, haciendo que tanto Shanks como Benn esperaban que hiciera algo en contra del niño, pero al parecer mantuvo su promesa de no hacer algo en contra del inconsciente, al contrario, su voz era preocupada.

\- ¿Y su katana? -cuestiono rápidamente al dar un barrido Yoruichi al cuarto, mientras miraba acusatoriamente a los adultos.

-Bueno tuvimos cierto incidente –explico Shanks resumió sin entrar a detalles, aun preocupado por lo que fuera hacer, tal vez era más delicado de lo que esperaban, algo que un doctor normal notaria.

-Esta en el barco continuo…el chico la congelo junto a las espadas de mi capitán y el de otro Younko durante una discusión…el intervino –dio una fumada de su cigarro para terminar la explicación, ante la falta de palabras de su capitán.

-Necesitamos a Hyonimaru ahora –explico para ver al niño - ¿cuánto tiempo tiene sin ella? –cuestiono.

-Desde que cayo inconsciente –Shanks cruzo los brazos con severidad, ante el cambio de rumbo de la mujer - ¿a dónde vas con eso? ¿Hony moru? – cuestiono ese nombre, con obvia mala pronunciación, pero el gato no corregiría…no tenía tiempo.

-Necesitamos su espada para estabilizar el cuerpo de Toushiro…su energía está llevándolo al extremo–explico la mujer, el paso fue cubierto por Benn…quien salió de inmediato.

-No sean idiotas…el arma del niño no es simplemente eso…si alguien ajeno a su maestro la toca este lo rechaza…ya lo notaron… ¿no? -el hombre solo frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese detalle, Benn no les dio tiempo de ir detrás…lo más seguro es que ya se encontraba en el Moby Dick, Shanks sabia que tendría que responder las preguntas de Shirohige...ahora que ya se había calmado, pensó fastidiado el pelirrojo, negó con algo de diversión ante la idea para seguir con la preocupación presente, con lo otro lidiaría mas adelante.

\- ¿Y que te hace diferente? –cuestiono, pues en efecto antes cuando era más niño durante ese día en villa Fuscia lo sabía, esa arma solo la podía portar el…por algo siempre la traía consigo, pero al parecer no siempre era suficiente.

-Yo puedo tratar con el –se encogió de hombros sin entrar en más detalles sobre la katana en singular …Shanks suspiro para tomarla de nuevo, el gato aprovecho para colocarse rápidamente en su hombro

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? –cuestiono asombrado por la familiaridad de la felina, quien no le tomo importancia, hasta hace unos momentos eran enemigos y un potencial peligro, ahora no…irónico.

-Eres mas rápido…al menos evitaría las preguntas de mi presencia –el gato explico –apúrate que no tenemos tiempo –comento casual para hacer al hombre reaccionar a tal punto de casi tirarla - ¡Ten cuidado! -gruño al agarrarse con sus uñas sobre esa capa, haciendo al hombre bufar por la sensación de las garras en la piel, dirigiéndose directamente al Moby Dick….sin tener en cuenta que los esperaban.

XXXXXXX

Shanks estaba deprimido ahora en alta mar con un gesto cansado y recargado pesadamente sobre la orilla de su barco, que ondeaba alegre de estar libre de esa tumba de hielo.

-Aun sigues deprimido –la voz felina se escucho de nuevo dando un salto junto a el, mientras se lamia la patita con obvio desinterés, el hombre bufo molesto…sin girar a verlo.

-El capitán esta en estado inconveniente –Benn se colocaba a su lado para intervenir por su líder, la tripulación se escuchaba a lo lejos en una fiesta improvisada por ser liberados, ajenos y acostumbrados al felino parlante, sin entrar en demasiados detalles… adjuntándolo a las fruta del diablo para aquellos que cuestionaron, aunque sabian que cierto anciano no estaba satisfecho con eso...dejandolo por la paz, ya sea por preocupaciones iniciales (ace) y las nuevas (Toushiro), solo los más cercanos sabían la verdad, confiando en la decisión del pelirrojo.

-Tu cuanto tiempo piensas estar aquí –comento ácido Shanks, mientras aun en su posición encorvada, miraba acusatoriamente al gato, que ni siquiera se molestó en regresarle el gesto.

-Vamos…no seas enojón Shanks –llamo Yoruichi con informalidad–estoy interesado en saber que harás ahora – esto deprimió mas al hombre.

-Shiro se fue molesto…y no me habla –sollozo el hombre recordando esa fría mirada, en verdad que el niño se imponía con su carácter...aun después de tanto tiempo de no verlo...recordando su primer encuentro, esperaba que el segundo fuera mejor, claro ...quitando los problemas de ese momento.

-Teniendo en cuenta el secuestro y lo que sucedió cuando despertó…no lo culpo –Benn dijo con un suspiro, ajeno a la mirada de "traidor" por parte de su superior, el gato se burlo en apoyo.

-Pero…pero…yo estaba contento que el estuviera bien –hizo un puchero infantil, siendo interrumpido por la garra felina en su rostro, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda por tal acción, Benn le resto importancia…se lo merecía - ¡Porque haces eso! -ardía de nuevo su rostro que a penas se curaba del rasguño anterior, necesitaba otro curita.

-Estas consiente que declaraste la guerra al Seireitei …-arqueo la ceja invisible el gato, aun con su pata preparada –en verdad que eres idiota –gruño.

-Yoru-chan…te volverás un gato feo si sigues preocupándote, los gatos se suponen que son tiernos…pero tú no–esto hizo que el felino chistara molesto por el comentario.

-En verdad no se porque Urahara no se molesto en venir por mi –miro al cielo el gato, tratando de no pelear con él hombre.

-Yoruichi-san…usted dijo que estaba interesado en ver que hacia mi capitán…no se eche para atrás –Benn dio una aspirada a su cigarro, ajeno a las miradas que le eran lanzadas por esos ojos dorados, quien solo negó con la cabeza para aceptar en silencio.

-Estoy pensando seriamente que es mas entretenido ver el desenlace de esta historia desde otro punto de vista –acuso Yoruichi al notar como el capitán de nuevo se colocaba en posición deprimente, ignorando sus rasguños.

Yoruichi chisto los dientes al sentir la mano pesada del hombre sobre su cabeza, palmeándola varias veces como si fuera una mascota -¿Tengo que preocuparme? –le cuestiono.

-Teniendo en cuenta el mensaje que enviaste…temo que si –suspiro el gato pasando por alto la tosca caricia, recordando lo que sucedió el día que salió del camarote hacia la espada del niño…todos estaban inconscientes sobre el barco, solo Benn siendo apuntado por dos katanas sobre su cuello, estaban rodeados por Shinigamis que llegaron tras la falta de información por parte de Yoruichi, al parecer estaban desesperados por la información para poder decidir de que manera proceder, pues el niño estaba vivo y fuera de su alcance... la muerte era la solución, ante la latente de que Toushiro se saliera de control, una que no le gusto al pelirrojo...y de la cual solo era un presentimiento –no cualquiera manda a la mierda la orden del primer capitán – palmeo la cara del hombre.

-El chico tiene mucho que pensar Capitán…dele su espacio –explico el segundo al mando, el niño había salido a duras penas cuando la situación se volvió densa…Shanks ya había noqueado a varios Shinigamis, de manera poderosa y sorprendente, pues no cualquiera podía golpear fantasmas como lo hizo el Younko, Yoruichi antes pensó que era por ese incidente tiempo atrás, pero ahora otra variante apareció frente a los ojos felinos, decidiendo pasar por alto el hecho que Urahara no viniera por el...siendo llevado a la isla mas cercana a otro contacto...sin embargo su pregunta estaba ahí... ¿qué lo hacia especial? Se cuestiono internamente, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha.

-Pero…si lo hice por el –se inclino de nuevo, sacando al gato de sus pensamientos...absteniendose de rodar los ojos ante lo fastidiado que se encontraba... el Younko estaba insoportable, pero que cierto dueño de la tienda.

-¿Te han dicho que lo proteges demasiado? –cuestiono el felino ajeno a los ojos obstinados del pelirrojo, ahora lamiéndose la patita y pasándola por la oreja –escuche que tiene otro hermano…acaso a el también lo proteges igual –

-Luffy es diferente…el va a ser el rey de los piratas –Shanks sonrió con orgullo –Toushiro es pequeño aun para diferenciar el verdadero peligro – se quejo, Yoruichi no entendía que era pequeño para el…pues para si mismo, el constaba con mas años que toda la tripulación junta aun si no lo recordaba, sus ojos y su propio comportamiento hacia lo contrario, era extraño...o tal vez otra cosa...¿lo estarían ocultando?, lo noto cuando vio al niño, su caida repentina era por suprimir su poder espiritual...a lo mejor no estaba del todo consiente y si lo era, ¿porque? ¿era por la sociedad de almas o algo mas...? suspiro cansado de tanto pensar.

-No respondiste mi pregunta –acuso el gato –pero bueno, al parecer es algo que ni tu entiendes – negó con la cabeza…era irónico que un pirata amenazara al Seireitei por un marine…era acaso que el Younko tenia un concepto diferente de la realidad, se cuestionó-creo que también deberías preocuparte por ti mismo…también tienes el interés de ellos, no cualquiera golpea asi las almas- este no le prestó atención haciéndolo enojar.

Pero Benn tomo por el cuello de la camisa a su capitán…para arrastrarlo hacia donde estaba el resto de la tripulación, que vitoreo la llegada de su líder…quien para no aguitar la fiesta de su gente, opto por seguir la corriente…alzando la copa al grito de Kampai, que todos siguieron en unísono –El ve la seguridad de sus nakamas por encima de la suya–explico con tranquilidad- puede que sea difícil de creer...el niño es un marine, el gobierno entrena y secuestras niños para ese fin...para tener soldados de la calidad de Toushiro-kun...Shanks no quiere esa vida para el, no quiere que lo tomen como alguien del cual quieren experimentar -el entendía completamente a su capitán...tantos años no pasaban en balde, pero al mismo tiempo el gato entendió...que lo mantenían oculto del gobierno...dio un suspiro para entender lo que en realidad pasaba, durante su tiempo como gato, vago en un sin fin de islas, conoció tanta gente tanto buena como mala y sabia ciertos secretos...pero una memoria le vino a la mente, una de color naranja... de cierta manera el Younko le recordaba a el, ¿casualidad?.

-Nakama –susurro el felino aun inundado de esa comparación –hace mucho tiempo un joven hizo lo mismo por la que creía su amiga… -dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia –tanto tiempo –ausente el felino miro al hombre.

-¿Recuerdos? –cuestiono Benn, pero no insistió ante el silencio –Tu preguntaste el porque no lo trata igual que Luffy, pero el chico tiene potencial, sera el dolor de cabeza para el gobierno mundial...pero a diferencia de Toushiro, no lo ven mas que un pirata...alguien fuerte pero con esa mentalidad simple, sin mas –Benn dio un respiro a su cigarro –El niño posee un poder abrumador, diferente a lo que están acostumbrados...no dudaría en que piensan de el como un arma en potencia, alguien que pueden usar a su gusto... eh escuchado que el gobierno mundial tiene un especial interés en el, si no lo hace por propia voluntad no dudo en que lo sometan a la fuerza -Benn siempre era tranquilo pero cada palabra destilaba una ira inquietante, sorprendiendo incluso al oyente felino.

-Entiendo tu enojo –suspiro Yoruichi, era lo que querían evitar principalmente la sociedad de alma–Pero el Seireitei ya tomo su decisión y el chico ha estado vigilado desde que estuvo por primera vez en nuestro radar, temía su respuesta, pero el sigue igual incluso en esta vida...poniendo en importancia la vida de los demás sobre la suya-Benn arqueo la ceja ante la insinuación del pasado del chico…negó con la cabeza para seguir el rumbo de la plática, suficiente tenía con saber que era alguien importante, como para añadir más cosas ademas de mas tiempo (seguro que su experiencia era mas antigua)… no era algo que le incumbía, para sus ojos era el mismo pequeño que se esforzaba por hacer su comida y no alcanzaba las cosas de los estantes pequeños-Pero Toushiro no contaba con la intervención de ese idiota – el gato miro al hombre divertirse con el resto –no cualquiera le declara la guerra al Gotei 13-termino.

-Mi capitán jamas permitiría que el se sacrificara por dejarnos a nosotros intactos...digamos que es su cualidad –Benn miro a su compañero de debate -su solucion aun no ha sido dada -apretó su puño con ira - te aseguro que seguiremos firmes a pesar que el niño no quiera independientemente de la decisión de tus lideres–se encogió de hombros Benn, siendo llamado a lo lejos por su capitán – No se lo que planees hacer Yoruichi-san, ni lo que pienses al respecto, pero si su decisión es la muerte tanto para Toushiro como para Shanks, me asegurare de arreglármelas e ir a patearles el culo –amenazo con un aire oscuro.

-Claro señor –el gato se burlo para verlo partir, en verdad era interesante estar en medio, tal vez esta vida no era tan aburrida, se recargo perezosamente en aquel gran barco para mirar la escena delante de ella…los humanos siempre tan despreocupados, sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que desde aquella invasión, hace tanto tiempo sintió.

Shanks noto los ojos pesados en el, levantando su copa servida con un grito de jubilo, vislumbrando al felino que solo giro para mirar desinteresado el mar, este solo negó con la cabeza…tal vez otro día tendría que lidiar con lo que se echo encima, ahora dependía de la las acciones del chico, aun así el grito de guerra había sido lanzado…solo esperaba como reaccionaria el Seireitei al respecto, se encogió de hombros y sorbió su sake –¡Kampai!-grito.

Ajeno a las decisiones que tomaría esa orden a la cual amenazo y por completo a las noticias que vendrían días después, las cuales truncarían un poco sus planes iniciales…

XXXXXXXX

Una carcajada resonó en aquella sala, frente a diversas miradas de todos los capitanes –Señor –llamo uno de ellos con algo de inquietud, era la mas tímida de los lideres, pero aun así trato de concentrarse en el verdadero problema.

-No me esperaba que alguien...un mortal me dijera esto –dijo con algo de asombro el capitán del primer escuadrón, ahí en sus manos el pergamino de información de la sección que envió para interceptar a la enviada especial, no era que no confiaba en ella…solo que Urahara y Yoruichi eran dramáticos.

-Esto es una burla al Seireitei-reclamo Byakuya con severidad al mayor, quien seguía mirando la nota como si esta le dijera que era mentira, o algo por el estilo.

-Quisiera al sujeto para unas pruebas –el capitán de la sección científica tenia un brillo en los ojos.

-No lo creo –otro de cabello rubio desestimo rápidamente, aun a estas alturas el hombre daba miedo cuando alguien estaba en su interés…y no era de lucha.

-Muy bien esta decidido…yo voy –Kenpachi no tardo en darse la vuelta dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera…su sonrisa demoniaca se dibujaba en su tosco rostro, estaba emocionado y nadie lo detendría, además que en la tierra siempre traían personas interesantes…hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación.

-¡Espera Kenpachi…no tan rápido!-severo anuncio en todo su esplendor el hombre del parche para levantarse y calmar los susurros –esta es una situación especial, un humano ha declarado la guerra al Seireitei –golpeteo su bastón con mando –esto me trae recuerdos –miro de nuevo a cierta capitán de la 13va división…quien se miro nostálgica ante la referencia.

-¿Entonces como procedemos? –cuestiono interesado ahora una mujer con calma, mientras cruzaba los brazos en espera de cualquier orden…todos preparados para ir detrás de aquellos que golpearon a sus hombres.

-Puedo pedir el cadáver del capitán –cuestionó interesado aun sin saltar el renglón Mayuri, en un intento de ser el primero en abrir y experimentar…pero no fue contestado -¿su alma? –intento de nuevo, siendo desechado ante su indignación.

-No haremos lo mismo que la ultima vez que alguien infracciono al Seireitei –suspiro el líder para mirar a todos –esto no es nuevo, tenemos que hacer lo necesario para mantener el equilibrio –su único ojo barrio a todos haciéndolos erguirse el toda su altura y orgullo –El Younko Shanks declaro la guerra en post de el antiguo Capitán Hitsugaya…sin embargo este ultimo intercedió a favor del humano…ofreciéndose cuando fuera necesario, regresar por su propia voluntad, con la promesa de mantener su poder controlado –explico calmado.

-¿El capitán Hitsugaya intervino en esto? –cuestiono otro líder sorprendido, pues lo ultimo que recordaba era lo recto que el siempre niño fue al momento de cumplir las reglas.

-No tiene recuerdos de su vida aquí en el Gotei 13, solo pequeñas lagunas al parecer –Suspiro el líder con pesar, pues el niño le puso difícil el asunto al momento de ejercer su derecho a mantener el equilibrio en ambos mundos, además que el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir al niño, el cual era una singularidad, algo que noto esa vez hace unos años, causando más estragos y regresando Shinigamis heridos, si no fuera porque el ex capitán salió…no estaba seguro que no pudieran mantener su perfil bajo, de nuevo amenazando su existencia.

-Entonces el aun es un niño normal –Sui Feng negó con la cabeza.

-Pero sigue igual de inteligente que antes –Syunsui sonrió abiertamente aligerando el ambiente, todos tuvieron una ligera gota en su cabeza…el hombre apreciaba al prodigio desde sus tiempos en la academia…como recuerdo a su viejo amigo.

-Entonces simplemente lo dejara así…¿esperara que el chico cumpla su promesa?¿ y el humano? –cuestiono interesado uno de cabello en casco rubio, su sonrisa era molesta pero calmada.

-Al menos en el tema de Toushiro, confiare en que mantenga bajo control su Reiatsu como lo ha hecho hasta ahora…sin embargo por el humano –su voz fue firme sin titubeo –no solo ofendió a nuestra orden si no que también representa un peligro, no por el simple hecho de que puede vernos y nos conocen – negó con la cabeza…ese error siempre lo perseguirá –pero tiene una capacidad peculiar…es una singularidad –

-Entonces nos desharemos de el –Kenpachi brillo rápidamente tras la idea, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba horrorosamente, Mayuri susurro algo sobre su alma o cuerpo…el ultimo desechándolo si el capitán mas fuerte no lo dejaba reconocible.

-No es tan simple…tiene el respaldo de Hitsugaya –explico el líder.

-¿Por Hitsugaya? –suspiro otro de cabello rubio y ondulado, mientras se rascaba la barbilla con interés-en serio que le han hecho al chico…antes solo a Momo-chan protegía…o solo a su escuadrilla o conocidos –

-En esta vida el esta dentro de su circulo –rodó los ojos otro capitán con fastidio, haciéndolo chistar los dientes.

-¿Entonces?-pidió Kenpachi exasperado, casi corriendo si le era ordenado la ejecución del hombre, valiéndole las restricciones.

-Hitsugaya dejo en claro que el asunto era solo para él, se iba a entregar voluntariamente si no fuera por la intervención del Younko Shanks... quien denegó la orden de inmediato–explico el líder, haciendo que Zaraki gruñera molesto por la falta de sangre en la orden.

-Este tiempo nos hemos mantenido concentrados en nuestra única labor de mantener el equilibrio y el traslado de las almas sin contratiempos –el líder se alzo en toda su altura –esta vez los humanos son muy diferentes, capaces de sobrepasar los limites con su propia voluntad…. Hitsugaya antes de morir pidió tener una vida tranquila, sus poderes no fueron completamente sellados, ocasionando este problema actual…ahora también seres vivos están involucrados –parpadeo a todos, pues aun si erradicaron a los Hollow por completo...era su deber traspasar sus almas a la siguiente vida o tener admisiones a la academia con los mas capacitados y fuertes.

-El antes capitán –recordó Kyoraku –es alguien que mantiene su promesa en esta vida y la anterior…aunque no tenga recuerdos completos de ellas, además que también posee el respaldo de la singularidad, tengamos un poco de fe en nuestro antiguo compañero y en su propia decisión–todos sonrieron orgullosos, otros molestos (Kenpachi) y un único pidiendo el alma para ser diseccionada (Mayuri), un silencio presiono la sala…

-Pero la orden será la siguiente, ambos serán monitoreados y vigilados por nosotros constantemente, además que todos los contactos intermedios estarán al tanto de la nueva situación –golpeteo el bastón con poderío –El Younko Akagami Shanks y el vicealmirante Hitsugaya Toushiro estarán en nuestra lista de potenciales peligros, si algunos de ellos se salen de control…tenemos que tomar ciertas medidas-todos aceptaron, terminando así la reunión.

El líder se quedo en silencio pensativo en su propia resolución, dio una negativa con la cabeza, era una lastima si el chico perdía el control de nuevo, del Younko estaba seguro que no diría nada…incluso después de ese incidente y el verse envuelto de nuevo con algo relacionado a la sociedad de almas, era demasiada casualidad.

Pero aun si esos dos problemas estaban solucionados, todavía estaban las personas que tenían un nivel de reiatsu un poco mas de lo normal o incluso usuarios de fruta del diablo que tenían que ver con la muerte, negó con la cabeza para sacar unos papeles donde nombres y fotos estaban en ellos.

-Gekko Moria-se rasco la cabeza por el nombre conocido, era un miembro de los Shichibukai, un hombre ruin que robaba las almas de las personas para convertirlos en algo así como un zombi, hace tiempo recibió la advertencia…pero ahora caía en manos de un chico pirata -¿Karma? –se cuestiono un poco burlista, su humor estaba mejorando.

XXXXXXXX

Los ancianos estaban alarmados, no solo habían perdido al vicealmirante del nuevo mundo, su promesa para un futuro mejor…uno donde su justicia prevalecería, ahora también un Shichibukai caía vencido en las manos de una de las bandas horrorosas del momento, no solo Cocodrilo si no ahora, Moria.

-Pero al menos tenemos una nota positiva –alardeo uno de los ancianos –Puño de Fuego Ace ha caído –sonrió victorioso.

-Una oportunidad de acabar con ese linaje maldito –suspiro el mas joven, todos lo apoyaron.

-Las D. siempre causan problemas –otro interrumpió al recargarse en su bastón.

-Sengoku me comento que están preparando lo necesario para esto–dijo animadamente.

-¿El G5 entrara al llamado? –cuestiono uno.

-Me temo que no…Akainu contacto conmigo –otro dijo con falta de emoción y entusiasmo, pero en el resto se reflejaba la sorpresa.

-¿Sakasuki?-cuestiono otro.

-Con apoyo de Aokiji –explico con cansancio ahora si deformando su rostro después de un largo y penoso suspiro –Al parecer ambos creen prudente dejar ese sector fuera del llamado, no creen necesario dejar ese lado descubierto…por miedo a alguna intervención por parte de los Younkos –

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ese vicealmirante –cuestiono uno con suma desconfianza.

-No –corto –al menos eso me conto…y confió en su sentido de justicia, claro hablo por Akainu…por Aokiji lo dudo, pero si el lo respalda, entonces por mi esta bien –todos aceptaron en silencio.

-¿Y el asunto del niño?-cuestiono uno –seria una lastima perder a un prospecto con tales habilidades interesantes –

-El chico ha regresado a sus labores en el nuevo mundo –explico otro.

-¿Ileso? –cuestiono.

-Según el informe regreso cansado y enfermo, al parecer lo tuvieron encerrado durante mucho tiempo…¿el porque?-suspiro uno –solo El Younko Shanks lo saben –

-Ese maldito –gruño uno –bueno ahora que tenemos a esta carta a nuestras manos, podemos al menos declarar una guerra abierta y eliminarlo-apunto las hojas donde estaba la foto de Ace –Con el chico y sus habilidades, podemos mantener al margen al resto de los Younkos-inquirió seguro, pues el vicealmirante había acorralado varias veces las tropas de Kaidou y Big Mom…era un estratega impresionante a su edad, comprobándolo en esos meses en el nuevo puesto…desesperado por tenerlo a sus ordenes en el CP.

-¿Cuándo haremos publica su ejecución? –cuestiono uno cambiando el tema, no dispuesto a pasar por alto la prueba en la que estaba el chico, aun era sospechoso por tener la atención de Akagami Shanks…además que no creía del todo su fidelidad, teniendo en cuenta que Garp era su abuelo y el Sombrero de Paja Luffy su hermano, una familia adoptiva, pero aun la influencia estaba presente.

-Tal vez mañana –el otro dijo –Sengoku ya tiene todo preparado, ya solo es cuestión de hacer el día publico –

-Muy bien…uno a uno caerá –sonrió con signo de victoria uno –Bien –los ancianos siguieron planificando a futuro frente a su nueva adquisición como Shichibukai, además de lo que procedía cuando fuera el momento indicado en cuanto a Moria, tal vez de el se encargarían luego.

XXXXXXXX

El G5 estaba imponente y ruidosa ante los movimientos de las sombras de los Younkos, Toushiro se miraba cansado pero firme a sus ideales de estar en el barco dispuesto a cumplir con su deber, aun no perdonaba a Shanks, pero esperaba que con el tiempo su coraje fuera menos.

Su cabeza dolía y aunque tenia muchas preguntas, por ahora no indagaría mas… tenia la impresión que dejaría de ser lo que era si se inmiscuía mas –"Disfruta mientras puedas peque Shiro "-esa voz molesta alardeo.

-Así que aquí estas –una voz gruesa rompió sus pensamientos tomándolo por sorpresa, este giro un poco cansado hacia la figura.

-Akainu-san, no sabia que estaba de visita en la base-se inclino en saludo, el hombre lo desestimo.

-Quiero que me acompañes –explico el almirante con firmeza analizando al niño –te vez peor que la ultima vez –

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que acabo de ser soltado por un Younko loco –esto lo dijo con ira no disimulada, sorprendiendo al mayor por ese sentimiento negativo en el siempre estoico niño…haciéndolo sonreír –y que ha habido mucho movimiento por parte de la central a nosotros –suspiro cansado -¿sabe porque han emitido la orden de vigilar a los Younkos? –cuestiono, pues solo lo que le habían dicho es que era necesario…¿por qué? Quien sabe.

El hombre arqueo su ceja sin siquiera molestarse en contestar –Es necesario chico- explico –algo para hacer caer al verdadero mal de estos mares –

-Supongo que esta bien –suspiro el infante sin entrar mas en conflicto de intereses, sabiendo lo intenso que era el hombre –y a que se debe su visita…no creo que sea del tipo de personas que viene a verificar las ordenes de la central –con su gesto plano comento, dejando a un lado el inicial cansancio.

-Observador mocoso –sonrió victorioso el hombre –solo asegurarme de algunas dudas respecto a ti…los ancianos están presionando respecto a esto a Sengoku, y me pidió venir a confirmarlas –explico para ocupar una oficina vacía, ahora acondicionada para el uso temporal del adulto.

Este cerro la puerta al ver que el chico entraba -¿Y bien? –cuestiono Toushiro con severidad, no dejándose intimidar por el hombre alto…incluso en la central no cambiaba su aura.

El hombre lo miro pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para sentarse detrás de ese escritorio –supongo que estarás parado –explico al notar que el joven no se movió de su posición, manteniendo ambos brazos en su costado ajeno a la presión ejercida, como siempre… era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Claro, es la mejor posición para recibir ordenes –arqueo la ceja invisible.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta el incidente con el Younko…. no te presionare demasiado en el asunto, pero estoy al tanto de tu relación con el Pelirrojo Shanks –soltó de golpe el mayor, Toushiro arqueo la ceja, pero sabiendo que su abuelo no era bueno guardando secretos…ya sospechaba que a parte de Aokiji alguien mas lo supiera.

-Lo temía –suspiro cansado el niño –y cual fue la decisión de los superiores –cuestiono dispuesto a acatar cualquier castigo que fuera impuesto o medida disciplinaria, no podía dejar pasar fácilmente esta situación y lo sabia.

-Tan severo como siempre Toshiro-kun –por primera vez Akainu empleo el nombre el infante, para sorpresa del mismo…mantuvo su porte severo, pero sus ojos mostraban una llama encendida –Los ancianos no saben nada al respecto…pero tanto Sengoku como yo si, y es por eso que tengo una pregunta para ti…algo que me tiene preocupado teniendo en cuenta quienes son tus familiares –

-¿Y a que se debe la duda a estas alturas? –pregunto, siendo negado con el gesto del siempre grave hombre el cual no bajo ningún grado, la intensidad de su mirada.

-Simple….algo grande viene en puerta, y estamos asegurando todas las cartas fuertes…y tu eres una de ellas –simplifico.

-¿Y bien? –cuestiono mas intrigado, el hombre no era del tipo de personas que daría un paso sin pensarlo varias veces, ni tener un objetivo concreto, recordando cierta advertencia… maldiciendo un poco su suerte de no ser cuidadoso y consiente de su otra verdad, manteniendo la calma ante todo.

-Bien…suponiendo que alguno de tus parientes piratas sean arrestados, ¿cómo reaccionarias si son condenados a morir?-Akainu noto la tensión en los hombros del niño, después de todo no era tan maduro como aparentaba ser, haciendo que arqueara la ceja ante el silencio…el chico estaba dudando.

Toushiro dio un suspiro para encarar de nuevo al mayor –Es una respuesta que averiguare en su momento señor –dijo sin mostrar ningún signo de molestia –estoy consiente de la preocupación de los superiores –sus ojos reflejaron un pequeño haz brillante e intimidador, que por un momento sorprendió a Sakasuki –pero mi intención sigue siendo el mismo que en un inicio–hizo una pausa –espero satisfacer su duda–afirmo.

Akainu se sintió atrapado, pero no le sorprendía ante lo agudo que era el chico –porque esa pregunta estará presente y lo sabes Toshiro-kun –coloco sus codos en el escritorio de manera tajante –Seria molesto tener que lidiar contigo en un futuro si llegara a ser el caso-su mirada se endureció –no me contendré –su voz fue mas grave…el chico no se molesto al contrario se mantuvo plano.

-No esperare piedad si fuera el caso – dijo sin inmutarse el chico, Akainu frunció el ceño –por el momento no debe molestarse con cosas que son solo una hipótesis…¿no?, además no es algo que un almirante de su calibre debe molestarse…mi fuerza actual no es nada en comparación de los tres grandes poderes –

Akainu gruño molesto ante esto ultimo –aun así…estas advertido mocoso –miro hacia la puerta en una silenciosa y tensa despedida –y en cuanto al asunto del Younko…será mejor que sea la ultima vez –amenazo.

-No me mencione a ese idiota –Toushiro gruño molesto, sorprendiendo al almirante por la ira contenida.

-Bien…sigue con lo tuyo, por ahora tenemos que mantener un ojo en los otros Younkos, del pelirrojo se hará cargo otro vicealmirante – explico –Vergo ya esta al tanto –esto ultimo fue la despedida de Toushiro que se dirigió sin gesto alguno en su rostro –tan profesional como siempre –alardeo, pero su rostro se oscureció –aun así no contesto la respuesta –suspiro –Sengoku-san…lo escuchaste ¿no? –un pequeño den den mushi aparecía en su costado.

-Esto es un problema y entiendo tu desconfianza-Sengoku expreso tranquilo –los ancianos están interesados en tener su poder en el Cipher Pol, por alguna razón no quitan el dedo del renglón a pesar de la relación que tiene con Garp y los demás –un suspiro del otro lado.

-Entonces…que haremos si es el caso –cuestiono Akainu –el aviso será dado en cualquier momento –

-Solo queda una opción…por su sangre no corre la de ningún demonio, ni siquiera porta la D., pero algo me molesta desde que Garp lo trajo a la marine…sus habilidades, todo en el –Sengoku mostro su preocupación abiertamente a un Akainu silencioso, cuestionándose el porque le decía esto a el…si el que consideraba su consentido era Aokiji.

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? –arqueo la ceja con algo de molestia –esto deberías decírselo a quien lo tomo como pupilo –

-Conozco a Kuzan y se de su tipo de justicia, es por eso que te cuento esto a ti –Sengoku respondió con frialdad, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la justicia absoluta, y a pensar de sentir que traicionaba al almirante de frio…el sabia cuando era necesario, todo por un bien mayor, según el –el no será capaz de eliminarlo del camino aun si este amenaza el orden mundial, independientemente si de esto depende el orden mundial –

-Entonces quieres que me ensucie las manos –gruño Akainu –hare lo que me venga en gana…asi que no te molestes en pedirme cosas como estas…no soy alguien del cual se puede manejar a su antojo…menos para pedir este tipo de cosas –grito para colgar el teléfono enojado.

Se quedo en silencio tratando de calmar su furia incesante…gruño por lo bajo para mirar de nuevo esos papeles, ahora tendría que ir a una reunión secreta con cierta tripulación de un Younko –los lazos siempre son molestias –gruño satisfecho por hacer ese contacto… usaría esas emociones a favor con la promesa de salir ilesos

XXXXXX

Toushiro suspiro intranquilo esa noche para ver a través de su ventana, no tenía intención de descubrir esas memorias que vinieron a él en pocas cantidades, se recostó sobre su cama después de un rato de pensar en el mismo asunto, frunció el ceño al recordar a Shanks.

-Idiota…si no hubiera dicho eso, esas personas le restarían importancia – chisto los dientes para disminuir la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero al menos ahora sabía por qué siempre se sintió ajeno a los demás, miro su mano en lo alto con cierto interés, apretándolo.

Si era necesario…el daría su vida en cambio de aquellos que le importaban, aun si fuera un imbécil pelirrojo e infantil - ¿Qué harán ahora? -cuestiono al aire en espera de alguna señal de esa orden que estaba en las sombras, aquella que al parecer sabían de su propia existencia en aquellos incidentes, recordando las palabras de su katana.

Se recostó de un lado para suspirar de nuevo y tratar de llamar a toda su calma, era un problema que tal vez tendría que lidiar después por ahora tendría que mantener su promesa… -idiota…le declaraste la guerra a alguien que está más allá de esta vida -susurro molesto para quedarse dormido, ajeno a lo que sucedía del otro lado del nuevo mundo.

En su ventana una mariposa negra posaba tranquila, dando el inicio de ser vigilado sin que la marina se diera cuenta, era diferente que el Younko, el mar estaba tranquilo afuera, como prediciendo una tormenta que se aproximaba.

XXXXXXXX

-¿En serio no tiene a otra persona que pueda vigilarme? -un pelirrojo hizo pucheros en una isla perdida.

-Ya te lo dije…no -un hombre de cabello negro trenzado explicaba tranquilo, mientras sus lentes brillaban interesado.

-Pero…debe haber más gente como ustedes -pidió de nuevo el hombre mirando con desdén al pequeño gato.

-Cualquiera que lo vea capitán, diría que le tiene miedo al gato -Benn dijo tranquilamente, ajeno a la mirada de muerte del susodicho.

-Es cierto…yo que me había acostumbrado a ti -el gato canturreo mientras se paseaba por el pie del Younko, este frunciendo el ceño, pues el felino había tomado un gusto en molestarlo constantemente.

-Pero…. Es que es un gato -apunto frenéticamente, ganándose un zarpazo del felino.

-Que grosero -dijo enojado el animal.

-El es el mejor capacitada para vigilarlo…además que ya a tenido contacto con ustedes -explico tranquilo -Urahara-san está de acuerdo con esto -miro al gato, quien solo acepto en silencio.

-Pero yo no necesito ser vigilado -El Younko golpeteo el suelo.

-Capitán…usted dijo que aceptaría lo mismo que el niño, asi que resígnese -fumo tranquilo Benn, recordando esa intervención -además que son indulgentes y prudentes de no llevar a cabo medidas más dramáticas…teniendo en cuenta que mando a la mierda su orden -explico, mientras el pelirrojo decía traidor al segundo al mando.

-Prefiero la guerra…que verme vigilado -miro al felino.

-Vamos…no soy carcelero -el gato susurro cansado, para sentarse cómodamente-además escuche que Toushiro se quejó menos que tu -esto hizo que el pelirrojo se mirara indignado…desinflándose en depresión, claro lo que el gato no menciono es que a Hitsugaya lo vigilaba una mariposa especial…pero era información innecesaria de comunicar.

-Bien…si no hay nada más -se encogió de hombros -esperaba algo más humano –

Tanto el contacto como el gato se miraron en silencio, el ultimo más como burla…pero el ambiente fue interrumpido a la llegada de un periódico, dado por Yassop que venía con prisa.

-Han comenzado -Shanks se volvió oscuro y serio, sorprendiendo al extranjero…el gato ya estaba acostumbrado mirando interesado la nota, no sabiendo que tipo de relación tenía con la persona que mencionaban…ahí el encabezado hacia oficial lo que temía, Ace puño de fuego seria ejecutado…iniciando asi una guerra, por la cual empeorarían las cosas.

xxxxxxxXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Marineford era un lugar imponente y orgullo de la marine, todos estaban preparados para lo que estaba a punto de pasar conforme la ejecución se acercaba, muchos mostraban su rostros llenos de determinación mientras las horas pasaban cuando se diviso el buque oficial donde el preso era transferidos.

Muchos miraron con cierto grado de desinterés como el hombre pasaba entre ellos dispuesto a fungir su sentencia, con mirada baja pero pasos pesados, el chico se habría paso…mientras Sengoku esperaba en lo alto.

-Garp…espero que no hagas ninguna tontería –susurro el almirante de flota al notar a lo lejos como el anciano amigo se alzaba en toda su gloria con su gente, debajo de ellos los almirantes sentados en fila en un punto alto de aquella torre, encargados de la vigilancia si fuera el caso.

Los grilletes eran lo único que se escuchaba, incluso Smoker frunció el ceño ante el alboroto que se formo en cuanto se anuncio la hora, pues el sabia lo que estaban esperando…era la guerra contra un Younko, pero algo no estaba bien del todo, una sensación lo albergo cuando subía aquel pirata las escaleras, pero no dijo nada… manteniéndose vigilante en cada barco listo para hacer lo necesario si todo se volvía un caos.

Coby por su parte miraba un poco preocupado a su superior, Garp mostraba su rostro serio pero el sabia que en el interior cada paso que daba a la sala de ejecución Ace, su corazón se encogía –Garp-san –susurro con voz entrecortada, mirando al resto de sus compañeros…quienes estaban dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para salvaguardar su vida.

El anciano se separo de su tropa –Cuiden sus espaldas chicos…tengo otro asunto que atender –susurro como orden al que le seguía de puesto, quien se irguió y saludo conforme se alejaba.

Sus años pesaban paso tras paso, memorias olvidadas de una infancia tierna y ajena al pasado de su padre, sabia cual era el objetivo del almirante de tropa trayendo consigo todo lo necesario para montar un espectáculo, donde Ace era el protagonista… la pólvora indicada para ocasionar una explosión…que para bien o para mal daría un giro a esta era.

Miro al chico quien solo bajo la mirada –Abuelo –susurro con pesar ahora hincado tratando de mantenerse ajeno y sucumbir al mar de sentimientos que el anciano sabia, el chico tenia, este se sentó a su lado a pesar de las advertencias de su superior… silencio gobernó por unos momentos –Que bueno que Shiro no esta por aquí… –menciono preocupado de uno de sus hermanos pequeños, del cual en lo mas profundo estaba orgulloso.

-El no me preocupa por ahora… –susurro cómplice al pirata dando una ligera mueca de alivio, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaban…este comentario sorprendió al preso por lo dicho, alzando su mirada para clavarlas en los ancianos…mientras Sengoku vigilaba el intercambio con un gesto plano, a pesar de lo conmovedora que pudiera ser, respetando solamente ese momento, no por piedad…si no por amistad al vicealmirante.

Ace en toda su vida se lamento ser hijo de su padre, pero ahora entendía que valiosa era su existencia no solo para los que fueron compañeros de tripulación a los que considero su familia, incluso ese viejo que los golpeaba y amenazaba para que fueran marines…por primera vez en años lamento verlo ahí, tan cercano…tan amarrado, sin poder hacer nada, se sentía culpable…bajo su cabeza en un intento de calmar su mente, para concentrarla en lo que dijo en realidad.

-Es una lastima que no pueda verlo de nuevo –recordó con pesar el chico conforme el anciano miraba al horizonte donde el mar se abría paso, cambiando el tema que incomodaba y dolía profundamente, centrándose solo en la memoria del infante extraño que creció con ellos –me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ambos –suspiro tratando de mantener esas lagrimas que amenazaban con correr a través de su lastimado rostro, mientras el viento soplaba ajeno a cualquier tensión que empezaba a abundar en el área.

-Yo no tendría piedad de cualquier delincuente –el anciano miro ahora con pesar para intercambiar miradas con el joven, quien estaba sorprendido por esta reacción…negó con la cabeza baja conforme se daba cuenta de su pesar –pero con la familia es diferente – sus lagrimas empezaron a correr a pesar de que trato de no mostrarse abiertamente herido, el lo estaba, sorprendiendo al recluso.

-Y-yo lo siento….-no sabia que decir Ace dejándose llevar por la sensación que le lleno por completo desde que el anciano se sentó a su lado, sus lagrimas de igual manera corrían a través de sus mejillas, bajando la cabeza con impotencia de ver a su siempre orgulloso abuelo en tal estado… estaba roto y lo noto haciendo que su corazón sintiera el peso de la culpa por lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no viviste una vida tranquila?-cuestiono entre sollozos sofocados el anciano mientras Sengoku se mantenía ajeno conforme la hora se acercaba, todos en la espera de algún indicio de guerra por iniciar.

Ace agacho su cabeza tratando de recuperar la compostura…no queriendo mostrar ese lado a la gente que vino a ver su ejecución, era su vida, el camino que había escogido… pero ahora solo quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, no se arrepentía…vivió al máximo, de acuerdo a sus ideales.

Todo fue silencio a partir de que Sengoku tomo el den den mushi, ante la mirada de muchos marines y prensa que estaba a lo lejos, pero nadie esperaba las revelaciones que continuaron a cargo del almirante de flota…sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, exceptuando aquellos que sabían la verdad…la herencia de Ace fue rebelada.

XXXXXX

Shirohige sentía que no podría hacer demasiado, ahora hincado escupiendo un poco de sangre denotaba que la edad golpeaba a todos por igual siendo aprovechado por los más cercanos al mayor de los Younkos, Akainu ya estaba al acecho.

-Maldito –gruño Marco quien desesperadamente trato de abrirse paso hacia su líder, siendo bloqueado para su desgracia por unos zombis hechos por Moria, quien carcajeaba a lo lejos, frunció el ceño…no dispuesto a perder su tiempo, pero otro Shichibukai hacia lo mismo…burlándose de la desesperación del primer capitán de la flota del viejo Younko, quien para su alivio repelía al almirante, pero con algo de dificultad, dejando atrás una gran herida.

Edward miro a sus hijos tratando de reponerse, pero sabia que su hora estaba cerca… lanzando su ultima orden para darle apoyo a aquel que daría paso a la nueva era, aferrándose a las palabras de su viejo amigo Roger sobre el significado de la "D" –Todos ayuden a sombrero de paja – grito a todo pulmón, muchos se miraron sorprendidos por esta declaración…pero no cedieron, al contrario entraron mas fuerte a la refriega.

Newgate quería tener esa fe ciega en aquel que a pesar de sus heridas se aferraba en salvar a Ace, independientemente si eran enemigos… su frustración crecía conforme el tiempo seguía pasando… apretó su gran lanza en un estruendo para desestabilizar a los marines cercanos, repeliendo a los Shichibukai que hacían lo suyo y querían tomar su cabeza.

-¡No tan rápido mocoso!-gruño a Doflamingo lanzándolo por igual a algún punto de la cede, ante la mirada enojada del mismo, pero siendo interceptado por sus aliados improvisados…siendo notado por cierto espadachín, que vio una potencial amenaza en este….a quien tomaría su cabeza, siendo negada por Cocodrile.

Pero algo no estaba bien, su corazón latía con rapidez incomodo, a pesar de ver liberado a Ace a manos de su pequeño hermano esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y a los pocos minutos lo confirmo -¡Maldito Roger!-susurro con malestar al ver que era lo que sucedía, recordando los defectos de ese antiguo rey pirata…quien nunca cedía por orgullo a los que eran cercanos a el.

El puño de fuego cedía a las provocaciones de Akainu -¡No seas idiota!-grito al ver como ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea, de la cual por lógica era inútil….lo que parecía ser una victoria se iba por la borda, pues ante el grito de dolor de un joven supo que sucedió y fue cuando todo cambio y con el, la temperatura descendió junto a un dragón azul…aquel que aprecio en el cielo oscuro aplacando la guerra y sorpresa por la muerte de Ace…el inicio de algo grande.

XXXXXXXX

La televisión no mostraba nada, cada espectador parpadeo incrédulo de lo que fuera apareció por un momento en la pantalla, nadie se quiso mover solo para poder digerir exactamente lo que había sucedido…Ace puño de Fuego murió y con el grito de agonía de su hermano menor, algo apareció en aquel cielo, solo algunos lograron distinguirlos pero los murmullos se alzaron para confirmarlo…un dragón azul descendió de aquel cielo para terminar con la transmisión en un vistazo azul.

-El cielos se volvió negro –un periodista trago grueso para mirar hacia el punto donde estaba antes la guerra, todos miraron hacia allá solo para horrorizarse, las islas mas cercanas sintieron el estruendo del choque de lo que fuera estaba sucediendo en aquel punto, aumentando mas la intriga.

Muchos de los novatos se levantaron de sus asientos ante la incertidumbre de la situación, incluso cierto hombre anciano lanzo su botella a aquella gran televisión…sin tener nada a cambio mas que quejas de los desafortunados que fueron golpeados por los pedazos del objeto, dio un salto de inmediato del lugar donde estaba para empezar a abrirse paso directo a aquel punto, Silver Rayleigh sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, una corazonada fuerte aumentaba, esperando que tal vez no sea cierto…pero era lo mismo que hace años, pero mas complicado y fuerte.

El rey oscuro escucho los murmullos a su paso, el tampoco sabia lo que era en realidad, pero no podía dejarlo de nuevo, antes lo hizo ya que las circunstancias eran diferentes… ellos podrían tomarlo como un objeto de pruebas y no quería dejar al niño a merced del gobierno… tenia que cumplir una promesa y esta vez no lo dejaría solo siguiendo su paso hasta que se detuvo en seco solo para fruncir el ceño ante el conocido que lucia fresco.

-¡Oh! '¡Ray-chan! –saludo Kisuke conforme se acortaba la distancia entre ambos, con su típica atmosfera llamando ruidosamente al anciano ante la mirada disgustada de varios que fueron empujados por el arranque entusiasta del hombre -mira que encontrarte aquí entre la multitud –dijo con cierto grado despreocupado.

-Urahara-san, creo que por ahora no tengo tiempo de quedarme a platicar –el anciano dio unos pasos ante de ser detenido por una sensación en su espalda, colocándose unos centímetros alejado esbozando una sombra de sonrisa –así que mostraras tu verdadero rostro –cuestiono tranquilamente ajenos a el ruido que se seguía extendiendo, la gente se mantenía ajena a ese intercambio.

-Era de esperase del rey oscuro -carcajeo un poco para taparse el rostro con el abanico, endureciendo sus ojos -….pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué no hizo nada en mi contra, si sospechabas que no era lo que aparentaba? –cuestiono el señor de gorro curioso aun cubriéndose el rostro.

-Digamos que tengo mucha curiosidad –Rayleigh comento casual conforme miraba a su amigo-no creo que solamente vengas a saludar…o es acaso que vienes a detenerme – un gesto serio.

-Oh, claro que no…tu puedes hacer lo que quieras –el hombre guardo su abanico –pero este asunto ya esta fuera de tus manos…"ellos" han empezado a moverse –

-¿Ellos? –El rey oscuro arqueo su ceja -¿El gobierno mundial? –cuestiono solo siendo contestado por una sonrisita.

-Esto esta mas allá de ustedes los humanos …Ray-chan –Urahara ya estaba detrás del anciano, quien ni se molesto en moverse …al contrario solo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa dibujo su rostro, reponiéndolo al instante –No te preocupes…. Shiro-kun estará bien, ellos no están dispuestos a tomar su vida aun –

-Así que venias por el – aun dándose la espalda comento el antiguo segundo al mando de la tripulación de leyenda, una carcajada salió de su antes amigo.

-Bueno…yo que podría decir, estaba muy aburrido – dio unos pasos –espero verte otra vez Ray-chan… pero será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ese lugar… ellos se encargaran de borrar cualquier indicio de memoria si vas –

Silver miro al cielo oscuro mientras la nieve empezaba a caer tranquilamente, ajena a todo el mar de dudas que empezaron a albergar al anciano…¿a que se refería Urahara? Se cuestiono al analizar a detalle todo lo dicho en su intercambio.

Apretó el puño un poco inconforme de quedarse ahí, pero el tenia otros planes… tenia la sensación que si preguntaba sobre "ellos" no tendría una respuesta favorable, era como un gran precipicio en el cual das un paso y ya no hay marcha atrás… ¿qué era lo que ocultaba? Y ¿qué tenia que ver con Shiro?

Se pregunto el porque confiaba en el…porque no iba a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pero tal vez en el fondo era su amigo después de todos estos años, ambos se mantuvieron al margen de descubrir mas cosas de las que quería contar en realidad, negó lentamente ante esa corazonada que aumentaba, tal vez todo cambiaria no solo para ellos y ese mundo, si no para el otro.

XXXXXXXXX

Marineford yacía irreconocible conforme eso descendió ante ellos, grandes picos congelados se abrieron paso hacia los distintos punto sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, Shirohige frunció el ceño ante esa sensación fría que recordó, pero no podía ser…frunció el ceño para ver a Garp quien aun estaba peleando por salir, pero ahí confirmo sus temores…sus sospechas, el vicealmirante estaba preocupado.

-Aléjense del centro –ordeno el anciano Younko al notar que iba por igual, marines y piratas hacían lo mismo no muchos teniendo la suerte de huir oportunamente, frunció el ceño hacia Aokiji, quien a diferencia del resto se mostraba preocupado –así que tu si sabes de quien se trata…eh –miro sombríamente…. Esta sensación se le hacía conocida mientras la analizaba con su haki de observación, era la misma picazón de esa vez en el Moby Dick ¿Tenía que ver ese niño? Se cuestionó al lanzar su ataque a aquello que se alzaba a su posición, destrozándolo con cada vibración.

Solo los tripulantes de Shirohige cedieron su ataque mientras los marines hacían lo mismo antes de quedar encerrados en lo que fuera hielo, no era aliado ni enemigo… extendiéndose a lo largo del antes campo de batalla, los almirantes se notaban algo frustrados… pues inclusive ellos tenían su dificultades, Kizaru miro a sus compañeros con algo de duda…-"tal vez ellos saben algo"-pensó al arquear su ceja y aparecer ya muy lejos de ese centro, desde lo más alto se notaba el daño.

Mihawk frunció el ceño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo maldijo su suerte, conocía esa presencia, pero no podía ser…el chico estaba muy lejos o eso fue lo que habia escuchado…pero su Haki de observación se veía truncado por lo que fuera estaba en el centro –Sera acaso que esto es lo que ocultabas….- mantuvo su gesto ajeno, pero igual que el resto del Ouka Shichibukai se alejaban para observar con cuidado lo que pasaba, tratándose de no verse envuelto en ese hielo, inclusive en su distancia noto a Moria más nervioso, algo estaba pasando.

Garp amplio se zafaba del agarre de Sengoku al verlo tan distraído en aquella figura azul que ahora se expandía a través de la guerra deteniéndola por un momento, aliados, enemigos, amigos…todos se alejaban del punto donde Ace habia caído y donde Luffy dio su grito lleno de dolor, conforme la muerte se llevaba al pirata.

El sabia quien era, y su corazón se partía más y más conforme esquivo algunos picos gélidos, en saltos impresionantes para su edad, golpes asertivos que quebraron lo que se atravesaba en su camino…su haki le hacía querer correr, que esto estaba mal…pero primero vio cómo su nieto moría a manos de Akainu, pero esta vez haría la diferencia, trato de mantener sus lágrimas en su lugar con un gesto fiero.

Los pocos que lo vieron en el camino no quisieron atravesar ante esa mirada penetrante, los almirantes también se abrieron el paso directo a detener lo que fuera el culpable de esto -No puedo hacer mas por ti -se lamentó Aokiji al usar hielo contra hielo, solo Shirohige mantuvo su distancia al ver al viejo Garp en esa situación, en un estruendo detuvo el camino de los tres almirantes -Esto aún no termina -sonrió de medio lado…reanudando la pelea.

Eso se habia detenido ante la guerra volvía a empezar en venganza de la caída de uno de los suyos -¿Qué es lo que sucede? -cuestiono Smoker a la lejanía al notar como los piratas encendían sus espíritus ante la acción de Shirohige de detener a los almirantes de dirigirse a aquel punto congelado.

Solo miro al viejo Garp como desparecía entre la neblina blanca que abundaba en ese punto, frunció el ceño para estoquear su espada contra otro pirata…todos preparados para morir si fuera necesario, dejándolo con la duda de lo que fuera estaban protegiendo, pero por alguna razón solo el recuerdo de cierto niño se vino a su mente.

Los gritos volvían, las grandes peleas se desarrollaban a lo largo de esa isla, Sengoku se miraba molesto desde su posición ante la prisa que tenía su viejo amigo, apretó el puño para seguir repartiendo ordenes, seguro que esta sería la victoria para la justicia, ajenos a que estaban siendo rodeados…ellos habían llegado.

XXXXXX

Moria sabía que esto no estaba bien, el Reiatsu estaba desatado congelando todo lo que estuviera cerca de ambos piratas, sabia quién era y no estaba equivocado, miro a su alrededor seguro que no estaba siendo vigilado, para escapar…pues ellos vendrían en cualquier momento.

La guerra se reanudo alejando a cualquiera del centro, solo unos pobres bastardos fueron congelados…pero no alcanzo a llegar a la antes zona de descargue cuando algo la detuvo -A dónde vas …Gekko Moria-san -una voz lo llamo, y en el cielo ahí estaban…esas túnicas negras y presencia aplastante para aquellos que lo podían ver, los cuales eran muy pocos.

Desafortunadamente para el Shichibukai los conocía tan bien…trago grueso para tratar de huir ante un ataque cobarde…pero sin que nadie supiera fue el último ataque de ese pirata, quien ya no fue visto de nuevo.

XXXXXXXX

El gato estaba nervioso, se paseaba en aquella cubierta mirando al horizonte donde todo estaba oscuro, la guerra había iniciado, pero algo no estaba del todo bien y cierto Reiatsu estaba desatado –Yoru-chan me pones nervioso que estés así –Shanks tenia un gesto duro y frio también compartiendo la misma vista.

-Esto es diferente Shanks –fríamente comento el felino cuando a lo lejos vio una mariposa negra, El pelirrojo antes los había visto, pero nunca les tomo importancia no queriéndose inmiscuir en ese tema tabú…pero esta ocasión era diferente, el rostro del gato se volvió tenso.

-Que sucede –pidió el Younko, habían tomado rumbo hacia aquella isla para servir de intermediario en una guerra que no tendría fin, mas si ambos lados eran orgullosos, sin importar lo que esto significara, dispuesto a la pelea si era necesario.

-La situación es más complicada Shanks…no esperaba que se envolvieran en esto –el gato comento al sentarse, mientras esa palomilla negra se balanceaba a través del cielo ante la vista de ambos – Él ha llegado al campo de batalla– esto tenso al hombre a su lado.

-De que hablas –con voz rasposa y oscura cuestiono al felino quien ni se molesto en voltear a plantarle la cara, solo se miró distante, temiendo que fuera de la persona que se le vino en mente.

-Creo que tendremos que realizar ciertos movimientos – miro al hombre, Yoruichi penso que simplemente iría como parte de su misión de mantener en vigilancia al mortal… segura que el chico estaba en la base del nuevo mundo, al parecer después de todo esta nueva vida lo influencio demasiado…haciendo tonterías como estas –ellos se están empezando a desplegar… para contener a la amenaza de nombre Toushiro Hitsugaya – el hombre apretó su espada y miro con ansiedad aquel horizonte –No te preocupes, Urahara tiene un plan –comento ausente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo repentina.

Shanks dio unos pasos atrás ante esa extraña presión que salió del felino, tomo por un momento su espada para mirar a través de ese humo que desaparecía…pero su boca se abrió de manera exagerada mientras sus ojos se dilataban cómicamente, balbuceo un poco ante la mirada despreocupada de su vigilante…que no era el, si no "ella."

-¡Eres mujer!-el grito de horror de Shanks quebró por completo el ambiente tenso que abundaba en el fuerza roja ante una risita discreta de Yoruichi, que negó divertida por la preocupación en darle algo que ponerse, perdiéndose por completo la oscuridad de aquellos ojos del hombre para reemplazarlos por unos lleno de vergüenza, Yoruichi se pregunto si era normal que se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello…una novedad.

Ignorando los gritos de los demás piratas ante la nueva figura llamativa delante de su capitán, Benn Beckman dio un largo suspiro para lanzar una tela a la mujer que solo arqueo la ceja ante esto…ambos no se llevaban bien, pero era el único que se mantenía sereno a pesar de que su líder estaba chillando lo indecente que era la mujer y como no le habia dicho su estado.

-jajaja…vaya cara del Shanks -la mujer se cruzó de brazos aun con la manta entre ellos, entrecerrando los ojos -no esperaba que el siendo un pirata fuera tan decente -se tapó la boca burlonamente -en serio no quieres ver más…no veras un cuerpo tan bien esculpido como el mío –

-No bromees con eso -Shanks grito rápidamente -Yo he visto mujeres desnudas… pero…pero -su cara se volvió roja de nuevo -este no es un tema que discutiría contigo –golpeo el suelo ante la ceja arqueada de su segundo al mando.

-El capitán es muy popular, aunque no lo creas Yoruichi-kun -suspiro Benn al apuntar la ropa en un recordatorio, ante las burlas del antes gato…quien hacia ceñas para que el hombre pelirrojo volteara a verla -Pero no esperaba que te esforzaras en llamar su… -no termino la frase ante una patada que esquivo.

-Sera mejor que no termines lo que quieras decir -La mujer mostraba una vena en su cara, parada como si aún fuera felino sobre el barco.

-Un tema delicado…eh…-Benn se burló, ambos mirándose con la intensidad asesina.

Shanks entrando como mediador, pidiendo de nuevo que se vistiera la mujer…quien no le importaba demasiado, pues siempre fue un felino…lamentaba un poco el tener que portar ropa tan incómoda como la que fue proporcionada por los piratas, pero era lo de menos…ahora tenían que esperar en llegar a tiempo.

XXXXXX

Frio y soledad era lo que Jimbei sentía al estar congelado en ese lugar, solo la mitad de su cuerpo no llego a completarse la acción para ver como ese niño se paraba al lado de ambos cuerpos…sin nada que decir, sin nada que mostrar…solo esos ojos profundos mostraban un dolor particular, pero como si no fuera completamente ajeno a este.

Recordó las palabras de Ace durante su estancia en la celda, este era ese famoso marine que subió puestos en menos que cualquiera, todo un prodigio digno de tener la mirada de los altos mandos, peleado por dos almirantes…pero ese silencio era molesto, después de todo era un niño.

Pero lo que siguió lo mantuvo expectante, Garp dio unos pasos deteniéndose a una distancia entre el niño -Toushiro -llamo con suavidad, pero por primera vez Jimbei se sintió incomodo ante ese intercambio familiar, pues el siempre terco y entusiasta vicealmirante se mostraba completamente viejo…cansado y agobiado, mirando el cuerpo de Ace, luego Luffy para terminar en el único que estaba de pie en silencio.

-No lo culpo abuelo – esa voz era silenciosa el hombre dio unos pasos para abrazar al infante que aun estaba de espaldas -Usted solo hizo su trabajo…y yo, lamento no mantenerme alejado de esto -su voz era plana, y sus ojos no parpadeaban.

Garp trato grueso sus lágrimas corrían sobre la cabeza pequeña que no se movía, era tan doloroso esa frialdad…esa soledad que era palpable para el mayor, repentinamente y para su sorpresa Jimbei era liberado ante el estruendo del hielo quebrándose, dejándolo libre.

Unas manos fueron movidas repentinamente ante las palabras extranjeras que evocaba el niño, sobre el cuerpo inconciente de Luffy …Garp cayo de rodillas al notar que el niño no hacia mas que salvar al único que le importaba en el lugar -Jimbei-san llévate a Luffy -ordeno fríamente tras terminar ante los ojos sorprendidos del Gyojin.

Este solo balbuceo un tanto indeciso, pero trago grueso no cediendo ante la sensación que lo albergaba -Yo protegeré a Luffy -dijo seguro manteniendo su propia promesa -que harás tu -cuestiono curioso tras tomar entre sus manos al pirata inconsciente, Garp solo bajo la cabeza, el Gyojin no supo que decir a continuación…notando el verdadero objetivo de esos ojos fríos -Entiendo -dijo finalmente sin perder tiempo y desaparecer entre ese hielo.

-Lamento no cumplir mi promesa abuelo… no creo que pueda seguir en esto mucho tiempo -el niño se giró al adulto quien simplemente dio un largo suspiro, pero se congelo al sentir esos brazos a su alrededor, Garp abrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar, pero no pudo decir más, solo aferrándose a esa fría calidez que el siempre ajeno niño mostraba-no sé si sea la última vez que lo vea… lamento no mantenerme con perfil bajo-

El corazón de Garp dio un colapso ante lo que parecía ser una despedida, giro para encarar al niño quien desapareció rápidamente…el habia empezado a pelear, por lo que creía era importante, miro sus manos llenos de impotencia -Asi que usted es Garp-san – un hombre extraño apareció con un abanico y extraña sonrisa…el vicealmirante iba a preguntar…pero callo inconsciente ante palabras extranjeras, esas mismas que Toushiro pronuncio antes.

Urahara Kisuke apareció para preparar ciertas cosas -Seria muy triste si ellos desaparecen tu memoria también –otro hombre alto e imponente apareció tomando bajo su cuidado al inconsciente marine -hay que mantenernos en las sombras Tessai -este solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza para cargar el cuerpo de Garp y desaparecer en el acto.

-Que estás haciendo aquí -la voz firme de otra persona apareció detrás de él, figura delgada y traje negro con blanco, ajenos por completo al caos que volvía a aparecer fuera.

-Capitana Sui Feng -saludo al taparse el rostro con el abanico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tramas? -cuestiono mirando el punto donde habia partido Tessai.

-Nada importante -se encogió de hombros -lo mismo diría…-frunció el ceño.

-Márchate…los intermediarios no tienen nada que ver en esto -desecho cual asunto mínimo la presencia del anterior Shinigamis -Antes fuiste un capitán…ahora no eres más que un mediador –

-Lo se…lo sé -suspiro -pero no podía simplemente ver cómo va el asunto, digo…el antiguo capitán de la 10ma división está involucrado -sonrió despreocupado.

-Haz lo que quieras…pero mantente alejado, cuanto termine la guerra haremos lo que creamos pertinente -frunció el ceño.

-Esto se supone que estaba bajo nuestra jurisdicción… ¿no? -cuestiono al recordar la anterior orden.

-Esto es diferente y lo sabes Urahara-san, el chico ya estaba advertido… -suspiro la capitana -se ha decidido que es mejor que nosotros nos hagamos cargo…-

-Qué triste, yo quería participar -se encogió de hombros.

-No sé lo que planeas con ese señor -Sui comento para dar un salto -pero allá tú, el no hará la diferencia -miro a través del hielo, ahí el niño se enfrentaba contra el magma de cierto almirante -él ha cambiado…esta nueva vida le hizo hacer cosas insensatas –

-No es el único que ha cambiado -Kisuke dijo con una sonrisita -pero déjame ver esto hasta el final-desapareció cual brisa de invierno, dejando a la capitana alerta, esto era extraño.

-Manténgalo vigilado -ordeno fríamente al notar que esa presencia se colocaba a lo lejos, negando con la cabeza …en espera de que todo terminara para ir por esas almas que caían a montones bajo el puño de sus enemigos, al menos ya tenían una misión cumplida, Moria ya estaba bajo su vigilancia ahora sería hacerse cargo del otro incidente, dio un suspiro…esto se alargaría.

XXXXXXXX

Estaba sorprendido…tenía que admitir que la velocidad en que le chico se preparaba para hacer frente a tres almirantes al mismo tiempo era agobiante, Kizaru sonrió tímidamente cuando su mano fue interceptada mientras esos ojos fríos centellaban del mismo color -Siempre pensé que era exagerada la atención que tenías…pequeño Shiro -con su típico acento comento siendo golpeado en el estómago por una patada.

El estruendo de su caída fue resonado a lo largo del campo, Shirohige habia ido a su ayuda, pero Barba negra hizo su aparición…viéndose imposibilitado de hacer la diferencia, pero estaba de cierta manera igual impresionado de ver el potencial del traidor, el chico no iba fácil incluso si antes fueron aliados…era de temer.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que salió entre el hielo misterioso, el chico habia ido atacar directamente a Akainu siendo interceptado de manera inmediata con un ligero gesto de sorpresa -Asi que esta fue tu decisión -dijo con frialdad el hombre de magma, pero esos ojos eran salvajes, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño…un ligero aire de decepción rebelo tras lo que era la traición del chico.

Aokiji también se unió para sorpresa del perro rojo, no es que fueran los mejores aliados ni nada por el estilo… -Es una lástima… Toshi-kun -susurro cómplice al infante ambos usaron sus habilidades chocando de manera impresionante.

El Ouka Shichibukai tampoco se quedó atrás, Doflamingo estaba muy interesado en pelear con el niño atacando por la espalda mientras hacia frente a dos de los tres almirantes, Kizaru aún no se reponía por extraño que pareciera…usando esas habilidades del niño…. Carcajeo al notar como caía de rodillas ante el ataque traicionero.

-Oh, vaya… -Doflamingo miro sus manos mientras estas se ataban de manera misteriosa por una luz amarilla -Pero que es esto…-frunció el ceño de manera tosca y oscura conforme trato de zafarse de lo que fuera lo ato, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de reaccionar…cuando fue lanzado a lo lejos.

-Molesto -Toushiro miro de reojo tratando de reponerse del golpe dado, pero sin mostrar un gesto de molestia alguno mientras esquivaba lo que pareciera ser rayos amarillos, el otro almirante regresaba más enojado que nunca, alcanzándole a dar en un pie -Maldición -susurro molesto, pero fue lanzado por Akainu con un golpe crudo y fuerte.

-Niño -Shirohige se mostraba preocupado, el niño era frio y recordaba esos ojos milenarios… habia perdido un hijo, pero a él no lo dejaría morir, dio un lanzamiento de su ultimas fuerzas atacando a los tres almirantes, siendo atacado por la espalda por parte del que fue una vez su hijo…lo miro con odio….

-Tú no eres como ellos…tu no mereces tener la D en tu nombre -apretó con fuerzas esa lanza molestando a Teach por lo dicho, la señal habia sido renovada segundos antes para transmitir lo que sería el desenlace, o al menos eso esperaban…pero ahí Shirohige pronuncio sus últimas palabras ante la expectación mundial…incluyendo los televidente que pensaron se perderían el desenlace - ¡El One Piece existe!-grito por ultimo ante el horror de Sengoku.

Ahí ante todos el viejo Younko murió en las manos de mucha gente que quería su cabeza, pero aun ante las heridas dadas durante la batalla, la sangre corriendo por sus heridas… el hombre nunca cayo, al contrario, con el grito afirmando ese tesoro se fue como los grandes, ante la mirada y lágrimas de muchos otros…rezando en su último aliento por aquellos que dejo atrás.

XXXXXXXXX

Toushiro se mostraba cansado…. -no te levantes -Aokiji pidió al notar las heridas del chico, quien a duras penas se mantuvo a la altura de tres de ellos.

Sus heridas acumuladas a lo largo de su batalla aumentaban conforme los enemigos le aparecían, se deshizo de un Shichibukai, pero más aparecieron detrás de su cabeza -No esperaba que resistieras demasiado…lo tenías muy bien escondido -Akainu se detuvo en seco.

Mihawk blandía su espada -Creo que tendré que lidiar con el … -suspiro cansado.

-Supongo que lo tendrás que hacer -Toushiro miro de reojo al espadachín quien arqueo la ceja por la referencia, los almirantes no entendían de que se refería, pues a lo lejos la batalla aún estaba en su apogeo -Dile que lamento darle problemas –

-Que es lo que estas planeando chico -El espadachín no dijo nada más cuando repentinamente una sensación calo en todos los sentidos cayendo de rodillas, muchos guerreros hicieron lo mismo quedando inconscientes de inmediato, solo Dracule miro con dureza la figura blanca frente a él.

-Uno que ha sido influenciado por la singularidad -la mirada fría de esa mujer lo juzgo -aún se mantiene consiente a pesar del kidou masivo –

-Tú debes ser una capitana -Toushiro murmuro cansado al notar al Shinigamis -déjalo fuera de esto –

-Vaya asi que nos esperabas -Sui Feng se mostró molesta por lo calculador que era el niño a pesar de que no la recordara -Pero no podemos dejar testigos de tu desaparición, Hitsugaya-san – con respeto llamo, siendo detenida por un abanico.

-Yo me hare cargo -Urahara apareció al lado del espadachín sorprendiéndolo por la rapidez -no se puede negar la petición de alguien que está a punto de ir a ese lugar-se tapó el rostro con tranquilidad.

-Espera niño…que está pasando -Dracule se levantó ante la mirada sorprendida de la capitana y burlista de Kisuke, pero quedo sorprendido por ser golpeado por el mismo niño.

-Recuerda lo que te dije…. Dile que lamento mucho mi partida, pensé que tendría más tiempo…-miro a Sui Fein mientras el dicho espadachín caía al suelo tratando de reponer el aire -Urahara-san cuida de ellos -pidió como último…mientras de un golpe su alma se separaba de su cuerpo.

No pudo decir más cuando algo le hizo caer en la inconciencia, segundos…minutos horas, no sabe exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo paso?, cuando despertó alertado por las pisadas de su amigo, Shanks habia llegado a detener la guerra…la cual ahora se mostraba inquietantemente silenciosa, con un vacío molesto y miradas confundidas.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Sengoku no sabía responder a esta respuesta, tenían imágenes confundidas…. Pero de algo estaban seguros el niño ahora estaba muerto en medio de ellos, siendo cargado por Shanks, quien no dejo que se acercaran a él, con una mirada dura y presencia aplastante.

-Que está pasando Akagami -molesto se acercó, pero fue detenido por esa mirada oscurecida, ahí estaba una mujer con ojos dorados y el mismo hombre que antes observo, chisto los dientes para girarse, tal vez no era el momento…el niño habia muerto y no sabía porque algo no cuadraba.

No estaba convencido de la realidad, miro a Akainu y Aokiji de reojo y sabía que no era el único, ellos no recordaban que era lo que paso…pero de algo estaba seguro, algo estaban ocultando…dando un último vistazo para notar como el hombre del abanico susurraba cosas a la mujer, y esta al segundo al mando…la guerra termino con un sabor de boca extraño.

XXXXXXX

Tessai miraba a lo lejos en silencio mientras el vicealmirante yacía inconsciente detrás - ¿Qué tiene planeado Kisuke? -cuestiono una voz calmada detrás ahí aparecía una mujer de cabello amarrado hacia adelante, tranquila y un gesto amable.

\- Unohana-san -saludo cordial el hombre sin girar a verla, esta estaba hincada a dale los auxilios a las heridas del viejo anciano.

-Esperaba más acción -con su gesto amable se mostró tranquila, pero su aura era molesta - ¿por eso es que nos habló Kisuke-san? -sonrió torcidamente.

-No es culpa de Tessai-san -otro hombre de cabello largo y blanco aparecía con una sonrisa reluciente.

-Ukitake-san -saludo la mujer.

-Me imagino que más adelante tendremos un papel que desempeñare -se encogió de hombros.

-No esperaba que estuvieran involucrados en esto – otro hombre de cara de zorro apareció entre ellos.

-Ichimaru-san -saludaron todos.

-Veo que esta vida nos ha tratado diferente -sonrió Tessai cordialmente.

-Esta vida ha sido interesante…no lo creen -Unohana comento casual.

-Pero ahora estamos en una posición algo intermediaria -Ukitake suspiro -aunque ahora soy más sano -sonrió victorioso.

-Pero en verdad están de acuerdo con esto -Gin comento algo sorprendido, aunque su gesto no mostraba esto.

-Solo haremos lo necesario para esto -se encogió de hombros Tessai -después de todo queremos ver esto al final –

-Esperaba que el capitán Hitsugaya mantuviera un mismo perfil…como nosotros -Gin comento algo burlista.

-Él no tiene sus memorias completas -Unohana comento -además que el destino le jugo algo diferente al resto, involucrándose directamente con aquellos que portan la D -esto sorprendió a todos.

-Vaya…de nuevo esa D -suspiro cansado.

-También con el linaje de el -comento casual Tessai.

-Quiero ser parte de esto -Gin estaba excitado -ahora lo veré del otro lado -

-No sé si sea emocionante- Jūshirō suspiro cansado.

-Creo que ya no es momento de echarse para atrás – Yachiru suspiro cansada.

-No es que me eche para atrás…es solo que mucha gente estará involucrada -miro hacia algún punto en el cielo.

-Vamos veras a tu viejo amigo…ahora líder- sonrió victorioso Gin ganándose una mirada de dagas del hombre.

-Bueno él no me ha visitado en años -se mordió la uña con cierta renuencia.

-Sera una buena excusa para visitarlo y hacer la guerra -comento casual Ichimaru, ganándose un golpe de la calmada mujer presente.

Tessai negó con la cabeza todos mirando tranquilos hacia el punto donde la isla estaba presente, con una calma falsa…mientras el único inconsciente se levantaba -¿Ustedes quiénes son? -se rasco la cabeza levantándose como resorte al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Tenemos mucho que explicarle -Tessai dijo severo, los demás no estaban sorprendidos …pero sabían que era necesario, pues el hombre se vio involucrado al momento de criar a alguien como Toushiro- pero aún hay gente que nos hace falta-a lo lejos vieron como la fuerza roja empezaba a zarpar junto a los sobrevivientes de Shirohige, tal vez no todo sería igual.

XXXXXXX

Shanks estaba molesto…el crujir de la fuerza roja era el único que hacía denotar su aura pesada -Sera mejor que te calmes…te quedaras sin barco -Yoruichi ahora portaba una vestimenta más pegada a su cuerpo del color negra y chaqueta naranja, suspirando para cruzarse de brazos enfrente de la figura del Younko molesto -El niño estará bien…es un capitán, lograra salir de esto –

-Tú no sabes lo que siento -la mirada del pelirrojo era peligrosa, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer.

Esta se acercó para negar con la cabeza -ten fe en el –

-Si, pero si es juzgado y no regresa – frunció el ceño.

-Lo se…pero no ganas nada con esto – Yoruichi se recargo en la pared -pero no te preocupes Kisuke ira a ver cómo están las cosas –

-Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, si me es posible iré hacia ellos -se levantó de golpe.

-Estas vivo…no puedes -arqueo la ceja, pero noto que no habia titubeo.

-Este mundo no puede perder otro Younko -la voz del que conoció Tessai apareció.

-Esto déjalo a nosotros -Yoruichi comento casual.

-Recuerda que no estás solo en esto -Kisuke apareció algo divertido, al parecer las cosas irían de manera entretenida…-creo que iremos a una visita -se encogió de hombros detrás de los anteriores capitanes aparecían -una reunión de los viejos tiempos -sonrió oscuramente para desaparecer detrás de un haz de luz.

-Ese hombre no es un simple mediador -Benn aparecía algo sorprendido de lo que fue la demostración más grandiosa de poderío de ese otro lado.

-Él también fue un capitán -Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

-Tú también lo fuiste -Tessai interrumpió, sorprendiendo a los hombres.

-No me interesa ser parte de esto de manera tediosa -explico la mujer ante la mirada del pelirrojo – fui de la nobleza y simplemente no puedo regresar asi, deje mi anterior puesto para seguir a Kisuke –

-Asi que estas interesadas en el -Benn comento casual, ganándose un kunai en el costado… él no se molestó, encendiendo su cigarro ante la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo.

-Vaya que si eres molesto -Yoruichi estaba molesta por lo que insinuó el mortal-pero no estoy dispuesta a explicarles algo tan complicado-se encogió de hombros -no puedo dejar que hagas una estupidez-golpeo la frente del pelirrojo, quien se quejó por esto.

-Bien confió en ustedes -suspiro cansado el pelirrojo – y como está el viejo -cuestiono por Garp quien no se separaba del cuerpo del niño quitándole el lugar al pelirrojo, quien no lo molesto por esto…aunque el quería hacer lo mismo, respetando el dolor de no solo perder a Ace, si no enterarse de la verdad del peliblanco.

-El sigue igual -Benn informo -mañana enterraran a Shirohige y Ace -informo.

-Bien…ya tienes todo listo -miro de reojo, pero fueron interrumpidos por otra presencia, ahí Mihawk entraba molesto -otro problema -sonrió con seriedad, teniendo una larga platica y explicación, pues al parecer el espadachín habia despertado su parte espiritual, por culpa del Younko, algo que recordaba antes de caer en la inconciencia, empezando una nueva era, mientras cierto joven recuperaba la conciencia a lo lejos, declarándose débil y perdido.

Luffy se dio cuenta que sus dos hermanos estaban muertos llorando inconsolable ante lo que perdió, ambos murieron por protegerlo…por dejarlo con vida ante su propia debilidad, solo en el mundo, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, ajeno al juicio espiritual que llevaba el más pequeño de todos, cuya resolución sería otro historia.

XXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

8.

El estar muerto era completamente diferente a como lo vio en realidad, aun recordaba el olor a sangre y los gritos de la gente a su muerte, el los podía ver, pero ellos a el no, trago grueso en un intento de pasar ese amargo sabor de boca apretando los puños ante la impotencia de escuchar el grito desgarrador de su pequeño hermano, sacudió un poco sus pensamientos negativos para dar un largo suspiro.

-Veo que estas despierto –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahí na mujer de lentes y túnicas negras aparecían con un pequeño tazón de alimento, Ace arqueo la ceja ante lo extraño que se veía en realidad.

-Aun no me acostumbro a esta sociedad –coloco su cabeza entre las manos para saber si estaba despierto de esa pesadilla.

-Todos dicen lo mismo en un inicio –comento casual –Pero dígame señor Portgas como le ha parecido la sociedad de almas…-hizo una pausa –no a cualquiera se le da el honor de tener conciencia plena en tierras espirituales -

-Teniendo en cuenta que me siento igual que antes…aunque el dolor se fue y mi herida desapareció –miro planamente, para luego dormitar aun ante la tensión de ese ambiente.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo el lugar, la mujer solo dio un suspiro para golpear la cabeza del chico aun ante las quejas de este –No debería dormir asi de fácil –dijo amenazadoramente aunque su rostro era calmado su aura no.

-Eso dolió –se quejo Ace ante el ardor que recorría su cabeza, mirando a esa persona que aun si se veía frágil reflejaba una fuerza –pero aun no entiendo el porque estoy aquí, porque no me llevaron con el resto –frunció el ceño añadiendo presión al ambiente con su Haki de rey, la mujer por un momento reflejo una sorpresa, borrada con enojo.

-Eso lo vera dentro de poco –sugirió al acomodarse los lentes –le sugiero que coma… -apunto el tazón, este lo miro de manera extraña.

-No me dirás a que vine –sus ojos eran intensos ante esa sensación de no saber que traían entre manos esa sociedad, el fue separado del resto de las almas al parecer, pero no lo entendía…incluso noto que muchos Shinigamis, como se hacían llamar lo miraban de manera extraña, susurrando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Se paciente –dijo la mujer.

-…- Ace suspiro derrotado recostándose en la cama ante la falta de información, no dejaría que al menos por ahora se preocupara por otra cosa mas que no fuera por aquellos que dejo atrás, ignorando por completo la presencia de la mujer quien negó con la cabeza para marcharse, tal vez luego platicaría con el…

Un silencio adormeció por completo al antiguo líder de la segunda flota de Shirohige, entre pesadillas y recuerdos que quería valorar por completo mientras aun los tuvieran, porque seria solo por este momento que no pasaría por el mismo trato que los demás, reencarnar era una palabra completamente nueva para sus oídos cuando recién llego, tantas cosas, tantas dudas que no tendrían respuestas al menos eso pensaba.

Fue cuando una presencia aplastante se acercaba pacientemente hacia su lugar, esa sensación lo despertó de manera rápida y alerta…solo encontrándose con una sonrisa despreocupada de un hombre con parche.

-¡Ara! Pero si es Ace-chan, perdón por despertarse…solo quería conocerte en persona –se veía apenado y con ligeros tintes de sorpresa por la acción rápida del capitán, quien ya se colocaba en guardia, preparado para algún ataque sorpresa…sus años de pirata lo entrenaron tan bien, como para distinguir quien era peligroso y el hombre delante de el lo era, aunque por su gesto estaba algo confundido.

-¿Chan? –cuestiono un poco preocupado por el sufijo dado, pero era algo que no importaba en realidad…aun sin sentarse y con una mirada cautelosa analizo su alrededor.

-Vamos Ace-chan…solo eh venido a verte, pero estabas algo dormido, si lo hubiera sabido y Nanao-chan me advirtiera con tiempo no estuviéramos en esta extraña situación –carcajeo ligeramente, Ace no entendía demasiado la situación…ese hombre le recordaba la primera vez que se enfrento a un Younko en realidad…pero tentaba su suerte si pudiera decir que un poco mas.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestiono aun sin confiar demasiado en el hombre, pero este solo parpadeo un poco indiferente a la tensión que podía emitir el chico….solo sonrió de nuevo de manera calmada.

-Soy Syunsui Kyoraku, capitán de la primera división del Gotei 13-su gesto se volvió serio borrando por completo su actitud bohemia anterior, el chico frunció el ceño ante el cambio de ambiente.

-Me dirás que hago aquí –demando el anterior puño de fuego para sentarse, no queriendo tentar esa calma que estaba seguro, que seria pasajera si provocara esa fuerza extraña que poseían los Shinigamis…puede que no supiera en realidad que era, pero su Haki de observación le alarmaba constantemente que huyera, pero el no era del tipo precavido, tenia curiosidad y era cauteloso en momentos extremos.

-Vaya…se nota que no tienes paciencia, me recuerdas a cierto pirata hace tiempo –se rasco la barba borrando de nuevo ese gesto severo por uno despreocupado, Ace se cuestionaba internamente que significaba ese titulo que dijo después de su nombre, pero sabia que si tenia paciencia este le diría.

-Te dire algo…viniste aquí solo por capricho mio, tenia curiosidad de ver como eras en realidad –dijo con simpleza para encoger sus hombros.

-Vine aquí por capricho tuyo entonces –Ace no sabia que sentir en realidad, inclino su cabeza de manera sistemática con un gesto extraño, haciendo al hombre estallar en una carcajada sonora ante la estúpida expresión.

-Eres el primero que no se deja amedrentar por mi presencia, se nota que eres un chico especial –el hombre se levanto limpiándose esas lagrimas – en verdad que eres un idiota como el lo dijo …-

-¿El? –Ace estaba un poco conmocionado aumentando mas su curiosidad –Solo una duda…es acaso usted el jefe del lugar –tenia que confirmar la fuerza de ese hombre, era como Marco para Shirohige…tal vez había alguien mas fuerte que este en realidad, un Younko espiritual o algo así.

-Yo soy el líder del lugar….-El hombre se paro en la puerta –descansa por ahora Ace-chan, el dia será largo….-desapareció con rapidez inhumana ante la mirada curiosa de Portgas, quien ahora si le daría un dolor de cabeza ante lo complicado que era para esos Shinigamis el explicarle claramente el porque estaba ahí, ¿por curiosidad? ¿por el? ¿qué pasaba en realidad? Suspiro tratando de llamar a toda su paciencia como esa mujer le dijo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿quién era Nanao?

De nuevo se recostó para descansar, siguiendo esa sugerencia dada por aquel líder extravagante, le recordaba de cierta manera a un pelirrojo en el nuevo mundo, tal vez ellos se llevarían bien si lo conociera…aunque eso significaría que debía estar muerto, esa sensación de vacío le lleno de nuevo el corazón, dejándose llevar por esos pensamiento de sus últimos momentos con vida.

Se despidió de Luffy…logro ver a Shiro, este ultimo era el que le preocupaba, pues por un momento estaba seguro que este lo logro ver aun estando muerto, tal vez era su imaginación…no podría el pequeño y frio niño –Estúpido Shiro-gruño para recordar que tal vez ese peliblanco niño se culparía por no llegar a tiempo, bueno esperaba que no fuera cierto…el era el mas sensato de todos.

Ajeno a las sensaciones de la sociedad de Almas, por completo a las nuevas presencias que llegaban desde la tierra para lidiar con las cosas administrativas y judiciales que tenia el Gotei 13, Urahara Kisuke, Ichimaru Gin y Yachiru Unohana, arribaban para interceder por los problemas que ocasiono Toushiro Hitsugaya en el mundo mortal…algo que tendría que descubrir mas adelante.

XXXXXX

El era un completo imbécil, idiota corruptor de menores, al menos eso pensaba Garp cada vez que lograba ver al idiota de Akagami Shanks, sin embargo ahora en su barco podía que solo un poco cambiara su perspectiva de este…su rostro era severo y aunque no lo admitiría, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos revelaban la falta de sueño por parte del Younko.

Las cosas en el nuevo mundo estaban movidas ante la falta de uno de sus emperadores, la rapiña descendió cuando la muerte fue confirmada por los medios, muchos territorios se libraron feroces batallas en las cuales se peleaba para aumentar sus dominios.

Monkey D. Garp nunca vio tan insaciable al pelirrojo, como queriendo desquitar su propia impotencia y de cierta manera lo entendía y envidiaba, pues el podía sacar su frustración de manera activa, aunque tenia un poco de lastima de aquellas flotas de sus rivales pues a duras penas dejaba vivos a sus comandantes, capitanes y fieles seguidores.

Benn Beckman se mantenía ajeno por completo también disfrutando de amenazar silenciosamente a los que lograban salir de la furia del pelirrojo, en pocas palabras "daba miedo" para cualquiera ajeno a ese grupo.

-El esta incontrolable –Un hombre alto y con lentes comento al entrar a esa recamara, llevando alimentos al vicealmirante, que no quería abandonar el cuerpo de su nieto.

-No lo entiendo por completo…-miro con cierta pena al inconsciente – y lamento que el haya tenido que cargar con este peso solo –

-Es algo que los mortales no deben saber –con sabiduría comento al sentarse a su lado –Akagami-san es especial…el tiene un trato con el líder del Gotei 13, un pacto mutuo por algo que sucedió en el pasado –recordó.

-Lo se…pero esto no era algo que Shiro y Shanks tuvieran que tener en secreto –Apretó su puño impotente.

-Usted tenia sus propios problemas –el hombre coloco su mano consoladoramente, el ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido de los cañones…la batalla fuera empezaba en todo su apogeo.

-Yo solo quería que fueran fuertes…dignos de unos grandes marines –se recargo en sus manos –ahora no tengo un nieto, otro esta inconsciente en no se donde…y Luffy, el esta sufriendo ante las dos perdidas –apretó sus puños de nuevo.

-El destino esta siguiendo su propio rumbo…confié esto Monkey-san, no fue casualidad nada de esto –dijo con cierto aire críptico.

-A veces me desespera la estúpida manera en que hablas –se quejo Garp con un puchero, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

-Lo se…a veces Kisuke me dice lo mismo –con esto despareció en la puerta dejando al vicealmirante solo con sus propios pensamientos, pesares y culpas, tal vez necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo para asimilar toda la información dada…almas, Shinigamis, Gotei 13, demasiado suelto en un momento critico…donde perdió tanto y gano un dolor de cabeza.

Solo esperaba que fuera lo que harían esos tres hombres en ese sitio fuera de ayuda para librar a Shiro de su propio error, aunque a sus ojos no lo eran…la manera en como peleo, como lo describen en los periódicos estaba seguro que se quedaban corto, el escondía tanto… y ahora lo entendía, había una sociedad detrás de esto, una que incluso el gobierno mundial era ajena…la muerte no era lo que aparentaba.

Suspiro de nuevo tratando de limpiar esos pensamientos negativos, tendría que esperar para ver su el niño despertaba…aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo, tenia que irse a reportar a la central ante la idea que tal vez lo harían pasar como desaparecido o muerto en acción, pero al menos otro día mas observaría, tal vez ahora si despertaban y llegaban con una buena noticia.

Tenia fe en las palabras de Shanks y aunque el ahora no tan imbécil, borracho corruptor de menores estaba en un nivel diferente de respeto, confiaba en sus palabras y sabia que si Toushiro estaba bajo su cuidado a este no le pasaría nada ni en esta ni en aquella vida, el ya no podía regresar a su sueño de ser almirante…renuncio al momento de pelear contra Akainu y el resto.

Ace, Luffy y Toushiro diferentes y a la vez iguales, poner sobre su propio bienestar el cuidado del otro…aun si no eran hijos de los mismos padres, ellos tenían unos lazos tan fuertes que incluso podrían superar esa otra vida, suspiro dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de nuevo…¿en que momento todo termino así?, ignorando por completo los cañones y gritos de guerra afuera, estaba seguro que nadie llegaría hasta donde estaba.

No era por falta de ánimos de descargar su furia en los pobres despistados, pero no quería agregar mas problemas a su estado actual…dejando todo en manos de piratas, de esos idiotas piratas.

XXXXX

Un gato negro paseaba con serenidad sobre aquella orilla del fuerza roja, su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro alertándole de cualquier peligro, el sonido de los cañones no la molestaban y los gritos piratas tampoco.

Se recargo perezosamente para ver el alcance de destrucción que hacia su encomendado ante el hundimiento de algunos barcos en ese azul mar, gritos de maldiciones y carcajadas oscuras resonaron por un momento ante la victoria asegurada de la pelea.

-¿Ya termino? –comento Tessai al notar como todos celebrarían en realidad la isla ganada, bajo los dominios del pelirrojo.

-Bueno era de esperarse…esta demasiado desesperado y la paciencia no es su virtud –Yoruichi a pesar del poco tiempo, sabia que tipo de persona era su encargo, este era inquieto y ante la advertencia de no hacer nada imprudente, como ir a la sociedad de Almas para traer a Toushiro consigo, esta presente.

Agradeciendo un poco el caos en el que se sumergió el nuevo mundo ante la falta del emperador mas viejo, sus ojos pasearon a su compañero para dar un largo suspiro –No eh tenido noticias…Urahara no ha contactado con nosotros durante todo este tiempo, y segundo los compañeros de Unohana y de Ichimaru…tampoco han hecho lo mismo –informo adivinando la pregunta de el felino.

-Supongo que solo nos queda esperar -el gato se acostó tranquilamente –me pregunto si fue buena idea el no ir –

-La impaciencia al parecer es contagiosa –planamente comento el compañero de Urahara.

-Bueno…el imbécil es muy apasionado –se encogió la chica recordando las platicas en las noches anteriores con el pelirrojo, este se mostraba inquieto y no lo culpaba…la sociedad de almas suele no informar del todo a los que estaban en medio sobre asuntos oficiales, y aunque antes fue una noble del Seritei, ahora abandonaba por completo esa posición… prefiriendo vivir una vida en medio.

-También pudiste ir con Urahara y el resto –el antes miembro del Gotei 13 informo con seriedad.

-Creo que también aplica en ti –suspiro Yoruichi.

-No creía que te involucraras demasiado en este asunto Yoruichi –Tessai cuestiono con seriedad –Tu no eres de este tipo de personas …. Durante este tiempo en este lugar hemos visto como los humanos arrasan con sueños, arrancan esperanzas…como el gobierno aplica su justicia absoluta mientras los piratas aumentaba, incluso cuando conociste al Rey te involucraste –

El gato ronroneo un poco –Sabes el porque esto aquí, es una orden después de todo vigilar que el idiota no haga nada idiota –se burlo para luego mirar al hombre –supongo que ya lo sentiste antes….el es diferente, ¿no? –cuestiono.

-Urahara también esta interesado en el Younko y sus acciones, además que cree que el primer capitán sabe algo que nosotros no…sabemos de la advertencia durante ese accidente, pero nunca se nos ordeno involucrarnos directamente con el –suspiro –no pensé que el destino nos daría un golpe bajo en involucrar al pequeño capitán –

-El destino –susurro plácidamente el gato mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica –me recuerda a ciertas acciones en el pasado –suspiro para escuchar como el ruido se acercaba mientras sus orejas se desplazaban al lugar donde los pasos se acercaban ruidosamente.

Ahí la mirada seria de el pelirrojo, era el único que se mostraba algo sucio, pero tranquilo pesar de sus ojos –El esta bien -Tessai adivino de nuevo el pensamiento.

-En verdad me asusta que adivines lo que pienso –el Younko se desinflo al ver que su pregunta era respondida aun sin hacerla aun –Benny …este hombre da miedo –se quejo, dejando atrás esa presión con la que llego, dicho segundo al mando solo dio un respiro.

-Capitán…el hombre en si da miedo –aseguro planamente – pero es bueno que ahorre las palabras –se encogió de hombros.

-no se si debería sentirme ofendido –sin gesto alguno comento el hombre de lentes, Benn se encogió de hombros…ambos eran serios y tenían un sentido de humor que solo ellos entendían, el segundo al mando agradecía que el se quedara con ellos…pues al menos con el felino aun no lo tragaba, pues aunque todos traían algo entre manos este le trasmitía seguridad y paz a diferencia del resto.

-Solo ustedes se entienden –se quejo Shanks al ver como ambos serios hombres sonreían inquietándolo mas de lo que ya se encontraba –al menos me alegra tener que pelear un poco –se masajeo el hombro el pelirrojo para mirar al gato que estaba dormido, ignorando por completo a los recién llegados –Yoru-chan…no te cansas de ser un gato –se quejo.

-¿No te cansas de ser humano? –cuestiono indiferente el felino, pero un ligero brillo paso por sus ojos…y ahí ante la mirada de esos cómplices apareció la mujer de manera insinuante recargándose a un apenado pelirrojo –si es acaso que extrañas ver estas buenas curvas me lo hubieras dicho directamente –se burlo mientras dibujaba círculos en la mejilla del avergonzado hombre.

-¡No lo dije por eso!-grito Shanks horrorizado, lanzando su capa a la mujer que se reia abiertamente, tanto Benn como Tessai ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de roces se giraron dispuestos a seguir con lo suyo…Benn yendo a distraer a los tripulantes para que no se enteraran de eso…mas al mirar a Yasopp pegar la vuelta al notar la incomoda situación con un ligero rubor.

Tessai giro dispuesto a ver al vicealmirante, el cual estaba en la puerta…pues había salido dispuesto a hablar con el hombre al notar la calma, iba a gritar pero fue arrastrado por el de lentes hacia adentro…ignorando por completo las quejas abiertas del Younko, olvidando por un momento sus penas…sus dudas y preocupaciones.

Shanks se tapo los ojos ante la despreocupación de la mujer que se sentaba tranquilamente, colocándose esa capa con cuidado… -Ellos han tardado –informo el antes gato, instalando un ambiente serio en ambos…Shanks se recargo ignorando lo poco cubierta de la mujer, pero al menos estaba menos desnuda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone debo esperar? –cuestiono inquieto.

-Sabes que estamos en una situación delicada…incluso nosotros no podemos hacer mucho –suspiro cansada de tener esa platica…pero el hombre era terco…su cabello se meneaba en ese viento tranquilo –solo debemos confiar en que Kisuke hará lo necesario, no creo que el haga algo drástico en contra de Toushiro –

-Te refieres a Syunsui –esto ultimo lo menciono con cierta severidad, dejando ver su molestia ante la mención de ese hombre.

-El es mas tranquilo que Yamamoto –admitió dejando un poco de información por saciar su curiosidad, el hombre no reacciono como esperaba…dejándole escapar un largo suspiro –En verdad que es difícil hacer que indagues como un humano normal –se quejo.

-Sabes lo que pienso de eso –Shanks mostro una mirada severa ante la insistencia del felino en realidad, no pasaba ningún día en que se preguntaba si era esa la actitud de alguien en su posición…un mediador se supone que tendría que mantener la información de la sociedad de alma nula…y la mujer daba información fugaz, pero que no le importaba en realidad, además que se transformaba en momentos innecesarios…haciendo que esos momentos se volvieran incomodos.

No era que nunca viera a una mujer desnuda, era un pirata… pero por mas que se quería acostumbrar como lo hizo Benn, de Tessai no le extrañaba…el sabia quien era, el no lo sentía así…siempre siendo traicionado por sus propias facciones, y aun si estaba tenso por la duda y preocupación, siempre lanzaba su capa a la mujer que se divertía con sus reacciones, dio un largo suspiro tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, ante la mirada curiosa.

-Que aburrido eres a veces –se recargo pesadamente sobre su brazo –aun si esto involucra al capitán Hitsugaya, no muestras mas que preocupación –suspiro.

-En verdad a veces me pregunto si eres una buena mediadora en esto…y vigilante –frunció el ceño.

-Vamos…vamos, no hay que ser pesados en el asunto –la mujer golpeteo con fuerza el hombro del Younko –y bien…cuantas islas ganamos hoy –cambio de tema ante el ambiente tenso que el pelirrojo emanaba cuando tocaba temas del Seritei, un tabú para el hombre aun si esto involucraba a la gente que le importaba…pero al menos estaba segura de algo, si insistía y tardaban mas…el iría directamente a invadir el Gotei 13 para sacar al niño.

Shanks casi se cae por el cambio repentino de tema, además que la mujer poseía una fuerza diferente a su complexión – bueno hoy recuperamos algunas de Shirohige…aunque me preocupa la que esta entrando al nuevo mundo –se rasco la barbilla, agradecido por ese giro inesperado.

-Bien…pues ha sido ocupado de cierta manera –se burlo con una discreta sonrisa –al menos te ocupas en otras cosas –se encogió de hombros, Shanks se quedo en silencio –¿aun sientes culpa?-cuestiono seria al notar ese silencio que abundo.

-En verdad a veces me pregunto como es que eres humana –hizo un puchero el pelirrojo ocasionado una carcajada de la mujer ante la falta de tacto.

-Vamos…-Yoruichi se recargo en el hombre al darle la espalda para mirar ese cielo azul, notando una seriedad en la mujer…esa que raras veces mostraba, Shanks se quedo en silencio –La muerte es algo que solo tenemos que esperas…lo único seguro en esta vida, eh estado en ambas partes y es lo mismo -con un ligero atisbe de nostalgia comento… el ruido de la fiesta abajo se escuchaba, mucho de los tripulantes no preguntaban ni por la mujer o el gato.

-Por eso no quiero saber lo que me espera-suspiro Shanks –Toushiro nunca fue un niño expresivo, Luffy siempre fue el mas animado de los tras y Ace…a el lo conocí cuando vino a darme su agradecimiento años después…cuando el se convirtió en una supernova –explico.

Yoruichi se quedo en silencio mientras el hombre relataba la primera impresión de aquel que murió, además de ciertos comentarios de los cuales una risa sacaba ante el desvió del tema…se quedo ahí en silencio dejándolo terminar –Aun así sabes que no es tu culpa, no pudiste detenerlo…el escogió su camino y su muerte fue protegiendo lo mas preciado por el, no lo eches por la borda –dio un largo suspiro.

Shanks solo se rio un poco, extrañaba una buena copa de vino o Sake en ese momento, era un ambiente tranquilo aun entre las olas del mar, los gritos y burlas de su gente, que por alguna extraña razón no se acercaban a ese punto…agradeciendo tal vez luego a Benn y Yasopp –tengo miedo de Toushiro…y su verdadera naturaleza, que lo encuentren y sepan lo que hay de tras de el –acepto dejando el tema de la culpa a un lado.

-Es normal, se supone que alguien como el no reencarnaría con su fuerza…sus poderes se suponen que fueron sellados…al menos no con todo su potencial –explico el antes gato –algo paso…no estoy seguro si esto sea algo mas complicado de lo que parece –negó con la cabeza –pero es normal temerle a lo desconocido…al menos de esa manera te sientes mas humano-sonrió consoladora al hombre quien se quedo sorprendido por ese nuevo gesto.

-Deberías sonreír mas seguido así –Shanks se burlo de la mujer, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de lleno -¡Porque hiciste eso!-se quejo.

-Por idiota –Yoruichi comento molesta…sin embargo la discusión fue interrumpida por Garp quien daba pasos gigantes y golpeteo la puerta de esa cabina.

-Espero no interrumpir nada –se cruzo de brazos, Shanks y Yoruichi negaron de inmediato –y tu mujer deberías ponerte algo mas…puedo ver todo desde aquí –apunto a la descarada que aun portaba la capa del hombre…esta solo se rio burlista, para transformarse de nuevo en gato…su sentido de sorpresa desapareció la primera vez que la vio transformarse, ahorrándose las preguntas innecesarias en realidad.

-Los dejo para que hablen –el felino dio un salto hacia la tripulación…tal vez le jugaría bromas al que estuviera mas borracho, con algo de malicia comento…tratando de olvidar el detalle del Seritei…al menos lo que durara.

Ambos platicaron de manera serena ante las dudas y el futuro incierto, Garp se marcharía en la isla siguiente seguro que encontraría una manera de abrirse paso hacia la base del G5 que se encontraba muy tranquila a pesar de las innumerables guerras a lo largo del mar, muchos lo creían desaparecido y estaba seguro que Shiro estaba en buenas manos, para su pesar…lo dejaría todo en manos del Younko.

Seguro que el estaba mas involucrado de lo que aparentaba, Shanks había admitido que quería contactar con el antes de descubrir la ejecución de Ace y la guerra de Marineford, respecto al pequeño problema de Shiro…no solo lidiar con los ojos de este mundo, si no que también estaba siendo vigilado en el otro.

No sabia cuando duraría esa paz…y si Shanks iba a ala guerra estaba seguro que tal vez no debía involucrar a nadie mas, aun si eso significaba tener que ir solo contra ellos, estaba preparado y de cierta manera Garp sabia que lo haría si se lo proponía, fuera donde fuera estaba ese lugar, el encontraría una manera de ir por Shiro.

El mar se mesaba tranquilamente aun esa platica fue interrumpida por los gritos de horror de Rockstar siendo victima de cierto felino burlista que encontró la mejor manera de quitarse sus preocupaciones, ella no podía pelear…así que de cierta manera sacaba sus frustraciones, agarrando como victima a los desprevenidos miembros de los pelirrojos, Shanks tuvo que aceptar en silencio la despedida y extraño agradecimiento del Vicealmirante, antes de ir en ayuda del que seria la siguiente victima.

XXXXXXX

Urahara no pensaba regresar de esa manera al Seritei, con su antigua vestimenta posando en su espalda el logo que lo diferenciaba como el líder de los mediadores, se paseo por esos pasillos llenos de nostalgia, casi seguro que Yoruichi lo esperaba en las puertas de esa gran sala.

-Es la primera vez que te noto nervioso –se burlo Gin a su lado, Unohana solo dio un ligero brillo de interés…pero aun así siguieron en silencio.

El ruido afuera y susurros por parte de los Shinigamis abundaban, comentarios hacia las personas que se encontraban en su modo espiritual ante la llamada del líder, ellos aclamando una intervención por cierto antiguo Capitán.

Ahí para sorpresa de Kisuke noto a un hombre, cabello negro, pecas abundantes en el rostro y vestimenta que consistía simplemente en unas bermudas, esperaba afuera con una escolta peculiar, la misma teniente del primer capitán –Pero si es Ace-chan –saludo con confianza reconociendo a la persona que lo miraba curioso.

-Vaya…otra persona desconocida que sabe mi nombre-se quejo con formalidad a pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, cruzado de brazos.

-Así que no soy el primero –se desinflo ante la falta de interés o queja por parte del que antes estuvo vivo.

-Es un placer conocerlo joven –saludo cordial Unohana inclinándose levemente, el chico de pecas lo hizo de manera mas severa contestando de igual manera, Gin solo inclino la cabeza en reconocimiento pero con una sonrisa descarada ante algo que sabia y el otro no, haciendo molestar un poco al pecoso hombre.

-Estas esperando a entrar –cuestiono Urahara con una sonrisa parándose justo en medio de Nanao y Ace.

-Estamos esperando nuestro momento-explico la seria mujer con un aire intimidador, aunque el hombre rubio no se molesto, ante el hecho que estaba siendo ignorada –Tanto tiempo Urahara-san y no me considera a saludar…muy grosero –reclamo.

-Vamos...no estamos aquí para saludos de viejos amigos –Ichimaru interrumpió –Es hora de hacer lo que planeamos…¿no? –Ukitake lo pensó muy bien, en verdad el quería ver a su amigo, después de tanto tiempo... No era lo mismo desde que murió esa vez.

-Es cierto como mediadores tenemos mucho que hacer después de la guerra de Marineford, nuestra gente se ha desplazado ante la explosión de Reiatsu del capitán Hitsugaya –Unohana comento con una cara placida, Ace se tenso ante la mención del nombre conocido…¿casualidad? Se cuestiono.

-Además no creo que Shanks-chan tenga la paciencia necesaria antes de que convenza a Tessai o Yoruichi en ayudarlo en venir hasta acá –con cierto interés miro un poco de reojo a Ace, quien abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido –Creo que lo veras dentro de poco Ace-chan –canturreo para abrir esas puertas…revelando muchas miradas y una tensión pesada.

Ace trago grueso ante esa sensación intimidadora que lo rodeo por completo, una mano se poso en su hombro siendo de apoyo principal…para su sorpresa fue el burlista hombre que ahora posaba una mirada seria –Llegamos en el momento justo –Ukitake declaro con su sonrisa suave brillando en su rostro, escaneando a cada capitán presente.

-¡Oh!-El hombre que Ace reconoció de parche estaba encabezando la reunión, pero la mirada que mas le intereso fue aquella figura que posaba justo en medio de todos, su vestimenta era blanca por completo al igual que su cabello.

-¿Shiro?-El pecoso sintió que su corazón se apretujo al verlo inclinado frente al líder del Gotei 13, sea lo que sea que significara…. Dio unos pasos inseguro de que era el niño en persona…pero si era así, el debía….trago grueso ante ese nudo en la garganta, su boca se sentía mas seca, aunque sus lagrimas lo engañaban…sentía como amenazaban con salir, no era cierto…no podía ser, la ultima vez que lo miro se lanzo sobre un almirante.

La culpa lo embargo, si el no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para ir detrás de Teach, si hubiera escuchado la corazonada de padre…nada de esto pasaría, tantas posibilidades y ninguna hizo caso, inconscientemente había dado pasos sin quitar esa mirada en el chico que aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia, o si lo hacia…no quería encararlo.

La mirada de muchos capitanes fue de pena y consuelo, aunque otros se sentían ofendidos por la intrusión…pero ante la mirada del líder se mantuvieron ajenos, no queriendo interrumpió lo que fuera, estaba interesado tanto Kyoraku como Kisuke.

-Shi-ro –Ace alargo esa mano para tomar ese hombro, tratando de que eso no fuera verdad…algún truco de ese extraño lugar, fue cuando sintió el frio descender en ese cuarto y para su pesar, la sensación del toque era igual que antes…real –tu –no pudo retenerlo mas, cayendo de rodillas por el shock sin soltar ese hombro…las lagrimas salían silenciosamente.

Toushiro trago fuertemente desde el momento que sintió su presencia cerca, miro al líder minutos antes con duda de cómo podía hacer esto …era acaso por el, este no le contestaría…sabia que lo hacia por algo, pero cuando escucho que la puerta abrió y con el la voz conocida…rota, llena de culpa rompió por completo su temple característico.

Pero tomo todo el valor con enojo para encarar al que fue alguna vez su líder –Que significa esto-reclamo con voz atronadora y firme, mientras Ace reconocía plenamente ese mando, confirmando sus sospechas aun si no lo encaraba…el hermano mayor no lo culpaba, si el no hubiera hecho esa estupidez…estaría ahora con Luffy y el, curando sus heridas.

-Cálmate Hitsugaya-kun –continuo el líder de parcho con cierto aire de culpa e interés por lo que había hecho –Lamento la falta de tacto en mis métodos…pero quería confirmar algo –se rasco la barbilla al notar con cierta mirada a Kisuke, quien sonreía ante las acciones extravagantes del líder.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño ante la jugada que era victima, negó con la cabeza por el silencio prolongado a sus espaldas, se sacudió la cara para tratar de ocultar esas lagrimas, no quería enfrentarlo en ese momento y que descubriera lo que alguna vez fue, dio un largo suspiro…entendiendo con claridad lo que el líder estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Quiero entender tus acciones antiguo Capitán de la 10ma división…Hitsugaya Toushiro –El líder alzo su voz demandantemente, mientras Ace era ayudado por Urahara-pero veo que los intermediarios también tienen un asunto que ver con esto…¿no? –

Ace no entendía en que se metió…pero supo que era algo denso, una situación importante por la cual Toushiro estaba en ese lugar, estuvo en silencio notando cuanto era la diferencia que tenia el niño y cuanto creció o ¿era en realidad que siempre fue así?, sonrió orgulloso como se planteo ante las quejas del resto de los capitanes.

Como a pesar de las acusaciones de su falta, la cual aun no le explicaban por completo, este lo desecho con facilidad…el entendía cual era exactamente su posición en el asunto, aunque en la formula su presencia era la que no cuadraba, ¿por qué lo trajeron aquí? Se cuestiono al notar como se aplazo la junta, ¿por qué solo el?

Al parecer también estaba involucrado el pelirrojo y también el mejor espadachín, sea cual sea su relación, fueron mencionados…el hombre que recién conoció, Urahara intervino solo para mencionar sucesos de un pasado distante…a las pocas horas Ace estaba cansado, recordando la recomendación dada por el líder, que a pesar de lo despreocupado que parecía a simple vista…era un gran líder, preocupado por el equilibrio del cual resguardaban.

Parpadeo varias veces…dormito otras cuantas, siendo golpeado ya sea por la mujer que lo flanqueaba o por el zorro-hombre a su lado, pero era inevitable…aun muerto tenia ese padecimiento, aunque el único que se mostraba divertido por esto era el noble Ukitake.

No supo en que momento termino cuando salió junto a los que fueron presentados como intermediarios –Vaya esto fue mas largo de lo que espere –se quejo en voz alta Kisuke despreocupadamente.

-No esperaba que estuvieran al tanto de tantas cosas –Gin se torció el cuello ante la tensión.

-Vamos algunos si enviamos nuestros informes –Unohana comento con un aire intimidador ante el sutil regaño.

-Esto…disculpe –Ace no sabia como interrumpir esa platica entre ellos –Bueno no supe como termino.

-lo notamos-el hombre de cabello blanco comentó consolador.

-No creo que sea algo agradable para Shanks…el tiempo es diferente en la tierra –suspiro cansado el rubio antes capitán…cuando fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello negro –Oh, Rukia-chan-saludo como si fueran viejos amigos….

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo –saludo cortés para mirar al chico a su lado –así que usted es Ace-san –con cortesía se inclino, el otro hizo lo mismo como consecuencia – En verdad no sabia como acercarme a ti…no esperaba que fueras el hermano mayor de el capitán Hitsugaya –se rasco la cabeza.

-Aun no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas aquí…ni siquiera se porque fui separado del resto –aclaro Ace con algo de humildad –pero de algo estén seguros…si algo le hacen a Toushiro … -su mirada se oscureció y la presión aumento.

-Oh, vaya…en verdad que tiene el famoso Haki del rey –otro capitán interrumpió, su gran mirada y corte en casco largo saludo –Hirako Shinji capitán de la 5ta división –se presento formalmente-hace algún tiempo cierto rey apareció también por estos rumbos con tu misma presencia –comento casual.

-Sera mejor que empiecen a hacer sus labores –Otro capitán dijo con severidad, no presentándose para fulminar a los que se quedaron con los intermediarios y con Ace –no se acostumbre a estar aquí joven…usted pronto partirá a la otra vida –aseguro antes de marcharse.

-Byakuya-chan siempre tan denso –se quejo Gin Ichimaru siendo ignorado por completo mientras eran dejado solo.

-Creo que debo comunicarme con mi gente…estará preocupada –Unohana comento.

-Es cierto hay que ver como esta el mundo mortal ahora con la falta del Younko –suspiro cansado Ichimaru, ignorando la tensión de Ace, se masajeo un poco el cuello –también hay que limpiar los restos de reiatsu de Toushiro…quiero ver como procedieron –

-Nos adelantaremos Urahara-san –Unohana se inclino retirándose junto a Gin Ichimaru, ambos yendo a sus respectivas sedes.

-yo me quedo- aseguro el antes capitán de cabello blanco, estaba alegre de volverse a encontrar con Toshirou, pero ahora ni era importante.

-si igual yo…al parecer tenemos nuevas personas consientes espiritualmente-explico Urahara, despidiendo por ultimo a ambos.

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre ambos…Ace tenia tantas cosas que preguntar, pero mas estaba preocupado por Shiro que se quedo atrás…se notaba algo cansado.

-Sera mejor que lo esperes en tu recamara –explico Kisuke pero noto la insistencia –creo que seria lo mejor –suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué era Shiro en este lugar? –cuestiono después de un silencio no cediendo ante la petición del hombre, preguntando directamente porque era tratado diferente Toushiro…con respeto, era un vicealmirante en la marine…pero aquí, todos lo conocían de eso estaba seguro.

-La sociedad de almas es una entidad independiente del mundo mortal, que se encarga de encaminar las almas de los muertos al siguiente paso, también cuidamos que el equilibrio este intacto-explico Kisuke, aunque Ace no era lo que preguntaba…escucho con atención-Los capitanes somos los mas fuertes Shinigamis con una energía o Reiatsu como se conoce que sobrepasa los niveles normales…Hitsugaya-kun era parte de ellos hasta hace un tiempo-miro al chico –Cuando reencarno pidió tener una vida normal…pero algo salió mal, sus memorias fueron selladas pero no su reiatsu – Ukitake no sabía si era necesaria la explicación, aunque no discutirá eso.

-Entonces…el esta en problemas por eso –Ace se cruzo de brazos –y todo porque yo morí –culpable asintió dando ese resumen, aunque Urahara no sabia si eso era todo en realidad…pasando por alto todo lo genial de su explico…era así de simple se cuestiono internamente.

-No fue tu culpa –Toushiro interrumpió encarando a su hermano –fue la mía por no llegar a tiempo –sus ojos eran tristes y cansados, como si todos los años se hubieran juntado.

Urahara los miro ofreciendo de nuevo un espacio donde platicar, con la advertencia que Hitsugaya tendría que regresar…no estaba seguro si Shanks estaría quieto ante los días que pudieron haber pasado en realidad desde que se llevaron a Toushiro y que ellos partieron, no es que le tuviera miedo…pero no quería lidiar con los problemas que este ocasionara, además que se resolvió de una manera pacifica.

Ambos se retiraron entre un silencio nostálgico ante la idea que uno de ellos no regresaría, Urahara los vio desaparecer en los pasillos, siendo escoltados por Nanao quien apareció de ultima hora...asegurándose de poner un limitante en Toushiro como en los viejos tiempos, además de otra advertencia.

-Siempre tan blando –Urahara dijo al cerrar esa puerta, estando solo con el líder del Gotei 13, quien se masajeaba los hombros.

-que bueno que no cambies-adjunto Ukitake.

-No lo digas así…me haces quedar mal con esto de estar en el lugar de Yamamoto…-suspiro –aunque no espere que vinieras personalmente a asegurarte de liberar a Toushiro, no eres del tiempo que le gusta hacer las cosas de manera formal –sonrió burlista.

-Bueno digamos que el tiempo cambia –se encogió de hombros-además no creí necesario, aprecias a Hitsugaya-kun – suspiro –aunque el hecho que trajeras a Ace de entre los demás espíritus…es nuevo, aunque cruel –

-Tenia que confirmar algo –acepto –la reacción del capitán Hitsugaya fue muy tierna –sonrió…pero su gesto se volvió serio siendo correspondido por el otro –tanto tiempo en contacto con el reiatsu de Hitsugaya tiene consecuencias y lo sabes –

-Bueno el despertó al morir su reiatsu, aunque eso hace que su Haki de rey sea impresionante –aclaro recordando momentos antes, Syunsui estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Siempre tan perspicaz –sonrió con despreocupación –pero no fue el único…también algunas personas estarán bajo nuestro radar durante este tiempo–suspiro –necesito que también lo tengas vigilado, ya expedí la orden a los mediadores restantes…todos están al tanto de la nueva situación de Toushiro y están dispuestos a hacer lo necesario...no creo que el chico haga algo que desequilibre el mundo, no teniendo a personas valiosas en ella –

-Bueno eso díselo a Shanks-chan…-Urahara con algo de burla –el hombre aun antes de marcharme me amenazo –se encogió de hombros.

-intenso- resumió el antes amigo de cabello blanco.

-Me imagino –sonrió el capitán de la primera división –no esperaba que los humanos cambiaran tanto y ahora de la nada nos vemos de nuevo en la necesidad de vigilar de nuevo a sujetos interesantes –suspiro, desando una buena copa de sake.

-En verdad creo que Shanks-chan se llevaría bien contigo –recordó las platicas de Yoruichi en sus informes, pero una seriedad vino en ambos –pero creo que seria imposible –

-Bueno hay cosas que pasan y nunca se olvidan…el hombre es un peligro cuando se lo propone, mas teniendo en cuenta su herencia –el líder explicó.

-... - Ukitake no comento nada.

-Así que es por eso el cuidado especial –Urahara arqueo la ceja.

-¿Quieres escuchar? –cuestiono un poco bohemio -¿tienen tiempo? –cuestiono recordando las ordenes expedidas y el hecho que cierto pelirrojo estaba seguro, presionando desde donde estuviera, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque añadido Urahara.

-El nuevo mundo lo mas seguro es que sea un caos…el pelirrojo no tendrá tiempo de lidiar con nosotros al menos no en semanas –se burlo Urahara –Yoruichi y Tessai están con el –

-Confió entonces –El capitán ordeno un poco de sake para brindar con el antiguo capitán, ahora líder de los mediadores…platicando algunas cosas que tenían pendiente, secretos que tal vez no deberían ser revelados a los oídos humanos, con la esperanza que esto no sea el inicio de algo mas grande… la amenaza de cierto Quincy en el pasado.

Ajenos por completo a las complicación que cierta felina mujer tenia en el nuevo mundo, tratando de contener a un Younko.

XxxxXXXX

Tal vez Jimbei era cruel al momento de hacer ver la realidad a los sujetos, pero Sombrero de paja Luffy tenia que entender que esto iba mas allá de su entendimiento, que no se debía de derrotar tan fácilmente…menos dejando las esperanzas de aquellos que sacrificaron sus vidas a un lado.

Golpe de realidad y dureza se envolvió el antiguo Shichibukai…se marcho a los pocos días con pensamientos sobre lo que haría en un futuro, no sabiendo que hacer en realidad ahora que no estaba Shirohige…suspiro con algo de preocupación por su isla, ahora que no estaba protegida por el gran Younko.

Pero algo crecía en su interior, se coloco en guardia ante la presencia en ese barco que tenia en solitario… -Quien eres –demando con fuerza.

-Hola –saludo formal el hombre que posaba tranquilo en ese barco –bueno soy Kaien Shiba y vengo a ponerte a prueba-se presento, y no era el único que era abordado por la sección intermediaria a ordenes del Seritei, empezando así el control sobre los consientes espirituales.

SxxxxxXXXXX

En una isla cierto espadachín tenia un dolor de cabeza, no solo tenia demasiada información inconclusa por parte de Shanks, si no que ahora tenia que lidiar con cierto novato y mujer fantasma, la cual entro corriendo con horror.

-Mihawk-san escóndame –pidió al encogerse detrás del asiento del espadachín, pero se tenso ante la nueva presencia…quien lanzaba a Zoro inconsciente al suelo -¡Que le hiciste a Zoro!-demando, pero de nuevo se encogió al notarse victima de esos ojos.

Un hombre moreno y con una tira en los ojos aparecía, su cabello morado ondeaba en rastras…cara severa ante la mirada inquietante del espadachín, quien frunció el ceño –Soy Kaname Tosen …y vengo a ponerte a prueba –

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Shanks? –pidió al notar ese algo en su presencia, eso que el pelirrojo no le explico del todo…en un afán de protegerlo de algo que no temía en absoluto, solo diciéndole sobre lo que era Toushiro y que el chico estaba en realidad vivo de alguna manera.

-Así que Akagami menciono algo de nosotros–suspiro con cansancio el hombre –bien…será largo –se encogió de hombros al lanzarse sobre el espadachín, ante el horror de la única que sabia quien era en realidad…Perona temblaba demasiado para moverse, mirando como seria ese desenlace….a pesar de ser una simple prueba, esto fue mas que eso… tal vez algo mas se movía entre las sombras.

XXXXX

Garp tenia rato de haberse marchado a descansar en el G5, no confiando por completo en Vergo por alguna razón…pero su recamara no estaba completamente solo, dio un largo suspiro –Unohana-san-saludo al ver salir de entre las sombras la intimidante mujer…que a pesar de su sonrisa, daba miedo.

-Hemos llegado a una resolución Garp-san –la mujer se sentó en la cama –Toushiro será liberaron…pero tendrá un limitante –explico al ofrecer asiento.

-No vienes solo para decirme eso –suspiro.

-No…eh venido personalmente a ponerte a prueba –abrió con lentitud sus ojos, a diferencia de cierto espadachín y ex Shichibukai…esta fue mas tranquila, pues el hombre sabia de principio a fin quienes eran…al igual que Mihawk, que quería medir fuerzas con esa fuerza que estaba en las sombras interesados en el y sus nuevas habilidades despertadas por estar tanto en contacto con Shanks y Toushiro.

XXXXXX

El destino se empieza a mover de nuevo y de alguna manera las persona empezaban a cuestionar la posibilidad de cierto infante vicealmirante estuviera muerto, Akainu se miraba algo culpable…con la extraña sensación de que algo olvido de Marineford.

-Si tan solo hubieras elegido bien…mocoso –suspiro al mirar por la ventana…ahí la figura de Garp abordaba de nuevo la central, con muchas cosas que explicar respecto a su desaparición en la guerra anterior…mientras una mariposa negra pasaba por esa ventana, los almirantes fueron convocados….al igual que el resto de la marine, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta que paso con Luffy, seguro que Ace estaba muerto y Toushiro…esperando esa nueva era surgir.

XXXXXXX

Gracias por la lecturas…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente será pasado los dos años, supongo…o eso creo, un poco calmada de que la guerra contra el Gotei 13 no se haya hecho en realidad…arreglándose todo por las buenas, o al menos ..eso espero.

Saludos y hasta la próxima

Geme1 fuera


	9. Chapter 9

D9

La sociedad de almas era un hervidero de noticias aun entre los capitanes, ante los ajustes de los meses anteriores, los consientes espirituales no habían sido tan comunes en años, solo muy pocos tenían esa habilidad que se confundía con otras que aparecieron después del cambio.

Pero un pequeño error no era bien visto para el Seritei y el líder estaba al tanto, tratando de poder encontrar el error que le hizo reencarnar a Toshirou con todo su potencial, aunque dormido….algo no estaba bien y lo sabia.

Fue entre sus pensamientos, tratando de dejar a un lado las preguntas de los que estaban bajo su mando que la puerta se escucho del otro lado-Pase-dijo dando un suspiro y recargarse sobre su misma silla.

Shinji Hirako aparecía con su típico rostro despreocupado, pero sus ojos daban brillos singulares –Se que no es momento de preguntar y cosas por el estilo –dio una ligera pausa para mirar a su líder -¿Cómo esta el mundo de los vivos? –se cuestiono.

-No te conformas con la información dada en la reunión –arqueo la ceja Kyoraku un poco burlista ante la curiosidad del vizard, pues este mostro una sonrisa mas amplia ante la aceptación del mismo, conociendo su pasado y lazos con Urahara, entendía el porque le preguntaba directamente –Solo lo normal, supongo-

-Claro –se sentó al cruzar los brazos el capitán de la 5ta división –Urahara no es del tipo de personas que viene exactamente en el momento indicado a dar su informe –simplifico.

-Supongo que te diste cuenta –suspiro el primer líder –solo espero que esto no salga de aquí –amonesto siendo bien recibido -¿No tienes mas asuntos que atender?-cuestiono el otro negó.

-Momo-chan lo tiene controlado –desecho como si fuera menos importante.

-Si claro –el primer capitán solo negó divertido –Todo empezó desde aquel tiempo…tal vez lo recuerdas no…-una platica revelo no solo hechos del momento actual, si no del pasado y del futuro…ambos dando sus diferentes puntos de visión, tal vez no era casualidad.

XXXXX

El mar rugía conforme las batallas disminuyeron de frecuencia, el choque de los Younko había dejado un mal sabor de boca a distintos seres que habitaban el nuevo mundo, la historia volvía iniciar con una nueva era pirata.

Un cierto pelirrojo miraba pasible al horizonte, después de semanas de dura pelea estas habían cesado, los territorios habían sido desplazados y nuevos problemas se asomaban, pero el, sabia que su poder no tenia gran alcance, que aun había lugares donde el caos reinaba, aquellas islas que aun no pedían su bandera…siendo el emperador mas indulgente (aunque borracho), amante de la libertad.

-Estas muy silencioso-comento una voz tranquila a su lado, Yassop sonrió cálidamente para colocarse a su lado –Fue un tiempo muy movido –

-Bueno, los buitres no pudieron esperar mucho –se encogió de hombros dejando a un lado su aire serio.

-Si, aunque créame capitán…que le fue de mas ayuda a usted –se recargo sobre el mástil para ver el cielo –ese pequeño aun le preocupa…¿verdad? –

-Es alguien terco –se recargo para mirar a su tripulación caer en las bromas de cierto felino, que a pesar de ser quien era, todavía no se cansaba de ese juego.

-Vamos capitán, tiene que confiar en el como lo hace con Luffy –Yassop acertó con el comentario, haciéndolo desinflar –No es tan difícil…¿o si? –

-Es complicado-explico no sabiendo bien el porque era así en realidad, una pizca de culpa tal vez o un apego extraño diferente a cualquiera.

-Me imagino –el tirador atino – supongo que son parte de sus secretos capitán –sonrió levemente –confiamos en usted y lo sabe –

-Claro –Shanks miro hacia la cubierta – y bien…¿fiesta? –cuestiono.

-¡Si!-Yassop miro a todos anunciándoles un improvisado festejo, trayendo lo necesario para alzar sus tarros en un unísono Kanpai, en un barco, isla etc, era un buen lugar para celebrar.

XXXXXXX

No seria un Younko o un supernova, pero era el mas sanguinario pirata que pudiera alcanzar esa isla sin protección, le gustaba escuchar a la gente gritar, correr por su vida y pedir por ella -¡Corran bastardos!-con su espada infligía miedo, con esos ojos deseosos de sangre.

-¡Capitán esta será nuestra isla!-otro hombre larguirucho y con ojos perdidos miro a su alrededor, mientras a lo lejos otros de sus hombres rasgaban esa bandera del fallecido pilar de aquel nuevo mundo.

-¡Shirohige es una mierda!-se burlo uno mientras pisoteaba lo que quedaba de aquella tripulación, cuya fuerza aun se recuperaba de la batalla en Marineford.

-¡Nada nos detendrá…nosotros seremos lo dueño de este lugar!-un hombre era llevado frente al capitán, que estaba sentado como si tuviera un trono hecho de barriles del mejor vino del lugar, este fue lanzado al suelo con severas laceraciones.

-¡Mira un sucio noble!-el pirata con su pie levanto el rostro herido del secuestrado, este lo fulmino manteniendo su porte, ocasionando que lo pateara.

-Tu sucio pirata, pagaras por eso –dijo aun el hombre sin quitar la amenaza –tu nunca superaras a alguien como lo fue Shirohige -

-¡Tienes pelotas!-se burlo el capitán, pero con su espada la encajo en aquel brazo que descansaba en el suelo, lanzado un alarido por el dolor de ser herido de esa manera - ¡Estúpido!-gruño con sus ojos ardiendo en furia ante la comparación.

El noble siempre fue el mas justo entre las islas, donde el gobierno no alcanzaba a proteger, el sabia que moriría eses día y aunque trato de salvar a su gente no lo logro, se sentía culpable durante ese tiempo, confió en que alguno de los Younkos acudirían a su petición, pero no…nadie llego a prestarle su bandera.

Soportando los golpes dados por el capitán, lo físico lo podía soportar, pero no los gritos de su gente torturada por el resto de las ratas que llegaron a su reino, se sentía frustrado por la falta de fuerza propia.

Era tanto su pesar que no noto el momento en que su respiración era notada, hasta que las patadas fueron detenidas…y un copo de nieve se asomo cuando pudo abrir los ojos – No esperaba ver ratas tan pronto –una voz serena pero firme llamo de mas allá de la bahía.

Un viento frio acompaño esa presión…y ahí el capitán supo que no era buena idea haber llegado a ese lugar al igual que toda su tripulación, pues cuando menos acordó el hielo se había extendido dejándolo encerrado, por algo era un prodigio en la marina, cuyas hazañas en el nuevo mundo eran leyenda que no fueron borradas a pesar de su traición.

Un joven prodigio que llego a pisar el puesto de vicealmirante antes que cualquiera –Estabas muerto –susurro inmóvil el líder ante los ojos sin gesto del rey antes pisoteado, sin poder emitir ningún ruido.

-… lo estuve –dijo con simpleza mientras en esa isla el frio se instalaba, donde los piratas entendieron la fuerza de aquel chico, que a pesar de su apariencia…no era fácil de derrotar.

XXXXXX

A pesar del rugir de las batallas por islas estaba en su decline, cierto individuo miraba desde lo alto de su oficina, sus lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos –Deshacernos del pequeño problema fue mas fácil de lo que pensamos-la voz provenía muy divertida del den den mushi.

-Si – su voz era seria – nuestra mascara aun sigue puesta –aclaro.

-pero tengo una sensación molesta desde entonces –gruño el den den mushi.

-No es el único –Vergo aclaro –todos los que sobrevivieron a la guerra tienen huecos o memorias que no se sienten como tales –frunció el ceño.

-¡Tch!-un silencio se prolongo –bueno no me importan esas estupideces –gruño –has contactado con el –cuestiono.

-Si, ya esta listo para trabajar en la siguiente arma –un brillo redondeo esos lentes-solo falta conseguir el lugar –

-Bueno eso será tu prioridad ahora con la caída del viejo ese hay muchas islas que pudiéramos escoger –carcajeo la voz –tu podrás hacerte cargo de eso –

-Si, no se preocupe –con eso se interrumpió el llamado, el hombre suspiro para mirar su escritorio…tenia que volver a sus labores de nuevo, miro un papel –así que vendrá otra piedra…-una sombra de risa apareció-no es nada-

El papel era el anuncio de arribo de un nuevo vicealmirante, Smoker era trasladado a sus terrenos.

XXXXXX

-Estas seguro –inquirió Sengoku a su compañero quien solo acepto.

-Si, no tardaran ellos en pedir nuestra cabeza –suspiro cansado mas viejo de lo que ya se sentía.

-Esta bien Garp, aunque no creo que seas la única cabeza que pidan –el almirante de flota miro hacia la ventana –una nueva era se alza ahora y lo sabes –

-Si –Monkey dijo con pesar.

-Pensé por un momento que no regresarías, que me odiarías…pero veo que tu labor es mas que –fue interrumpido por el crujir de su escritorio –esta bien, me excedí –

-Aun deseo golpearte por lo que hiciste –gruño el viejo vicealmirante tratando de mantener su porte, apretando sus dientes –pero es algo que dejare pasar…por ahora solo quiero descansar –se destenso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?-Sengoku comento recargándose en su escritorio, un silencio fue su respuesta –esta bien, no pediré mas…pasare esto a los jefes –negó con la cabeza.

-Bien –Garp se levanto sin dirigirle una ultima mirada, dejando a un almirante descontento por su hoja de retiro, no esperaba eso del héroe de la marina, pero viendo los acontecimientos y desenlaces de la guerra era lo mas pacifico, suspiro…algo estaba ocultando pero ¿qué?

Desecho al instante pues tenia que lidiar con las consecuencias de la guerra, tenia que ver a sus jefes.

xxxxxXXXX

No era algo personal, eso entendía Urahara, pero las reglas eran necesarias si no querían un desequilibrio total en el mundo actual en el que vivían, ahí reunidos estaban los lideres de cada parte en espera de las nuevas nuevas.

-Ha sido demasiado tiempo que tenemos algo tan emocionante…¿no? –Gin Ichimaru comento ácidamente, ganándose miradas de todos.

-Guárdate tus comentarios Ichimaru –Unohana con severidad llamo –supongo que todos están al tanto de la posición de la sociedad de almas –

-No es tan severo que aquel entonces –otro comento casual –la posición de el es muy flexible –

-todo es diferente y lo saben –Urahara miro a todos –bien en este momento me alegro que se haya podido restringir las memorias de todos en la isla –

-Fue un trabajo difícil –Ukitake dijo mirándose algo cansado –pero aun así muchos han estado bajo observación, por si las dudas…no queremos al gobierno detrás de modelos de la sociedad como lo somos nosotros –

-Es cierto…su justicia tiene muchas fracturas- Kaname comento casual –inclusive los shichibukai piensan eso –

-Si lo dices por Dracule me imagino –Urahara se recargo en sus brazos con seriedad – tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor, Toshirou esta advertido, su poder sellado…pero aun así su alcance es impresionante…siendo el –

-El pequeño resulto ser un problema antes y ahora –Gin se recargo en su propia silla – antes era un prodigio y eso nunca cambio…me sorprende de que se haya cometido el error de no sellar por completo sus poderes antes –

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió –Ukitake interrumpió –algo esta pasando incluso a estas alturas –

-Sea lo que sea no nos queda mas que mantener nuestra posición y reaccionar de acuerdo a la situación…como lo hicimos antes lo haremos ahora –Unohana entre abrió sus ojos –el mundo mortal debe quedar en la ignorancia…nos queda observar a los que han tenido contacto con nosotros –

-Eso no es problema –Ukitake comento –mientras no resulte como antes, hasta el momento solo son consientes espiritualmente…solo me preocupa el Younko –

-De el no hay problema esta vigilado directamente por mi –Kisuke comento con su aire de misterio despreocupado –el incluso no quiere saber de nosotros ante su propio potencial –

-Si dices que es cierto…entonces no veo el problema –Gin desecho la preocupación… aunque aun estaba la pregunta.

-Incluso con el incidente de Hitsugaya se mantiene a raya –Retsu recordó su poca interacción, siendo acordado por los otros que tuvieron la dicha de estar en el barco de ese emperador.

-Es interesante – Tosen dijo sin sentimiento –ahora con este nuevo orden las olas están cambiando –

-Las cosas de los mortales no deberían influenciarnos –Urahara miro con severidad – pero si nuestros vigilados están involucrado no a nivel normal, entonces debemos interceder –

-Bien –todos dijeron en unísono.

-Tengo algo que mencionar…respecto al problema de Gekko Moria…su secuaz-Kaname inquirió con tranquilidad.

-Esta con el shichibukai que fuiste a evaluar…¿no?-Ichimaru dijo con atención, siendo aceptado…continuando con mas temas que necesitaban ser vigilados, entre la sombra siempre atento, ocultándose en un afán de mantener ese equilibrio, por el cual siempre estuvieron al tanto.

XXXXXXXX

Fue un capitulo corto, pero solo era para que supieran que aun vivo, solo que casi no puedo escribir en mi trabajo y llego muy tarde a mi casa, además que la falta de musa no solo en esta historia si no en las demás…me abandono momentáneamente.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…y seguiré, solo que a una velocidad mas lenta, pronto sabrán de esta historia, y si…Toshirou hará cosas grandes.

Geme1 fuera


End file.
